Boxing
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: Bella's tortured every day and her only escape is when she goes to boxing. Her father makes plans for their future and she doesn't want any part of them. When she tells someone of her past: will she end up worse off? Or be saved? - All human
1. Boxing

**Boxing**

 **Bella's tortured every day and her only escape is when she goes to boxing. Her father makes plans for their future and she doesn't want any part of them. When she tells someone of her past: will she end up worse off? Or be saved? - All human**


	2. Dreams

**This story has a lot of strong language and rape from the start. Please don't read unless old enough. Rated M.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

 **Dreams**

 _Bella's POV_

The car was going too fast, there was nothing we could do. My mom tried to pull out of the way but with little effect. It grew closer and closer. The world seemed to slow down in those few seconds as the car collided with my mom's side and I flew at the front window.

I shot up in bed, panting. It was just a dream; I told myself. I knew it wasn't, my life turned around that day. The day my mom died.

My clock read 5:15 and I groaned quietly to myself as I threw my legs over the side of my bed. Slowly, I climbed out of bed so as not to disturb the oaf lying, fast asleep next to me. I looked down at myself and saw minor bruises over my body and a few on my legs. They'd be easy to cover up. Grabbing some clothes, I crept into the bathroom and had a quick shower.

Once dressed I stood in front of the small mirror like I do every morning. I was nothing special; a plain, pale girl, with brown eyes. My hair fell down my back to the bottom of my shoulder blades. I tied it into a ponytail like usual and checked my neck for any marks. None. Thank God. They were the hardest to cover up and explain. I returned to my bedroom, ignoring the man on my bed and grabbed my school bag before taking an apple from the kitchen. I set off to the hospital at a fast run, ready for my early morning shift.

"Morning Izzy. How was the weekend?"

"Morning Bella. It wasn't too bad. Lottie had another bad dream but other than that the kids were fine. How was your weekend?"

"Same as usual. Nothing special."

"Have you seen the new family yet? You know, the Cullens."

"No. Why?"

"Dr. Cullen started work on Saturday. The nurses have been drooling all over him since he arrived. His whole family are beautiful."

"Are you rethinking your marriage now Izzy?"

"Definitely not. I wouldn't trade Tom for anything. You'll understand one day."

"I doubt it."

I whispered under my breath as I clipped my pass onto my jeans.

"What was that Bella?"

"Nothing. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

I picked up my clip board for what I needed to do this morning before going into the children's ward of Forks hospital.

"Bella."

"Hey there Gemma. How are you this morning?"

"Happy now that you're here."

"I'm glad to hear it. What did you do this weekend?"

I climbed into her bed, holding the six year old to my side.

"Dr. Cullen came and saw me with his daughter and told me I was going for surger today."

"You mean surgery?"

"That's it."

"What was Dr Cullen and his daughter like?"

"They were really pretty and the girl had long blonde hair. She was beautiful but not as beautiful as you."

"I'm not beautiful Gemma. I'm just plain."

"No you're not Bella."

"What else did you do at the weekend?"

"My mom and dad came and saw me. I miss them."

"I know you do Gemma. You'll be able to go home in a few days though. When you've had your surgery it should only take a few days before you get to go home."

"I don't want to go home though. I want to stay here so I can see you."

"You have to go home Gemma. You can't live here."

"Why not?"

"Because other little girls and boys need to come here and have a space to stay when they aren't feeling very well. You don't want to stop them from getting the help they need do you?"

"No."

"We still have a few more days."

"I know."

I looked down at her to see her sad but there was something else.

"What's wrong Gemma?"

"I'm scared."

"Why are you scared? Is it the surgery?"

She nodded her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"There's no reason to be scared. The surgery is going to make you better. All that's going to happen is you'll go to sleep so you don't feel anything and then when you wake up you'll be sore for a little while but then you'll be as good as new."

"What if I don't wake up?"

"You will wake up. Everyone does."

"Who's everyone?"

"Everyone who has had surgery. I've had surgery before."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm alright aren't I? You don't even know unless someone tells you. I was scared when I had it but when I fell asleep, I didn't think about it. If you think about something you care about then it seems less scary."

"Can I think about you?"

"If it makes you feel better."

"It does."

"Okay then Gemma. You can think about me."

I held her to me, stroking her hair.

"Do you want your breakfast yet Gemma?"

"Yes please."

"I'll call for it."

"Thank you Bella."

"No problem Gemma, that's what I'm here for."

I kissed her head and went to the desk at the front of the room and pressed the intercom button.

"Izzy?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you have Gemma's breakfast sent up?"

"Of course Bella."

"Thank you."

I let go off the button and went round the room tidying up the few toys scattered about the place and checked on the five other children staying here. I noted that one of the boys, Bruno, was leaving today. When someone buzzed the door I opened it up and took the tray of food and carried it over to Gemma.

"Here you go Gemma. I need to go in a few minutes. I have school."

"Okay Bella. I'll miss you."

"You'll see me tomorrow."

"I know."

"Good luck with your surgery and don't forget, think about something special."

"I will."

"Good girl. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Gemma."

I kissed her forehead before swinging my back onto my back and signing out as the next nurse came in. Running home, I noted that it was coming up to half seven. Once home, I cooked up a breakfast and left it on the heat as I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Why are you dressed Bitch?"

"I'm sorry father but I must go to school. People will wonder where I am."

"No one will notice you are missing. You are a nobody. A plain, ugly nobody. Look at me!"

I looked up to see his naked body in front of me, his face angry.

"Father, please may I go to school now?"

"Where is my breakfast?"

"Right here father. I have kept it warm for you."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Of course father."

I waited as he sat down at the table before placing the plate in front of him.

"Have you eaten anything Bitch?"

"No father."

"Good."

He slowly took a bit of bacon and moaned in content.

"You are dismissed. I expect my dinner on the table at half ten tonight."

"Yes father. What is it you would like?"

"Why don't you choose tonight Bitch? You have made me very happy this weekend. I may even let you eat with me tonight."

"Thank you father. How does steak sound?"

"Perfect. You know how to make me happy Bitch. Give your father a kiss."

"Always father."

I walked up to him and placed my lips to his as he pulled me close to him.

"No later than half ten Bitch or you will pay."

"Of course father. I understand. I will not be late."

"Sometimes you should be late you know Bitch. I find pleasure in punishing you."

"I shall consider it father. Have a good day."

"I will Bitch."

I slowly walked out of the room before running to my car and started up the engine. It was an expensive Mercedes that Charlie had bought me for my sixteenth birthday after I earned him a lot of money. He said it was also not to make people suspicious as to why I was walking to school every day when we had the money for my own car. What can I say my life is a nightmare and you don't even know the half of it?


	3. View From the Outside

**View from the outside**

I pulled into the student parking lot and rested my head on the wheel for a few minutes attempting to clear my head from the images of the weekend. As I climbed out of my car no one turned to me. No one called out to me. No one noticed me. I was and always will be the invisible girl.

The first two periods went by with me hiding behind my hoodie. It seemed the new Cullen family had made quite the impression on everyone, especially Lauren and Jessica. I heard them talking about how they'd get all three of the Cullen boys in bed by the end of the week despite two of them being in a relationship with their adopted sisters. I'd learnt their names and what each of them looked like by the end of second period without catching a glimpse of them.

At break I sat in my tree behind the school building eating the apple I'd taken from home. I was well hidden from sight and wouldn't be heard when singing but close enough to the school to hear the warning bell. I went through my songs I'd need for later before returning to the school as the third period bell rang.

During the next two periods I learnt that the Cullens kept to themselves and tried to avoid anyone who approached them. I was surprised by this, not shocked, no, just surprised. I had caught a glimpse of Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Cullen between third and fourth period and couldn't understand why. They were both very good looking, the most good looking people I'd ever seen, and had no reason as to avoiding people, but I could see a slight fear in their eyes. Not a life or death fear but a fear of being hurt by people. I didn't understand why they may have that fear. They'd be accepted by everyone here just by their looks.

At lunch I passed the cafeteria and ran into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Let me help you up."

A hand stuck out in front of me and I looked up to see five worried faces looking down at me.

"I'm fine."

I climbed to my feet, ignoring the hand.

"I really am sorry for knocking you over. I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen."

"I've got to go."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I've got to go."

As I walked away I heard Rosalie muttering under her breath.

"I think that was Bella Swan. Remember. Jessica Stanley said she doesn't talk to anyone and that she's crazy. She's so rude. I'd stay away from her."

"I don't know Rose, she didn't seem crazy to me."

That's because I'm not. I thought sadly. Jessica Stanley, the schools second biggest bitch, after Lauren Mallory of course. I dropped my bag at my tree before going for my daily run through the forest. When I finished my run I pulled my top over my head and pulled my spare one from my back and slipped it over my head. No one would notice that I got changed and even if they did they wouldn't ask.

Swinging my bag onto my back, I made my way to my car and grabbed my books for biology and my sports kit. I made it to Bio with seconds to spare and took my seat at the back of the room at my own lab table. There was a gentle knock on the door and everyone's eyes went to the door but mine stayed at the desk.

"You must be Edward."

"Yes. You're supposed to sign this or something."

"Of course. Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Here's your text book for the semester. You may find yourself behind on some of the topics but I'm sure you'll be able to catch up soon enough. Take a seat at the back of the room next to Miss Swan."

No. Someone was going to sit next to me and it was Edward Cullen. I could feel the stares of the class on me as I shifter further away from the empty seat. The chair noisily scraped alone the floor as Mr. Banner began the lesson.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

I ignored him as he sat down and pulled his note pad out.

"Are you Bella Swan?"

I pulled my hood further over my head, blocking his view of my face, but I could still see him.

"I don't believe what people say about you. At least not yet. I like to let people show me what they are like before I make a judgement."

I moved my notepad away from him so it was resting on the edge of the table.

"You don't say much do you?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes to see a flash of hurt go through his eyes before it was replaced by sadness. I hadn't had a chance to properly look at any of the Cullens yet. Over the years I'd learnt to analyse each person near you before doing anything else. I guess the weekend took a lot out of me.

"Bella? Bella? Mr. Banner is talking to you."

"Bella, can you tell me what can affect someone's behaviour in the long term? And why would this be?"

"Neglect."

"Explain."

"If someone was to be neglected by a parent, brother, sister, grandparent or anyone in their lives they'd start to feel unwanted. They may do one of two things; they may seek attention from those around them that give them attention or they'd isolate themselves from everything and anyone around them."

"What about extreme cases? What sort of neglect would lead someone to harming themselves?"

"If all people in a person's life were to neglect that person, they may resort to cutting, smoking, drugs or possibly suicide. No one expects it at first but only when it's been going on for so long that people notice the consequences of their neglect."

"Just like you then Bella?"

The class began to laugh at Jessica's laugh.

"Jessica go to the principal."

"Fine. I was just making a point."

I pulled my hood further over my head, slumping into my chair.

"Don't listen to them Bella."

Ignoring Edward's comment, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He had muscled arms shown off by his tight fitted black t-shirt. His abs were well defined as his shirt clung to his chest. If he tried anything I'd have a struggle getting away. I finally looked up to his face to see worry in his eyes as he looked to the front of the class. He had a strong jaw locked into place as if he was preventing himself from saying anything. His hair was bronze and messy yet with an ordered structure with it. I assumed he just combed it with his hands in the morning. Finally, I looked at his eyes; they were a beautiful emerald green. Even from the side I saw the pure emerald green glistening in the light. His eyes flashed to mine but I moved my eyes back to my page before he could see.

"Class, I want you to read pages 78-83 and write a page on either the effects of neglect or severe trauma. I want that for Friday."

A chorus of 'Yes sir' rang round the room as chairs scraped along the floor and people started talking.

I was the last to leave the room and Mr Banner called out to me.

"Bella. I apologise for Miss Stanley's behaviour. I didn't mean for anything to become personal. I know it's difficult for you with your mother gone. If you ever need any help, come to me and I'll see what I can help with."

"It's okay Mr Banner. It was just a joke. I'm fine."

"Okay. Next time, take the hood down."

"Will do."

I left the room quickly and changed in the girls toilets, ready for gym. When I walked in I noticed I was the last one there. What made it worse was the fact that Emmett Cullen was in my class. Gym wasn't based on year or skill as the school was so small. It was based on who had what period free. We were put into pairs and guess who got Emmett Cullen. You guessed right, me. My day can't get any worse.

"Hey Bella, I'm really sorry for bumping into you earlier. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, so you any good at this?"

I shook my head at him, looking at the ground.

"You can't be that bad."

After several attempts of hitting the shuttle cock over the net, Emmett huffed at me.

"I guess you can be that bad."

I hated pretending to be bad at sport. I loved all sports. When people do see me, they see a clumsy girl who can't walk over a flat surface without falling over. They expected it and I gave it to them. They'd grow suspicious of me and Charlie would find out.

"Thanks for the game Bella, well sort of game."

I just left the room and went back to the girls toilets. After changing, I ran to my car and drove to Port Angelus.

"Hey Bella, how was school?"

"Same as usual. How's the day going Lily?"

"Business started slow but it increased at lunch time. Tonight's going to be busy."

"Okay. I've got my songs ready for half five."

"Which ones have you chosen for tonight?"

"You have to wait and see. I'm going to get changed. I'll start in the kitchen."

I changed into my uniform before starting in the kitchen. I've worked in this restaurant since I was fifteen as a singer then moved onto working in the kitchens as well. It's been my way of earning money. Charlie made me work as he said I had to pay half the bills as I lived in his house. He thought I worked until ten every evening yet expected his dinner when he wanted it.


	4. Gym

**Gym**

At half six, after a long shift of cooking, singing and serving, I changed back into my normal clothes and drove to Gavin's gym. I changed into a pair of shorts and strappy top, taking off my shoes and socks and called out to Gavin, the owner of the gym and the coach.

"Gavin, I'm here. Sorry I'm late. Work over ran again."

"It's nice for you to join us Iz. We have three new guys today, teach them the rules."

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute."

I grabbed a quick drink of water before running into the gym.

"Bella?"

"What are they doing here?"

"You know the Cullen's, Iz?"

"They're in my class."

"No offense Bella, but what are you doing here? You can't even play badminton."

"Iz is the best boxer we have."

He turned to me, to see my angry expression.

"Gavin can I talk to you in your office? Now!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Calm down Iz. You three just practise with the bags."

I walked off into his messy office, and screamed in aggravation.

"You know my rule. No one from my school. I was here first Gavin. I've been here since I was five. We grew up in this place together, you're dad taught us everything he knew."

"I'm sorry Iz. I didn't know. I really didn't but they are some of the best fighters out there. Nowhere near as good as you, but we need more people for the competitions. Can you at least try to make it work?"

"I don't know Gavin. I've worked so hard the last 12 years. What if they tell everyone at school? I can't take anything else. Not after everything that's happened."

"I know you have a tough time at school Iz. Just give them a chance. For me."

He didn't know the half of it.

"I'll give them a chance then Gavin. If I hear one word at school, then they're gone. No second chances."

"Deal. Thank you Iz. Are you going to stay late tonight?"

"I don't know. I'll see."

"Okay. Now come on. You've got three students to teach."

"Whatever and you can't blame me if you never see them again after today."

"What, are they going to magically disappear in the middle of the night?"

"Maybe."

I gave him a sly smile before running into the gym.

"So it looks like I'm going to teach you the rules of the gym."

"Why you Bella?"

"First of all, here it's Iz. Secondly, I have one rule. Don't talk to me outside of these walls, don't even look at me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Okay."

"So the main rule is, don't kill anyone. You need to know when to stop. Other than that, don't use what you learn here outside of these walls on unsuspecting targets. You'll be kicked out immediately."

"Okay, so no killing or fighting other than here. Got it."

"Stamina."

"What about it?"

"Everyone who starts here does three tests. There's no pass or fail so don't worry, just weaklings and the strong. I determine which you are. We start with stamina. You'll take it in turns on the treadmill, run as long as you can. This test is also about mind capacity. Push yourself until you feel sick. So who's up first?"

"I'll do it."

"Come on then Jasper."

I loaded him up to treadmill and set him off.

"I'm going to get a snack; I'll be back in a few minutes."

I ran out of the gym to the vending machine in the hall and bought a bag of dried fruit.

"Hey Thomas, you want a fight whilst the newbies are doing the test?"

"Sure Iz. Give me a minute."

I grabbed my gloves and mouth guard and climbed over the ropes.

"Keep going Jasper. Stop when you need to."

Emmett and Edward leaned against the ropes as Thomas climbed into the ring.

"So how's it going to go today Iz? You gonna go easy on me?"

"Nope, I've had a shit day and I need to get my anger out."

"So that's why you picked me and not Gavin?"

"That's right. You aren't going to back out are you?"

"Me? Never."

"I didn't think so."

We bumped fists and put them up ready to fight. He swung the first punch like always and missed like always. We punched at each other over and over again. Most of my hits, reached their target and more than half his missed. He'd eventually backed me into a corner and I flipped over him and punched him in the back, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"New move?"

"I've been working on it a while. You've just missed a few weeks."

"My mom's spent all our money so I had to get a job. Moms are useless."

I kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"You have no idea how much you rely on your mom. When she's six feet under, then you can tell me your mom was useless."

"I'm sorry Iz. I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever."

I climbed through the ropes, taking my mouth guard out.

"It's okay Iz. I'll take over the newbies."

"Thanks."

Gavin pulled me into a hug before letting me go off. I took my gloves off and started doing handstands and cartwheels before practising my somersaults.

"You're really good."

Leaning against the wall, I looked up to see Edward.

"I should hope so, I've been boxing since I was 5."

"Why are you so shy at school?"

"I'm not."

"Then why don't you talk to anyone?"

"Because I don't. Can you just leave me alone? I don't have to tell you anything."

"I'm sorry."

He walked away and started to talk to his brothers, glancing over his shoulders at me. I went over to mine and Gavin's boxing bag and did my exercises.

"You staying Iz?"

"Give me a minute."

Running into the girls changing room, I checked my phone to see a text from Sean.

'All girls are needed tonight. Busy night ahead.'

"Shit."

I shoved my things into my bag and ran back into the gym.

"I got to Gavin. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Iz. Take care."

"You too Gavin."

I grabbed my gloves and ran out of the gym and hopped in my car. Driving a couple of streets over, I pulled my hair from my ponytail and shook it out. After pulling into the staff parking, I ran in the back door and had a quick shower before getting dressed.

Sean came into the changing room.

"Right girls. We have a busy night a head of us. Take whatever money you want from them but try and encourage them to drink more and come back again. Have a good night."

The girls went into a flurry of hair and makeup as Sean left the room. I hoped to make enough money tonight.


	5. Late

**Late**

After an hour of working, I changed back into my clothes and ran from the place. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove through Port Angeles, heading back to Forks.

"Shit."

There was a traffic jam. It was quarter past ten and I had fifteen minutes to get home and cook steak. I'm too tired for anything else tonight. Eventually, the traffic cleared and I sped home. When I got there I noticed Charlie's police cruiser was not there. Thank God. I ran into the house and switched the oven on. I grabbed the steaks from the fridge and found some potatoes, peeling them quickly. After chopping them I threw them onto a tray and shoved it in the oven. Running upstairs, I changed into a loose black dress and put my bag into my closet, tidying up the room. When I got downstairs I heard the door being unlocked.

Shit. He's home.

I stood by the door as it swung open.

"Good evening Father. Let me take your coat."

I took his coat from him and hung it on the rack, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you Bitch. Is my dinner ready?"

"I'm sorry Father, but it is not just yet. I had to work an extra shift tonight so I was late home."

"That is no excuse Bitch. I see you've had time to get changed, why have you not had time to get my dinner ready?"

"My dress is for you Father. The weekend was a good one and I hoped to make this week even better for you Father."

He placed his hands on my thighs and looked my dress up and down.

"I do like this dress Bitch. However, I will have to punish you for being late. Why don't you join me for dinner tonight though?"

"If you wish me too Father, I will."

"I'm giving you this choice Bitch. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes Father. I would appreciate it."

"Then you may. Go and get the dinner done and I will change."

"Of course Father. Thank you Father."

"Give your Father a kiss Bitch."

I lowered my lips to his as his hands moved round the back of my thighs. When he pulled away, he flicked his tongue across my lips before going up the stairs. I went into the kitchen and started on the steaks.

"Father, dinner is ready."

I didn't hear a reply but the heavy footsteps of him descending the stairs. He appeared in just a plain white shirt.

"It smells delicious Bitch."

Once sat at the table, I placed his plate in front of him and stood, waiting for his next words.

"Why don't you join me Bitch?"

"Of course Father."

I placed my small plate by his as he pulled me onto his lap.

"You naughty girl Bitch. Nothing underneath."

"Just for you father."

He wrapped one hand around my waist and slipped it up my dress, laying it over my stomach.

"When do your pills run out Bitch?"

"In three weeks Father."

"After that, why don't you stop taking them? It would be nice to see you round for once."

My heart broke into even more pieces as I realised what he wanted.

"If you wish Father."

"I do."

"Then I will stop Father."

"I will know if you have Bitch."

"Does this mean that I cannot work on the weekends Father?"

"No. For the first two weeks you will not work at the weekend but when we know then you will start work again at the weekend."

"Of course Father. I do apologise, I didn't mean it like that, I just wished to know whether I should find another job or not."

"You will not do that Bitch. Do you understand me Bitch?"

"Yes Father. Of course Father. I'm sorry Father."

He removed his hand from my stomach and started eating his dinner. After he had eaten several bites I began mine, slowly. When he had finished he moved both his hands up my dress and over my stomach. His lips attached to my neck, sucking the skin.

"Is there anything I can get you Father?"

"Just finish up your dinner Bitch. We will go to bed when you have cleaned up."

"Always Father."

I returned to my food, the steak losing its flavour.

"I have finished Father. Thank you for allowing me to eat with you. I had an enjoyable time with you."

"I enjoyed my dinner to Bitch. You should join me more often."

"If that is what you wish Father."

"It is."

"Then it shall be done. Thank you Father."

He kissed my neck, before leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Why don't you clean up and we can go upstairs Bitch?"

"Of course Father."

I stood up and he stood up with me. I picked the plates up and carried them over to the sink, Charlie right behind me. When I had washed the dishes and placed them on the drying rack, I stood still waiting for my next instructions.

"Are you going to dry the dishes tonight Bitch?"

"I was going to do them tomorrow Father. This way we have more time tonight Father."

"What good thinking Bitch. Let's go upstairs."

"Of course Father, after you."

"No. After you Bitch."

"Thank you Father."

I walked up the stairs, my father holding me to him, kissing my neck. When we got to my bedroom, he let go.

"Lie on the bed."

"Yes Father."

He left the room as I lay on the bed. He came back without his shirt on and four pieces of rope in his hand.


	6. Punishment

**Punishment**

"Turn over."

"Of course Father."

I turned over so my cheek was against the pillow. He took each of my feet and tied them to the bedposts before tying my wrists to the top bedposts. He straddled my waist kissing the back of my neck.

"From now on my love, in the bedroom you will not call me Father it will be Lover. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lover."

"Don't make a noise."

"Never Lover."

I closed my mouth, closing my eyes tightly. He pulled the short whip out from under my bed and whipped the back of my legs. I was used to this and could hold in my screams. Eventually he moved up to the back of my thighs and whipped each five times. Grabbing the hem of my dress, he slowly pulled it up my body so it was resting below my breasts. He whipped my bottom over and over again as he sat between my legs, his tucked under my stomach.

"You will not be late again. I do not like to wait."

"Yes Lover."

"I told you not to make a sound."

He whipped me even harder over my bottom twice more. He then moved onto my back, he didn't usually do this but it would occur once or twice a month. I'd have marks for about a week before there was no evidence of it occurring. The rare times when he whipped too hard, he'd draw blood and it would be difficult to clean up without leaving any evidence.

I could feel my raw skin throbbing as he pushed his hands over my back causing it to hurt even more.

"I do not like to wait. Let this serve as a reminder. Do you understand me?"

His words were whispered as he leaned up to my ear and bit my lobe.

"You may answer me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lover. I will never be late again."

"Good girl."

He untied my wrists and ankles and helped me turn over carefully. Once my dress had been thrown on the floor, he lifted me up and lay beneath me, causing me to straddle his waist. He slid me onto him and held me there.

"As a reward for your amazing efforts last weekend we are going to try a new angle tonight my love. Lie back."

"Yes Lover."

I slowly lay back on the bed, him taking my feet in his hands and placing them on his shoulders.

"I want to see you ride me."

"Can I hold your legs Lover?"

"If it helps."

"Thank you Lover."

I held his calves as I rode him, his fingers massaging my ankles. He watched me moving up and down on him, and threw his head back moaning. After a while he started thrusting down on me, as I moved up to him. He removed his legs from my hands and sat up, wrapping my legs around his waist. Taking my hands in his, he pulled me up slowly and pulled his lips to mine. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up and down, dropping me on him. I put my hands on his upper thighs to help me push myself up. He suddenly released into me, still pulling my hips up and down. When he finished releasing he pulled me off him and placed me on the bed.

"On your hands and knees."

"Yes Lover."

I did as he asked slowly, my arms and legs aching. He spread my butt cheeks and played with my butt whole before ramming himself into me. I groaned in pain as he held himself still, letting me adjust.

"Shhhh. Take your time my love. Take your time."

"Thank you Lover. I am ready."

He moved in and out of me his hands going to my breasts, his lips going to my spine. As he fondled my breasts he sped up and moaned into my back.

"Touch yourself my love."

I placed my fingers at my entrance and teased myself before entering a finger. His skin slapped against mine as he groaned and moaned into my back.

"When you are ready my love let me know. You will not sleep until you have released."

"Of course Lover."

Swirling my fingers round, I tried to build myself up quickly so as to finish this as soon as possible. Before I could do anything, he released into my and pounded even harder. He started to kiss round my side and sucked the side of my breast.

"I'm ready Lover."

"Are you my love?"

"Yes Lover."

"Let me check."

He slowly ran one of his hands down my stomach and over my mound as I removed my finger.

"Leave your finger my love."

"I'm sorry Lover."

"You didn't know. I cannot punish you my love."

"Thank you Lover."

I inserted my finger back into myself and waited as he shoved his finger into me roughly. The breathe left me immediately as he widened my hole.

"You like that my love?"

"No Lover. It hurts Lover."

"Hurt is good my love. I'll ask you again, you like that my love?"

"Yes Lover. It feels so good."

"We will do this again soon then my love. Not tonight."

"Okay Lover."

He pushed my finger against my walls hard. Pushing his finger further into me, he wiped it round my walls.

"You're so soft my love."

"Only for you Lover."

He pressed his lips to my back and removed his finger.

"You are ready my love. Turn over."

I slowly turned myself over and took my finger out of myself as he straddled my waist.

"You will not cum my love until I tell you too or we will go again until you have learnt to control it."

"Certainly Lover. I will not cum."

Lining himself up, he took one of my breasts into his mouth, biting and sucking it. He rammed himself into me, causing me to bend my knees up and groan. Instead of waiting for me to adjust he pulled out and rammed back into me harder than before. I held his shoulders as my body moved up the bed with each thrust. His hand went round my back and over my bum before going into my butt hole. As he thrust into me, I started to clench down on him. He froze.

"Don't release my love."

"Of course not Lover. I will not release until you let me Lover."

He pulled out of me and rammed into me even harder. His lips came to mine as he slowed his thrusts and removed his finger from me. His lips went to my neck as he palmed my breasts roughly. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried not to release.

"Lover, please may I release?"

"Not yet my love."

"Of course Lover."

He moved inside me even slower before stilling.

"Cum when I say my love."

"Yes Lover."

I could feel him on the verge of release and knew I'd have to be ready to release at any moment. He pulled me up so we were sitting and he pulled me down the other way, so I was on the top.

"Ride me my love. Make me cum inside of you."

"Always Lover."

I moved up and down him slowly, as I knew he liked it and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He lay his head back and watched my breasts bounce.

"Now my love. Release now."

He released into me hard and I released into him, trying to keep moving on him. When we both finished I waited as he smiled up at me and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"You are beautiful when you are riding me my love. I can already imagine you round with our baby. How would you like to do it?"

"Do what my Lover? I'm not quite sure of what you mean Lover."

"How do you wish to conceive our baby? Which position is your favourite?"

"I do not have a favourite position Lover. They are all amazing. Why don't you decided which position Lover, you always know what is best?"

"I want you to ride me my love, sitting up on me and bending your back so I can watch your tits bounce above me. Maybe next time you will have a favourite position my love."

"Next time Lover?"

"We will have as many children as possible my love. I would love at least three babies with you my love. I can't ever get enough of you."

"If you wish Lover."

"Perhaps we should move. When you start to show people will wonder and we can't have that. We could move and get married and start over. We can be together in public without being judged. Would you like that my love? Do you want to marry me my love?"

"Yes Lover. I would like that very much. When do you suggest?"

"The sooner the better but we can't disappear overnight. What about in five weeks?"

"Sounds perfect Lover. What about our clients?"

"I will find us some more clients my love. Do not worry. Come here."

"Thank you Lover."

I lay down on his chest as his arms wrapped around me. We were moving. Moving! I wanted to break down crying but I couldn't; I never cried, not once.

"I will leave you tonight my love. You have worked hard for me and I want to give you your space to think about what we have talked about tonight. I must tell you my love; I will not be here tomorrow night. I have a case I must deal with in Seattle and will be staying there until late on Wednesday. I trust you will be okay by yourself."

"I will be alright Lover but I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too my love. We will have plenty of time on Wednesday evening to make up for the lost time my love. When you go to sleep tomorrow night, my love, think of me as I will be thinking of you. Do not touch yourself though. I will know if you have."

"Of course Lover."

He pulled my lips to his before pulling out of me and leaving the room. I pulled my comforter off the floor and over me, crying myself to sleep.


	7. The Week Passes

**The week passes**

Tuesday started in the same manor and when I got to boxing I stayed until eleven, much to Gavin's surprise before heading home and crying myself to sleep again.

Wednesday I woke for the first time after a full five hours of sleep. The most I'd usually get would be between three and four hours a night. I went to boxing between half six and nine before receiving a text from Charlie, letting me know he'd be home in an hour. I swore aloud in the gym causing Gavin to tell me off in front of everyone. However, before he could finish I ran out of the gym, replying to the text. I spent the next four hours with my father, not scared, but depressed. I didn't show it as it would have made my life even worse.

Thursday passed like a usual day. I woke up next to my father; I took my pill and got dressed. I ran to the hospital and spent my shift saying goodbye to Gemma. I ran home and got changed, ready for school before cooking my father's breakfast. I waited as he ate his breakfast and kissed me. I then set off to school in my car aching all over. Edward tried to talk to me but I just ignored him after reminding him of my one rule. I decided not to go to the gym in the evening after work. I went to my third job that I didn't go to always and earned about $250. What can I say, it was a slow night.

Friday was always different. I'd wake up next to my father; get dressed; run to the hospital; run home; go to school; work in the restaurant; go to the gym until eight. I'd then go home and Charlie would drive me to a client's for the night.

Saturday, I'd wake up next to a man, every now and then a woman. I'd spend the morning with them before being collected by Charlie and going to a strip club like the one I worked at during the week and working until five, when Charlie would drive me to the next client, where I'd spend the night.

Sunday, I wake up next to another man, or woman, spend the morning with them. Charlie would then pick me up again and drive me to an afternoon client, where I would spend time with them. I'd then go home with Charlie, who would want his time with me. Depending on the weekend, I'd either be punished or 'rewarded' in his words before starting the week again.

At gym on Monday, Gavin came down on me again about not paying my boxing fees.

"Come on Iz. I give you a lot of flexibility on when you pay your fees but it's been two weeks since I last asked. When are you going to have them?"

"Next time you see me I will have it. I promise."

"And when will that be Iz? You always say this and then disappear for a week. I don't want to do this because I know how much you love boxing."

"You know I have to pay for boxing myself Gavin. It's difficult okay. I work two jobs to pay what I can, but wages are low at the moment and I haven't gotten many tips recently. I promise next time you see me, I'll have the money."

No need to mention the strip club I go to after boxing and what I do at the weekends.

"Promise me I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I can't do that Gavin. You know I can't. Please just don't do this right now. I can't deal with it all."

My knees grew weak as every thought of what has happened to me and what Charlie had planned for me crashed into my head. I gripped the edge of his messy desk as I fell to the ground and started to cry.

"Iz? Are you okay Iz? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I can't do it Gavin. I can't. It's not fair."

"What's not fair Iz?"

"He's making me do it. I don't want to."

"Iz you need to tell me what's going on."

"I'm moving Gavin. My dad's moving us."

"When?"

"Four weeks from now. He told me last week."

"A month?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Iz."

"I don't want to move Gavin."

"It will be okay Iz. You'll find another boxing gym to go to."

"You don't understand Gavin. No one will ever understand, it's so much more than that."

"Why don't you tell me then? You never tell me anything anymore."

"I can't Gavin."

He sat next to me, holding me to him. He was like a brother to me. He was three years older than me and his father used to own the gym, which is why he now owned it. We'd grown up in this place together.

"Let's not think about it for now Iz. Go and clean yourself up and I'll see you in the gym."

"Okay Gavin. Thank you."

"No problem Iz. I'm here for you when you need me."

I smiled at him before running into the girls changing rooms and cleaning my face in an attempt of hiding the fact I'd been crying.

"Edward you want to train with me?"

"Sure Iz. What do you want to do?"

"Can you hold these up? I want to practise my reflex."

"Okay Iz."

We stood in the middle of the gym away from everyone else. I held my fists up and moved from one foot to the other.

"Left."

I hit his left.

"Right."

I hit his right.

"Left. Right. Left. Right. Right, left. Quick fire."

I hit both pads over and over.

"Right. Left. Right, left, right."

He lowered his hands and looked at me worriedly.

"Why are you moving?"

"It's none of your business."

"Why do you always push people away?"

"None of your business."

"I want to help you Bella."

"I don't need your help. I don't need any help."

"I can see you do. Everyone can, they're just scared of you. I heard about your mom Bella, but you need to let it go. It wasn't your fault."

I punched him across the face and in the stomach.

"Don't you dare talk about my mom. Not ever. I don't blame myself for her death. I stopped blaming myself years ago. I know who did it alright and it wasn't me. She killed herself."

I punched him again and blood came from his nose. I continued to punch him and kick him across the floor. Gavin ran out of his office, to see what was going on and ran in front of me, grabbing my wrists.

"Iz, stop. You can't do this."

"Is he right? Are you all scared of me?"

I looked around at all of them to see fear in their eyes.

"Iz calm down. Calm down."

I turned to see Emmett and Jasper helping their brother up.

"You know nothing about me so leave me the fuck alone. You don't know shit about my life."

I pulled my arms from Gavin's hold and ran into the changing room. I managed to get out of the gym without being stopped by anyone. I decided to go straight home instead of going to the strip club, not knowing how it would go down and I couldn't afford to lose my job there. When I got home I was surprised to see Charlie's cruiser.

"Father?"

"My love I have a surprise for you. Go and get changed into a dress and come into the living room."

"Of course Father."

I slowly ascended the stairs and threw my bag into my wardrobe and threw on a tight fitting, short red dress. When I walked into the living room, I saw the unused fire place, lit for the first time in years and my father standing with a t-shirt on.

"Father, what is it you wished to see me about?"

"Come here my love."

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me resting them on my bum. He gave it a squeeze and brought his lips to mine.

"My love, we have a beautiful relationship and I can't wait to see you round with our baby. I have bought us a house in New Orleans; I will not be working when we are there as I have found you a week job in a men's club and gathered a few clients for the weekend that are willing to pay a lot. When you are rounded we will have enough money for a few months for you not to have to work, until you have our baby. We can start over together."

He pulled my lips back to his.

"I know you have agreed but, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes."

He smashed his lips back to mine and slid his hands up my dress.

"Thank you my love."

"Anything to please you Lover."

"Let me show you your ring."

He pulled a box out from behind a picture on the fireplace and opened it out to me.

"It's beautiful my fiancé."

"Fiancé?"

"You are my fiancé now, Lover, are you not?"

"Of course my love, I just didn't expect you to call me that so soon."

"Do you not like me to call you that Lover?"

"No. It sounds sexy coming from your lips my love. Say it again."

"My fiancé."

He moaned and pulled me closer to him. His lips came back to mine as he slid the ring on my finger. It was basic. Nothing fancy. Just a band with a diamond in the middle. I doubted it was even a diamond, but didn't question it.

"Let's celebrate my love."

"Of course my fiancé."

We spent the night 'celebrating' until around three in the morning, when my father held me in his arms in front of the fire, talking about his plans for our future.

"At the end of next week, when you stop taking your pills, we'll spend every minute of the day and night together, with me inside of you whenever I say. We'll then spend the weekend together before you go to school for the final week. Every night we'll have our time together from half ten till early in the morning. When we move we'll go to Florida for a week and get married and become Mr and Mrs Magner. You'll be 23 and I'll be 29. We can then make sure you'll definitely be pregnant by the end of our honeymoon before going to New Orleans as a newly wedded couple. When a test comes back positive you'll start work again until I say so. After that we'll both stay home every day together, caring for your rounded belly. When you're five or six months in, I'll show you how good sex can be when you are pregnant. Your mom loved it when she was pregnant with you my love. She couldn't even last a minute before cumming. I know you'll be even worse my love. You are so much easier to please. I love you, my love."

"I love you too my fiancé."

He brought his lips back to mine as he palmed my breasts.

"Why don't you take a day off work and school today my love? I can call you in sick."

"What would you like me to do my fiancé?"

"I have the day off work today and would enjoy your company."

"Then I will stay my fiancé, however, I am rather tired right now. Would you mind if I got some sleep my fiancé? It has been a rather amazing night."

"Can you not go another round my love?"

"I'm afraid not my fiancé. For I know that another round would lead onto another and another and another. If I am not at school today then we will have plenty more time. I do not want to be falling asleep on you my fiancé, however if you wish for another round I am sure I can try for you my fiancé."

"That is alright my love. Perhaps you are right. You may sleep my love."

"Thank you my fiancé."

He pecked my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my back to his chest, my front facing the warm fire.

I woke up a couple hours later only to find him inside of me and my legs straddling his waist. I lay on him unmoving as I cried within myself. There was no escape now. I had to stay with him until I died. I was a prisoner and he was my master. I would bare, not only his children but my brother or sister. I had to give up what life I'd attempted to build over the years just so he could have my body permanently.

He started to move his hips up and down slowly, his hands resting on my back.

"My love, I know you are awake."

"I apologise my fiancé, I was just thinking, it will not happen again."

"What is it you were thinking of my love?"

"Whether you wished for a boy or a girl my fiancé."

"What would you like my love?"

"I will be happy with either, the fact that I will be carrying your baby will be happiness enough my fiancé. What would you like?"

"I hope our baby will be a boy my love. We'll then give you a week after you have carried our baby for so long before trying again. I then hope for a girl. Nothing would make me happier to have a boy and a girl with you my love."

"I will do my best my fiancé. What if I do not give you a boy?"

"We will keep trying until we have a boy."

"Anything for you my fiancé."

"Come here my love, let us start our day of celebration."

I raised my lips to his as he bounced me up and down on him. After three hours, he left me lying on the floor as he rang the school to notify them that I was 'sick'. He then lifted me off the floor and took me on the couch, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, in his room and in my bedroom. He finally pulled out of me lying me on his chest.

"Make me my lunch my love."

I went to move off him but he held me closer to him.

"Touch yourself my love. I wish to eat you."

"Yes my fiancé."

He rolled us over so he was hovering over me. My fingers went to my centre and I slid them in moving them round.

"Your breakfast is ready my fiancé."

"Thank you my love. Give me your fingers."

I held my hand out to him and he sucked my juices off my fingers before attacking my centre with his mouth.

"Release my love."

"Always my fiancé."

I released onto his mouth and he sucked all the juices up before pressing his lips along my body to my breasts where he pulled my nipple into his mouth biting and sucking it. He then ran his tongue around my breast and moved onto the other, repeating his actions. His lips then came to mine, his tongue shoving into my mouth.

I spent the majority of the day lying in my bed with him bouncing inside of me or me bouncing on him. He brought his, slightly softer whip out and used it in his words, 'to maximise the pleasure I'd feel.' It did no such thing but leave me sore and bruised for a couple of days. Surprisingly, he let me sleep at ten even though he stayed with me.


	8. Stressful Wednesday

**Stressful Wednesday**

I went through my usual morning routine of getting up, getting ready, going to the hospital and going home. I waited for my father to come downstairs before placing a plate in food in front of him.

"My love come and join me."

"My fiancé, I am afraid I cannot. I must leave for school. I cannot be late."

"Join me for a few minutes my fiancé. I will not see you till tonight."

"Okay my fiancé."

I carefully sat down on his knee; my bottom bruised heavily much like my back and legs. He placed his hands on my stomach as he kissed my neck.

"Have some breakfast my love. You will need your strength to carry our baby."

"I am fine my fiancé. I do not need to eat; I prepared it for you my fiancé."

"And I wish for you to eat some of it. It would please me to see you eat. When your swollen lips wrap around the fork it gives me pleasure."

"My swollen lips?"

"Yes my love. Our kisses are shown by your red puffy lips. It makes you even sexier my love."

"Thank you my fiancé. Such a compliment from you means the world to me."

"Eat up my love."

"If you insist my fiancé."

"I do."

He continued to kiss and suck my neck as I took a small bite of the bacon and sausage I'd cooked.

"Is it good my love?"

"Very, have a piece."

"No my love, I will eat when you have gone. You have what you wish; I will clear up today my love. You have worked hard for me my love and we are to be married in a few weeks. You will be well rested for when we leave my love for I will not be able to keep my hands of you my love."

"Thank you my fiancé."

I took a few more bites of the food before placing the fork down.

"I have had enough thank you my fiancé. Is there enough for you my fiancé?"

"There is plenty my love. Thank you. Give me a kiss and you can go my love."

"Goodbye my fiancé. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too my love."

I placed my lips to his before standing up. He squeezed my bottom and slapped it. I walked out of the room and picked my bag up, running to my car. I drove to school and sat in my car as the parking lot filled with students. I noticed the Cullen's pull into the space next to me and stand round the front of their car, glancing at my car every now and then. I slid the ring off my finger and shoved it into the front pocket of my bag. Looking into the mirror, I noticed my lips were swollen. I pulled them into my mouth to hide them before getting out of my car slowly.

"She looks different. Can any of you see the difference?"

"No. I think it's just you Eddie. You have Bella on the brain."

"I do not. And my name is Edward."

"I think Edward likes Bella. What do you think Jasper?"

"Considering he only thinks about her I'm sure he does."

"I do not. Just leave me alone alright."

"I think it's sweet that he finally likes someone. Leave him alone Jazz."

"Fine. I'll leave him alone Alice. But he should talk to her."

"He will. If he doesn't then I will. One way or another one of us will have talked to her by the end of the day."

I grabbed my bag and walked past them with a slight limp.

"I can't talk to her Alice, she hates me. She did break my nose."

"It's not broken Edward. Just bruised."

"I feels broken."

"It was your own fault Edward. You did tell her she was blaming herself over her mom's death and that everyone's scared of her."

"Because they are. No one asks if she's alright and really wants to know. She hasn't told anyone but Gavin why she has problems and I doubt Gavin even knows the whole story. I want to help her."

"So you do like her."

"Fine, yes I do like her."

"I knew it. She needs someone to help her Edward. I think you can help her."

"If she will let me talk to her."

Edward liked me. I didn't know what to feel. No one had ever liked me. As I walked to class I realised it didn't matter. I'd be leaving in a few weeks anyway. I'd have to ignore him even at boxing if I had to. I couldn't get to know him.

First, second, third and fourth period passed quickly, with me sitting on the edge of my seat, so as not to put too much weight on my bruise. At lunch I hid in my tree and held in my tears. I wished I could talk to someone about this. If my mom was still here she'd listen to me, but she isn't; she left me. She left me with a monster. A monster I couldn't escape from. My life is just a never ending life of torture. I wish I could run away, but where would I go. Charlie would file a missing persons report and not stop until he found me, then he'd lock me up and hurt me even more than he does now.

"Bella?"

I fell from the tree onto my back.

"Fuck."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to surprise you. I wanted to apologise for what I said on Monday."

I lay on the ground, groaning in pain, as my back ached.

"Bella are you alright? You didn't fall that far."

"I'll be okay. Just leave me alone Edward. I want to be alone."

"Can't I sit here?"

"No. I told you not to talk to me at school, not even look at me. You've broken that rule more than twice now. I'll give you and your family one last chance. Now leave me alone."

"I really am Bella; I hope we can get to know each other one day."

"That won't happen Edward. You shouldn't waste your time."

As he walked away I heard him muttering.

"I won't ever give up on you Bella."

I lay on the ground, not being able to move. In the distance I heard the bell go and groaned. I stayed there for a few more minutes before climbing to my feet and holding onto the tree as I caught my breath. It took me fifteen minutes to get to Biology were Mr Banner was talking to the class.

"Thanks for joining us Miss Swan. Take a seat."

"Sorry Sir."

"Your father has been notified of your absence."

Fear ran through me. Yes, Charlie had been 'nicer' the last few days but his mood could change in an instant.

"Of course Sir. It won't happen again."

I made my way to the back of the room and carefully sat in my seat.

"Can someone tell Miss Swan what I taught you yesterday?"

No one's hand went up until Edward put his in the air.

"Yes, Edward."

"You told us about the different forms of abuse. How there is physical, emotional and sexual abuse. We looked at sexual abuse yesterday, how it can be different yet the same principle."

"Which were the three main ways I told you about yesterday?"

"There was, outright rape, unknown rape and acceptance rape."

"Today, Bella, we are discussing acceptance rape. It is a difficult subject as everyone has different opinions on the matter. Angela, can you repeat what you said?"

"I think acceptance rape is worse than the other two because it means it is a reoccurring thing that can't be prevented. The person has had to accept it and not had a choice to take part or not. If I were to know someone who was in that sort of situation I'd want to help them. Even if it's just giving them some support at school. No one should have to accept rape."

"But they've accepted it. If they take part in the activities, even if they don't want to, it doesn't count as rape."

"It does actually Bella. The definition of rape is any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person. Even if the person has accepted it and joins in with the actions it doesn't mean it is not rape. They are not willingly taking part yet being forced to."

"But that's just sex."

"It's not. Sex involves both participants willingness. Acceptance rape doesn't."

I looked down at the desk as more tears came to my eyes.

"What about prostitutes?"

"They willingly take part. It's not rape."

"What if they don't choose to be a prostitute? What if they have to survive?"

"Then that would be both acceptance and repetitive rape. They aren't willing to take part but if it's between that and possible death, then they have to accept it."

"Okay."

"No more questions."

"I have a final one. What if a person willingly takes part in the action to survive? What if they have no other options?"

"Depending on the situation, it could be considered as not rape, but most of the time it is considered rape."

"So it can be seen as sex?"

"Yes. I guess it can."

I nodded to him and looked down at the table as everyone was staring at me. I know that I am one of the few that is in that section. I willingly have sex with my father as a means of an easier life. He doesn't rape me. I don't rape him. We simply have sex. When at the strip club, when I go off with the men, I also have sex with them. I willingly chose to work there as a means of earning money. Charlie didn't even know I worked there. Then at the weekends, with the clients, I had sex with them because I chose to. I could have run away and avoided it all but I didn't. Call me what you like, I don't care. I chose to survive.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Leave me alone Edward."

"The bell has rung. You need to go to gym."

"Okay."

"I'll see you tonight Bella."

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I'm busy but let Gavin know I'm okay. He always worries."

"Will do. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"If you say so. Now leave me alone."

"I'm going."

He turned around and walked out of the room. I stayed in my seat for half a minute before Mr Banner noticed me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sir, I'm alright. Sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Sorry."

I stood up and limped my way to gym. Struggling through gym, I collapsed into my car afterwards. When I got to the restaurant ready for my shift, I sat down and placed a bag of peas on my back.

"Hey Bella, you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just fell over earlier. I'll be alright though, don't worry about it Lily."

"Okay. You singing tonight?"

"No. Just cooking and serving tonight. I was wondering if I could work a few extra shifts tonight. I need the money."

"Sure Bella. How long did you want to work?"

"I was hoping until about half nine, ten o'clock."

"I can give you till half nine Bella. You'll be working another three hours. If you need a break just let me know."

"I'll be fine Lily."

"If you say so Bella."

She left me in the locker room and I relaxed into the bag of peas. Eventually, I got up and started work.

When I got home I lay on the couch on my stomach, relaxing my back. I didn't realise the time until the front door opened and footsteps came through the house and stopped at the living room door.

"My love what is wrong?"

"Nothing my fiancé. I am fine."

I tried to sit up with little effect.

"Stay there my love. Let me help you."

He left the door and came back with a bag of ice and placed it on my back.

"What is wrong my love? What happened today?"

"I just fell down the stairs at school today my fiancé. I will be alright."

"No my love. I can see you are not alright. I will take you to the doctors tomorrow my love."

"You can't do that my fiancé. They will accuse you of abuse my fiancé. They will not understand our love."

"Do not worry my love. I know a doctor in Port Angelus that will not question anything. He is one of our clients from a few months ago. I'm sure he will help."

"Thank you my fiancé. You are too kind."

"I only want you feeling better my love. Go to sleep and I'll take you in the morning."

"Thank you my fiancé. How can I repay you?"

"When you are better, just continue to please me and never leave me. I love you too much to lose you my love."

"I won't leave you my fiancé. This ring shows that my fiancé."

"That it does my love. Let me see your back."

"Of course my fiancé."

He lifted my shirt up my back and placed the bag of ice on it. I bent away from the ice until I was used to it.

"It's okay my love. Relax."

He placed his lips to the bottom of my back as he sat on my legs and pushed the bag of ice into my back. I hissed through my teeth as he moved it over my back.

"Your back is slightly swollen my love. It must being hurting you a lot my love."

"Yes my fiancé, it hurts."

"Are you able to go to bed my love? You will be more comfortable up there."

"I can try my fiancé."

He climbed off my legs and stood by the couch holding the bag of ice. When I pushed myself off the couch, my back hurt even more.

"Can I have a minute my fiancé?"

"Take your time my love."

"Thank you my fiancé."

He held my waist as I waited for the pain to die down.

"Okay, I am ready my fiancé."

"Let's get you upstairs my love."

He held my waist as he helped me up the stairs. When we got to the top, he pulled my lips to his.

"There you go my love. Let me go get the ice."

"Shall I go to my room my fiancé?"

"Yes my love. Go and undress. I will be in, in a minute."

"I'll be waiting my love. Thank you my love."

I slowly made my way into my bedroom and stripped throwing my clothes into my wardrobe. As I closed the door over, two arms wrapped around my waist. Lips going to the back of my neck.

"You look sexy tonight my love. The bruises of our love on your back remind me of the good times we have had together recently my love."

"Each bruise shows how much I love you my fiancé."

He kissed over my shoulder and onto my collar bone as he rubbed soft circles onto my stomach and moved his hands up to my breasts.

"Let us get you to bed my love."

Turning around, I realised he was naked. He walked me to the bed and lay down, lowering me on top of him and placed the bag of ice on my back. His hands massaging my bottom.

"Why were you late to Biology today my love?"

"I fell down the stairs on the way there and there was no one to help me up, my fiancé. I got there as soon as I could and it won't happen again my fiancé. I am sorry to disappoint you."

"I must admit, I was disappointed when I got the call that you hadn't arrived at your lesson, but now that I know why, I am no longer disappointed my love. I trust you and know you don't miss lessons unless I allow you too."

"Thank you my fiancé. May I kiss you?"

"You may my love."

I lowered my lips to his trying to get him to stop talking and move his mind of anything that happened today.

"Are you alright for me tonight my love? I have been waiting for you all day my love."

"I can manage my fiancé. Please can you be gentle though my fiancé."

"I'll try my love but I may not be able to, you know how lost I get with you. You are just too beautiful my love."

"Thank you my fiancé. I will deal with any pain I may experience for you my fiancé."

I braced myself as he slowly pierced me, squeezing my bum to him. He slowly moved me up and down on him, his face between my breasts. His lips attached to my left breast, sucking and kissing it. His movements sped up causing pain to shoot through my back. To hide my pain, I moved my lips to his neck, pulling his skin into my mouth.

"You've never done this before my love. Why the change?"

"We are to be married my fiancé. I love you and love it when we are together. Do you like it my fiancé?"

"I love it, my love."

I moved my lips back to his neck and bit down on it gently. His moan alerted me to his enjoyment of my actions, so I repeated it again and again. He released into me hard, resulting in a sharp shoot of pain to go through my spine. Continuing to move myself on him, I moved my lips to his before stilling on him.

"Thank you my love. You may sleep now my love. No school tomorrow."

"May I go to work after my fiancé?"

"Why my love?"

"It's my way of paying you back my fiancé. I do not have much to give you and work gives me a way to do that. I can drive there and back myself my fiancé."

"You may go my love. If it makes you happy?"

"It does my fiancé. Thank you. I love you. May I kiss you again?"

"You may my love."

I pressed my lips to his, his tongue sliding into my mouth.

"Go to sleep my love. I will wake you in the morning."

"Are you sure my fiancé? I can stay awake longer if you wish me too."

"No my love. You will sleep. You need your strength to get better so you can carry our baby my love."

"Of course my fiancé. I forgot, forgive me, it just seems so much like a dream my fiancé, that I cannot believe it."

"I understand my love. Everything has happened so fast my love. You will be my wife in a few weeks."

"And you will be my husband my fiancé. I can be yours without any more hiding."

"It seems too long away, does it not my love. If I could I'd take you away this weekend my love but we can't. Until we can leave, we'll have to act normally my love."

"Of course my fiancé."

"Go to sleep my love. I'll hold you all night so you don't roll around."

"Thank you my fiancé."

With him still inside of me, I lay my head on his chest and fell asleep.


	9. Doctor

**Doctor**

"Wake up my love. We must get ready to go to the doctors."

"Yes my fiancé. I am awake."

"Don't move my love. Your back is still swollen. Let me help you get dressed my love."

"I have left out some clothes on the rocking chair my fiancé."

"Okay my love. I will decide if you can wear them or not."

"Of course my fiancé. I want to look my best for you my fiancé."

He moved from under me and lay me on my bed.

"I accept these clothes my love."

"Thank you my fiancé."

Sitting down next to me, he slid my underwear onto me, kissing my skin as he went along. He then pulled my short, shorts up my legs and my crop top over my head. I did the front of my shorts up and slowly turned over.

"Why don't you get dressed my fiancé and I will make you your breakfast?"

"That's okay my love. I will get some breakfast while you are being seen by the doctor my love. Just wait here until I have come to get you."

"Okay my fiancé. Thank you for the ice last night my fiancé."

"You needed it my love."

He left the room and left me lying on the bed, aching. Finally he came back with his police uniform on and helped me too the car, lying me in the back. When we got to the doctors I noted that it was a private doctor owned by Dr. Richards.

"Good morning Adam. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you and your daughter again, Charlie. It's been a while since I have had the pleasure of spending some time with her."

"You can spend the afternoon with her if you wish, but you have to keep this confidential."

"I will Charlie. What is it you needed help with anyway?"

"Bella has a bad back. She fell down the stairs at school yesterday and it has swollen up slightly."

"I'll get it x rayed and go from there. If you'd like to join me Bella?"

"Of course Adam."

"I'll be back in a few hours. Goodbye my love."

He whispered to me and placed a wet kiss to my neck.

"Goodbye my fiancé."

I placed my lips to his and he pulled me closer.

"Not in public my love."

"There is no one in here my fiancé."

"There are cameras though my love."

"They are turned off; they do not have their red lights on, they did last time we were here my fiancé."

"You are very observant my love. In that case I can give you a proper goodbye."

He wrapped his arms around me and placed them over my bum. Pulling me closer to him, he brought his lips to mine in a heavy kiss.

"I must go my love. I shall see you soon."

"See you soon my fiancé. I will miss you."

"And I'll miss you too my love. Pay Dr. Richards well."

"Yes my fiancé."

He pulled my lips to his in a final kiss before walking out of the room. I followed Dr Richards down the corridor and into his office.

"Bella lie down and take your top off. I need to cheek any bruising you may have."

"Yes Adam."

I removed my top, leaving it on the ground before lying face down on the examining bed.

"If I press too hard at any point Bella let me know."

"Okay Adam."

He turned around and gasped.

"God, what has that man done to you Bella?"

"Nothing Adam."

"Yes he has Bella. Listen I want to apologise for what I did to you before. You have no idea how much I regret it. I wasn't happy with my marriage and I felt so down all the time. When a friend was talking about you and what you'd done for him, I thought, why not? I'm not a bad man Bella; I don't want to be, but what I did to you was not right. Your father needs to be stopped Bella. He can't keep doing this to you."

"He doesn't do anything to me."

"When was the last time you looked at your back?"

"Sometime last week. I know I have a few bruises but it's not that bad."

"Bella, don't kid yourself. It is hurting you more than you think. You have several scars and deep purple bruises covering your back. I'm surprised you have been able to walk around Bella."

"I'm fine. It just hurts when I'm doing gymnastics."

"You do gym?"

"Yeah. My father doesn't know."

"I won't tell him Bella."

"Thank you Dr Richards."

"No problem Bella. I'll go get the x ray machine, just relax."

"Okay."

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He seemed genuine enough. None of them had ever apologised for what they had done to me and Dr Richards was one of the nicer men I'd been with. I'd accept his apology depending on what he does to me today. He came back into the room with a machine behind him. Placing it by my side, he moved part of it over my back so it was about a metre above my back.

"Bella, I'm going to leave the room for a few minutes, you need to close your eyes and not open them. There will be several bright flashes. When you hear a beeping sound you need to lean your back slightly to the right, the second time lean further to right and repeat on the left. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

I closed my eyes and relaxed onto the bed as he left the room again. The flashes started and a beeping noise rang through the room. Slowly, I turned to the side slightly and held myself there. The beeping started again and I moved further onto my side, pain running through my spine. Repeating it on the left, I lay flat on the bed and Dr Richards came back in.

"Well done Bella. How much does it hurt on a scale of one to ten?"

"About an eight."

"Okay. I'll get you some morphine."

"Thank you."

He grabbed a syringe and injected some morphine into my arm. I felt the immediate effects and relaxed into the bed.

"Can you see this screen Bella?"

"Yeah."

I looked up at two images on the light board.

"This is an image of your spine when flat. This is a healthy spine. There isn't much difference but the slight misjointment of your spine here."

He pointed to the lower part of my back where there was a slight gap between a disc and vertebrae.

"I cannot be certain what has caused this. You may have been born with this misjointment as it would take a lot of force to cause this. When you compare these two pictures you can see the misjointment more clearly."

He placed two other pictures on the board.

"The gap is about half a centimetre wide and can cause difficulties when you are older. If you ever get a chance, come back here and I can see if I can help try and help you with this."

"If I don't get any help with it, what problems could I face?"

"With a pregnancy, you'd face an extreme chance of breaking your back or at least fracturing it. When you are older, you'll have problems with walking without assistance. Of course none of this may happen but there is a high chance of it occurring."

"Okay. But if I was born with this, then what's causing the pain?"

"From this first picture you can't see it, but you can on this one."

He took the two pictures down and placed two more on it.

"In the middle of your spine you have chipped one of your vertebrae. Your fall down the stairs will have caused this and as it isn't severe, it should heal in a week or two. It has chipped inwards so there is nothing I can do to place it back or tie it up, but you will need to use crutches for at least a week. It will hurt as you walk as your spine takes a lot of your weight. To have a full recovery, you will need to use the crutches as much as possible."

"I will. Thank you Dr Richards."

"It's my job Bella. Is it alright if I take some pictures of your back so that I can compare the swelling to when you come back for your next appointment?"

"That's fine Dr Richards."

Snapping some pictures, he lifted my legs to move the muscles in my back.

"I'll talk to your father about another appointment for in two weeks. It is important that you come back so I know that it doesn't get worse."

"If you can't get through to him, I'll try."

"Don't do that Bella. He'll only get angry at you."

"I'll do it so he won't. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay. Come on, let's get you sat up. I'll take some pictures like that as well."

He helped me sit up on the edge of the bed and took some more pictures of my back.

"You can put your shirt back on Bella? We are done."

"Okay. Can you pass it to me please?"

"Sure, here you go Bella?"

He bent down in front of me and held it out to me, standing close to me. My arm wrapped around his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

"Bella, stop."

"Are you sure you don't want to do this? I don't care if you do."

"I can't Bella. It's not right. I have a daughter the same age as you. Ever since that night when you met me in that hotel room, I've thought about another man doing the same to my daughter. Don't get me wrong, I had a great time with you. You are beautiful but it is not right. It will never be right. I will never be with anyone other than my wife from now on. I want to help you though Bella. If you ever get the chance to take your father to court I will be there to back you."

"Thank you. I believe you. I do but I'll never get that chance; he's a police officer."

"When opportunity knocks Bella, grab it by the hands and never let go because the same opportunity never comes back around. There will be a day, whether it is in a few weeks or a few months, that you will have a chance of freedom. You will be scared and I know you will want to run away hiding, but if you really want your freedom, you have to be brave."

I didn't know what to say so just pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you."

"It's okay Bella. If my daughter was in your situation, I'd want someone to help her."

He pulled back and smiled down at me.

"Beautiful."

"What?"

"You. I'm not going to do anything, but I still think you are beautiful. If you had a different family, I know all the men would want a piece of you and the lucky man who'd marry you would be hated by everyone for taking such a beautiful woman for himself."

"No one notices me."

"I doubt that's true. There must be one guy at your school that sees you."

"Not really."

"So there is someone."

"There's one guy who says he likes me and I believe it. It's just, when he tries to talk to me, I either, ignore him or shout at him. My father doesn't let me talk to people at school in case they find out, but when I do shout at him, I feel sick. I hate to hate him but I have to, for me. For him. If my father ever found out, he'd hurt him. I can't let that happen to him."

"It sounds like you care for him Bella."

"I care about everyone; no one deserves to face even a fraction of what I have."

"But you feel more for him?"

"I don't know. Whenever I see him I want to talk to him but I get scared."

"That's normal Bella. Everyone gets scared when they talk to people they might like. You should get to know him. Then you can decide what to do next. Just take it one step at a time."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you."

We talked for a while longer before he got me some crutches and we went to meet Charlie.

"How is she Adam?"

"She has a chipped vertebrae but it is not serious. It will hurt her to walk for a week or two so she needs to use the crutches until at least next Friday. It is necessary that you come back in two weeks so that I can make sure that it has healed."

"I'll bring her back. Thank you Adam."

"It's no problem Charlie, she paid me well."

"I hope she has."

"Definitely."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss to my neck.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I placed my hand to the back of his head to let him know it was okay.

"Thank you for your help Adam. We need to get going now Bella."

"Of course Father. Goodbye Adam. I had a great time."

"I had a great time too Bella. Thank you for bringing her here Charlie."

"No problem Adam. Have a good week."

"You too Charlie. Don't forget what I said Bella."

"I won't."

He kissed my neck again and unwrapped his arms from my waist. I hobbled over to Charlie and we walked out of the hospital, his arm wrapping around my waist, holding me to his side.

"How are you feeling my love?"

"I'm alright my fiancé. I missed you."

"I missed you too my love. How is your back my love?"

"It hurts my fiancé. It does, but it isn't as bad at the moment my fiancé."

"I'm glad. I have a surprise for you my fiancé."

"Another surprise this week my fiancé? I do not know what I have done to deserve anything from you my fiancé."

"You have let me love you every day of your life my love. You have agreed to marry me. You will carry our baby for nine months before carrying another, my love. There will not be many more surprises my love, so enjoy it while you can."

"Thank you my fiancé."

He helped me into the front seat of the car and put my crutches over the back seats before climbing in to the driver's side. His lips came to mine as he placed his hands on my knees so he could get closer to me.

"I love you."

"I love you too my fiancé."

He brought his lips back to mine as he moved his hands up my thighs and slid them under my shorts.

"We must go my love."

"Of course my fiancé."

Starting up the car, he pulled out of the parking lot and joined the main road. After a few minutes he pulled into a parking space outside a hair salon.

"Where is it we are going my fiancé?"

"In there my love. We are going to get your hair dyed blonde my love."

"Really my fiancé?"

"Yes my love. I know it will suit you well my love. It will be a part of our new life my love."

"Thank you my fiancé. I will love it."

He kissed my lips and climbed out of the car. He got my crutches and helped me out of the car.

An hour and a half later, we were in the car driving home for the first time with blonde hair.

"Your hair is temporary for now my love. I thought it was best as we can change the shade of blonde if we need to but I love this colour on you my love. It makes you so much sexier my love."

"I'm glad you like it my fiancé. When will I have it died permanently my fiancé?"

"In three weeks my love. The dye will last until then and it needs to be its natural colour for a permanent dye. Is that okay my love?"

"It's perfect my fiancé. I love you."

"I love you too my love."

He placed one of his hands over my shorts and undid them, his hand sliding into them.

"I cannot stay with you this afternoon my love. I must go to work."

"I will miss you my fiancé."

"I will miss you too my love. I won't be home until eleven tonight my love. Go to bed when you wish my love. I will not punish you tonight my love."

"Thank you my fiancé. Will you be joining me tonight my love?"

"Yes my love. I will not get to spend the next two nights with you my love as I have clients booked for you my love. Is that okay?"

"That is fine my fiancé. The more money I can make you my fiancé, the happier I will be."

"You always know how to please me my love. Does this please you my love?"

He moved his hand so he was cupping my centre before entering a finger into me.

"Yes it does my fiancé; very much."

His finger moved round, hitting my walls. I let out a fake moan to please him. As he pushed into me harder, I moved my hips slowly against his finger.

"Are you still going to work tonight my love?"

"Yes my fiancé."

"Don't work yourself too hard my love. You need your rest for the weekend. Do you remember Alex?"

"Alex Goodon?"

"That's the one my love. He has said he will pay two thousand dollars to spend tomorrow night and Saturday morning with you my love."

"That's fantastic my fiancé. I will not disappoint Alex for you my fiancé."

"If I do not get my money my love, you will be punished my love."

"Of course my fiancé. I don't expect anything less. You will not be disappointed my fiancé."

He didn't respond as he swirled his finger round my walls again and again. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his finger because if I didn't release he'd punish me at some point. Sliding another finger into me, he pushed into my walls harder.

"Cum my love."

"I'm nearly there my fiancé; can I have a few more minutes?"

"Hurry up my love. I am waiting."

"I'm sorry my fiancé. I was too lost in your fingers to build up my fiancé."

"Then I will let you off this time my love but I am waiting."

"Of course my fiancé."

I pushed my hips into his fingers and started to build up.

"There you go my love. You're nearly there my love."

I finally released onto his fingers as they continued to pump into me.

"You're walls are so soft my love. Can you feel my fingers slipping over your wet walls?"

"Yes my fiancé. They feel so good my fiancé."

Removing his fingers from me, he licked my juices off them. I went to do up my shorts only to be stopped by him.

"Don't my love. It looks sexy as hell."

I leant back against the chair and watched out of the window. When we pulled into the drive I did my shorts back up and waited for Charlie to come and help me.

"I'll see you in the morning my love."

"I'll see you tomorrow my fiancé. Have a good evening."

I pecked his lips before he climbed back into his cruiser and drove away.


	10. Changed

**Changed**

I walked round the house and put a wash on as I was running out of clothes and tidied up each room. When it was done I hung it up before changing into my work clothes and heading to work.

"Hey Lily."

"Whoa, Bella what happened? I don't know what concerns me more; the hair or the crutches?"

I looked down at my crutches.

"I fell down the stairs at school and chipped a bone in my back slightly. Don't worry though, it's not serious. I can still work without the crutches; they are only for walking around. I was down to sing tonight anyway. The hair, I don't know. I wanted to try something new."

"You sure Bella?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"Okay then Bella. Go and get yourself ready."

"Thank you Lily."

"No problem Bella."

I worked my shift before sitting down in the locker room.

"You know I'm here for you Bella. If you're going through a tough time or something you can tell me."

"I'm fine Lily."

"Listen Bella, you aren't a social person and I get that but this just is not you. Something has happened to make this change. I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it Lily. I'm leaving in a few weeks and you'll never see me again. Just forget about me."

She stood up and walked to the door.

"I will never forget you Bella; you are like a sister to me."

I saw her as a sister as well but it was better this way. I had to cut off all ties I'd made and if I had to hurt people then it was what I had to do.

Sadly, I got up and left the restaurant, climbing into my car. There was no point crying; it wouldn't solve anything; just make me feel even worse later. I pulled up to the gym and made my way into the entrance. No one was there. I was late, like always. I went into the girls changing room and put on some jeans and a loose top before sitting down on one of the benches. Charlie had taken the one thing I had left. I couldn't box and it was because he'd made me too fragile. If I hadn't been through what I had, I wouldn't have chipped my spine from that fall; I would have just been bruised.

I screamed in frustration and threw a bottle across the room.

"Iz, are you in there?"

"Yeah. I'm here Gavin. I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you okay? Edward said you weren't at school on Tuesday or today."

"I'm fine. I have my fees."

"Okay. Come out when you're ready."

"Thanks."

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to imagine my long brown hair. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was my long blonde hair, falling in my face. I tied it up in a ponytail, hiding it from my sight.

"Hey Gavin, can you open the door?"

"What's wrong Iz?"

"Nothing just open the door."

He swung the door open and stared at me.

"Iz?"

"Hey Gavin."

"Is that really you?"

"Yes. I dyed my hair."

"No kidding. I don't like it."

"I do."

"It's not you. And why the crutches? You have to be playing a prank Iz."

"No prank."

"Come and sit down in my office Iz."

"Thanks Gavin."

I followed him through the gym only to have everyone stop and stare at me. Once I was sat down with a mug of coffee, Gavin turned to me.

"What happened Iz? Why the hair?"

"I felt like a change."

"You don't need to change Iz."

"I do, I did."

"Why the crutches?"

"I fell."

"You fell? You didn't fall Iz. That's impossible."

"I did. Honestly."

"Did someone do something to you Iz? Is that why you've changed? And missing school? You never miss school."

"I wasn't feeling very well and my dad gave me the day off on Tuesday and then he took me to the doctors today. And no one put a hand on me. I wouldn't let them."

"But you'd never fall Iz. Why won't you tell me?"

"Fine. Edward gave me a fright and I fell out of a tree. Are you happy now?"

"Edward did this to you?"

"No. He didn't mean it."

He stormed out of the room only to start shouting in the gym.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing talking to her at school? You knew to stay away from her and now I find you've hurt her. Why the fuck should I let you stay here?"

"Gavin! Shut the fuck up. It wasn't his fault alright. I want to blame him and yes it was partly his fault, but you can't. So just shut the fuck up."

I stood in the door way of his office as everyone looked back and forth between Edward, Gavin and I. I made my way over to them and stood between Edward and Gavin.

"Calm down Gavin. Edward didn't mean it. He apologised straight away and I am accepting his apology. Please can you just apologise to him and go and calm down alright? For me?"

"Sorry Iz."

"Not to me."

"Edward, I'm sorry but I see Iz like a sister. If you hurt her one more time, accident or not, I will hurt you."

"I understand Gavin. Don't worry about it."

"Edward would you like to sit down for a minute? I think we need to talk about some things."

"Okay Iz. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's just sit in the corner."

He helped me sit in the corner as Gavin got everyone training again.

"Why Bella?"

"Please just call me Iz when you're here."

"Why aren't you just Bella?"

"My mom called me that. When I'm here, no one owns me and I can be myself. I prefer Bella but I like Iz too."

"Why did you change your hair Iz?"

"I wanted a change, I needed a change."

"Was it me?"

"No. You will never make me change Edward, not unless I let you. I'd rather not talk about it to be honest."

"That's fine."

I looked up at him to see him looking at the ground.

"I may be leaving in a few weeks Edward, but… I would like to get to know you. No contact at school, but, when we are here, it might be nice to get to know you."

"I'd like that Iz. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

He thought for a while before answering.

"For defending me."

"You didn't mean it Edward and it wasn't your fault. I know it wasn't so don't blame yourself. The doctor said that, as long as I use my crutches as much as possible, I will be healed in a week or two."

"Which Doctor?"

"I have a private doctor here in Port Angeles."

"Right."

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I heard you work at Forks hospital, in the children's ward before school. My sister, Rose, she works there on Tuesday mornings. You weren't there though."

"No. My father let me have the day off because I wasn't feeling very well. I like helping the children. When I was younger I spent a lot of time in the hospital. I was such a clumsy child."

"Is that why you don't talk to people at school? Is that why they think you're crazy?"

"No. That was my own fault."

"What did you do?"

"When I was seven, I came to school and told Angela I needed to talk to her alone. We went off together at break and I tell her my father raped me. At that age I thought he had. He hadn't. Anyway, Jessica Stanley heard our conversation and told everyone. It being Forks, the news spread and soon the town had heard. Charlie denied it of course and everyone just assumed I was attention seeking or crazy. Since then no one's talked to me. Not unless they have something mean to say to me."

The story is true. My father hadn't raped me. He had touched me and lay naked with me in bed, touching me. I also woke up naked next to him, but he didn't rape me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I mean Iz."

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."

"But you shouldn't have had to go through all that. It was probably an innocent mistake made by a seven year old. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to ignore you."

"Thanks. It means a lot to me Edward."

A tear slipped down my cheek as the realisation of someone accepting me sank in.

"Are you okay Iz? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"Why are you crying then?"

I whipped the tears of my cheeks and turned to face him.

"Thank you."

Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him into a hug. I hid my face in his shoulder and cried happy tears for the first time in years. His arms carefully wrapped around my back as he held me to him.

Pulling back I noticed his nose.

"I'm sorry for beating you up on Monday."

"It's okay Iz. I shouldn't have said those things to you. It wasn't right. I'm sorry for scaring you as well. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I wanted to talk to you too."

"But?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, I'm glad you decided to talk to me in the end though. You need some friends."

"I don't need any friends Edward."

"Everyone needs friends Iz."

We sat in another silence as we stared at each other.

"Enough about me, I want to know about you."

"What do you know about me so far?"

"I know your family are all adopted and that Emmett is with Rosalie and Jasper is with Alice. You're all really smart and are scared of the people around you other than your family. I know you are hiding something that you haven't ever told anyone but I don't know what."

"How did you know?"

"Being alone, I've learnt how to read people. There is this constant look in your eyes that is weighing down on you."

"You're right you know. I want to tell my family but I can't. I'm scared too."

"Fear's a way of saying you care."

"Why would you say that?"

"I've been scared so many times that it's hard to keep count. There was always someone or something I was scared for most of the time, I'm scared for myself but that's only because I care for my safety and other people's safety."

He just stared at my face when I finished talking.

"What are you looking at?"

"You. You look different."

"I did dye my hair."

"It's not that. You look happier than I've seen you before. You aren't happy, but more happy."

"This is the first time I've really talked to someone other than Gavin, Lily or Izzy."

"Who's Lily and Izzy?"

"Izzy works at the reception of the children's ward at the hospital and Lily is my boss at the restaurant I work out."

"Why do you have two jobs?"

"My father can't pay for my boxing fees so I have to earn the money myself. One job doesn't pay for it."

"Would you let my family pay for it? We have plenty of money."

"No. I don't want you to do that. I'm leaving in three weeks anyway."

"Why are you leaving?"

"My father wants a change of scenery. He's lived in Forks his whole life and needs to get out."

"So he's going to make you leave."

"No. I've decided to go with him. I'll miss boxing and I'll miss the gym but I want to go."

"I know we haven't known each other very long but I'll miss you Iz; I'll miss Bella too."

"They are the same person."

"I don't think they are."

"Why do you think that?"

"When you're at school, you are this quiet reserved person that shies away from everything. When you are here, you are this fun, enthusiastic person that talks to people. You are like two different people."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sat up straight against the wall.

"Is your back okay?"

"Yeah, the walls cold."

"Are you tired?"

"Exhausted."

"Do you want me to take you home, it's half nine?"

"No. I'm fine. I need to go."

"Okay. Thanks for talking to me. Let me help you up."

He stood up and held his hands out to me. I took them and he pulled me up, handing me my crutches.

"I'll see you tomorrow Iz."

"See you tomorrow Edward."

I gave him a small hug and made my way into Gavin's office.

"I'll see you next week Gavin. I need to go now."

"Okay Iz. Get better soon. I want to see these gone in the next week."

"I'll see what I can do. Let me get your money."

"Thanks Iz. I didn't want to have to kick you out even though you are leaving."

"You wouldn't kick me out Gavin."

"You're right; I could never kick you out. Have a good time with your father tomorrow Iz."

"Yeah. Good luck with the competition on Saturday. I know you'll win."

"With Emmett, Jasper and Thomas on our side we should."

"I have to give them some credit, they are better than I wanted them to be."

"That's why I let them join despite your rule. Edward was going to be in the team but he's busy this week. He must nearly be better than you."

"I won't let that happen."

"We'll never find out if you don't take him on. I doubt you will. You like him."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I've know you 12 years Iz. When you look at him your eyes flash with love before it disappears. I doubt you love him yet but if you weren't leaving you'd fall in love with him eventually."

"I admit, I care about him but I don't like him."

"If you say so Iz."

I went into the changing room and got my fees and returned to Gavin.

"Bye Gavin."

"Bye Iz."

When I got home, I undressed and collapsed into bed, exhausted. At some point I felt Charlie climb into the bed next to me.

"Shh my love. Go to sleep."

"I love you my fiancé."

"I love you too my love. Go to sleep my love, I've got you."

He pulled me onto his chest and wrapped the comforter over my bottom, leaving my back in the cold air. His hands rested on my bottom, pushing me closer to him. Before I could do anything I fell asleep.


	11. Alex's House

**Alex Goodon's House**

School went by with a lot of whispering as did my shift at the hospital. I ignored it just like always. No one mentioned my hair or crutches at the restaurant and for that I was grateful. I tried to talk to Lily, but she avoided me. When my shift ended I gave up trying to talk to her as I had to get home.

"My love, come here. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too my fiancé. I cannot wait till we can be together every day."

"Soon my love. Soon."

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms round my back, sliding his hands down my pants. His lips came to mine as his hips rocked against mine. He undressed me, his lips still on mine, until I was standing naked in front of him.

"Go and get dressed my love, I've left some clothes out for you."

"Thank you my fiancé. Shall I pack a bag for the weekend?"

"Yes my love. You'll need a dress and some more shorts my love. No bras. Just the one I have laid out for you."

"Of course my fiancé. Would you like a show before we go?"

"That would be fantastic my love. Wear your red dress for me my love."

"Yes my fiancé. I will be quick."

Hastily, I made my way into my bedroom and threw on my short, tight fitted red dress with a deep cleavage, before leaving my crutches and walking back downstairs.

"You look beautiful my love. Dance."

"Always for you my fiancé."

I swayed my hips as my hands ran over my body. By the end of the lap dance, I was naked on top of him, his lips attacking my breasts.

"My fiancé, I love you and I do not want you to stop but we must get going if you want Mr Goodon's money we must get going."

"A few more minutes my love."

"Of course my fiancé."

I held his hair as he sucked my breast, flicking my nipple with his tongue.

"Thank you for the show my love. You are too stunning to keep my hands off you my love. Go and get dressed and we will go my love."

"I'm glad I have pleased you my fiancé. I will be a moment."

"Take your time my love."

He wrapped his lips around my breast once more before letting me go. I got dressed with the clothes left on my bed and shoved a thigh high dress and some shorts into a bag. When I got back down the stairs, I straddled my father's lap and pressed my lips to his neck.

"How should I do my hair my fiancé?"

"Let me help you my love."

He combed his fingers through my hair as I sucked his neck.

"There you go my love. You are already."

"Thank you my fiancé."

"We need to go my love. You cannot be late."

"Of course my fiancé, I will miss you though my fiancé."

"I will miss you too my love but I will be happy when you bring me the money you earn for me."

"I will not disappoint you my fiancé. If you are happy then I am happy."

"Then as long as you work hard and earn me money, I will always be happy."

"I will work as hard as I can my fiancé."

"Let's go my love."

I climbed off him and waited as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You look sexy as hell my love."

"Thank you my fiancé."

I looked down at my plain, white, loose crop top that hung off the end of my bra and my short shorts showing off my long legs.

"What shoes am I wearing tonight my fiancé?"

"Your black high tops my love. They show off your long, sexy legs my love and I love it when you strut around, showing off your sexy legs, that you spread wide for me."

"I'm all yours my fiancé."

"I know my love. Get your shoes on; I'll be waiting in the car."

"Of course my fiancé."

He kissed my lips and left for the car. After sliding my shoes on I threw my bag into the car and climbed into the front next to Charlie. Forty five minutes later we pulled up outside one of the large, expensive houses in Port Angelus.

"Don't disappoint me my love."

"I won't my fiancé."

I kissed his lips and climbed out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning my fiancé."

"Have a good night my love."

I closed the door and waited till he had driven off before going up the steps to the front door. I heard the doorbell ring on the other side of the door and it swung open.

"Hello again Bert. I'm here to see Alex tonight."

"Bella?"

"That's me."

"Your hair is different."

"I had it dyed."

"Of course. Come in Mr Goodon is waiting for you in the lounge. He has been excited for your visit."

"I had better not keep him waiting any longer then. Thank you Bert."

He closed the door behind me and I made my way into the lounge, to see a dressed Alex sitting on the white, leather couch with a glass of red wine in his hand and classical music playing in the background.


	12. Alex

**Alex**

"Good evening Alex. It's good to see you again."

"Come and sit down Bella. I have been waiting a long time to see you again."

"What is it you'd like me to do for you tonight Alex?"

"First let's sit down and have a drink then we can go from there. Would you like some wine? White or Red?"

"I'll have some red thanks."

I sat down next to him and crossed my leg over my knee, leaning back. He handed me a glass of red wine and leaned back with me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"How are you doing these days Bella? How's the boxing?"

"I'm fine, Boxing is going alright. We are moving in a few weeks though so I'll have to stop but that's a sacrifice I'll have to make. How are things going with your wife? Where is she tonight?"

"She's gone to New York with some friends this weekend. We won't be disturbed this evening."

His finger drew circles round my belly button as he leaned down to me.

"Good."

I pulled his lips to mine in a quick kiss.

"You're looking extra fine tonight Bella? I expected something more formal but you seem to be more free."

"Do you not like it Alex?"

"I love it."

His lips pressed against mine in another quick kiss. I took a sip of my wine and he did the same.

"How's the business going Alex? Last time I heard you were having a few money problems, I assume you fixed them."

"I did. It took a lot of hard work and time but I got the business back on track. I sent my wife on a shopping trip with her friends in New York and treated myself to a sexy girl for the night."

"You've been seeing someone else."

I fake pouted up at him and he chuckled in return, leaning down to me again.

"No."

His lips pressed to mine as he leaned in front of me. We pulled back, laughing gently. Taking another sip of wine, I smiled up at him innocently as his fingers walked up my bare stomach to the base of my loose crop top.

"You look so much better as a brunette Bella but I'll make do."

He put his wine glass down on the glass table and placed both his hands over my boobs, palming them gently.

"How does your wife feel when you have sex Alex?"

"Nowhere near as good as you feel Bella. She doesn't know how to appreciate my touches like you do. With her it's quick and over with as soon as it can be. With you I can draw it out and have a good time."

"Do you want children?"

"I do very much. My wife cannot have children though."

"I'm sorry."

I took another sip of wine.

"Have you ever considered adopting? There are plenty of young children out there that would love to have parents. Just because you can't have children doesn't mean you can't have children."

"I have discussed it with my wife several times and we nearly did adopt but then we hit the money problems and had to put it to the side for the time being."

Wrapping my arm around his neck, I wound my hand into his hair, sipping my wine.

"I think you should consider it again, before it's too late."

"I'll think about it."

He kissed my lips again, in a slow manor, pulling me to him. The wine glass disappeared from my hand as Alex sat it on the table along with his, laying me down on the couch.

"Eager are we Alex? We have all night."

"I know. I can't stop myself when I'm with you Bella. Your legs are really tempting me tonight."

"What do you expect? When you pay 2000 dollars for me, you'll get what you're paying for. You should know that."

"It's just been so long. I forgot."

"Shall I remind you of some things then Alex?"

"I think you should."

"When I'm here, I do the work, unless you want to take control, then you just do it. You start anything even if it's by telling me what you want. I do mouth, pussy and ass. You choose. I'll spread my legs wide for whatever you want."

I wrapped my legs around his hips, pressing my covered centre over him.

"I want you to suck me Bella and then give me your ass. It was so tight last time."

"Then you'll get just that Alex. If you want anything tell me and I can give you whatever you want."

"Thank you Bella. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you let me up to finish my wine?"

"Sure."

He leaned of me and pulled me back up next to him, handing me my glass.

"How's school going Bella? You said you get straight A's and A+'s in Music and English."

"Still getting them. I got my first A+ in Bio a couple weeks ago and my math has been slipping slightly, but I'll get that up soon enough."

"I expect you would. You're a very hard working young lady Bella; if you ever find yourself in need of a job, give me a call and I can see what I can do for you."

"Thank you Alex, I may have to take you up on that."

I pecked his lips and leaned my forehead against his, licking my lips.

"I've finished my wine."

"You have, haven't you Bella? Would you like some more?"

"No. I think I'm ready for what's next."

"And what would that be?"

Slowly, I pressed my lips to his tenderly. He returned the kiss, just as tenderly and laid me on the couch again. Straddling my waist, he wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked his hips into mine, his hands cupping my bum. My hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning it slow, like the kiss. When all the buttons where undone, my hands roamed his chest, as he pulled my centre closer to him.

"Sir, I apologise for interrupting but there is a young man at the door demanding to speak to you. He refuses to leave until he has spoken to you."

"Offer him 5,000 dollars to go away."

"Of course Sir."

Bert left the doorway and Alex turned back to me.

"I'm sorry Bella. Where were we?"

"Right here."

I pulled his lips back to mine, smiling up at him. We kissed for a while longer before there was a crashing by the door.

"I'm sorry Sir but he won't take the money."

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment. Tell him I'm coming."

"Yes Sir."

"I'm sorry Bella but I must sort this out. When I come back we will continue from here. Help yourself to some more wine."

"Take your time Alex, I'm not going anywhere. Not tonight."

He smiled down at me and pressed his lips to mine. Getting caught up in the kiss, he forgot what he had to do until another loud crash came from the front door.

"I'll be back."

"Okay."

Climbing off me, he did his shirt up and helped me sit up.


	13. Saviour

**Saviour**

When he had gone from the room, I poured myself some more wine and carefully sipped it.

"Listen, I will give you 5,000 dollars to take her now. I don't care if you've been waiting months for this I am taking her now. Accept my money or not, she is not staying here tonight."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you will not be taking anything of mine tonight. It is just me, my wife and our butler in the house. Please can you leave before I have to call the police?"

"I know you have her in here. I saw her enter your house with my own eyes. Either let me in or bring her out here."

"Sir, please calm down. I will not have you coming on my property making false claims that I have a woman in my home when I do not, apart from my wife."

It went silent for a few minutes before Alex started shouting.

"You can't come in here Sir. This is my home and you are trespassing."

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. Alex came up behind him and tried to drag him out of the door, strangling him along the way.

"Alex let him go. I'll get him to leave."

"Okay Bella. Hurry up though."

"Of course Alex."

Smiling up at him, I pecked his cheek and stood in the hall with Edward as Alex closed the lounge room door.

"What the hell are you doing here Bella? You're supposed to be with your father. Not selling yourself like a prostitute."

"Edward you don't get it so leave okay? I'm safe here."

"I'm not going without you Bella. I can't leave you at this man's house. I can't leave you to sell your body for however much he's paying you."

"You have to Edward."

"What if I want to buy you? What if I pay you to come to my house? Would you come then?"

"Probably not."

"How much do you want? I've got 10,000 dollars on me."

"How do you have that much money on you?"

"I had a feeling I would need it. I'll give you it all, but you have to come with me."

"Listen Edward, I can't alright."

"It's not a case of me not wanting to leave it's a case of me not being able to leave."

"You can leave any time you want Bella, you are an amazing runner. You just need to find the door and run. The door's right there. Why don't you run?"

"Because I can't."

"That's it."

He stormed into the lounge.

"I'll give you one more chance. Take five thousand dollars and I take her or take nothing and I take her."

"Can I have a word with her first?"

"Give us a few minutes Edward. Just a few minutes. You can wait outside."

"Fine. Three minutes and I take her."

"Thank you."

He pulled me into a quick hug and glared at Alex before walking out the door.

"Who is that guy Bella?"

"He's a guy from my school and boxing club. I didn't know he would follow me here."

"Go with him Bella. I won't tell your father, I promise."

"In the morning when he comes and gets me tell him that someone came and bought me off you and that they'll return me home on Sunday. That he paid you ten thousand dollars and gave me ten thousand for my service."

"I will. I'm sorry Bella. I don't want to do this with you but I needed someone and my wife isn't giving me that."

"I know Alex. Talk to her about adopting and agree a date when you'll at least visit a home, you'll see a difference in her then. If not then you'll have to live with the fact that you love your wife and you'd give up a sex life for her, because I know you love her more than sex. I was just a way for you to have both."

"Thank you Bella. No offence, but I don't want to ever see you again."

"I get it."

I gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek before Edward came back into the room angrily.

"What is your decision?"

"You can take her. Keep her till Sunday. Don't let her out of your house."

"I won't, not that it's any of your concern. Here's your money."

"I don't want your money."

"Your choice. Come here Bella."

I slowly walked over to him as he calmly held out his hand to me.

"It's okay Edward. He won't hurt us. He's letting me go. Calm down. See, I'm coming with you."

He took me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Let's go Bella."

"Okay. Bye Alex."

"Bye Bella. Sorry again."

"I understand Alex."

Edward led me out the door and helped me into his car.

"I thought you had a Volvo."

"I do. This is Carlisle's car. It's dark so I thought I'd be able to follow you easier."

"Why did you follow me?"

"I feel protective over you Bella. I knew there was something that caused you to be like you are. Why were you there?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Have you been to other men's houses?"

"I'm not telling you that either."

"Will you at least tell me if your father knows about this?"

"He does."

"And he lets you sell yourself?!"

I sat silently as he drove through the dark streets. When he realised he wasn't getting a reply, he took a deep breath and calmed down slightly.

"I'm sorry Bella. I am not angry at you, well I am a bit. I'm angrier at your father for letting you do this."

His knuckles tightened around the steering wheel.

"Who dropped you off Bella?"

Staying silent, I looked out of the window to see trees rushing by. We had already got back to Forks.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My house."

"You can't. No one can know about this Edward."

"Don't worry, they've gone for the competition tomorrow. Gavin wanted everyone to be there for an early training session so they are staying in a hotel tonight."

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and leaned back into the soft seat.

"Are you tired Bella?"

"No."

"What's wrong then?"

"I'm scared."

"You don't need to be scared Bella. You are safe with me."

"I know. I'm scared for you."

"Why?"

"He's going to kill you."

"Who is?"

A tear ran down my cheek as I came to a realisation. I liked Edward; more than a friend. It's not love, not yet, I don't think. I don't know what love is, but I feel close to what it could be.

"I'm sorry Bella."

He didn't release his grip on the steering wheel but relaxed his shoulders. He pressed a button on the dash board and the sound of classical music rang out.

"Debussy?"

"You know Debussy?"

"Only my favourites. My mom loved classical music."

"Tell me about her."

"I don't remember her much. She looked a lot like me but prettier. Her hair was smooth and soft. She'd hold me in her arms every night, stroking my hair until I fell asleep. At times she was a scatter brain but she was really young when she had me. She was one of the happiest people I know but there was always something off about her. She was my best friend."

"She sounds great."

"She was."

More tears ran down my face as I remembered her worried face the night of the crash.

"What about your parents? Your mom and dad?"

"My mom's dead and my dad's in prison."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago. I don't rely like to talk about it."

"What about Carlisle and Esme? How long have you been with them?"

"Since I was six."

"What are they like?"

"Esme is an amazing mom. She can't have her own children so adopted us all. She treats us all like her own. I couldn't ask for a better mom. Carlisle, he works really hard every day to give us what we want. He doesn't mind though, he enjoys working at the hospital and the work he does. They've both been there for us all when we needed them."

"Sounds nice."

"What about your father? Doesn't he look after you?"

"Not really. I'm out most of the day so I never see him and when I do, I'd rather I didn't."

"Why?"

"He's not been the same since my mom died."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't mind any more. I'm used to it."

"But you're moving. He could change."

"I think he will change."

We sat in a comfortable silence until he pulled onto a hidden, stony driveway. (This is the exact description and Stephanie Meyer owns it). I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. This house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

"It's beautiful."

"Esme designed it. She's talented like that."

He pulled into a large garage alongside his Volvo and a BMW.

"Why do you have so many cars?"

"We each have one but Jasper; he has a bike. I have an Austin Martin as well though."

"Why?"

"Esme thought I was lonely as the others were going out with each other so she and Carlisle bought me a new car last year. I love it but I wish they'd leave me alone about the whole, 'I'm single and lonely' thing. I don't feel lonely and I don't care if I'm single."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No. Have you ever liked a girl?"

"Not before last week. What about you? Have you ever liked a guy?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What do you mean? How do you not know?"

"I've never had feelings for someone; not a more than friends feeling. Not until recently, but I don't know what it is I'm feeling exactly."

He seemed a little crest fallen as I admitted it.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."

"It won't make a difference if I'm leaving."

"If you don't tell them you'll spend the rest of your life regretting it."

I nodded to him and climbed out of the car.

"Are you cold Bella?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Go inside, I'll be inside in a minute."

"Okay."

I turned around and started to walk to the door.

"Bella, stop."

"What is it?"

I turned around to see him seething.

"Edward calm down. What happened?"

"I should be asking you that Bella?"

"Why?"

"Have you seen your back Bella?"

"No, but I did fall out of a tree."

He walked over to me and turned me round.

"Bella, this is more than falling out of a tree. Someone's done this to you."

"I know Edward. Alright? I know someone's done this to me. I was there."

"Fuck Bella. If you don't tell me what's going on then I can't help you."

"I don't need your help Edward. I've survived this long."

"Exactly. You haven't been living Bella. You've spent your life trying to survive that you haven't lived. You deserve to live Bella."

"I can't. I just can't."

"You can Bella. Let me help you."

"No."

"Then let the guy you like help you. I can't see you suffering any more Bella."

"It's you."

"What?"

I turned around and looked up to him.

"I like you Edward. You're the guy I like."

He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I like you too Bella."

My heart swelled.

"Go inside Bella. I'll be in, in a minute."

"Okay."

I gave him a quick hug and smiled up at him. When I walked into the house I was surprised yet again.


	14. Safe

**Safe**

(This is also the exact description in the book. Stephanie Meyer owns it.) The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"How do you like it?"

"It's amazing."

"Come on. Let's get you warmed up."

He sat me down on the couch and grabbed a fur blanket, wrapping it around my back.

"Where are your crutches Bella? You're supposed to be using them."

"I know, but if I turn up at client's houses with them I won't earn my money."

"So they are clients now. How many men are there?"

"I don't know. There have been many over the last three years."

"Three years?"

"Yeah."

"Shit Bella."

"My life is shit Edward."

"No it's not Bella."

"Yes it is. I'm in a living hell."

"Then when opportunity knocks you need to grab hold and never let go."

Edward was offering me a chance of escape and I was throwing it away. He sounded just like Adam.

"Listen, Edward, I want to tell you. I do, but I'm not sure."

He moved closer to me and leaned down so his lips were hovering over mine.

"Don't be scared Bella. It just shows you care."

His lips slowly pressed against mine, his hand going to my hair. At first I was unsure but when I carefully pressed my lips to his, he didn't push me under him, he didn't pull me closer, he didn't force himself on me, he cared for me.

"My father."

"What?"

"My father dropped me off."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because we need more money."

"I'm sorry Bella."

I moved closer to him and placed my hands on his chest. I pressed my lips to his and straddled his waist.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Shh. You're paying me to be here with you. It's my job to pay you back with my body."

I pressed my lips to his again, my hands going to his buttons and popping them open. He responded to the kiss at first his hands covering my bra as he squeezed my breasts.

"Fuck Edward. That feels amazing. Don't stop."

He pulled back and moved his hands.

"Bella stop."

"Do you want to do it?"

I moved my lips to his neck and rocked my hips against his.

"No Bella. This isn't you. This is a scared girl who needs help."

"This is me and I know you want me. I've seen you watching me at school, at boxing. You seem to like my legs the most. I've been told they are sexy as hell and they're waiting for you. I'm gonna spread them wide for you and only you. I'm all yours."

"I can't Bella. I've never done this before."

"I don't mind. I've been with lots of virgins before."

"No. I'm not doing this tonight."

"Don't be scared."

"I'm not. There are two people I want to be with. The first is the shy, beautiful brunette I sit next to in Bio. The second is the feisty, beautiful brunette at boxing. Lucky for me they happen to be the same person. This, this is not the person I want to be with. I love Bella Swan and I want her back."

As he spoke he pushed me off him and lay me down on the couch. He moved over me until his lips were hovering millimetres above mine.

"I want my Bella back. I love my Bella."

Tear after tear ran down my cheek as I raised my hand to his cheek.

"She's here."

His lips came to mine in a heart soaring kiss. It was filled with love and passion as well as care. When he pulled away, I followed him before falling back to the couch, breathing heavily.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

He smiled down at me and placed his lips to mine again.

"Thank you for the kiss. It was my first."

"It was my first real kiss too. I'd say first but I've had to kiss other men before."

"It was your first kiss as Bella Swan then."

"Yeah I guess it was."

He pulled my lips to his as he sat me up.

"Let's go upstairs, you look tired."

"I feel drained."

"You look drained. Come on Bella."

Standing up, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. We made our way up the stairs to a large room on the top floor.

"This is my room."

He swung the door open revealing an open room with a guitar in one corner and two doors in the other. A large four poster bed lay in the middle of the room looking out a glass window.

"It's you."

"Do you want to sleep in here? Or you can sleep in Alice's room."

"No. I'll sleep here. I'd feel safer if you were with me."

"Okay. I'll stay with you all night."

"Thank you."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No. I'm fine. Would you like something to eat?"

"No. I ate earlier."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Bella. I just want to make sure you are alright."

"Don't worry about me."

"I've worried about you since I first saw you."

I pecked his lips as he walked me over to the bed.

"We aren't doing anything tonight Bella. Just lying down together and going to sleep. It doesn't mean we can't do it ever, just not until we've got to know each other better. Okay?"

"Okay. I understand."

"Good. We can still kiss though."

"I'd like that."

I turned around and placed my lips to his.

"Thank you."

He sat down on the edge of the bed pulling me down next to him. I kicked my shoes off and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Do you want me to get you something for your back Bella? Carlisle has lots of medical supplies in his office."

"Can you find me something?"

"Of course Bella. Lie down and I'll be back in a minute."

He kissed my forehead and left the room. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and climbed under the comforter, relaxing my back onto the soft bed.

Edward was my chance of escaping from Charlie. He loved me and was willing to help. Would he be so willing to help if I told him the truth? If I told him, would he still love me? What if he told Charlie? What if Charlie found out and hurt him?

I felt him climb in next to me and wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Take this Bella? It should relieve the pain slightly."

"Thanks."

I swallowed the little pill quickly and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Bella. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"How much do you love me?"

"With all my heart. I haven't ever loved anyone as much as I love you. Why do you doubt my feelings for you Bella?"

"I don't. I really don't. I just needed to make sure."

"Why?"

"I need your help."

"What with?"

"I need to escape. I don't want to live with him anymore. I can't. He won't stop until I'm dead."

"What's wrong Bella? Who's going to kill you?"

I looked up to him sadly, tears forming in my eyes.

"My father."

"Come here Bella."

Moving further onto his chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me too him and massaging my head.

"Tell me everything Bella."

"When I was young my father, he would touch me. It started when I was two I think. I can't really remember. At first I thought it was normal because I was so young but I soon learnt that it wasn't. My mom didn't know because he'd do it when she was out, when he was bathing me or putting me to bed. She found out eventually as she walked into him putting me to bed, touching me. That night she took us to a hotel for the night. She questioned me on whether he did that often and I told her he'd do it two or three times a day. The next day she gets me into the car and tells me we were going away to be safe. I assume he was violent to her as she'd always be cautious around him. When we were in the car, she seemed off. Not her bubbly self. She then apologised to me and sped up. We went straight into the front of another car. My mom died on impact and I flew through the windscreen. I spent three hours lying on broken glass, staring at my mom's lifeless body."

I turned my head into his chest and cried properly for the first time in years. My tears continued to flow as he held me in his arms, kissing the top of my head.

"It's okay Bella. I've got you. You're safe with me. I'm not going to let anything hurt you Bella. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Look at me Bella."

I looked up at him not being able to see through my tears.

"I'm sorry Bella. You shouldn't have gone through any of that. Come here Bella. Let's dry those tears."

He cupped my cheek and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I know it is difficult Bella. I know. I saw my own mom die but we have to remember them to keep them with us."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bella. I'm over it now. I have a family that supports me and has helped me through it. I want to give you that help."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

He dipped his head to mine and pulled my lips to his.

"You okay now Bella?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Do you want to go on or do you want to go to sleep?"

"I'll go on. I've started now and I'd rather stop."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me everything."

"Because of the crash, I broke my leg. When the ambulance finally arrived I was almost unconscious. They put it in a cast and my dad picked me up. He took me home and took me up the stairs before pushing me down the stairs. I lay there for twenty minutes before picking myself up and going to my room. He left me alone all day until the evening. I was drowsy because of the medication I had been given and I didn't understand what he was doing. He undressed me without saying anything and touched me all over. This continued twice a day for years until I was twelve. One day he came back from work late in the evening and I set his food on the table in front of him."


	15. Flashback

**Flashback**

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Here you go Father. I hope you enjoy it."_

 _"_ _Bitch come and join me."_

 _"_ _Of course Father."_

 _"_ _Strip first."_

 _"_ _Yes Father."_

 _I undressed myself slowly, leaving my clothes on the floor and walked over to him. He pulled me onto his lap and played with my breasts._

 _"_ _Feed me."_

 _"_ _Yes Father."_

 _I cut his food up and put the pieces into his mouth as he ran his hands all over my body. When he'd finished his food he held me too him, his hands going between my thighs to my centre._

 _"_ _You will cum for me Bitch."_

 _"_ _Always for you Father."_

 _He slid three fingers into me roughly and plunged them in and out of me. His lips went to my neck as he bit and sucked my skin with his sharp teeth. Palming my boobs, he pushed his fingers deeper inside of me. I released seconds later not being able to control myself._

 _"_ _You have done well Bitch. When you have cleared up come to your room. I will be waiting for you."_

 _"_ _Yes Father. I will be as quick as I can be."_

 _He bit my neck again, pulled his fingers out of me and left the room, sucking his fingers. I cleared up quickly not wanting to keep him waiting. When I entered my room, I saw him lying on my bed, naked. He was pumping his fist up and down on himself._

 _"_ _Would you like some assistance with that father?"_

 _"_ _It is your job to help me Bitch. That is why I brought you to this world."_

 _"_ _Of course Father."_

 _"_ _Come and put that mouth to use Bitch."_

 _"_ _Yes father."_

 _I sat between his legs and pulled him into my mouth. I deep throated him as he thrust his hips into my mouth._

 _"_ _You will swallow it all Bitch. If you don't I will punish you."_

 _I moaned against him to let him know I understood._

 _"_ _Moan again Bitch. It feels so good."_

 _I continued to moan against him as he thrust harder and harder into me. He finally released into my mouth and I gulped it all down._

 _"_ _Come here Bitch."_

 _Crawling up his body he palmed my breasts and moaned, his head falling into the pillows._

 _"_ _Tonight we will try something different Bitch. You are old enough now to have sex with me Bitch. I will teach you all the different positions that we can do. Tonight we will do three. The first is to teach you the basics, the second is for you to please me; the third is to teach you again. Do you understand Bitch?"_

 _"_ _Yes Father I understand."_

 _"_ _Good."_

 _He flipped me over so he was hovering over me. Pulling out a cloth, he tied it around my mouth._

 _"_ _It will hurt and when you scream it will be muffled. Just to be on the safe side…"_

 _He tied my arms together around a rail of my bed and my feet to the two bed posts, spreading my legs wide._

 _"_ _Just remember, I'm doing this because you are ready. You will please me every day. The less you struggle, the less it will hurt."_

 _He spread my legs further, his hands holding the inside of my thighs. Lining himself up, he plunged himself in deep and held himself still. I screamed into the cloth, tears rolling down my cheeks. He pulled himself out of me and plunged back in before the pain had diminished; it increased tenfold._

 _"_ _Don't cry Bitch. You need to learn to cope with the pain."_

 _I tried to stop myself from crying but failed badly. When the pain subsided, I relaxed into the bed._

 _"_ _See, it doesn't hurt anymore. When done properly you will feel amazing."_

 _He continued to pound into me until I released all over him._

 _"_ _There you go Bitch your first round of sex. Ready for your second?"_

 _I nodded up at him and he untied my wrists and legs. He flipped me over so I was on top of him._

 _"_ _You look beautiful up there Bitch. All of you on show to me."_

 _"_ _I'm here for your pleasure Father."_

 _"_ _That you are Bitch. You are going to bounce up and down on me; letting your tits bounce in front of me. Over time you will learn how to please me and others with your body."_

 _"_ _Yes Father."_

 _"_ _Place your hands on my hips. Push yourself up and lower yourself around me."_

 _I did as he said and held still with him inside me._

 _"_ _Sit up and arch backwards slightly Bitch."_

 _Sitting up I leaned back, his hands going to my hips. He lay on my bed, inside of me, staring up at me, with a large smile on his face._

 _"_ _What is it Father?"_

 _"_ _You are beautiful, sitting upon me, showing me your body. I want to remember this moment for ever Bitch. The first time you sat on me."_

 _"_ _This is all for you Father."_

 _He brought his phone out and snapped several pictures of my body, of us both from the side, of me from behind and where we were joined._

 _"_ _I can't decide which is my favourite picture, Bitch. Why don't you choose?"_

 _"_ _Let me see Father."_

 _"_ _There's this one Bitch."_

 _He showed me a picture of me, my breasts pushed out in front of me, my hair thrown over my shoulder._

 _"_ _The second; is this one."_

 _The second picture was of our joining._

 _"_ _Which is your favourite Bitch?"_

 _"_ _I cannot decide Father. They are both beautiful but if I had to choose one I'd go for the second. It has both you and me in it and it shows our joining."_

 _"_ _I agree Bitch. This is my new background. Every time I look at my phone I'll remember this moment."_

 _End of Flashback_

"He then made me bounce on him before taking me from behind. He said it was because he loved me and that is what people do. I didn't believe him. I was old enough to understand it all. I just went with it because he'd hurt me if I didn't. He's hurt me Edward. He hurts me every day and I can't stop him. He's made me weak. He's broken me."

"Shit Bella. Shit. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've got you. I'm not letting you go back to that man Bella. I love you and I'm not letting you go."

"Edward I'm scared, I'm really scared. I've nearly run out. They are nearly all gone."

"What's nearly gone Bella?"

"My pills Edward. He's not giving me anymore."

"Why?"

"He wants me Edward. He wants me to carry his baby."

"Fuck. Bella I'm not going to let that happen. You're going to stay with me until we can get him behind bars. I am not letting you out of my sight."

"I can't Edward. He's going to find me. It will ruin all his plans."

"What plans Bella?"

"He wants me to marry him. That's why we were leaving. We were going to have new identities and get married then I'd become pregnant and carry his baby. My brother or sister Edward. I can't live with that. It will kill me to bring a child into this world for him."

"Bella listen to me. He won't get you. I'll take you far away; somewhere you won't be found. You can start again. You don't have to see him again. You will not go through that Bella. I won't let it happen. I love you so much and I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever."

I gripped his shirt, my tears soaking his shirt.

"Please don't let me go. Please. I'm scared. I'm really scared. Don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you Bella. I promise you I won't. I've just got you and I'm not letting go."

He held me too him as I cried floods of tears. He pulled the comforter over my back to keep me warm. I don't know how long I cried for but Edward was there for me the whole time. When I finished crying, I lay in his arms inhaling his sweet scent.

"Thank you."

"You have no reason to thank me Bella."

"Sorry."

"This isn't your fault Bella. It never will be. I'm going to help you out of this. You'll see. But first you need to get some sleep; you're exhausted."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise I'll never leave you."

He turned us round so we were both lying on our sides, my head tucked under his.


	16. WTF

**WTF?!**

 _Emmett's POV_

It had been a long day and I just wanted to lie down with my Rosie. We'd lost. Okay, so we weren't last but we weren't first. Thomas came third, Jasper came seventh, Daniel came tenth and I came sixth. Overall, we came fifth. Gavin wasn't too impressed but he wasn't angry either. If Edward had been there I'm sure he would have come in the top three. As much as it pins me to admit it, he is better than me and Jasper. He's worked harder than any of us.

"Hey Emmett, we're home. What have you been thinking about?"

"Just the competition."

"What about it?"

"I don't get why Edward didn't come. He loves boxing and is the best we have. If he had things to do, couldn't he have done them tomorrow?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I think I will. Thanks Alice."

"No problem Emmett."

I climbed out of the car and hugged Alice to me.

"Come on Emmett, we still have next competition. We just need to practise a bit more and we'll come home with gold next time."

"Hell yeah we will. Maybe next time Edward will come to."

We all went into the silent house and went about various activities.

"Edward?"

I called and got no response.

"Mom, was Edward going out tonight?"

"Not that I know of son. Both his cars are here. He might have gone for a run."

"Okay. I'll check upstairs."

"If you find him ask if he wants some food. I'll put the dinner on."

"Thanks Mom."

I ran upstairs and put my bag in mine and Rose's room and ran up the stairs to Edward's room. Knocking on the door I called out to him. There was no reply. I pushed the open slightly, to see Edward asleep. Why would he be asleep at half seven in the evening? He normally goes out for a run at eight on a Saturday.

"Edward? You asleep?"

I walked around to the end of the bed and saw a skinny, blonde figure in his arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Edward shot up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Shit Emmett. Don't do that."

I suddenly recognised the girl as Bella. Her eyes fluttered open and she started breathing heavily.

"Don't hurt me. Please, I didn't mean to. I'll come with you, just don't hurt him."

"Hey Bella. Calm down, it's me. I've got you. No one's going to hurt you."

Frozen to the spot, I watched Edward hold Bella to him as she pleaded with someone.

"Emmett can you leave the room a minute? You're scaring her."

"What?"

"Emmett just leave!"

"Okay, okay."

Slowly, I made my way out of the room as Edward tried to calm Bella down. I got downstairs to see the others sitting around the living room and Esme in the kitchen.

"Emmett, don't use that sort of language in this house."

"What?"

"Apologise to your mother Emmett. You don't use that language and you don't shout in the house."

"Edward has a girl in his room."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Bella is in Edward's room."

"Bella, as in Bella Swan, is in Edward's room."

"Yeah."

"What were they doing?"

"Rosalie there's no need to pry into your brother's personal life. As long as they are safe then we have to leave them be."

"No it was nothing like that. They were just sleeping. Then when I swore, sorry about that mom, Bella started panicking."

"What do you mean Emmett?"

"I don't know. She woke up and started apologising to someone and asking them not to hurt her."

"It sounds like she's having a panic attack. Do any of you have any idea why she might?"

"No. She doesn't talk to anyone at school. She wasn't at boxing on Tuesday or Wednesday and apparently she never goes on Friday's."

"Rose and I were going to talk to her on Friday but we couldn't find her. It seems she leaves the school during break and lunch. I think she has a hard time because of what happened when she was younger."

"I've heard about that, do any of you know what actually happened?"

I sat down next to Rose and pulled her to me as Esme sat down next to Carlisle.

"You know how she lost her mom? At boxing, when she was beating Edward up, she said her mom killed herself. I don't know whether that's true or whether she's convinced herself it is."

"Why would her mother do that though?"

"That's what makes it so confusing. Bella and her father have a really good relationship. They do things together every Friday."

I looked to Jasper confused.

"Are you sure?"

"What about?"

"Her father. Whenever someone mentions him, what they are going to do or something, she seems to shy away from the subject."

"I've seen that but I assumed it had something to do with her not being able to do things with her mom."

"What about the problem with school? I've been told she's a little crazy. I don't believe that but everyone else seems to."

"Jessica Stanley was excited to tell me that Bella accused her father of rape when she was seven. No one believed her and I don't think it really happened, but no one's talked to her since."

"Poor girl. She's been through so much. We need to help her."

"I don't know if she'll accept our help. She blocks everyone out unless she trusts them."

"We need to get her to trust us then."

"This isn't any of yours is it?"

Jasper held up a phone as he looked it over.

"No. It could be Bella's. Where was it?"

"Down the back of the couch."

"Why would it be there?"

"I don't know. She may have been trying to hide it."

"Why would she do that?"

"Bella becomes more of a mystery every minute."

"DAD!"

"I'll see what he wants."

He ran up the stairs as we sat staring at the phone.

"Why is she here in the first place?"

No one responded to Esme's question as we all had our own unanswered questions.

"When was Bella born?"

"Why?"

"I can try to get into her phone; most people use that as their passwords."

"Jasper, you can't do that. We are trying to gain her trust."

"Sorry mom. I just want to find out what I can."

"I know son. We just have to get her to tell us."

"Okay mom."

Carlisle came down the stairs looking confused.

"What's going on Dad?"

"Um. Bella's alright. Rose can you get her some clothes to borrow. She needs something warmer to wear."

"Okay."

She gave me a kiss and ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong Carlisle?"

"I'm worried for her. She's terrified. I went into the room and she took one look at me and hid behind Edward."

"What did Edward want?"

"He wanted me to get some painkillers for Bella."

"She chipped a vertebra on Wednesday. Apparently Edward made her fall out of a tree. She was using crutches at school and boxing."

"I didn't see any upstairs. She needs to use them if she's going to heal properly."

I looked up to see Rose coming down the stairs, tears in her eyes. Wrapping my arms around her, she buried her head into my shoulder.

"What's wrong Rosie?"

"She looks so scared."

"It's okay. We'll help her."

I held her in my arms until she pulled away and sat down with me.

"Edward's going to bring her down in a minute."

"Okay."

Quiet footsteps could be heard from upstairs.


	17. Hurt

**Hurt**

 _Emmett's POV_

We all sat pensively on the edge of our seats as we saw Edward coming down the stairs backwards, holding his arms out for Bella. She looked broken; her eyes puffy and red.

"It's okay Bella. They won't hurt you."

"I know."

Her voice was shaky as she glanced up at us before looking down again. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.

"You want to sit down?"

"Not yet."

"Okay."

He kissed the top of her head and held her closer to him. Does Bella like Edward? She's done nothing but beat him up.

"I'm ready."

"You sure Bella?"

"Yeah."

He led her over to the couch and sat down with her, pulling her into his side.

"It's okay. I've got you."

"Thanks."

She turned to us and gave us a small smile.

"How was the competition?"

"It was alright. We came fifth."

"I'm sorry."

"There's always next time."

"Is it alright if Bella stays with us for a while?"

"You're more than welcome Bella. If you need anything just ask."

"Thank you."

Her voice came out as a whisper as she turned into Edward's side.

"It's okay Bella."

"Did I do something wrong Edward?"

"No mom. It wasn't what you did. Bella just misses her mom."

"I'm sorry Bella."

Edward held her to him as she cried into his shoulder. When she finished crying she smiled up at him and pecked his lips.

"You alright now Bella?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay."

She turned her head to Jasper.

"Can I have my phone?"

"Here you go Bella."

"Thanks."

Jasper handed her phone and she started biting her nail as she check her phone. More tears sprung to her eyes as she read something. She showed Edward her phone and tears appeared in his eyes.

"Don't listen to him. You're safe here."

"What's wrong Bella?"

She looked over at Rose and smiled sadly.

"You don't have to tell them Bella."

"If I'm going to stay here for a while they need to know."

"Fine but you don't need to tell them everything."

"Bella, what's going on?"

"There's a man after me."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"My father, he wants to kill me."

No one said a thing as she sat there, Edward's arms wrapped around her.

"He doesn't want to kill you Bella. He wouldn't do that because he'd have to start all over again. He needs you alive."

"But keeping me alive would kill me Edward. I can't do it."

"What can't you do Bella? Why does your father want to kill you?"

"I left with Edward. I was supposed to stay there like every week but I agreed to go with Edward."

Her phone buzzed and she read the message. Tears sprang to her eyes again as she took in the message.

"Is that your father Bella?"

She nodded her head to me and threw her phone at the wall.

"Why can't he leave me the fuck alone?"

"What did he do Bella?"

"So much. He did so much. Shit I need my phone. Can you get it for me Edward?"

"Sure."

He collected her phone and handed it to her, kissing her lips.

"Bella, you don't have to tell us, but did your father rape you when you were seven?"

"No. Not when I was seven."

"But he has?"

She slowly nodded her head as more tears leaked from her face. Rose got up and sat next to her, offering support as Alice and Esme cried into their partners.

"How many times Bella?"

"Since I was twelve."

Shit. This monster has hurt her every day for five years. No one deserves to go through that. I've heard of these things happening on the news but never seen a victim. Here in front of me was a beautiful girl who had yet to live because her father raped her for years. She not only suffered her father but the people at school; they ignored her since she was seven all because she had something to a friend. I felt like killing someone and wanting to cry all at once.

Bella's phone buzzed again and she wiped the tears off her face, reading the message.

"Edward."

"Yeah."

She showed him her phone and a worried look crossed his face.

"It's okay. He's not going to get you."

"But he knows."

"He won't get you. Dad can you ring the police? Charlie's coming."

"Of course. Take Bella upstairs to your room, we'll try to stall him."

"Thanks dad. Come on Bella. You're safe here. Emmett will knock him out if he has too."

"You don't have to do this. You can let me go."

"No. I'm not going to do that Bella. I'm going to protect you to give you the life you deserve."

"Thank you."

He stood them up and helped her up the stairs. Carlisle came off the phone and sighed.

"The police will be here in five minutes."

Rose came and sat back next to me as she wiped her eyes.

"It's okay Rosie; we're going to help her."

"I can't believe her own father can do that to her."

"I know Rosie, I know."

We all sat in silence as we waited. No one knew what to say. There was a quick rap on the door and Carlisle and Esme went to get it.

"Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen."

"Come in officer. Our children are inside."

"Thank you, my men will secure the perimeter."

Carlisle and Esme came into the room with two male police officers and a female police officer following them.

"What is it we are arresting Charlie for?"

"The sexual assault of his daughter."

"He really did that?"

"Yes. Bella is upstairs with my son. You can ask her any questions but she's quite sensitive right now."

"Okay. If you can all stay in here we'll stop him before he reaches the house. Becca you and Paul go upstairs to Bella. See if she has any solid evidence on her or at her house. We cannot keep him in a cell unless she does."

"Will do Dean."

Becca and Paul went up the stairs following Esme.

"When did you find out about this Dr Cullen?"

"Call me Carlisle."

"Okay Carlisle. When did this come to your attention?"

"Only this evening. We were out at a boxing competition and came home to find both Bella and Edward asleep in his room. I had never met Bella before today. Emmett, my eldest woke them up when he saw them. She panicked. Once Edward had brought her downstairs, she seemed scared and checked her phone a couple of times. She told us that her father had raped her since she was twelve and that he wants to kill her. She got another text, I don't know what it said but I assume it was about her father knowing where she was. That's when my son, Edward, asked me to call the police."

"Thank you. We'll get Bella's side of the story; with a case like this it may be taken to court as Charlie is the police chief."

"Dean? The chief's here, he's got a gun."

"Okay, I'm coming."

He turned to us as we all sat close together, Esme joining Carlisle.

"It is for your safety that you stay here and do not leave the house until one of us come and get you."

"We will stay here Officer. Be careful."

He nodded to us and left the room. We all sat in silence as we listened to the voices outside.

"Dean what is going on here?"

"I think you can tell us that Charlie."

"I've come to collect my daughter from a sleepover."

"With a gun Charlie?"

"I was going to drop her home then go down to the station."

"Why don't we go to the station now Charlie?"

"Not until I've collected my daughter."

"Charlie I'm afraid you cannot do that. You will be coming to the station now."

"Why?"

"Charlie Swan I am arresting you on suspicion of sexually assaulting your daughter since the age of twelve."

"No. I have done no such thing. I want to see my daughter."

"You cannot do that Charlie; it is for her safety that you don't see her."

"Let me see the Bitch now. I have been looking for her all day. I am going to take the Bitch home now. Hand her over or I'll shoot."

The click of guns sounded throughout the house as the policeman in front of the window pointed his gun up. I looked wide eyed at Jasper. Out of the six of us, we knew her the best as we'd seen her at boxing a few times but that was about it.

"I know she's in there. I tracked her phone to this house. She knew what she had to do and she didn't do it. I nearly killed him I did. Alex was supposed to pay me today but I didn't get my money Bitch. I know you can hear me so there is no use hiding. Do you have my money Bitch? You owe me ten grand."

We heard the loud pleas of Bella from upstairs as his voice grew louder.

"Charlie put the gun down. Whatever you have to say can be said in front of a court ministration. You have a couple of options right now: put the gun down and calmly climb into the car or be forced into the car. One way or another you will be getting into that car now."

Gun shots rang out and a shrill high pitch scream came from upstairs. Shouts came from outside as more gun shots rang out. Eventually all sounds died down apart from the screams from upstairs. A car door opened and closed and several engines started up.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes Officer. We are fine. What about your men?"

"We are fine. Thank you Carlisle. We are going to keep Charlie locked up as long as we can until we get some evidence. Would it be alright if you all come down to the station at some point tomorrow and answer some questions? You don't need to come all at once, but we will question you individually."

"That's fine Officer. We will be there."


	18. He's Here

**He's here**

 _Bella's POV_

I sat on the couch with Edward and his family. They had found out a fraction of what Charlie had done to me and were crying. I couldn't tell them everything, not yet. I had only told someone for the first time last night. He didn't judge me but that didn't mean his family wouldn't. I cried into Edward's shoulder as Rosalie tried to comfort me. My phone buzzed again and I knew it was him.

'I know where you are Bitch. I'm coming. Your loving fiancé.'

"Edward?"

"Yes."

I held my phone out for him to read. He looked worried for a moment then put on a brave face.

"It's okay. He's not going to get you."

"But he knows."

"He won't get you. Dad can you ring the police? Charlie's coming."

"Of course. Take Bella upstairs to your room, we'll try to stall him."

"Thanks dad. Come on Bella. You're safe here. Emmett will knock him out if he has too."

"You don't have to do this. You can let me go."

"No. I'm not going to do that Bella. I'm going to protect you to give you the life you deserve."

"Thank you."

He stood me up and helped me up the stairs, holding onto me.

"You're gonna be okay Bella. I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm scared Edward. He's going to hurt you."

"No he's not Bella. The police will be here soon enough. You're gonna stay with me till he's gone and then I'm not leaving your side even then."

When we got to his room he lay me on his bed and wrapped me up in his arms. He looked down at me and placed his lips to mine.

"Why don't you get some more sleep Bella? You still look really tired."

"I'm fine. I doubt I'll be able to sleep anyway."

"Okay, just get some rest."

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere Bella."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held myself to him. Leaning up, I brought my lips to his, giving him a loving kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled up at him and buried my head into his chest. We lay together for a while before a gentle knock came from the door.

"Bella, Edward, can I come in?"

"Yeah. Come in mom."

"There are some Officers here to speak to you. You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to yet Bella."

"Thank you Esme."

Edward sat us up and turned me round onto his lap.

"You can sit down if you want?"

"Thank you Bella."

Both the officers sat on the other end of the bed.

"Bella, I'm Becca and this is Paul. We know your father is on his way and we are going to stay with you until he has been arrested. We cannot hold him unless we get any evidence. I was hoping you could provide me with some. Whether that's here or at your house."

"I have a video on my phone. You can watch it but can you watch it outside. It's a few years old and a little grainy, but you can make out the basics."

"Okay. Thank you Bella. Can I watch it?"

"Yeah, let me just get it up for you."

I unlocked my phone and brought the video up. I held it out to her and she took it carefully.

"Please don't look at anything else on there."

"I won't Bella, I promise."

Becca left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Bella, when was the last time you saw your father?"

"Friday night at about ten."

"Did he make you do anything?"

"Yeah."

Edward rested his chin on my head, pulling me closer to him.

"Has this happened since you were twelve?"

"Yeah."

"What about when you were seven?"

"Not exactly. He's molested me since I was young possibly one or two. I was just a stupid seven year old girl who told a friend."

"You weren't Bella. You weren't."

"Has he sold you Bella? To other men."

"Yeah. It started when I was fourteen. It wasn't always men."

"How often would he touch you?"

"At first, five or six times a day, every day. When I was nearly fifteen it went down to about twice a day because he made me get a job. He said I had to pay half the bills of the house as I used half the house."

"What about the others? How many would you see a week?"

"One Friday night, one Saturday afternoon, one Saturday evening and one Sunday afternoon. The length of time I spent with each client would be based on the amount of money they were paying. I wouldn't get the money. I'd be given it before I left, then I'd have to pass it onto Charlie."

"How much would someone pay?"

"Some paid about a hundred or two. Others would pay more; eight hundred to a thousand."

"Did you go to someone's last night?"

"Yeah. Nothing happened. Edward turned up before it progressed. Alex is one of the nicer clients though. He offers me food and drink and makes sure I'm alright. I don't want to be there but sometimes it's better than being with Charlie."

"Do you remember the addresses of some of the men?"

"No. There are too many to remember but I write them down on my phone. I have every address I've been to since I was fourteen. Some were hotels though, you could probably trace it back to the person who booked the room though at the times I have."

"Would you be able to give them to us Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

I gave Paul a small smile. Becca opened the door and came in looking a little grim.

"Thank you Bella. That will be useful for the case. I promise that as little people as possible will see that."

"If you need anymore, look under my floor boards."

"Okay."

"Let me see the Bitch now. I have been looking for her all day. I am going to take the Bitch home now. Hand her over or I'll shoot."

I started to shake as his voice rang out. I turned my head into Edward's chest as I breathed heavily.

"Hey it's okay Bella. He's not coming in here. No one is taking you away from me. You need to calm down. I've got you."

I turned my head slightly and saw Becca standing by the door and Paul standing by the window, looking down.

"See, you are safe in here. There are two people who are going to stop him if he gets too close. Just stay in my arms and you'll be safe."

Gun shots rang out and I screamed a high pitch scream as I grasped onto Edward's t shirt.

"Hey shhh. Don't worry Bella. I've got you. I've got you. Everything's going to be okay. No one is going to be hurt."

Edward covered my ears as he rocked me back and forth. Eventually all sounds silenced but my scream.

"It's over Bella. It's over. Calm down. No one's hurt. Paul can tell you that."

"He's right Bella. No one's hurt. Your father has been taken to the station. He can't get you now. You're safe."

I stopped screaming as tears ran down my face. No one said anything as Edward held me to him. Time seemed to go by very quickly as it grew darker and darker outside. Paul left the room at some point and came back a couple minutes later. Becca sat down next to Edward and me, trying to comfort me. She then got up and came back with a glass of water. When I finally stopped crying, I saw a few tears trail down Edward's face. I wiped them away and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bella?"

Becca sat tentatively next to me and took one of my hands in hers.

"I'm sorry for what he's put you through. I want you to get plenty of rest okay? There will be a full investigation in your house tomorrow; if you are up to it come and you can get any clothes or anything you need okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. Thank you."

"Get some rest Bella. I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

She gave me a small smile and nodded to Edward before leaving with Paul.

"You sure you want to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I need to get some clothes anyway."

"Okay. Go to sleep Bella. I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always Bella."

He brought my lips to his and lay me down next to him. When he pulled back he moved the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"When will the colour go back to its brown?"

"Next week. Possibly two weeks. I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention."

"Was this Charlie's idea?"

"Yeah. A new look for a new person. I was going to be the Mrs. Swan. He would have changed our last name though."

"Never do anything he wants you too again Bella. You are your own person."

"I don't even want to see him again."

"He's gone Bella. He won't get you Bella."

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me Edward."

"I couldn't let you live like that anymore. I'm glad you had the courage to tell my family. They don't judge you. They want to help you."

"I'm so glad I have you to help me, I wouldn't be free without you or your family. I'll never be able to repay you."

"You don't need to Bella. Just be yourself from now on."

"I don't want to be called Iz anymore. It's Bella from now on."

"Even at boxing?"

"Even at boxing. Bella is who I was when I was with my mom. I just became a different person when she left; Bella never changed. It's the name my mom gave me and I don't want to be anything than my mom's daughter."

"That's very brave of you Bella. You've been through some really tough times as Bella."

"Not anymore."

"No, not anymore."

"Will you come with me tomorrow?"

"If you want me to?"

"I always want you there."

"I'll come with you then."

Leaning up to him, I pecked his lips and pulled back yawning.

"Go to sleep Bella."

"Okay."

He combed his fingers through my hair as he hummed me to sleep.


	19. House

**House**

I woke up to someone stroking my hair, holding me to their chest. Turning my head up, I saw Edward looking up at the ceiling with a content smile on his face.

"Morning."

"Morning Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Thank you for staying with me. I've never got so much sleep at one time before."

"I don't mind. I'll be here whenever you need me. I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

He leaned down and pecked my lips. I hummed against his lips and lay my head down on his chest.

"Why don't you get some more sleep?"

"Not now."

"Okay. Do you want something to eat? You didn't eat anything yesterday."

"I'm alright. I've gone longer without food."

"You don't need to do that anymore Bella. You're skinny Bella; too skinny. I'm not saying become fat, just eat some more food."

"I don't want any food."

"Will you eat just one piece of toast?"

"No."

"For me?"

I did the stupid thing and looked up to his dazzling eyes.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

He smirked down at me and brought my lips up to his.

"Why don't you go have a shower? Anything you may need is in my bathroom. Rose brought some more clothes up for you."

"She didn't need to do that. But thank you anyway."

"It's okay Bella. Come on, let's get up."

"Okay."

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he helped me sit up and pecked my lips before leaving the room. After washing, getting dressed, taking my pill and drying my hair, I ate the one bit of toast I'd agreed to eat and left for my house with Edward. When he pulled up outside my house he turned to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?"

"Yeah. Don't leave me alone."

"I won't."

He got out of the car and walked me to the door. Tape had been set across the door but I just ducked under it, pulling Edward with me.

"You aren't supposed to do that Bella."

"It's my house Edward. I pay most of the bills. They can't tell me not to come in."

"Moring Bella, Edward. You okay Bella?"

"I'm fine Becca. What have you been you to this morning?"

"We started the investigation down here. I wanted to let you go into your room and take any of your things you don't want us to see. But I must ask that if there is anything that can be used against Charlie, please leave it. We'll need every bit of evidence we can."

"I understand thank you."

She pulled me into a gentle hug and walked into the kitchen.

"Edward, can you wait here please? I want to do this alone. I don't want you to see my room."

"Okay Bella. Call me if you need me?"

"Thank you."

I leaned up and pecked his lips before climbing the stairs. When I got to my room, I slowly turned the handle and pushed it open. What I saw shocked me. Someone had been through my room and trashed it. My clothes were thrown everywhere, all my money I'd saved up was ripped to pieces. Charlie had thrown everything I owned across the room. Sinking to my knees, I picked up the only picture frame I owned. It was a picture of my mom and me when I was a baby. A tear slipped from my eye as I turned it over. The glass had cracked from the top corner all the way down the glass. I touched the picture and smiled as more tears slipped down my face. I scrambled to my feet and walked down the stairs and into Edward's arms.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing. Becca?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you take some pictures of my room? Charlie's chucked messed it up."

"Okay. Why don't you sit in the living room?"

"I don't want to go in there."

"That's fine. As long as you don't go in the kitchen then feel free to sit anywhere."

"Thank you."

She went up the stairs and into my room. Edward held me to him as he gently rubbed my back, whilst I hugged the picture to my chest.

"What have you got there Bella?"

"It's a picture of my mom and me. It's the only one I have of her."

"Can I see?"

"Yeah."

I held it out so he could see.

"Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"You're both really beautiful."

"She was."

"We'll get a new bit of glass for it Bella."

"Thank you."

He pulled me back into his chest, his chin resting on my head. We stood there for a while before Becca came back down the stairs.

"You can go back up Bella. Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry about your money."

"It's okay, I don't care. It wasn't much."

"Okay. Tell me when you've finished and we can move the investigation into there."

"Sure."

Edward kissed my forehead and let me go upstairs. I heard him and Becca start talking as I went back into my room. I grabbed my school bag and threw what clothes I could find that I'd wear to school or to the gym, as well as two of my dresses I felt comfortable in. Leaving the rest of my clothes, I grabbed my school books and the only reading book I owned. After picking up the ring, I threw my bag over my shoulder and picked up my crutches.

"You done Bella?"

"Yeah. Thank you for letting me in my room."

"If you ever need to come back just give me a call and I'll come with you. Your house is going to be locked down so the investigation isn't disrupted."

"Okay, can you give this to Charlie and tell him to leave me the Fuck alone?"

"What's this?"

"My ring."

"He gave it to you?"

"Yeah. I don't want to see it again."

"I'll have it melted down for you."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you need Bella?"

"No. This is it. Don't forget to look under the floorboards."

"We will Bella. Have a good day. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon Becca. Thank you for your help."

"Bye Edward."

"Goodbye Becca. Thank you."

We turned and left the house, me on my crutches, Edward with his hand gently on my back. He took my bag off my shoulder and flung it onto his.

"Do you want to get some food Bella?"

"Yeah. That toast made me hungry."

"Come on then. I'm taking you out."

"You don't need to do that."

"Bella, will you go on a date with me?"

I looked down at the ground smiling.

"Please Bella. I love you."

Looking up at him, I saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes. I'll go on a date with you Edward."

He brought his lips to mine and pulled me close to him.

"Thank you."

"Only because I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. Come on let's go."

I smiled up at him as he led me to his car.


	20. Under the Floor

**Under the floor**

 _Becca's POV_

I watched as Bella and Edward left before looking down at the ring. It was a simple band with a diamond that looked fake. I can't believe that man forced his daughter to marry him. Charlie, the chief of police, a man I'd worked alongside with for fifteen years. He was nothing but a monster.

"Dean, we're good to go upstairs. Bring some bags."

"I'm coming Becca."

I waited as he came out of the kitchen with bags in hand.

"We'll start in Bella's room. I think that will have the most evidence."

"Do you want me to start in Charlie's room?"

"No. I'll need some help. Charlie threw everything around. It's a complete mess and I need some help uplifting the flooring. There's something under there. Bella said it should help with the case."

"Okay."

As we worked through Bella's room, we had filled three large trash bags of skimpy clothes. I couldn't believe the clothes. I tried to imagine what the clothes would have looked like on her and it wasn't a pleasant thought.

"I can't imagine any girl having to wear this day in and day out."

"No. I can't either. I can't believe this happened and no one knew about it. I mean it is Forks for god's sake. Everyone knows everything in Forks."

"Obviously not everything. We are going to have him locked up for good. Whatever it takes."

"We need to get a move on then. I'll finish up the clothes, you start pulling those floorboards."

"Which ones?"

"She didn't say. I guess start with the ones that look looser."

"Alright."

He put the bag down and lifted the hammer he'd brought up. Cautiously, he toed each floorboard until one creaked louder than the rest. I shoved more clothes into the bag as he pulled at the nails.

"Can you just lift this for me?"

"Give me a minute."

He held the board up slightly as I shoved all the bags off me and sat next to him. I slid my fingers under the board as he pulled it up with the hammer.

"When I say pull, pull."

"Got it."

"Ready; pull."

I used as much strength as possible to lift the board as he used the hammer to lift it. It snapped it in half, revealing cases of small, compact disks.

"I hope these aren't what I think they are."

"I've got my laptop downstairs. Watch one."

"Bella wanted me to watch them alone at first."

"Okay."

He ran downstairs and came back with his laptop in hand.

"Here you go. Put the headphones on."

"Thanks Dean."

I picked a disk at random and slipped it into the laptop. Opening the file up, a picture of Bella's empty room came up. From the angle, it looked as though the camera would have been from the far corner, by her wardrobe. All of a sudden, Charlie came in, with just a shirt on. Following him, came Bella; naked. I watched as he flung her on the bed and raped her.

"Becca are you alright? You've gone pale."

"We have plenty of evidence here. I don't think I can ever look at Charlie again."

"That bad."

"It doesn't get much worse than that."

He looked through the cases of the disks and lined them up in front of him.

"You see this. There are numbers on each of the cases. If you line them up in the order of how they were placed in the floor, they go backwards in time. The most recent was a week ago. From there, it goes back day by day, missing a few days at times."

"You think there are more?"

"Yeah."

"Put them back. We'll clear the room out then lift some more boards up."

"Okay. I'll get Paul to give us some help."

He placed he each of the disks carefully back in the floor and left the room again. I went back to shoving clothes into the bags.

"How's it going Becca? Dean said you needed some help. He's just sorting out something in the kitchen."

"Okay. All you need to do for now is gather clothes and stick them in one of these bags. They'll be sorted another time."

"Okay."

He knelt down and got started. When all the clothes were in bags and out in the hall, the room looked very bare. As I put the last bag down, I looked up to see Dean come back up the stairs.

"Is that all the clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, we need to get the furniture out."

We spent fifteen minutes taking the wardrobe and chest of draws apart. We then moved onto the bed. As two of the legs fell of something dropped from underneath it.

"Wait, put it down."

Lowering the bed to the ground I moved my hand around under the bed until my hands wrapped around something. I pulled it out and gasped.

"I need an evidence bag."

"What is it Becca?"

"A whip."

I gulped and placed it back on the floor. Sitting down in the corner of the room, I put my head in my hands and sighed. Dean sat down next to me and looked round the room.

"This isn't a place I'd want anyone. Especially a young woman."

"How many videos do you think there are?"

"I don't know. I hope not that many more than what we have."

"I can't help but think that I'm sitting on some of those videos now. That where ever I walk in this room, there are videos below me."

"We'll find out soon enough."

Paul came back in the room with an evidence back and gloves on; he carefully placed the whip in bag and sealed it.

"I'll have this sent off for analysis straight away."

"Thanks Paul."

We waited until he came back before finishing taking apart the bed.

"Do we start with the floorboards around the one missing or take them all up?"

"I think we need to take them all up."

"What's under them?"

"Videos."

"Of what?"

"You don't want to know."

He didn't respond but shook his head sadly.

"Let's start over here and make our way to the door. Try not to break any of the boards."

"Okay Dean."

Setting to work, we pulled board after board up, some breaking, others not. As we lifted the last board in the room we saw the extent of the situation.

"Do you think all these cd's have what the first did?"

"Yeah."

"There must be over a thousand."

"I need some air. I can't look at this right now."

"I think we should get everyone to take a break. We've been here since half eight."

"Thanks Dean."

The sight of each inch of flooring covered with case after case scared me. That girl not only experienced what I had watched once, she went through it every day for three years. Those videos were proof enough. Dean called the other officers to a halt and gave them a break. As we sat outside in the first bit of sun Forks has had in a couple of weeks, Dean got a call and walked away, listening to whoever was on the phone. When he came back, he looked grim.

"Charlie's demanded a lawyer. This case is going to court."

"That's alright. We have to win with the evidence we have."

"The judge said that he won't consider any of the evidence unless Bella is there, but I don't want to put Bella through that."

"How long do we have until it goes to court?"

"Three weeks."

"Okay, I asked Edward if he could bring Bella down to the station on Thursday. I'll talk to her about it then."

"We need to gather some witnesses. I don't if there will be any other than Edward though and Edward didn't even see much."

"Charlie sold her. There will be witnesses of some form, even if they don't want to talk."

"We'll have to hope she can tell us some of the addresses of the men."

We spent three hours collecting all the cases up keeping them in order. Just before lunch we took them down to the station and stored them in the large safe. An hour after lunch the first of the Cullen's arrived.


	21. School

**School**

 _Bella's POV_

After a quiet lunch out Edward took me on a walk through the park in Port Angeles. We had a great time and I smiled properly for the first time in years. After the long time out Edward helped me to his room and lay with me as I drifted to sleep. He woke me up when Esme brought up some food for the both of us, before letting me sleep again, humming a soft tune to me.

"Bella, wake up. We need to go to school."

"Mmmmm."

"Come on Bella."

"No."

"Do you want to stay here today?"

I turned my head into his chest and breathed heavily.

"No. I'll get up."

"Do you want another ten minutes Bella? We can be a little late."

"Is that all right?"

"Of course. Just get some rest."

He held me as I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his chest. Eventually, I got up and ready for the day. Edward drove me to school in his Volvo and helped me to the office.

"Good morning Bella, Edward. I heard about your Father Bella, I'm sorry. Losing both your parents is hard. The whole town knows that he got arrested for no reason. There's a rally on Friday to see if we can have him released. I trust you will be there."

Tears sprang to my eyes. This stupid town believed my father innocent. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"No. I can't make it. I'm very busy with everything going on."

"Okay then. You'll be with us in spirit though."

"Mrs Cope, could you change my schedule to match Bella's please? The police said to keep someone with her at all times. Since I already have Biology with her and she can't do phys-ed I thought it would be easier if I was in her classes."

"Sure. It's good to see you looking out for her Edward."

I smiled up at him and pecked his lips once she turned away.

"Here's a slip that you need to show all the teachers. I'm sure Bella can show you where to go. Have a good day you two."

"Thank you Mrs Cope."

Edward helped me into the hall and to our first class. He swung the door open and held it open for me. The class went silent as they watched me hobble into the room with Edward behind me.

"Good morning Bella. Take your seat, Edward you can go now, thank you."

"Actually, I'm in this class now. Mrs Cope gave me a note."

He handed it over to her and she read it over.

"Very well then. Take a seat next to Jessica."

I watched Jessica move her things to one side and slid her chair closer to the free space next to her.

"I'm supposed to stay with Bella."

"Alright then. Take a seat next to Bella."

"Thank you."

He followed me to the back of the room and helped me into my seat, taking my hand in his under the desk.

"Bella, we're going to have some problems from Jessica today. I just want you to ignore it the best you can. I love you alright? She's going to try and make you feel bad about yourself but don't listen to her. I'm sticking with you."

"Thank you Edward."

Lessons went by quickly as Edward helped me to and from the classrooms, holding me aside when the halls were too busy. At lunch we met up with the rest of the Cullens and sat at their usual empty table. That was when it all spiralled downhill.

Jessica strutted up behind Edward and placed her hands on his shoulders, sitting on his lap.

"Hey Eddie. I missed you at the weekend. You weren't at my party."

"I was busy Jessica."

"What with? I really wanted to spend some time with you."

"I didn't want to spend time with you Jessica so can you just leave me alone."

He tried to push her off his lap but she wrapped her arms around his neck. Emmett pushed his chair back, standing up and cracked his knuckles.

"Jessica could you stand up please?"

"Why? I'm comfortable here."

"Well my brother is not. So stand up before I make you stand up."

"I'm staying right here."

"No you're not."

He grabbed Jessica's waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"Attention people of Forks High. I'd like to let you know that Jessica is not wanted at this table and never will be wanted at this table. Please remind her that before she comes over here or I will personally remould her face. Does everyone understand me?"

A murmur of yes ran through the cafeteria as Jessica pounded on his back. Emmett put Jessica down and she turned to glare at me.

"This is all your fault. You bitch. Edward was supposed to be mine but then you come along and your father gets arrested. You deserved to have died with your mother all those years ago."

Tears sprang to my eyes as she shouted at me. Edward shot out of his seat and punched her across the nose. She fell to the floor with a thump, clutching at her nose. He bent down and picked her up by her collar holding her off the ground.

"Don't you ever, ever talk to Bella like that again. You don't deserve to talk to Bella. You will never be anywhere near as worthy as Bella. Don't ever, come near me or Bella again. Do you understand me? Do you?"

"Yes. Please put me down."

He threw her to the ground as she shook. Everyone watched as she ran out of the room clutching her nose. Edward turned round to me and wrapped me up in his arms.

"I'm sorry Bella. Don't listen to her. She doesn't understand, she never will."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck.

"You didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry. I should have pushed her away sooner."

"Just."

I continued to sob into his shoulder.

"Just shut up."

He lifted me into his arms and sat me on his lap. Stroking my hair, he held me to him, humming softly. When I finished crying I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Don't apologise. It wasn't your fault. Thank you for standing up for me."

"I love you Bella. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

"I love you too."

I leaned up and pecked his lips, an 'awwwwww' went round the room and I hid my face in his chest.

"It's okay Bella. They're happy for us."

"Why would they be? They've been nothing but mean to me."

"Angela likes you she's just scared of what would happen if she spoke to you."

"I'm glad she didn't. I don't want her to be an outcast because she spoke to me."

"When this all comes to a close you can talk to her. People will see what Charlie has done to you and will stop ignoring you."

"Do they have to know?"

"No. I'm sure we can keep the reason secret but wouldn't you rather people knew what he is? I think the town has a right to know as he was the Chief of police. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to though Bella."

"I don't know. I want to tell them, but I don't know if I can. What if they think I'm a slut or something?"

"Then that's what they think but I know you aren't. Only those who really want to be your friend will believe you but you shouldn't care what others think of you. Only what I think and I think you're beautiful."

"Thank you."

I leaned my forehead against his as I pressed my lips to his.

"Are you alright now Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. I'd rather stay here."

"I'll stay with you every minute."

"Thank you Edward."

"No problem Bella. Let's wipe those eyes and we can go to Biology."

I looked round the cafeteria to see it empty.

"Okay."

He wiped my cheeks gently, smiling down at me. When he finished cleaning my face he helped me to Biology then Phys-ed. We sat on the side, watching as the rest of the class ran laps, trying out for the running squad. Every year I wanted to be on the team but couldn't. I pretended to be clumsy and if I suddenly ended up on the squad people would wonder. Once the bell rang Edward drove me to his and agreed I could go to work if he could come too.


	22. Work

**Work**

"Are you sure you're alright with me coming with you?"

"Yeah. You want to make sure I'm okay and I'd feel safer with you there. Just don't get in the way. I need this job."

"You don't need any job Bella. My family are more than happy to help with whatever you need, starting with support both emotional and financial."

"I know you are but I can't accept it Edward. I've grown up working for what I want and you aren't going to change me; not yet. My jobs also give me some independence."

"Okay. I won't get in the way; not unless you're hurt."

"Thank you."

He pulled up outside the restaurant and helped me out of the car.

"We need to go round the back to the staff entrance."

"Okay. Who is it that's your boss?"

"Her name's Lily. She's really nice; she won't mind you coming in if that's what you were thinking."

"You know me so well."

I pecked his lips and led him round the back.

"Wait here a minute. I need to change."

"Okay."

I went into the locker room and changed my shirt over to my work one, shoving the other into my locker. I went back to Edward without my crutches and took him into the kitchen.

"Lily?"

"Good Afternoon Bella."

She gave me a neutral look, no emotion on her face.

"I'm sorry Lily. I really am. I shouldn't have been rude to you. You've been there for me every day. You're like a sister to me."

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me.

"I'm sorry too Bella. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

She squeezed me to her gently before pulling back.

"We good now?"

"Yeah. Now you can tell me who the hot guy is."

I laughed lightly and walked over to Edward, his arms snaking round my waist.

"This is Edward. He's… my boyfriend I guess."

She squealed loudly, clapping her hands together.

"I'm so happy for you Bella. When did you meet?"

"At school a couple weeks ago. He's in my Biology class."

"We sit next to each other."

"Awww. You guys look so good together."

"Thanks Lily."

"Come on Bella you have to sing today."

My eyes opened wide as I realised what she was asking.

"You sing?"

"Yeah, I'm not that good though."

"Bella you are the best singer I've heard in a long time. She's the best. You are singing tonight."

"I don't want to."

"I'll fire you."

"Fine but you never play fair."

I threw my arms into the air, huffing.

"I guess I'm changing again. Wait here."

"I can't wait to hear you sing."

Pecking his lips I went back into the locker room and changed my top back to my own one. I went to back to Edward and Lily to find them chatting about me.

"Come on. If you want to watch you need to sit down."

Grabbing his arm, I pulled him through the kitchen door and to one of the seats near the back of the room.

"Get a drink, their on the house for you. I'll see you in a minute."

"Thank you. I'll be watching."

He pulled my lips to his before letting me go. Anxiously, I made my way back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"What are you going to sing Bella?"

"Thinking Out Loud, Skyscraper and People Help the People."

"Good choices. You sing those songs amazingly."

"Thanks."

"Go show Edward what you can do."

"I'll try."

She gave me a quick hug and let me go out to the small platform. I grabbed the acoustic guitar and sat in front of the mic. The first few notes came from the guitar and I opened my mouth and sang. I sang the first song to Edward. He knew it was for him. The next was to show him that what Charlie did to me hurt but I can look after myself. The last was to say that I wanted to help those who have, are or will go through even a fraction of what I did.

When I finished a small round of applause echoed round the room and I made my way over to Edward. He pulled me down next to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You are amazing Bella."

"I'm not that good."

"Yes you are. Thank you for letting me hear you."

"Can you not tell anyone at least?"

"Sure; I won't tell anyone. I love you."

"I love you too."

I placed my lips to his resting my back into the bench cushion.

"Bella, back to work please. You can kiss your boyfriend during your break."

"Please I don't have a break."

"Then you can kiss him after work. You're needed in the kitchen."

"Fine. Get some food when you want. We'll go straight to the gym after I've finished."

"Are you going to eat?"

"I eat in the kitchen."

"Okay. Come and get me when you've finished."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

Bringing my lips back to his, I pulled myself closer to him. Something wacked over the back of my head.

"I'm coming Lily. Just give me a minute."

I turned back to Edward and saw him trying not to laugh. I hit him over the back of his head frowning at him.

"Sorry Bella. It's just good to see you without a care in the world."

"When I first came here no one knew me so I started over again. I don't have to worry about Charlie finding out."

"I wish I could see you like this more often."

"You might. If we get Charlie locked up, then I don't have to be scared any more. I feel safe with you but when I can't be safe until I know my father is gone for good."

"That's something I need to talk to you about Bella. Later tonight we'll talk about what happens next."

"I don't have to stay at your house any more if you don't want me too. I don't want you to think I'm a clingy girlfriend."

"I don't want you to move out Bella and I certainly don't think you are clingy. I like how you need me. It gives me a reason to be with you every minute of the day. I love you."

"I love you too."

I leaned up to kiss him, only to be hit over the head again by Lily.

"Go. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

I stood from the bench and went into the kitchen, tying my hair into a bun.

"Thanks for deciding to actually work Bella."

"You're welcome Lily. I just wanted to see what it was like to take a break."

"I get it Bella. You love each other; you can't stop love. But you need to get to work now."

"I'm here. Calm down."

She laughed and went out to serve the next customers. I spent the next few hours cooking and cleaning, until she let me go at a quarter to seven. Once I met up with Edward he wrapped his arms around me and led me to the car on my crutches.

"Do you usually work that long?"

"Some days. It depends on how busy it is. Plus no chef is allowed to leave until their surface is clean."

"Why did you choose this job?"

"I was desperate for a job that offered me more flexible hours. I've always known how to cook. I'd do it all at home. It pays reasonably well; add that with my other jobs and I have enough for my share of the bills and boxing fees. It gets me by."

"Do you always go to boxing after?"

"Yes, unless Gavin has been on at me about paying my fees. I don't go then but earn more money so next time I do go I can give him his money. I would like to be able to go every day but I can't."

"If there is any time you don't have the money for Gavin, tell me and I can give you the money. If you are seriously against it, then you can pay me back when you can. But this way you get to go boxing every day and maybe now you can go on Friday's."

"I'd like that."

He smiled round at me and took my hand in his as he drove round the dark streets. When he pulled into a parking space, he came and helped me out of the car. Holding my waist, he stood in front of me, giving me a crooked smile.

"You look beautiful tonight Bella."

"I don't think so."

"You do. The blonde in your hair has started to come out slightly. When it's completely gone you will finally be Bella again. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Bella."

Moving closer to me, he lowered his lips to mine lightly. Our lips moved together; it was a real kiss. He meant what he was doing, what he had said. Every other man was doing it for lust; not love. He pulled away, leaning his forehead to mine. Pressing his lips to mine several times more, he circled his arms around my waist.

"Let's go inside."

"Okay."

He pressed his lips to mine once more before leading me inside. We went straight to Gavin's office and sat down, waiting for him.

"Hey Iz, Edward. Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yeah. The best. What about you Gavin? I heard about the competition."

"It was alright. I was disappointed at first but we'll win next time. What is it you want to talk to me about Iz?"

"First my name is Bella. It's who I am."

"Okay Bella. It may take some time to get used to calling you that. Why the change of name?"

"I've always been Bella. I just wanted a new start when I was here, but Bella is who I am. Or at least will be when my hair goes back to normal."

"I think Bella does suit you better. You used to call yourself that when you were younger. What else do you want to talk about?"

"I'm coming on Friday's now."

"That's good. Marcus hasn't seen you in years. He always liked taking you on but this time he'll have the surprise of his life when you beat him in a few minutes."

"He was always an easy challenge though."

I look to Edward, he gave me a reassuring smile and nodded to me.

"I think you should know that my father has been arrested."

"God. How did that happen?"

"Some information has come to light and there is evidence that he has done wrong. I'm glad he's gone."

He gave me a small smile, taking my hand in his.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me Bella. If you need anything just ask."

"Thanks Gavin."

"Where are you staying?"

"With Edward."

I smiled round at him as he rubbed small circles on the back of my hand.

"He's been looking after me."

"Are you too together then?"

"Yeah."

Blushing I looked down as Edward moved closer to me.

"Well I never. I didn't think I'd see the day when you let someone into your life Bella. I'm surprised though. You did almost break his nose last week."

"But I didn't. I apologised and he's forgiven me. I don't know why though."

"It was my fault Bella. I don't blame you."

"I still shouldn't have punched you though. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I pecked his lips and moved closer to him.

"When do you think you are going to be able to box again Bella?"

"I have a doctor appointment next Thursday. I'm going to see if I can move it to this Thursday."

"Okay. Don't overdo yourself though. There's a competition next Saturday. I'd really like it if you would come for Bella. We need you on the team. You are the best we have and you've never come to a competition. Now that your father has been arrested you can come."

"I'll think about it Gavin."

"Good enough for me. Tell me when you make a decision. I'd like you to be on the team this week too Edward. You are one of the best we have, not better than Bella though I'm afraid."

"I'll come if Bella does. I'm not leaving her alone this weekend."

"Okay. Now come on. You're here for boxing Edward. I'm sure Bella would like to teach you some things."

"I can do that."

We all went into the gym; Edward and I went over to one of the bags so he could do some punches. I spent the evening teaching him how to use his maximum strength with each punch, before we headed back to his, with Jasper and Emmett behind us.


	23. Talking to the Police

**Talking to the Police**

On Thursday, Edward told me we had to go to the station at lunch. I didn't ask why. I knew why and expected it. He assured me that I wouldn't see Charlie if I didn't want to and that he would stay with me the whole time.

"You don't have to tell them anything if you aren't comfortable Bella. They'll work around what you give them."

"I want to tell them as much as possible if it means Charlie has no chance of being released."

"He won't. I promise Bella."

He pulled into the station and led me inside. As soon as Becca saw me she came up and pulled me into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"Did you see them?"

"Only a few. I couldn't watch anymore."

"Sorry."

"Don't you dare apologise Bella. This is not your fault in the slightest."

"Was it only you that saw them?"

"No. Dean watched two, one from recently and another from a couple years ago. I made sure no one else saw them."

"Thank you."

She pulled back, smiling down at me.

"Are you alright to answer a few questions Bella? It can be just you and me if you want."

"Can Edward come to start with?"

"Sure."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his lips to my head. Becca lead us into a small interrogation room with a table and three chairs. I sat in one of the chairs and Edward pulled one up next to me. Becca sitting on the other side of the table.

"Bella, our session will be recorded for future reference and when a red light is up there you will know that our conversation is being monitored. I promise, if at any point you don't want to be watched, just say and I'll make sure no one watches. The questions will start of simple; about you; your mom."

"Okay."

Edward took my hands in his, placing them on my knees.

"When we start recording, I need you both to state your name, age and occupation for the records."

She clicked a button on a small device, lighting a green light.

"Officer Becca White, age 37, Police officer conducting the investigation of Charles Swan, on the terms of sexual abuse to his daughter since the age of 12."

She looked at me and nodded.

"Bella Swan, age 17, Part time nurse at Forks hospital and waitress in Port Angeles."

"Edward Cullen, age 17, no occupation."

"Bella please confirm that you were born on the 13th of September 1987."

"I was."

"Your mother was Renee Swan, married for three years to Charles Swan."

"Yes."

"She passed late 1990's."

"Yes."

"How did she pass?"

"She was in a car accident. Died on impact."

"Thank you. Charles Swan, the accused, is your father."

"Yes, he is."

"Why was it that your mother married your father?"

"My father got my mother pregnant with me so their families forced them to marry at the end of their senior year."

"Did they have any feelings for each other?"

"My father hated my mother, but my mother tried to form a relationship with him. It didn't work."

"Did your mother ever tell you of your father abusing her?"

"Not directly."

"Did she give you any hints?"

"Yes. Just before we got in the car, on the day of the crash she told me that what my father did to me was wrong. The crash wasn't an accident. My mother took her own life and tried to take mine. She tried to save us both from him."

A tear ran down my cheek as the others watched on silently.

"What did your father do?"

I looked up at her sadly.

"He would touch me. Touch me in ways no girl should be touched by her father or anyone."

"When did this start?"

"I think it started around when I was two. My mother didn't know, not until the day before she died."

"Did he go further than touching you?"

"Not until I was twelve."

"Do you know of any other girls or women?"

"There were no girls. Over the years there were a couple of women. He'd go out at night after work and not come back until the next day. Sometimes he'd bring a woman over and have sex with her either on the couch, in his room or my room."

"You had to watch that?"

"Yes. He'd make me watch. Sometimes there'd be more than one."

"Did he ever involve you?"

"No. He was waiting until I was twelve before dumping the other women."

"Was that because he had you?"

"Yes."

I looking down at my hands, Edward gave them a gentle squeeze. Looking up at him, I noticed the red light flick on.

"Why is it you are on crutches Bella?"

"I fell out of a tree."

"Can you explain?"

"Last Wednesday, at lunch, I was sitting in a tree behind the school building when Edward scared me. I fell out of the tree onto my back. My spine chipped slightly so I have to use the crutches as they can't fix it themselves but have to let it heal in time."

"Chipping your spine is difficult, is there any reason a fall like that would injure your spine in this way?"

"The doctor said that my spine has been weakened over time. It was because Charlie was aggressive."

"Which doctor was it?"

"A private doctor in Port Angeles."

"Did he not question anything?"

"He was a previous client of my fathers. He knew what he did to me."

"What is his name?"

"I do not want to give his name. He may have bought me months ago but he helped me when I needed it. He is a good man. I will not speak his name."

"Okay but if you were to tell us his name we could contact him and see if he'd give a statement against your father. He'd be eligible for a full pardon."

"I'd like to talk to him first."

"Okay."

My eyes kept flicking to the light, hoping it would go off.

"Are you alright Bella? Do you want me to stop them?"

"Could you? I'd prefer it."

"Of course."

She stood up and turned to the camera.

"Dean turn it off."

She waited till the light had gone off before sitting back down again. Edward moved closer to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Could you go outside please? I'm alright now. I know what's coming and I don't want you to hear the answers."

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be just outside."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He pecked my lips and stood up, leaving the room. I looked round to see Becca giving me a small smile.

"Edward Cullen has left the room."

She moved some papers round on the desk and pulled one to the top.

"Bella, can you confirm that when you were seven, you told someone that your father had raped you?"

"I did."

"Had he raped you?"

"Not exactly; he had molested me every day but never raped me at that age."

"Can you tell me why you said he raped you?"

"I was young, not completely certain what he had done. I was scared and needed to tell someone. With my mom gone and no siblings I turned to my best friend."

"Did she tell others?"

"No. She promised not to tell others. It was another girl that overheard our conversation."

"Who was the girl that you told?"

"Angela Webber."

"And who was it that told others?"

"Jessica Stanley."

"Thank you."

She glanced down at the papers again.

"Your father wasn't charged as there was no evidence against him but it took a toll on yourself didn't it Bella?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Everyone at school started ignoring me. No one would approach me; no one would look at me. Angela, she tried a few times but I'd push her away."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't want her to become a social reject like myself. She had done nothing and deserved friends."

"And you didn't?"

"At the time I didn't think so, but now I see that I did nothing wrong. I was trying to save myself from him."

"Did your father use violence against you when this happened?"

"Yes. It was normal though. He did it often."

She pulled something out from a small draw and placed it on the desk.

"This was found hidden under your bed. We've analysed it for blood and DNA samples and found your blood on it. Did he ever whip you?"

I looked down at the plastic bag to see one of the whips in it.

"Yes. This one, he used it because he thought I enjoyed it. He said it makes the experience so much more pleasurable."

"Is there another?"

"Yes."

"Where does he keep the other?"

"I don't know. He never showed me where, but would bring it into my room when he wanted to use it."

"And would it be used to purposely hurt you?"

"Yes. It was a lot harder and would split my skin quicker."

"Did he enjoy using it?"

"Yes. He'd use that one more than this one. He gained pleasure from my pain."

"When did he start using them?"

"When I was ten or eleven."

"Who would treat your cuts?"

"I would do it myself. My father refused to take me to a doctor as there would be questions. He'd give me a small amount of money to buy what I'd need and leave me to it."

"Did he ever break any of your bones?"

"No. He did sprain my wrists or ankles several times."

"How would that happen?"

"He'd tie me to the bed tightly. After he'd do what he wanted to me he'd leave me and expect me to get free. At times he'd tie them too tight and when trying to get free I'd sprain my wrists or ankles."

"Did anyone notice other than your father?"

"No. He did this when I was younger, I didn't have a job and no one paid any attention to me at school. If they did notice they'd think it was because I had fallen. They saw me as clumsy. When I was younger I was clumsy, falling over my own feet. Since no one paid attention to me they didn't notice the changes; they're view of me never changed."

"What changed?"

"I was no longer clumsy."

"Why?"

"I boxed."

"You box?"

"Yes."

I looked down embarrassed.

"When did you start?"

"When I was five."

"And your father let you."

"No. He never knew."

"How did you go then?"

"I'd hitch a ride to Port Angeles and walk the rest of the way. My father was never home at that time. He'd either be working or with a woman."

"Did he ever come home when you weren't there?"

"He never cared enough to come home to be my father. He was always a man of sex."

Tears ran down my cheeks. I never had a father and because of the man who claimed to be my father, I didn't have a mother because of him as well.

"Do you want to take a break Bella?"

"No. I would rather get this over with."

"Okay, would you like a tissue?"

"Yes please."

She passed me a tissue and I dried my eyes.

"Bella, when I last spoke to you, you told me to look under your floorboards. What we found shows, very clearly, the acts your father has been accused of. Did you record what he did to you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For a day like today. I dreamed of a day when I'd be sitting here telling you this so I could be free. A day I would no longer see my father."

"What gave you the courage to tell someone?"

"Edward followed me to a man's house."

"Had your father sold you to this man?"

"Yes."

"What did Edward do?"

"He demanded to see me; he refused to leave without me. He saved me."

"Was there any violence, a struggle?"

"At first. When Edward wasn't allowed in he pushed passed the man and found me. The man strangled Edward whilst he tried to drag him out of the house. I stopped him."

"How did you stop him?"

"He's nice to me. He listened to me. Edward offered him five thousand dollars if he could take me and offered me more than that to go with him. I spoke to Edward and told him to leave. He refused. He wanted to buy me to save me and I told him to leave. In the end the man told me to go with Edward and that he was sorry. He didn't take the money. He is not a bad man. He was depressed and needed something to make him feel better. I just happened to be that something."

"Had you gone to his before?"

"Only once."

"What is his name?"

"I won't tell you that. He is a well-respected man with a wife. He let me go. I'm not bringing him into this."

"Bella, do you understand that all these men have broken the law? You are still underage."

"I understand perfectly well. Thank you. I also understand that there are some people who forget what is right in the world. Sometimes one simple act of kindness can open up an opportunity for a second chance. I have finally been given a second chance to live. I want to offer others the same."

"You are the kindest young woman I've met Bella. If you really believe this man deserves a second chance, can you contact him? Get him to testify against you father. With actual witnesses there is no chance your father will be released."

"Aren't the tapes enough?"

"Not exactly Bella. They are very realistic. But these things can be faked. It would be safer if you could contact any one that would side with you."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. What happened after Edward took you away? Where did he take you? What did you do?"

"He took me to his house. His family were gone; his brothers- Emmett and Jasper- they were in a boxing competition on Saturday. They were staying at a hotel that night."

"What did you do?"

"When you got there Edward told me to go inside. He looked angry, really angry. I think he wanted to get rid of his anger when I wasn't there."

"Why? Why didn't he just shout at you?"

"He loves me. He knew I was scared and didn't want to scare me anymore. He's the first person, since my mom to care for me."

"How do you know?"

"He told me. He told me he loved me and I said I loved him too."

"Do you?"

"Yes. He's everything to me."

"Why were you scared?"

"I was scared my father would find me."

"If you were somewhere he had never been and you had never been, how would he find you? You were safe."

"I was scared for Edward."

"Why?"

"He would have been killed Edward if my father found us."

"Why would you think that?"

"When I was growing up, he would go on at me about if I ever disobeyed him he'd kill someone. I'd rather have gone home than let Edward get hurt. He's my world."

"I'm glad you have him. He looks after you very well."

"He's been helping me through. I never thought I'd meet anyone like him."

I wiped my eyes with my tissue as I smiled; thinking about what Edward's done for me.

"What did you do when you got there?"

"I started to head inside when Edward stopped me. He questioned me about my back and who caused it."

"What about your back? I thought it was because you fell out of a tree."

"It's more than that. There are several scares from what my father did to me. Edward saw them and got even angrier. When I told him to leave it he let me go inside. He then joined me and wrapped me up in a furry blanket to keep me warm. He persisted in asking questions and when I refused to tell him he told me to at least tell the person I liked. It was then that I told him that I liked him. He told me that being scared only shows that you care and he kissed me."

"Was he trying to force himself onto you?"

"No. No, it was nothing like that. It was nothing like with the other men. It was sweet, gentle, loving. He meant what he said and he meant what he was doing. It was then that I knew I loved him; that I'd always love him. If he decides to leave me then I'll let him but he's helped me through so much in the last few days and given me the freedom I've dreamed of. I'll never be able to repay him."

I heard the door open behind me and someone scoop me into their arms, as tears ran down my face.

"I'll never leave you Bella. Never. I love you."

"I love you too."

Before I could say anything else, his lips descended to mine as he tucked my hair behind my ear. He pulled back, leaning his forehead to mine.

"Where you listening?"

"Only from when you said that I am the first person to care about you since your mom. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I meant it when I said I love you."

"I love you too. I'm never going to leave you; not unless you want me to."

I wrapped my hand into his hair as I brought his head down to mine.

"Never."

I pulled his lips to mine as he held me to his chest. A cough broke us from our bubble. I looked round to see Becca smiling at us.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Bella. I have a few more questions and then we can finish for the day. Can you manage that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to go Bella?"

"No, stay here."

"You sure?"

"Stay with me."

"Always."

He sat down, placing me on his lap, staring into my eyes.

"What happened next Bella?"

"He took me up to his room and got me some painkillers for my back. I felt safe in his arms. I then told him it was my father."

"What was your father?"

"That he was the one to sell me; to hurt me. I told him what he did to me."

"How did he react?"

I looked up at Edward, as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"He started swearing, holding me to him. He promised he'd help me."

"When you finished telling him, what did you do next?"

"I cried for a long time but Edward was there for me the whole time. He held me to him, trying to comfort me. Eventually we both drifted to sleep. His arms holding me to him, protecting me. I felt safer than I had in years."

"And you've been staying with him and his family since?"

"Yes. They've all been so nice to me. Esme in particular."

"Esme is the mom of the house isn't she? How does that make you feel Bella?"

"Sad."

Edward stroked my hair as he rocked me, more tears forming in my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I can see what I've missed all these years. Every time I look at her I see my mom smiling down at me. Don't get me wrong, I love staying with the Cullen's, but I can't stay much longer. It's all too much for me."

Edward held me closer to him, kissing my head.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know yet. I'll probably get another job that pays more and rent a place to stay."

"What if you don't find anywhere?"

"I'll find somewhere."

"Don't leave the Cullen home until you do though Bella. They only want to help you and keep you safe."

Edward smiled down at me with tears in his eyes.

"One last question Bella. What would you do if you saw your father again?"

I looked down as I thought over the question, my hand in Edward's hair.

"I'd tell him that I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'd tell him that I'm sorry for what he's become. That he could have had a loving family but threw it away. I'd tell him that I can never forgive him but I was sorry for what he'd become."

"Okay, thank you Bella. This is Officer Becca White interviewing Isabella Swan. Conclusion of interview, evidence given against Charles Swan."

She turned off the recorder and smiled at us, before carrying the papers out. Edward cupped my cheek, smiling down at me, tears in his eyes.

"Do you really want to move out?"

I gave him a sad smile, tears filling my eyes again.

"Yeah. The big family life isn't me. Don't get me wrong, I love staying with you; you make my feel safe. I love you and your family, but it just reminds me, every day, what I've been missing. I can't wake up every day and see Esme, smiling and happy. I won't ever forget my mom but it hurts too much. Maybe over time I'll be better at seeing Esme or any mom, but not now. It hurts too much right now."

"Okay. When you want to leave, I'll support you, but promise me you won't leave until you have somewhere safe to go. Promise me that."

"I promise. Just don't be mad when I do leave."

"I won't be mad. I love you Bella, I won't be mad."

"I love you too."

Slowly, I leaned up to him, bringing my lips to his. He held me closer to him, his fingers tangling into my hair.

"Come on. You need to get to work."

"I'm not going today remember. I've got a doctor's appointment."

"Oh yeah. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'll go alone. I want some time alone for a bit. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Just stay safe."

"I will. Thank you."

I pecked his lips and leaned my forehead to his.

"Can you drop me off at my house, I need my car?"

"Sure. What time is your appointment?"

"Not for a while."

Closing my eyes, I pecked his lips, humming.

"Are you tired Bella?"

"No."

"What's with the hum then?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I…"

He looked down at me curiously, pulling my lips to his.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say… Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"I just wanted to say that I love you."

His lips hovered over mine as he gazed into my eyes.

"And I love you too."

Pressing his lips to mine, he took my hand in his, wrapping it round his neck. He continued to kiss me gently and softly, showing me how much he loved me.

"Becca and Dean want to talk to you about something. You don't have to give them an answer yet. Just hear them out."

"Okay. Will you stay with me?"

"Always Bella."

He helped me stand up, his arms wrapped around my waist holding me to him.

"I could never let you go."

"Then don't."

Lowering his lips to mine, he placed his hand on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"Come on."

He walked behind me as we left the room, me on my crutches. We stood together opposite Becca and Dean.

"Bella, I know you've had a hard time but it will get better, trust me. I'm going to tell you something and you aren't going to like it. You don't need to say anything today but promise to think about it."

"What is it?"

"Bella. We don't want to do this, but Charlie, he's demanded a lawyer. The case, it's going to court."

"Okay. You still have enough evidence to win."

"That we do Bella. The only problem is, the magistrate, he refuses to look at any of the evidence unless you appear in court. He said it's because Charlie was the chief of police."

"So all I have to do is sit in a court room, I can do that."

"You don't understand Bella. You'd have to retell your story in front of the judge, the jury, Charlie, witnesses, and an audience. Do you think you'd be up to that?"

"What happens if I don't?"

"Then, I'm afraid we can no longer hold Charlie. He'd be released no charge. As you are a minor, you'd have to go back to him."

"Can I make a proposition? A deal to speak in court."

"I'd have to speak to the judge. What is it you'd want?"

"I know that I'd sit alone with a lawyer with my father and his lawyer across from us. I'd want Edward to sit with me."

"That wouldn't be allowed Bella. Edward would be called as a witness and with you two sitting together, it may look as though you were telling him what to say."

"Which is why I'd let the judge pick two members of the jury to sit by us. Then they can hear what we are saying. Only if Edward wants to though."

"I'll be there for you Bella. No matter what."

"Thank you."

I turned my head and pecked his lips before leaning into his chest.

"I'll see what I can do Bella. I can't promise anything but I'll let you know as soon as possible."

"Okay. Thank you for everything you've both done. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"It's our job to make sure the town is safe Bella. The fact that this has happened so long proves we haven't done our job properly. We have a chance to help you and make you safe. It's just what we do."

"You're going against my father though. A man you've worked with for years."

"And a man who has tortured you for years."

"You still had no reason to believe me over him."

"With the evidence you've shown us Bella. We can't not believe you."

"Thank you."

"It's okay Bella. Why don't you get going? You've been here a long while and Charlie will be coming through here soon. Dean and Paul are going to question him some more."

"Okay. I'll see you guys soon then."

"Bye Bella. Get some rest; you need it."

"I'll try."

After hugging Becca and Dean, Edward led me to his car and helped me climb into the seat. When I was sat down he stood in the doorway, leaning down to me.

"If you ever need me Bella, don't be scared to talk to me. I'm here for you Bella, forever and always."

"I love you Edward. You've given me so much. Come here."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer to me as he put his hands on my waist. His lips slowly came to mine, lightly brushing over mine at first, then pressing more firmly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

He pressed his lips to mine a few more times before moving away and climbing into the car. Once he pulled up outside my house, he opened my door for me, pulling me into his arms.

"Will you be going to Boxing tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping I can start again, even if it's only the basic exercises."

"I'll help you if you want."

"I'd like that. I'd get to spend more time with you, but I think Gavin will want to talk to me at some point."

"And I'll let him, as long as he doesn't upset you."

I ruffled his hair as I gazed into his eyes.

"He wouldn't. He'd get Thomas to beat him up if he did."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen."

"You never know."

I brought his lips to mine in a quick kiss.

"The sooner you get going the sooner I'll see you again."

"Okay. I'll miss you."

"You'll only be gone two hours."

"I know. I'll miss you though. I love you."

"I love you too."

He brought his lips to mine as he lifted me into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He leaned me against his car as he slid his tongue between my lips. I undid the first two buttons of his shirt and ran my hand over his collar bone and over his shoulder.

"Not here Bella."

"Sorry. It just feels so right with you."

"I know what you mean. How about you leave now and we can pick this up tonight. Esme and Carlisle are going to be out tonight, Emmett and Rose have gone to a football game and Alice and Jasper are staying in their room. That leaves you and me to do whatever we want."

"What did you have in mind?"

He placed me on the ground, leaning his forehead to mine.

"After boxing I want to take you to dinner."

"Our second date. Sounds nice."

"Then afterwards, you and me are staying out tonight. No matter what the doctor says you are not going to school tomorrow. I can see just how tired you are so tomorrow you're going to have a day of rest."

"And where will you be?"

"Right by your side if you let me."

I leaned up to him, leaving my hands on his shoulders. Just before I kissed him, I stopped moving and whispered.

"What about school?"

"You're more important than school."

"But what will your parents think?"

"They'll be disappointed but I don't care. I've never once missed school unless I was ill. They won't ask questions, not that many at least."

"Okay."

I pressed my lips to his, a large smile spread across my face.

"I'll see you later."

"See you later."

He pecked my lips once more before letting me go. I grabbed my bag and climbed into my car. Opening the window, Edward leaned into the car, smiling at me.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because I need to do this alone. You'd also most likely beat the doctor up. I don't need my boyfriend behind bars now do I."

"I guess you're right. I just anxious when you aren't in my arms."

"I can look after myself."

"But I like to look after you."

"I know. I love how you are so protective of me but I do need my independence. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

He pressed his lips to mine before pulling out of the window. I watched him in my mirror before he disappeared from sight.


	24. Doctor's Help

**Doctor's Help**

I pulled into the small parking lot and climbed out with my crutches in hand.

"Good afternoon Bella. How are you doing?"

"Good. My back doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good. Where's Charlie?"

I pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly.

"Arrested."

"He's what?"

"The police arrested him last Saturday."

"Amazing. I'm so pleased you took an opportunity. Come into my office. We'll take a look at your back and then you can tell me what happened."

"Okay."

After prodding my back, he x-rayed it like the last time. He stuck the picture of my back from before and now on the light board.

"You're back has healed Bella. There are no signs of the fracture occurring which is great news. Whilst you seem fine, I'd rather you didn't start boxing or anything until Monday. You can do simple exercises if you feel up to it and don't have to use the crutches anymore. When Monday rolls around you can go back to your normal day to day exercises at boxing."

"Thank you."

"No problem Bella. Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Can I have a coffee please?"

"Sure. Go and sit by my desk and I'll bring it for you."

"Thanks."

He left the room and I sat behind his desk. He handed me a mug and sat on the other side of the desk.

"Why did you decide to tell the police?"

"A friend followed me to a man's house and took me to his. I told him everything."

"Who's your friend?"

"Edward."

"Is that the guy you like?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told him?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He loves me."

"Are you together?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you have someone to look after you."

"He's amazing. Even after I told him what happened he still loved me. He's been there for me over the last week."

"What's going on with Charlie?"

"There's a court case in a few weeks. I have to make an appearance and gather witnesses. The police were questioning me earlier today. I may have mentioned you but I didn't give them your name, you're safe."

"Why didn't you give them my name?"

"Because you've helped me. I told them I'd speak to you though and see if you'd willingly give a statement. If you were to help, you would be fully pardoned and go back to your normal life."

"I'll do it Bella. I told you that I'd be there. If you give me a number I'll contact the police and tell them what I can. Don't worry."

"Thank you. I promise that nothing bad will happen to you, but I think you should tell your wife sooner rather than later. She will find out eventually and it's better if it came from you. I'll speak to her if you want but be honest with her. Tell her why you did it."

"I will. Thank you Bella. If there's anything I can help with just ask."

"There is one thing. Could you get me some contraceptive pills?"

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, I'd feel a little safer taking them and two me and my boyfriend, we're really close and I'd like to take that next step if he wants too. It's just in case."

"Sure."

He got up and left the room, coming back with a box of pills for me. I looked up at the clock. It was half seven.

"I'm sorry, I must be going now though. Thank for all your help Adam. You will never know how much I appreciate the help."

"It's okay Bella. You are an amazing young woman. No doubt beautiful too. I'll probably see you soon."

"See you soon Adam. Thank you."

He pulled me into a hug, before I climbed into my car and drove to the gym.


	25. AN Thanks

**Hey Guys,**

 **Thanks for the quick response from everyone.**

Rio has one chapter left as I only wanted it to be a short story but I will post a new story shortly after. I have a one-shot that is a complete lemon that I hope to publish soon. It is something that I haven't done before and if anyone doesn't feel comfortable with reading it then you don't have to. Some people have beliefs and views on these sorts of things and I respect that. Please don't leave horrid reviews though. They make me sad.

Anyway. That's coming in about a week I hope and will be called **Fruit** , Rated M. Thank you all again for responding so quickly.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	26. Getting Better

**Getting Better**

As I pulled into a space, I saw Edward leaning against his car, waiting for me. Before I could get out, he swung my door open and scooped me up into his arms.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Edward."

His lips came to mine as he placed my feet on the ground.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'm perfectly fine but I have to wait till Monday before training properly. I can do basic exercises though."

"Good."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and into his hair as I brought his lips down to mine. He wound his arms round my waist, holding me closer to him.

"He's going to stand against Charlie."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He wants to help even if it ruins his reputation."

"At least we are one step closer to having Charlie locked up for good."

"I can't wait."

I pulled his lips to mine again, needing their soft, loving touch. When we stopped, I grabbed my bag and we ran into the gym. He left me to get changed before meeting me at the door.

"It's good to see you off the crutches Bella."

"It feels good to be off them Gavin. I can't start boxing though until Monday. Just the basics to start with."

"Okay. Can I talk to you in my office alone for a bit though?"

"Sure."

He nodded to me and went to his office. I turned to Edward, bringing my lips to his.

"Be back in a minute."

"I'll be waiting."

He pecked my lips and went over to Thomas. I sat in Gavin's office with him behind his desk.

"Are you doing alright Bella?"

"Yeah. I'm doing great."

"I can see that. You and Edward really like each other."

"He's everything to me."

He stood up and knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"Are you sure? You've been through a lot in the last week and you're emotions must have been all over the place. How do you know you love him and it's not just a crush?"

"Why are you questioning my feelings? I haven't had anyone care for me since my mom and then when Edward came along he found out about my life and still wants to be a part of it."

Tears sprang to my eyes as I looked down.

"I've cared for you Bella."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No. Never Bella. Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, but I see you as a sister Bella. I love you like family Bella. You are my family. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I've been hurt so much in the past Gavin that no matter what he does to me, I'll be alright. He wouldn't hurt me though Gavin."

I tried to plead with him so that he'd believe me.

"Will you ever tell me about your past Bella?"

"Maybe someday."

"I only want to help."

"I know and I'll tell you some of it one day, just not today."

"Okay. I'm here whenever you need me though."

"Thank you Gavin."

"No problem Bella. One more thing."

"What?"

"Try to keep the kissing to a minimum."

"I'll try."

He pulled me into a hug and let me go. I ran into the gym and over to Thomas and Edward.

"You alright now Bella?"

I'm glad everyone's got used to calling me Bella, it's who I am.

"I'm good. Edward's helped me through a lot."

"I'm sure he has. Do you want to fight?"

"I can't today or tomorrow. I promise I will on Monday though."

"Okay."

"Have you decided if you are competing in two weeks?"

"I think I will. It depends. I might be busy then."

"What with?"

"My father's court case."

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know. You still haven't told us what he did."

"I'd rather not tell you."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and moved the hair out of my face.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell him."

I looked up at Thomas, smiling sadly.

"It's not something I want people to know."

"I understand. Don't worry Bella."

"Thanks Thomas."

"No problem Bella."

I gave him a quick hug before he went over to the others and started training. Turning round in Edward's arms, I wrapped mine around his waist, leaning into his chest.

"Can I ask you something Bella?"

"Yeah. You can always ask me anything, I just may not answer."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

I turned my face into his chest, breathing deeper. I stood in his arms silently for a while.

"Are you okay Bella? I didn't mean to upset you."

Looking up at him, I saw a worried look in his eyes.

"You didn't upset me."

"What's wrong then?"

"I don't know where I will be in five years. I've never thought about it."

"I'm sorry."

"Where do you want to be?"

"Up until a few weeks ago, I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to live with a loving wife in a quiet place that we'd be safe from anything."

"What changed?"

"You."

"Why?"

"I don't care what I do when I'm older as long as I'm with you. I want to keep you safe. I want my future to be with you if you'd let me."

"I'd like that."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After a couple hours of training with Edward and Gavin, Edward gave his keys to Jasper and got in my car, demanding to drive.


	27. Evening Out

**Evening out**

We had a great time out at La Bella Italia. After Edward took me on a walk round the park nearby and held me to his side. As I started to fall asleep he lifted me into his arms and carried me back to my car.

"Go to sleep Bella. I've got you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I leant up and pecked his lips before laying my head against his shoulder. He placed me in the warm car, pecking my lips. Without saying a word, he climbed into the car and started to drive. It didn't take long before he turned the engine off and climbed out of the car. Instead of picking me up, he helped me to my feet, wrapping his arms round my waist.

"I know you don't like expensive or extravagant things so this isn't the best hotel I found but I wanted to spend money on you because I love you."

The hotel was beautiful. There were large windows in lines, closed with thick curtains. An entrance way with two huge glass doors leading. Edward grabbed a small suitcase from the car and led me inside. The lobby was giant. A glass chandelier hung high in the room, white leather couches invited people to sit around low coffee tables. An oak wood desk stood at the side of the lobby with two people behind.

"Hello, how can I help?"

"Room for Edward Cullen."

"Of course."

She typed some things into the computer as I looked around the magnificent room. It was a definitely better than the dumps I'd go to in the past. Those would be the cheapest places clients could find so they were spending as little money as possible. They'd be ridden with bugs and mould. I lay my head on Edward's shoulder as I closed my eyes, breathing in the honey scent in the air.

"You okay Bella?"

"Never better."

I pecked his lips and smiled up at him.

"Here's your key. Room 113. If you need anything else just come and ask."

"Thank you."

Edward took the key card from the woman and led me to the stairs. We got to the first floor and made our way down the hall. His arm round my waist, my head on his shoulder, I imagined a future with Edward. He'd said he wanted me in his future but never said as what. I hoped he would want me as his girlfriend and one day wife, but I was dreaming. He'd eventually find someone better than me; I just had to enjoy our relationship while it lasts. Whatever Edward offers me in the future I'll take. He's my reason for living now.

"What are you thinking about Bella?"

"The future."

"What about the future?"

"I want to be part of your future no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, let's go in our room."

He turned me round and stuck the key card in the lock, turning the handle. It was a good sized room with a double bed and wardrobe.

"Do you want a shower before bed?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

Edward placed the bag on the floor, closing the door behind us and locked it with the chain. When he turned back to me, I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled his lips to mine. My tongue ran over his lips, asking for entrance. He granted me entrance and pulled me closer to him. I explored his mouth, as my hands undid the buttons of his shirt. It fell to the ground as I slid it off his shoulders. My hands fisted on his chest.

"Will you join me?"

"Yes."

He brought my lips back to his as he picked me up, my legs wrapping round his waist. We both kicked our shoes off before he carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the toilet seat, kneeling in front of me, our lips still connected. He pulled my shirt over my head, moving his lips from mine for a second. We stood up, my hands going to the buckle of his belt, his going to the zip at the back of my skirt. When my skirt pooled at my feet he pulled back, looking down at me.

"Beautiful."

As he looked me up and down, I pushed his pants down and looked him over.

"Amazing."

"What?"

"You. I love you."

"I love you too, my angel."

"I'm no angel."

"You're my angel."

His lips came back to mine as he held me right up against him.

"Bella, I promised my parents we wouldn't have sex until we'd at least been together a couple of months."

"Okay. You can have a shower first then."

"I didn't mean that I didn't want to have a shower with you. We can still do that. If you want to."

"I'd like to. I promise not to take it further."

"Thank you."

He cupped my cheek as he leaned over me. I heard a light click and my bra loosened. Edward lowered his lips to my neck, pulling my bra off my arms, his hands holding the side of my breasts. Kissing round to my throat, he made his way down between my breasts before making his way back up to my jaw. Eventually, we got in the shower, kissing each other none stop. I couldn't get enough of Edward and it seemed he couldn't get enough of me. I admit, I wanted to go the next step with him, but I respected that he was a virgin and that his parents wanted us to wait a while. We'd only been together a week.

"Wash up. I'll get you something to wear."

"I think you like me just the way I am."

"I do but I won't be able to control myself if I'm lying by you all night."

"Okay. I won't be long."

"I'll be waiting."

He pecked my lips and let me go. I watched as he left the shower and turned around to me, grabbing a towel.

"See anything you like?"

"Definitely. If you don't want to come back in here then turn around before I drag you back over here."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

Wrapping the towel tightly around himself, he stared down at my body before leaving the bathroom. As I washed my hair out I noticed Edward come back in and place some clothes by the wash basin. I wrapped a towel round myself as I looked at the clothes he left for me. It was one of his black, button down shirts and a pair of my lace pink panties. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. Once dry, I pulled the clothes on, leaving the top two buttons of the shirt undone showing some cleavage. Towel drying my hair, I finished it off with the dryer, leaving it hanging down my back. I leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, as Edward lay back in the bed with only a pair of pyjama pants on. He smiled at me, crossing his hands behind his head. I crawled up the bed, my bum in the air, causing him to look down my cleavage. When I was level with him, I wound my fingers in his hair, his holding my shirt up to my hips, showing off my lace panties.

"See anything you like?"

"Maybe."

"My eyes are up here then."

Peeling his eyes from my cleavage to my eyes, he smiled up at me.

"Just admiring the beautiful body in front of me."

"Admire all you like. I'm here all night."

"You had better be."

I bit my lip as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one. You've given me my freedom."

"And you've let me into your life; you've let me be this close to you even though you've had some horrid experiences. You are the bravest, kindest, most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Thank you for letting me into your life."

"You are my life Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I lowered my lips to his slowly, putting all my love for him in the slow kiss. He left his hands on my hips, as I left mine in his hair. We kissed for hours, not developing it further.

"Go to sleep my angel. I love you."

"I love you too Edward. Thank you for tonight; I had an amazing time."

"So did I. We still have tomorrow. We don't have to leave until five tomorrow evening."

"What did you have in mind to do?"

"At eleven you're going for a massage to relax then we can spend some more time together in the afternoon."

"I like that plan. Thank you."

"No problem Bella. Get some rest."

"You too."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night."

I lay my head on his chest as he pulled the comforter over the both of us, holding me to him.


	28. A Talk with Carlisle

**A talk with Carlisle**

Friday went by faster than I wanted. After a long lie in with Edward's arms wrapped around me, I woke to find the rest of the buttons undone on the shirt I was wearing and Edward fast asleep beside me. I lay still in his arms as I waited for him to wake up. He sent me off to the spa for a massage session. I had never felt so relaxed in my life after that forty five minute slot. Edward could see that as he continued the massage in our room, adding a few kisses every now and then. Eventually he drove me to work before we went off to the gym. Daniel wasn't there so I didn't get to see him yet. I then insisted that I drove back to Forks whilst Edward went with his brothers. I was sat with Edward on the couch with his brothers and sisters when Carlisle came into the room and asked to speak to me. I followed him to his office and sat when he told me to.

"Bella. You are a good girl and I am sorry for what your father has done to you, but I must ask you to stay away from Edward."

I was taken aback and he could see that.

"You've distracted Edward from what he wants to achieve in life. He's worked hard his whole life so he can become a well-respected doctor when he is older. I don't want you distracting him from that and I know you will, so I need you to leave Edward alone. He deserves someone better than you. Someone who can give him what he needs."

Tears filling my eyes, I looked down at my shaking hands.

"And what is it you think he needs?"

"A girl that can support him in the long run. That has a good reputation and money."

"What if that's not what he wants?"

"That is what he wants though. He's wanted it his whole life. I'm not unreasonable, you don't have to leave my home but you need to leave Edward. When will you do this?"

"I'll do it tonight and don't worry, I'll move out tomorrow. I can go somewhere else."

"Thank you for cooperating Bella."

"Can I stay in the spare room tonight please?"

"Of course. It's just across the hall from Edward's room."

"Thank you. I'm going to head to bed now."

"Do you not want dinner?"

"No. I had a big lunch, thank you."

Quickly I stood up and made my way to Edward's room, gathering my things into my bag. I climbed into the guest bed and cried myself to sleep. I woke up early in the morning to find Edward lying beside me, sleeping peacefully. Silently, I got dressed and wrote a quick note to Edward.

 _Edward, I've found somewhere to live. I know I should have said something to you before leaving; I just wanted to go alone. I'll see you in a few days, I want to be alone to get settled and everything. I'll talk to you soon. I love you, never forget that._

 _Bella_

 _xx_

I left it on the pillow and made my way down the stairs as quietly as possible. No one was awake as I climbed into my car and drove away. In truth I had nowhere to go. I just couldn't stay in a house with Edward. Not when I was disliked by his father and destroying his future. After driving round Forks for half an hour I pulled into the trees behind my house and grabbed my bag, locking my car. I remembered a boarded up house hidden in the trees somewhere. If I found it I could stay there for a while. I had no money so would have to find some food somewhere at some point soon. Twenty minutes later, I was stood outside the house I was looking for. The garden was filled with weeds and long grass. As I walked around the outside of the house, I could see between some of the planks and what I saw scared me. There were people inside; lots of people. Round the back of the house was an open window. Climbing through it I saw a room filled with people wrapped in whatever clothes they had. Children sat huddled together with their mothers, all exhausted. Men lay half dead on the floor, just a simple blanket keeping them warm. An old woman made her way over to me and placed her hand to my cheek, smiling up at me.

"Come with me my dear. Let's find you a space."

"I have no money."

"Money is not needed here. Whatever money you do have can be spent on food. There's no need to worry though my dear. No one is violent or steals. Just stay away from the men at the front of the house though. They will sell you drugs if they can."

"I just need somewhere to stay."

"There's space upstairs. A group moved on a few weeks ago, I'll find you a mattress."

"Thank you."

I followed her through the house, keeping away from as many people as I could. To see this many homeless in one place was devastating. I had never seen any homeless person in Forks before, this is where they all went. Some people where surrounded by bags of what looked like drugs, others where skin and bones. The amount of woman and children downstairs was nothing compared to upstairs. Every inch of the floor was covered with either mattresses or blankets. Most had a person curled in a ball on. The old lady showed me to a mattress in the corner of the room, next to a woman who was asleep with a baby in her arms. I thanked her and sat in the corner, bringing my knees up to my chest.


	29. Looking for Bella

**Looking for Bella**

 _Edward's POV_

After finding Bella had gone to sleep in the guest room across from my room, I curled up next to her, falling asleep. I then awoke to find her gone and a note in her place. Tears ran down my face as I read what she had written but sucked it up and went about my day as normally as possible after telling my family Bella had moved out because she needed a bit of space. I couldn't help but notice my dad was slightly glad when I said that. Sunday passed in a similar way with me trying not to worry about my Bella. At school on Monday Bella didn't turn up. People questioned where she was and no one had seen her once over the weekend. Emmett and Jasper tried to calm my nerves when she didn't show at boxing but it didn't work. I spent hours punching a bag. When Bella was a no show again at school the next day, I felt like killing someone. I hoped Bella would have at least texted me to let me know she was alright. Later that night when she hadn't turned up at boxing yet again, my dad finally got fed up with my pacing in the living room.

"Son, please stop pacing. I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she wanted a new start alone somewhere."

"She would have at least told me. I made sure she had my phone number and all of yours in case she needed any help."

"You need to let her go Edward. Focus on your school work."

"I don't want to let her go dad."

"Perhaps her leaving is for the best."

"Why would you say that?"

"Listen Edward, she's a sweet girl and all but if you want to become a doctor you need to forget about her and focus on school."

"I don't want to be a doctor anymore dad."

"Of course you do son. You've always wanted to be a doctor. You need to stop thinking about girls and wait till you've graduated college before you find a girl you deserve."

"What did you just say?"

I started shouting in his face, seething. Emmett and Jasper grabbed my arms, holding me away from him.

"Did you just say that Bella isn't good enough for me?"

"She's a prostitute Edward. You are not going to be with a prostitute."

"She is not a prostitute. She is a victim."

"She feeds on sex Edward, that's all she does. That's all she will ever do."

"She does not."

"Have you had sex with her Edward?"

"No."

"Has she tried to push herself onto you?"

"No."

"Not ever?"

"She did once, but that was when I first brought her here. She was confused and scared."

"Does she want to have sex with you Edward?"

"Yes, and I want to have sex with her alright. I love her."

"You don't Edward; she's been playing mind games with you. That's what she does."

"No she doesn't. What did you say to her on Friday? Ever since you took her to your office on Friday she's hasn't said a word to me. She slept in the guest room then disappeared before I woke up. I haven't seen her since Friday. Now tell me what you said to her."

"You will not speak to me like this son. Now calm down."

I started to struggle against Jasper and Emmett's grip as I moved closer to Carlisle. He had something to do with Bella's disappearance and he would tell me, even if I had to beat him up.

"Edward listen, I'm sure it wasn't dad. Bella might just want some space right now."

"No. We had such a great time on Friday, she wouldn't just leave me without a word for four days. He's got something to do with her leaving. What did you say to her?"

"I told her that she needs to leave you alone, that she isn't good enough for you because she isn't."

"You said what?"

"Edward, she's gone. Just forget about her. Think about your future."

"She is my future."

"Please, you weren't going to marry her."

"I was. My future is with Bella. She's my life and now you've sent her away."

"I didn't send her away. I told her that she could stay here as long as she left you alone, she told me she had another place to go."

"Did she tell you where?"

"No. Just that she would leave on Saturday."

"You didn't think that maybe, just possibly she was lying?"

"Why would she lie?"

"To leave. You never would have let her leave if you knew she had nowhere to go. Maybe, just maybe you hurt her so bad that she would rather live on the streets than live here with you and me, a man she has been told to stay away from as she is not worthy of being with me."

"You are not a man Edward. Not yet."

"What am I then? A child? You are treating me like one."

"Because you are acting like one."

"CARLISLE!"

We all looked round to see Esme standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper released their grip enough for me to get out.

"Edward, go to your room. I'm sorry son."

"I'm going to find Bella."

"You can't son, you need to leave her. You won't ever become a doctor if you stay with her."

"I don't want to be a fucking doctor. I want to be with Bella."

"Edward, son, please calm down."

She placed her hand on my shoulder in an attempt of calming me down.

"Mom, I love you but I need to find Bella. Your husband has hurt Bella."

"Edward, I'm your father."

"Not anymore. When I find Bella, I'm bringing her back here and then I'm going to find somewhere for us to live. I am not staying in this house with you."

I pointed my finger to Carlisle and ran upstairs to my room. Shoving a blanket and thick, wholly jumper into a bag, I grabbed some shoes and a coat before running to my car. I drove around the streets of Forks for two hours with no luck. In the pitch black, I ran round the streets asking anyone I saw for help. Finally I came across an old woman with a small bag of food.

"Could you tell me if you've seen this girl?"

I held up a picture of Bella from last week on my phone. She took her time to look over it before nodding.

"Come with me young man."

"Thank you. Thank you."

She walked slowly and silently, along the cold path until she turned into the forest.

"Where is she?"

"You will see Edward."

"How do you know my name?"

"She talks of you in her sleep. She is so sweet. She gave her food to the lady; the lady with the baby. The baby that died."

She seemed sad for a moment but only a moment before smiling.

"They had a funeral you know. The whole house was there. The mother moved on yesterday. She seemed so lost."

"What do you mean by the whole house?"

"Everyone that lives there silly. We look after each other the best we can. You're friend though, she is different, she refused help. Poor thing hasn't eaten for days. She was out all of Sunday and came home with six bags filled with food and water you know. Didn't have one bit she didn't. Even gave some to Max."

"Who's Max?"

"You really don't know much do you boy? Max is the man who beat her up Saturday. She only came out with a black, the lucky thing. Max can cause a lot more damage than that if he wants when he's been at it again."

"At what?"

"At the drugs young man. He doesn't use them often but when he does he flies off the rails. Come on, we're nearly there. Is your friend expecting you?"

"No. I don't think she ever thought she'd see me again."

"Are you going to stay with us?"

"I can't, I have to go home."

"A man with money. I see. Why is it your friend came to us then?"

"My father made her leave."

"Poor girl, no family of her own I suppose."

"No."

"She's lucky to have you then young man."

She fell silent once again as she continued her slow walk. I worried for what I'd find. Somewhere in these woods was Bella and she was in a place people were dying and taking drugs. Why didn't she just talk to me?

As the lady walked deeper into the forest I became very aware of how cold it was. The temperature was icy with the gentle wind blowing through the trees. Finally, we emerged out of the trees to find a two storey house with boards across all the windows and the door frame.

"What is this place?"

"It's home. Anyone looking for one can come here. We're all very welcoming you know."

I didn't know what to say as she led me round the back and through the only open window. Women and children lay asleep together on the bare floor with a simple blanket wrapped around their slim frames. The whole room was full but one slit which I was led down. Some, that were awake, sat up and watched me go by- others lay staring into space. Out in the hall there were two doors closed over with locks.

"Why are they locked?"

"That's where Max and people sleep. The ones who do drugs. By doing drugs they've agreed to being locked in at night. It's so everyone else feels more safe. Any of the men could break the door if they wanted."

She led me up the old broken stairs to a cold room at the front of the house. There were a few less people in this room but there were mattresses lining the walls, forming tight rows. In the corner of the room was a weak, fragile Bella. She smiled up at me and the old woman, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Evening Maggie."

"Good evening Bella. This young man wanted to see you Bella."

"I'm just dreaming Maggie. Go to bed."

"Oh okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Maggie."

The woman turned and walked away without looking at me again. I turned back to Bella to see her leaning against the corner of the room, a dazed look in her eyes as she gazed up at me.

"Bella?"

She didn't respond as I crouched down in front of her.

"I'm sorry Bella. I want you to come with me Bella."

A large smile spread across her face as she leaned her head to the side. I moved closer to her, holding my hands out to her and dropping my bag to the floor. When she made no move to come to me, I sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She leaned her head against my shoulder breathing in deeply.

"I'm here Bella."

"You're always here with me."

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep curled up in a ball. I lay us down on the broken mouldy mattress and held her as she slept, pulling my wholly jumper over her head and wrapping her up in the blanket. I couldn't sleep, scared for what someone could do to us in this place.

The morning came quickly as the sun shone through the gaps in the boarded up windows. I combed her hair as she lay with her head on my chest. Her hand came up to my chest as her eyes fluttered open.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes. I'm here Bella. I've got you."

"You really came?"

"Yes. I love you. I'm taking you home Bella."

"You can't Edward. I'm destroying your future. I'm not good for you."

"I don't care what Carlisle said. My future is with you. I don't want to be a doctor. That's his dream for me. I don't want that. I want you."

"You deserve someone better."

"Shit Bella. It's me that doesn't deserve you. I love you Bella, more than my life. When I woke up Saturday and read your note I was so upset. You left me Bella. You didn't even tell me in person that you were leaving."

"I'm sorry."

I noticed she was crying into my shirt.

"Don't cry Bella. I love you."

"I love you too."

She looked up at me and I saw her eyes filled with tears, one black and bruised. Slowly, I lowered my lips to hers.

"Bella, I'm getting you out of here."

"Where will we go?"

"My house, Carlisle won't speak to you, not if he knows what's good for him. My future is with you no matter what he says."

"Thank you."

I sat up, pulling her with me.

"Bella, I know we're young and haven't known each other for very long but when I'm with you I'm not Edward, the man aspiring to be like my father, I'm not some boy either. I'm me. I know my future has you in it but as what, that depends on your answer."

"My answer to what?"

I leaned my forehead to hers, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Marry me Bella."


	30. Answer

**Answer**

Her breath caught as she stared into my eyes, cupping the back of my neck. Looking down for a minute she moved closer to me.

"Yes."

I brought my lips to hers as I lay her down, hovering above her. Gripping the collar of my shirt, she held herself as close to me as possible. She pulled the jumper over her head and threw her hands into my hair.

"You're wearing my shirt."

"It smells like you."

She pulled my lips back to hers as I placed my hands on her hips. When she had to breathe I kissed along her jaw and down her neck.

"Let's get out of here Bella."

"Okay."

Pulling her up, I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my nose in her neck.

"Your hair is nearly back to normal."

"Give it a few more days and I'll finally be Bella."

"You've always been Bella. You're my Bella. My angel. My fiancé."

"My fiancé."

She brought her lips to mine before grabbing her bag. I threw mine over my shoulder and led her out of the house and through the trees to my car. When we got to the car, I sat her down bringing my lips to hers. She tried undoing the buttons of my shirt but I pushed her away and climbed into the driver seat. Speeding home, I pulled into the garage and picked her up in my arms.

"Edward did you find her?"

"Yes mom. I've got her."

I stood in the living room with Bella in my arms as Esme came in from the kitchen.

"God Bella, are you alright? What happened to your eye? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Don't listen to my husband. He can't see how good you are for Edward."

"Mom calm down. I'm taking Bella upstairs. Where is Carlisle?"

"He's gone to work. He's said he was sorry Edward, he was just keeping your best interests at heart."

"Tell him to start listening first."

"I will."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too son. I love you Bella."

She nodded to Bella who just shied away and wrapped an arm round my neck. I ran us up the stairs, placing Bella on the floor of my room as I threw the bags out of the way and grabbed the little box. Standing in front of Bella, I kissed her lips over and over as she held me close to her.

"Bella. I want to make this official."

"Make what official?"

I pulled back from her and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you become my wife?"

I held up the velvet box and placed it in her hand as she took a step forward.

"Yes."

I slid the ring onto her finger and stood up, leaning her backwards.

"We will find a nice place somewhere. Start over together. You'll be my wife."

"And you'll be my husband."

Her lips came up to mine slowly as she took another step towards me. Lowering her to the bed, I hovered over her as she undid the buttons of my shirt and threw it across the room.

"You in a hurry?"

"Just kiss me."

I brought my lips to hers as her hands roamed over my chest. Slowly, I undid the top three buttons on the shirt she was wearing as I kissed down her body. I sucked the soft skin between her breasts as she lay her head back into the pillows. Kissing up her skin, I joined my lips with hers again as I took the shirt off her the rest of the way.

After a long day together, we finally stopped. We didn't make love, not yet, but we got close to it. I left Bella as she had a shower to clean herself up after the four days sleeping out. I got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Mom, I'll do the dinner tonight."

"Thank you son."

In the kitchen I saw Alice and Rose sat, leaning over magazines.

"Did you find Bella?"

"Yes."

"Why weren't you at school then?"

"I found her late last night and we didn't come home till late this morning."

They looked nervously between them.

"Where was she?"

I put the glass I was holding down on the counter harder than needed and gripped the edge of it.

"A house."

"What sort of house?"

"A house you don't want to go."

"Did she sell herself?"

"No. No, it was nothing like that."

"Okay. Is she alright though?"

"She has a black eye and is probably starving but she's fine. She's going to come down for some food soon."

"Good. Make sure she knows that both of us are here for her."

"You heard didn't you?"

"Mom told us all what Dad said. She's been trying to act tough but she's worried that she's going to lose you."

"She's not going to lose me, Dad is."

"Why can't you just tell dad you're sorry for shouting at him and maybe he'll apologise to you?"

"It's Bella he needs to apologise too."

"I'm sure he will."

"We'll have to wait and see."

They smiled at me before returning to their magazines. I grabbed some pots and pans and started cooking up some pasta. Five minutes before it was ready Bella came down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pulled her into my arms, leaning my forehead to hers.

"Are you feeling better now angel?"

"Yeah. My eye is quite sore though."

"I'm sorry."

I carefully ran my thumb under her eye as she closed it over.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good, food's nearly ready."

"And what's on the menu tonight?"

"Just pasta. Nothing special."

I placed my lips to hers as I pulled her closer to me. As I went to deepen the kiss further someone placed their hand on my shoulder, causing me to pull away.

"Edward, as happy as I am that you've found someone I'd rather you didn't kiss like that in front of me."

"It's not like I haven't seen you or Alice kissing my brothers like this. Just deal with it."

I turned back to Bella, pulling her lips to mine. When the timer went I pulled back dragging her with me.

"Grab a drink from the fridge. Take anything you want."

"Thank you."

Unwrapping my arms from around her waist, I stirred the tomato sauce and dished up the pasta. After calling 'Food is ready' I collected the cutlery and set the table really quickly as Bella sat on the kitchen counter watching me. I served the tomato sauce out and waited for my family to collect their dishes and sit at the table before turning to Bella. Standing between her legs, I leaned up to her, my hands on her waist.

"Do you not like your ring angel?"

"No, I love it. I just don't think your parents would be too happy if they saw it."

"I don't care what they think Bella. I'll be with you at least."

"You'll crush Esme. She thinks she's going to lose you Edward. At least give it a month."

"Are you changing your mind?"

"No, never. I can't wait to marry you but, I don't want you to lose your family over this. I know how important a family is Edward. So for me, will you please just give it a month?"

"Two weeks."

"Three weeks. For me?"

I looked up at her eyes, to see large round pleading eyes.

"Okay. Three weeks, then we tell my family."

"Thank you."

"Only for you angel."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She pecked my lips before hoping down with her glass. I carried our two plates to the table and sat down next to Alice.

"Thank you for the dinner son. How was your day?"

"Good."

I turned round to Bella to see her smiling at me.

"What about you mom?"

"I got a new client today. There's an abandoned house in the forest nearby. A man's bought it for his family and wants me to help them do it up."

"You mean the one boarded up? Just behind the sports shop."

"Yes. Have you seen it Bella?"

"Um. Just in passing. Excuse me."

I tried to stop her before she carried her plate into the kitchen and ran up the stairs, fighting tears.

"Son, leave her. She's just looking for attention."

"Don't talk to me. You have no idea what she's upset about."

"She isn't upset. That's the point."

"Then you spend the night in an old abandoned house with people who have been on the streets for years. Experience a baby dying by your bed and have people doing drugs right downstairs. Then you tell me that you aren't upset when you've been told those people will have nowhere to go. That the one place they can call home is being taken from them."

I stood up from the table and ran after Bella, leaving my family stunned behind me. When I ran into my room, I saw Bella curled up in a ball not making a sound. Turning her round, I saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry my angel. Come here."

She crawled into my side laying her head on my chest.

"I've got you. I know it's hard, I do. Take your time."

I held her to me as she cried into my shirt. When she finished crying she looked up at me, smiling sadly. Not saying anything, I wiped the tears from her face and gave her a small smile. She moved up the bed until her head was on the pillows next to mine. I wound my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"I love you."

Her voice was quiet and wobbly as she leaned closer to me.

"I love you too my Bella."

I pecked her lips and held her to me. We lay in silence for a while before there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me and Rose."

I gave Bella a look and she nodded at me.

"Come in."

Sitting us up, I pulled Bella up so we were leaning against the headboard as Alice and Rose came in the room.

"Mom asked us to bring your food up. She wanted to make sure you both ate something because you didn't have lunch."

"Thank you Alice, Rose. I appreciate it."

"It's okay Bella."

They placed the bowls in front of us and stood by the bed.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"You sure?"

I looked down at Bella to see her smile up at me.

"Yeah."

They both sat in front of us as Bella started on her pasta.

"How are you doing Bella?"

"I'm alright I guess."

"If it's alright to ask, why did you leave on Saturday? We heard what our dad said to you, or at least the basics but you didn't have to leave."

"When you father told me to leave Edward alone, my heart broke. He's my life. I wasn't going to stick around when I couldn't be with Edward."

"But you had nowhere to go Bella. You should have at least spoken to one of us."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault Bella. Our dad shouldn't have said those things to you or about you."

"He was just looking out for Edward."

"Who is in the room. Now come on, let's talk about something else. I'm not having you crying on me again tonight Bella."

Wrapping my arms around her waist I pecked her lips lightly.

"Sorry. So Bella, I hear you're pretty good at boxing. You beat Edward up pretty good."

"I've been boxing since I was five. It was my escape in life. What do you too like doing?"

"I love cars. The faster the better."

"And I love to shop. Any chance I get I'll take it. You won't ever see my family in clothes from last season. We should go shopping together sometime."

"I don't really shop. I haven't got any money anyway."

"That doesn't matter Bella. We have enough money…"

"Alice, no."

She looked at me apologetically before silencing.

"It's okay Alice, I know you meant well."

She placed an empty bowl onto the bed, leaning into my side.

"Have mine Bella. I know you're hungry."

"No, it's yours. You haven't eaten today."

"But you haven't eaten since Friday. For me?"

Gazing into my eyes, she blanked for a moment before nodding. I pecked her lips and whispered a thank you as she lifted my bowl.

"How was school today guys? What did we miss?"

"Not much. Jessica missed you Edward. She just doesn't get the message. Mike was also looking for you Bella."

"Jessica also questioned where Bella was."

"What did you tell her?"

"You weren't feeling to well. She didn't believe us."

I looked at Rose to see that look in her eye when she's hiding something.

"What are you hiding Rose? What did she do?"

"She started a rumour that Bella and you are having sex to get her pregnant. That's why she's living here."

Leaning down to Bella's ear, I wrapped my arms around her waist tighter.

"We could make that more than a rumour."

"Give it a couple of months and it could be true."

I pressed my lips to the side of her jaw and nuzzled her neck.

"You two don't seem like you care all that much. Spill."

Looking round at the two of them, they were leaning forwards, smiling interested.

"We haven't had sex if that's what you want to know."

"But you want to."

"Of course. She's too beautiful not to."

Bella whacked her head to my shoulder, pulling me closer to her.

"What?"

"Just shut up."

"You two are so cute."

I smiled up at Alice and Rose as Bella placed her chin on my shoulder.

"We're gonna go. Get some rest Bella. Take care of her Edward."

"Goodnight Alice, Rose. Thank you."

"Night Bella."

They both took the two empty bowls and left the room, smiling back at us.

"Do you want something else to eat?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Go clean up then. You need some sleep."

"Okay. I won't be long."

"Take your time my angel."

She pecked my lips and ran to the bathroom. I changed into some pyjama pants and grabbed one of my button-down shirts and Bella's underwear. I stood in the doorway of my bathroom watching Bella brushing her teeth. Walking up behind her, I placed the clothes on the counter and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to my chest.

"My beautiful angel."

Kissing and sucking her neck, she arched her back into me, placing one hand in my hair. She dropped the toothbrush into the sink, gripping the edge. I pulled her top over her head, dropping it to the floor as I kissed the back of her neck. Her shorts fell to the ground as I popped the button open.

"Get dressed, I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay."

She groaned as I let go of her walking backwards and out of the door. Lying back on my bed, I folded my arms behind my head, looking up at the ceiling. My life had changed so much in the last two weeks that I could barely believe it. I thought I wanted to be a doctor but that was Carlisle's dream for me. He didn't want me to be happy; he wanted to be the proud father with the best son in town. He wanted me to marry a girl for money and reputation, not love. Bella is it for me. She will always be my true love. If I don't have her in my life I won't have a life. By becoming my wife she will make me the happiest man alive. She really is my angel.

I felt a dip at the end of the bed and looked down to see my angel. My shirt was unbuttoned with two top buttons undone and her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She crawled up the bed, hovering above me.

"What's my fiancé thinking about so hard?"

"The beautiful angel he is going to marry."

"What about her?"

"Just how sexy she looks wearing my shirt, but how she looks sexier without it on."

"Maybe you should fix it then."

"I think I will."

I brought my lips to hers as she placed her hands on my chest. Undoing each of the buttons, I caressed her skin as she straddled my waist. She pulled back, sitting up above me, showing off her body to me.

"I love that look."

"What look?"

I sat up, pressing my chest to hers and kissing along her shoulder.

"The look of your love for me. When you look at me, when you really look at me there's nothing but love in your eyes. To know that I caused that fills my heart with joy."

"You're my beautiful angel. It's all for you. Everything I have is yours and right now there is nothing I want more than to make love to you."

"Why don't you then?"

"Are you on the pill still?"

She leaned down to my ear, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Do you really care?"

"My heart says no, but my mind says yes. If I were to get you pregnant tonight I'd be the happiest man alive, but we're too young. I'm not going to ruin your future because you weren't taking one little pill."

"I'm on the pill."

She was so quiet I nearly missed it. My lips crashed to hers as she pushed me to the bed. Slowly, I pulled the shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. As she roamed her hands over my chest, I kissed down her jaw to her neck and around her breasts. She moaned as I pulled her nipple into my mouth sucking it between my teeth. Biting down on her skin, she hissed through her teeth as she pulled my hair. I moved onto her other breast, pressing my tongue to her nipple. Kissing down her body, I flipped us over so her head was buried in the pillows. I sucked on her hip bone as she gripped the sheets, her breathing heavy. I made my way down her body to the inside of her thigh. After kissing down her leg, I sucked each of her toes before kissing up the inside of her other leg. Hooking my fingers under her panties, I pulled them down her legs and threw them across the room. I pressed my lips to her pelvis before crawling up her body and smiling down at her.

"Beautiful."

"You have too many clothes on."

Before I could say anything else she brought her lips to mine and slid her hands down the back of my pyjama pants. I waited as she pulled back for a second after realising I had no boxers on before pulling her lips back to mine. She slid my pants down my legs and let me kick them off, leaving us both naked for the other. We made love for the first time before she fell asleep in my arms. I brought the comforter over us, holding her fragile body to me as she slept peacefully. My beautiful Angel.


	31. Getting Ready for School

**Getting Ready For School**

I woke up as Bella started to move about in my arms. She moved herself onto my chest, laying her head in the middle of my chest, wrapping her legs up with mine. I combed my fingers through her hair humming softly. She lay still on my chest her finger drawing patterns on my chest.

"You awake my angel?"

"Mmmm."

"We need to go to school today."

"I don't want to."

She ran her hand round my waist and behind my back.

"We have to my angel."

"I know."

"What's wrong angel?"

"Nothing."

"No, there's something."

"I just love you."

"I love you too."

She pressed her lips to my chest and looked up at me.

"Is your eye feeling alright?"

"Yeah."

She looked content as she lay her head on my chest, gazing up at me.

"What?"

"Just remembering last night."

"Was it alright?"

"I'm here aren't I? Thank you."

"What for?"

"For showing me how to love."

"Thank you for letting me show you. I'm not going to lie to you, I was scared you'd scream and run away from me."

"At first, I wanted to. It felt the same as with the other men."

"What stopped you?"

"I opened my eyes. You were there, right in front of me. Everything changed. I could feel your every move; I could smell you surrounding me, loving me. It showed me how that there was a difference between what my father did and what it's supposed to be like. I love you."

"I love you too."

She moved up my chest, bringing her lips to mine. When she pulled away I noticed she was no longer under the comforter.

"Did I do that?"

She looked down at her body to see bite marks on her hip bone. She traced around them smiling softly.

"Yeah. I like it."

"But I hurt you."

"Edward, look at me."

I looked from her hip to her face, to see a gentle look in her eyes.

"Am I hurt?"

"Yes."

"No, I'm not."

"But I bit you."

"You left a mark Edward, I didn't feel it. Well I did but it felt nice. You were marking me as your own; you may as well have drawn on my arm. It didn't hurt Edward. Trust me."

"Okay but I'm going to be more careful next time."

"I don't want you to be though. You won't ever hurt me Edward. I need you to trust yourself to be with me. Even if you hurt me you won't ever hurt me even a fraction of what Charlie did to me. I can handle a few bite marks. Please? For me?"

"I'll try."

She pressed her lips to mine and I deepened it, holding her to me.

"School starts soon."

"Can I have a shower?"

"Only if I can join you. You know saving water and all."

"I'm all for saving some water. Find some clothes for me then come and join me."

"I'll be there."

She sat up, giving me a clear view of her beautiful body and waited a moment as she effectively pulled the hair tie from her hair. I lay there as she climbed off me and slowly walked to the bathroom door, swaying her hips. Leaning against the door frame, she turned around smiling at me.

"Like the view?"

"Definitely."

Crossing my hands behind my head, I smiled at her and kicked the comforter off my body. She looked me up and down as her eyes lit up before she turned into the bathroom. Climbing out of bed I tided up my room before grabbing myself some clothes and Bella a tight red dress with a black lace bra and matching panties. I went into the bathroom with the clothes to see my beautiful Bella singing in the shower, washing her hair out. I didn't say anything as I climbed in next to her massaging her breasts. She arched her back and moaned, running her hands through her hair, washing the bubbles down her back. I attached my lips to her neck, kissing the soft skin. Her hands dropped from her hair as she arched backwards. I wound my arms round her back, massaging it softly. After washing hers and my hair I lifted her into my arms, wrapping a large, fluffy towel, round her body. She threw her hair up in a towel as I wrapped one round myself.

"How are you feeling my angel?"

"Alright."

"What's wrong?"

She gave me a sly smile taking the edge of her towel in her hands, opening it up to me.

"I'd rather we shared a towel. I'm a little cold and you know what they say. Body heat is the best way to warm up."

I dropped my towel to the floor and walked over to her as she wrapped the towel round me, sealing me in with her.

"Let's sort that shall we?"

Pulling her lips to mine, I pulled her body up against mine. Lifting her up, I placed her onto the counter, standing between her legs.

"Go to the bed."

"We can't my angel. We have school."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. You've missed the last three days and last Friday. We'll do this later. I promise."

"Okay."

"Get dressed, I'd do it myself but we'd never leave here if I did."

"I get it. Pass me my clothes."

"Here you go angel."

I placed the clothes in her hands before pecking her lips and pulling my own clothes on. She dried herself off and pulled her bra and panties on, jumping down from the counter.

"Wait there, I want to remember what you're wearing today."

"I'm not dressed."

"You are to me."

I placed my hands on her hips and looked her up and down before pecking her lips.

"Now you can get dressed."

I watched as she pulled her dress over her head and down her body. It had a round neck line, with three quarter length sleeves, going down to mid-thigh.

"Aren't you worried about the boys at school?"

"No, because I know I'm the only one who's going to see under this dress. Now come we need to get some breakfast."

"Good. I'm starving."

"Do something with your hair. I'll get our bags."

"I love you."

"I love you too my angel."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled her lips to mine. When she pulled back I left the bathroom and grabbed my book bag and the books I need for the day along with Bella's. Seeing as we had the same lessons, I didn't see why she needed to have her own. She walked out of the bathroom with her hair slightly curled and smooth.

"All the blonde has gone."

"Beautiful."

I wrapped her up in my arms, smiling down at her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she leaned her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes. We stood in silence, just enjoying the other's presence until her stomach rumbled. I led her down the stairs and into the busy kitchen.

"Morning Edward, Bella."

"Good morning Esme. Sorry for leaving dinner last night."

"Don't worry about it Bella, I understand, I do. Just make sure you're alright and I'll be happy."

"Thank you Esme."

"Son, your father wants to talk to you after school, apologise."

"Tell him he needs to apologise to Bella. I don't care if he does to me or not. It was Bella he was rude to."

"I know what he said wasn't acceptable but please try to make up with him. He's your father Edward."

"He's not my father. Not after what he did to Bella."

"Edward, I know what he said but he meant well."

"Mom, I love you and you'll always be my mom, but he went too far when he caused Bella to leave. You don't want to know where she was Mom. One night scared the life out of me and I never want her there again."

She took us both into her arms, holding us close.

"I know son. I know. Just, take care."

"We will mom. Thank you."

I gave her a gentle squeeze before she pulled back, smiling at us both. Wrapping my arms back around Bella's waist we waited until she had gone to the living room before we got our breakfast with the others.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm fine Jasper."

"What happened? To your eye I mean."

"Max beat me up. He does it to all the new people after the first night. See they're reaction. Not the children or old people though. He knows when to stop, except when he's high. That's not a regular occurrence though."

"There were drugs?"

"Yes. One room has Cocaine, Marijuana and Meth. The other was Bounce, Hash, Poppers. It stank."

We all stared at her like she had three heads as she continued to eat like nothing happened.

"What?"

She looked up at us confused.

"Nothing angel. You just talk so casually about this."

"It's happened before. Be warned never smoke pot."

"You've smoked pot?"

She nodded casually as she finished her mouthful.

"When?"

"When I ran away."

"When was that?"

"I think I was nine, maybe eight. The memories of that time are fuzzy."

"Why did you run away Bella?"

"Charlie had a load of men over with naked woman walking round the house. I refused to join in so he got three of the men to beat me. I was half conscious when I left so I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I spent a week under a train bridge with some other people."

She said everything as if it were nothing and continued on with her breakfast. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"You. You've been through so much."

"It's in the past. We have a whole future together. As husband and wife."

She whispered the last part quietly so only I could hear her.

"I can't wait."

I pressed my lips to hers before letting her sit back down again to finish her breakfast. The others were silent as they finished their breakfasts. When we finished I took our bowls to the sink and rinsed them out as Bella slid her shoes on.

"Where's my bag?"

I turned round to see Bella sitting on the counter with her black high tops on.

"I didn't think you'd need one. We have the same classes and phys ed so I thought you could share my books."

I stood between her legs, placing my hands on her thighs, just below the hem of her dress. She held my collar as she leaned towards me.

"I like that idea."

"Do you know what's even better?"

"What?"

"We started gymnastics in phys-ed on Monday. You can show people what you can do. What Bella's always been able to do for years.

"And I get to watch you."

"I'm not that bad. I can do some things."

She pressed her lips to mine as she pulled me closer.

"Come on, we need to go. Alice is driving with us."

"Who's car are we taking?"

"Yours if you want."

"That's fine. Alice can drive if she wants."

"Why?"

"So I can sit in the back with you."

"What if I want to drive?"

"I'm not going to let you."

I placed my lips to hers as she tangled her hands into my hair. Before I could deepen the kiss someone wacked me over the back of my head causing Bella to move her hands to my shoulders.

"We need to leave."

"Okay we're coming Alice."

I helped Bella down from the counter taking her hands in mine, kissing her knuckles.

"Are your hands okay angel?"

"Yeah. They're fine. Thank you."

She pecked my lips and walked over to the door, talking to Alice as I picked up my bag and slid my shoes on. The three of us walked to the car; Bella and I climbing in the back. I held her to me as she lay her head on my shoulder.

"You look amazing Bella."

"Thank you."

She pressed her lips to my jaw as she placed her hand over my chest. I brought her lips to mine starting a long, loving kiss. At some point Alice stopped the car and climbed out.


	32. Return to School

**Return to School**

 _Alice's POV_

I climbed out of the car after calling to Bella and Edward and getting no response. My Jasper's arms wrapped round me as he led me over to the others.

"Where are Edward and Bella?"

"They're a little busy. They've been kissing since we set off."

"I still think it's weird. I mean only two weeks ago he was single. It's not a bad thing or anything but he needs to be careful."

"You don't agree with dad do you, Rose?"

"No. Definitely not. He took it too far, but in a way he's right. They've been together for a week and a half and we don't know much about Bella apart from what she's told us. I think they're hiding something. Whether it's to do with Bella's past or why their together, I don't know."

"Rose, baby, don't worry about it. Edward's sensible. He can look after himself. We've treated him like a kid and he's right, he's not one. Just give them some space. Bella's been through a lot and there's more to come. She has to appear in court not this Sunday but the next."

"How do you know?"

"There was a call from the police yesterday morning. They told me to make sure Bella knows. I'm going to tell Edward if I get a chance. He'll be able to tell Bella better."

"You might not get a chance with them in every class together."

We all looked round to Bella's car, the both of them still not emerging from the car.

 _Edward's POV_

As the bell rang I pulled away from Bella, holding her to me.

"We need to go to class angel."

"I know."

I pecked her lips and helped her from the car to see the last few students walking into the building. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her waist, as she leaned her head on my shoulder. When we walked into English everyone stopped and turned to us. I just pulled Bella to the back of the room and sat us down, pecking her lips.

"Just ignore them."

"I'll try. Thank you."

The first two periods went quickly as we had double English. At break I led Bella into the halls, to my locker. She leaned against the other lockers as I switched the books over for the next two periods and Biology.

"Hey Bella."

"Mike."

"I wanted to apologise for being mean to you. You know after what happened when we were younger."

"I think I remember Mike. I understand."

I took her hand in mine, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.

"I was thinking, do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

"No thanks Mike."

"Why?"

"I'm with Edward. Always will be."

"Maybe another time then?"

He walked away sadly, muttering something under his breath. Closing my locker, I wrapped my arms round Bella's waist pulling her lips to mine.

"You're mine."

I pulled her lips back to mine, holding her to me. The bell rang again, breaking us apart.

"Come on angel. We have Algebra and Spanish."

"I don't want to go. I'm rubbish at Algebra."

"From what I've heard you get straight A's."

"Only because Charlie made me. I'm not naturally good at Math."

"Just do it the best you can angel and I'll help you if you need it."

"Thank you."

"No problem Angel. I love you."

"I love you too."

I brought her lips back to mine before pulling her into my side and walking us to Algebra. The next two periods passed the same as the first two, with people continuously turning and staring. Finally lunch arrived and Bella and I headed to the cafeteria.

"Bella?"

"Hi Angela."

"Can I talk to you Bella? Alone please."

"Sure."

She looked up at me and pecked my lips.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Okay. Take your time angel."

I watched as she walked off with Angela before walking into the cafeteria. After getting some food I sat down at my families table.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's talking to Angela."

"Okay. It's good to see you doing something other than kissing Bella."

"I don't just kiss Bella."

"Yes you do. We couldn't get you out of the car this morning because you were kissing."

"So. It's not like you guys don't kiss for ages at a time."

"We do it in our room Edward. Not in public."

"But you are all wanted at home. Bella's not."

"She is Edward. It's only dad has some other views. Mom's gonna make him see. She always does."

"He still won't accept her though."

They smiled at me sadly.

"Edward, the court case is not this Sunday but next. I thought you should tell Bella."

"Okay. Thanks Emmett."

"The officer also said that the answer to Bella's question is yes. Whatever that means."

"She'll know. I'm just worried about how it's going to go."

They smiled sadly again before brightening up. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck from behind.

"Can Angela and I go out Sunday?"

"Definitely angel."

I pulled her onto my lap smiling at her.

"What did you talk about?"

"She wanted to apologise but I told her she didn't need to. She didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm proud of you angel. I love you."

"I love you too."

She pecked my lips and grabbed the apple off my tray. I leaned down to her ear, whispering to her.

"I want to start planning our wedding soon."

Her eyes widened in surprise before she placed her hand in my hair, playing with it.

"I'd like that. Why so soon though?"

"The sooner I get to saying I do."

I pulled her lips to mine and leaned my forehead to hers. We just stared into each other's eyes as she finished her apple. The world around us was frozen as I gazed into her deep brown eyes. We were broken from our trance by the bell.

"Let's go."

"Okay."

She stood from my lap pulling me up with her.

"Where's your gym kit?"

"In my locker. It's by the changing rooms though so I'm good."

"I'll be thinking about you when we're changing."

"And I'll be thinking about you. All of you."

"I expect nothing less angel. My beautiful angel."

We made our way through the halls of students. Some stopped and stared others just ran past, too busy to notice. When we got to Biology we were a couple minutes early so I stood opposite the door with in my arms.

"We have a few minutes angel."

"What should we do?"

She said sarcastically as she wound her hands in my hair.

"I have an idea."

I pressed my lips to hers as I pulled her body to mine. We ignored the whispers around us and just held her to me. One of her hands moved to my chest, clutching my shirt.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Swan. Are you coming to my lesson?"

We pulled back to see Mr Banner standing by his door, the rest of the class watching us from inside.

"Sorry Sir. We're coming."

"Just get inside so I can start."

Holding Bella to me, I led her inside the room and to our lab table. As the lesson progressed Bella and I shared looks as we took notes. Half way through the lesson I slipped my hand between her thighs holding her thigh in my hand. She crossed her legs over, trapping my hand there. I ran small circles on the inside of her thigh with my thumb. As soon as the bell rang she turned to me and pulled my lips to hers.

"Don't do that again."

"I was just trying to make you feel better. Didn't you like it?"

"I loved it. Just don't do it or we're going to have to find a closet."

"I wouldn't mind finding a closet. If it meant more time with you."

"I know but your parents wouldn't be too pleased. I still haven't fully gotten over last night. It was our first time Edward and I'm still tingling, I love your every touch. We just need to slow down a bit okay?"

"Okay angel. I'm sorry. I should have made sure you were okay with it."

"I was, that's why I crossed my legs but I'd rather you didn't do it in the first place."

"I'll make it up to you angel but we need to go to gym first."

She pecked my lips and pulled me with her. When we got to her locker, I pushed her up against it and brought my lips to hers.

"I'll be thinking of you."

"And I'll be thinking of you."

I turned into the boys changing room as I watched her go into the girls. Changing as quickly as I could, I noticed Mike was already changed and waiting by the door. When he saw me looking at him, he left, letting the door swing behind him. In the moment it was open I saw Bella sitting with Angela on the bench.

"So Edward, how close are you and Bella?"

"We're close Emmett. My future is with her."

"I know, I kind of gathered that when you were shouting at Dad. Have you gone that next step though? You two seem even closer today."

"I'm not talking to you about this Emmett. What Bella and I do is our business not yours or the families. If you can't trust Bella at least trust me. You don't know what I saw yesterday. She's been through more than anyone will ever know."

I pulled my top on and left the changing room to see Mike sitting next to Bella with his arm around her shoulders. She saw me running over to her and held her arms out to me as I lifted her into my chest.

"Hey there Angel."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I pecked her lips, smiling down at her before pulling her lips to mine again. I watched Mike walk away before putting her down.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I think it's my job."

"You make it sound as if you have too."

"Because I do. Your too fragile and I can't have my bride broken now can I?"

"No."

She pecked my lips before turning round in my arms to face the coach.

"So today, we're going to take what we've learnt so far this week and I want you to show the class what you've learnt. Now Bella, I know you haven't been here, can someone show her what've we've been doing?"

Mike stuck his hand in the air and when Coach Clapp beckoned him to the front of the group, he cracked his knuckles. He started with a forwards roll before doing a cartwheel and handstand.

"Is that all you've done?"

She whispered up to me. Before I could reply, the coach turned to her.

"What did you say Bella?"

She blushed and looked down.

"I asked Edward if that's all you've done."

"If you think it's so easy then why don't you start us off and show us what you can do?"

Bella looked up at me and I gave her a reassuring nod.

"Okay. Can you move the mat?"

A few people snickered as Coach Clapp widened his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I've got this."

She looked over her shoulder at me, rubbing her hands together. When the mat was gone she placed her hands in the air and smiled. She ran forwards and did a cartwheel into a back somersault. The class stood stunned as Bella landed.

"Well you sure know what you're doing Bella. How long have you been able to do that Bella?"

"Since I was six. I practise as often as possible."

"Why don't you put a mini routine together and show the class at the end of next week?"

"Sure."

She came back over to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pecking her lips.

"Amazing angel."

"Thanks. Now I get to spend a week sitting and watching you."

"And I'll spend a week pretending to do gymnastics while I sit with you."

The class took their seats on the bleachers as Coach Clapp called the order. Reverse Alphabetical order. I'd be one of the last. We sat at the back and I pulled her shirt up slightly, tracing the bite marks I'd made.

"Your skin is so soft angel. So silky."

"I like to think that your touch makes it that way. Every time you touch my skin, it becomes softer for you. Everything about me is for you now."

"Thank you angel."

I pressed my lips to hers before she leaned her head on my shoulder as we watched Emmett. It was a funny sight to see. He finally finished and I was called down. I kissed the top of Bella's head and ran down the steps. I started simple, with a handstand and a cartwheel before doing a front somersault into a front roll. When I finished I ran up to Bella and pecked her lips.

"How was that for you angel?"

"Well you're better than the others in the class."

"But not better than you."

"Not quite."

She pulled my lips to hers as she sat in my lap. She moaned lightly as I ran my tongue over her lips.

"Shh angel."

"I know."

Instead of pressing her lips to mine, she lay her head on my shoulder breathing in my scent. She seemed exhausted as she wrapped her arms around my waist giving me a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want to skip boxing tonight? Get an early night."

"No. I'm good. We were just up late last night."

"Alright my angel. Just don't push yourself too much tonight."

"I know. Are you coming to watch me work tonight?"

"Yes. Did you go to work on Monday?"

"No. I called Lily and told her I was sick. She didn't mind. I'm not usually sick so she was alright with it."

"Okay my angel."

I held her to me as she closed her eyes. I could feel a set of eyes on me and looked round to see Mike glaring at me. I glared right back before pressing my lips to Bella's head. She slipped her hand under my shirt and rested it on my chest. Once Coach Clapp called the end of the lesson, I waited until everyone had gone to the changing rooms before picking Bella up in my arms and carrying her down the steps to the door of the changing rooms.

"I'll see you in a minute my angel."

"See you in a minute."

Placing her on the floor, I lifted her chin up and brought her lips to mine. I waited till she had gone into the girls changing room before going into the boys. Ignoring Emmett, I changed quickly and ran out to wait for Bella. As soon as she left the changing room I scooped her into my arms, leaning her against the lockers nearby. I pressed my lips to hers, pulling her close to me. Once she realised what was going on, she wrapped her arms round my neck and wound her hands into my hair. Her lips moved with mine as I held her waist as close to me as possible.

"Come on, Alice will be waiting."

She threw her gym kit into her locker before running with me to the car. We waited for Alice to arrive before jumping in the car, Bella driving.

"How was your day Alice?"

"Good thanks Bella. Lessons were boring as usual though. What about you Bella?"

"I had fun. Mike was really annoying though."

"What did he do?"

"He asked me out. Twice! I made it perfectly clear that I am with Edward but he doesn't seem to understand that."

"He's only going to get worse. I think guys like him see it as a challenge. Whoever gets the girl for the longest time wins. It's a bit ridiculous really."

"What are you doing this afternoon Alice?"

"Not much. Rose and I are going shopping later then we might come down and watch some boxing. See what you all get up too."

"It would be good for you to come down. No one appreciates how much hard work a boxer puts in to perfect what they do. It's not just hitting people in the face you know."

"I know that they all put a lot of effort into it but I never see what they do outside of competitions. We also want to see how good you are Bella."

"Well I guess I'll be fighting tonight then. Edward do you think I should challenge Thomas or Gavin?"

"Gavin. Definitely Gavin. Thomas still wants to make it up to you for what he said about moms. Plus Gavin would never hold back against you no matter what. When he's against others he tries to at least match their skill level to give them a chance."

"I guess. Do you do any sport Alice?"

"No. Not really. It's not that I'm bad it's just that my interests lie elsewhere. I know that you box and heard you do a little gymnastics. Is there anything else you do or would like to do?"

"I run. That's about it."

"When do you run?"

"I run to the hospital and back every morning for my shift and I used to run to Port Angeles for boxing."

"How can you run that far?"

"Practise. I've built my stamina up a lot. When I was younger I'd be on the treadmill for an hour or two nearly every day."

We both sat, slightly stunned, as Bella pulled into the garage. Climbing out at the same time, I net her at the front of the car.

"You are amazing my angel."

"Thanks."

Wrapping my arms around her waist, she held my collar as our lips met. She went to undo my buttons but I pulled away.

"Let's go inside my angel. Why don't you take a bath before work?"

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"No problem angel. I have to speak to Carlisle."

"Don't lose your father because of me. Be as nice as you can be and no shouting or you're sleeping on the floor."

"Okay. I'll try my best. But if he calls you a prostitute or slut once then I'm walking away."

"I understand but you also need to understand that he's just trying to keep you safe. He has your best interests at heart and wants to do what's best for you."

"Thanks for the reminder. I was just going to go in there, listen to what he has to say and get out."

"He's your father Edward, give him a little respect."

"Fine, I will."

I pecked her lips and walked inside with her. She ran up the stairs with my bag as I went into the kitchen. I hopped up onto the counter, dipping my finger into the bowl of cake mix Esme was making.

"Needs more sugar."

"No it doesn't."

She pointed the spoon at me, smiling.

"How was your day son?"

"I had a great day thanks mom. What about you?"

"It was alright thanks son. Your father is waiting for you in his office."

"I'm going."

Jumping down from the counter, I kissed the top of her head and ran upstairs. I knocked on the door before entering and sitting down.

"Good afternoon son. How are you?"

"I feel amazing."

"Why's that?"

"Because Bella is amazing. She has a way of surprising me."

"Where is she right now?"

"Upstairs, in my room."

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing great, not that you'd care."

"I do care son."

"Then you need to start acting like it."

"I asked you to speak to me so I could apologise. I'm sorry for how I spoke to you and how I spoke to Bella. I was just thinking about your future."

"I understand. I'm sorry that I shouted at you. You need to see that my future is with Bella, whatever that job may be. I don't want to be a doctor. That's what you want for me and maybe, if you start listening then you'll see what Bella and I have."

"And what is that?"

"That's for Bella and I to know and you to find out."

"Son, you are young and this is your first relationship. I think you need to slow down. Maybe date some other girls. It's not like you are going to marry Bella."

I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table.

"I will not date other girls. I will not break up with Bella but I certainly will marry Bella."

"Son this is just anger speaking. You aren't even 18 anyway."

"This is not anger. I am frustrated, frustrated that you won't listen. I will be marrying Bella because I asked her."

He to stood up, placing his hands on the table.

"What did you ask her?"

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

With that I walked to the door swinging it open.

"And just to let you know the only reason I didn't punch you was because Bella asked me to give you a little respect seeing as you are my dad but you've lost that respect now."

Slamming the door shut behind me, I ran downstairs. In the kitchen I grabbed an apple before running up to my room. I lay in the middle of my bed as a few tears slipped out of my eyes. Why couldn't he see that Bella was my life? That I love her. She's my life, my everything. I can't live without her now. My angel.

I heard a hair dryer blast for a few minutes before my angel herself walked out of the bathroom in one of my button up shirts. She looked over to me and crawled up the bed, straddling my waist.

"What's wrong Edward?"

After she pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it on the floor I placed my hands on her hips.

"He still doesn't believe my feelings for you. He won't listen."

"He will someday."

She placed her lips to my chest before leaning up slightly; letting me see down my shirt she was wearing.

"I told him."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I asked you to marry me and you said yes. He just wasn't listening and said that we won't have a long term relationship."

"Okay. I guess I can wear this more often then."

She held her hand up, showing me her ring.

"Yes, you can."

Her lips came to mine as I pulled her closer to me. I undid the top three buttons revealing her smooth skin.

"Why is this, the only thing you're wearing?"

"I forgot to take some clothes in with me and found your shirt from this morning. It was this or nothing. I didn't know whether you or one of your family was in here so I went for the shirt."

"Good choice."

"Why?"

"Because now I can take it off for you."

I flipped us over so I was hovering over her. I kissed down her jaw to her collar bone before kissing down her body, between her breasts and undoing the rest of the buttons. She held my hair in her fingers as I lightly bit down on her hip bone causing a moan to escape her lips. Crawling back up her body, she brought my lips to hers, sliding her tongue into my mouth.

"Angel, we need to stop. You have work soon."

"Okay."

"We'll finish this later."

"I'll be waiting."

Her lips came back to mine as I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist. I carried her to our closet and set her on her feet.

"Find some clothes my angel. We need to go."

"Thank you my fiancé."

"My fiancé."

I brought her lips to mine again before grabbing a clean shirt and running out to my room. After packing my bag for boxing, I sat on the edge of my bed waiting for Bella. She walked out with a pair of shorts on and a loose black top.

"Come on."

I stood up, pulling her into my arms, holding her there.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just nothing. I love you my angel."

"I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around my waist before pulling back.

"You would tell me when something's wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Always my angel. I promise. I'm just a little tired of my dad."

"Just remember that I love you."

"I love you too."

Pecking her lips, I grabbed my bag as she grabbed hers and I gave her the apple. We walked downstairs together into the living room and said goodbye to the others before climbing into Bella's car. I persuaded her to let me drive as she looked tired and I thought she could have a little rest. Her eyes fluttered closed as we set off.

"Angel, we're here. You need to wake up. Your shift starts in ten minutes."

"I'm awake. Can you come here?"

I climbed out of the car and knelt down at her door.

"What my angel?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too my angel."

Her lips pressed to mine before she got out of the car.

"You gonna wear your ring inside?"

"Yes. Seeing as you told your dad, your family will know soon enough so I might as well. It also makes me feel closer to you when I'm not with you."

"Never take it off then."

"I have to when boxing."

"Only then."

I pecked her lips as she led me inside.

"Hey Lily. Sorry I haven't been in recently."

"Don't worry Bella. As long as you feel better then I don't mind. Afternoon Edward."

"Good afternoon Lily. How's it going?"

"Good. It's been busy the last few days and only getting busier."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, we're fine thanks. You alright with being in the kitchen today Bella?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

She looked up at me and pulled me with her into the kitchen.

"You sit here. I'm going to change."

"I could help you."

"I know, but I'm not sure the girls would agree with you being in there."

"Sorry my angel."

"It's okay. Just wait here."

"I will."

She pushed me down on a chair and ran to the locker room. When she came back she had her hair tied up and her uniform on. Walking past me, she ruffled my hair before washing her hands and pulling on her chef apron.

"I'm ready Lily."

"Okay. Daniel, you've got Bella now as well."

"Good. Bella can you start on three salmon dishes?"

"Yes chef."

She started cooking away not distracted by the four others cooking around her.

"Chef I need some more butter."

"It's coming."

The guy, Daniel I assume, came over and placed three blocks of butter above her head before whispering something to her. She pointed over her shoulder to me without turning round. He looked over at me before walking over to someone else. Bella's shift went on for two hours as she finished at seven.

"Chef, I'm done."

He ran over and checked her area before walking off.

"I'm done."

"I can see. Come here."

She sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What did the chef ask you earlier?"

"Daniel wanted to know who I was engaged too. I told him it was the handsome, bronze haired guy with beautiful green eyes that knows how to have a good time."

"I know you didn't."

She pressed her lips to my jaw as I stood us up.

"Go get changed and I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay."

I waited for her to go into the locker room before running to the car and turning the engine on to heat the car. Five minutes later Bella climbed into the car and smiled at me.

"Are you alright for going to boxing? You look really tired."

"I am a bit, but I'll be fine. I wouldn't miss boxing because I'm tired."

"Okay angel."

I pulled her lips to mine quickly before setting off for the gym. Once parked I held her door as she climbed out. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her lips to mine. Holding her against the car, my lips moved with hers until we had to breathe.

"I love you my fiancé."

"I love you too my angel."

We walked into the gym and went into the different changing rooms before meeting up in the gym.

"Bella come to my office."

She looked up at me and pecked my lips before going into Gavin's office. I ran over to Jasper and Thomas and joined them watching Emmett and Brian. A couple minutes later Bella's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Are you alright my angel?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, smiling up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going on the treadmill for a while."

"Okay. I'm here if you need me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I watched her connect up to the treadmill and set off before turning back to the fight. Emmett finished off his fight by calling it a draw and hopped out of the ring.

"Edward, you want to go?"

"Sure Thomas. If you think you can beat me."

"You're no Bella."

We climbed into the ring and started the fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I kept an eye on Bella, in case she needed me. I noticed Alice and Rose arrive at some point and stand with Jasper and Emmett as they watched the fight. Eventually Thomas gave up and let me take the win after I punched him across the nose pretty hard. I jumped out of the ring as Rose and Alice wrapped their arms around me.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it."

"You were really good Edward."

"Thanks Alice."

"How long has Bella been running?"

"Thirty five minutes I think. She seemed upset when she finished talking to Gavin."

"Do you know what they talked about?"

"I would assume it has something to do with why she hasn't been here but I think there was something more."

"Why don't you go talk to her Edward?"

"I think it would be best to give her some space."

"Okay. So show us what you do here."

"Come on then."

We led them round the gym, showing what each piece of equipment was for. When Emmett and Jasper were teaching them how to use the punch bag, I went over to Bella who had been running for over an hour. I stood in front of her and waited for her to jump off before taking her into my arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. No. So many people have questioned our feelings and our relationship. Why can't they see that I love you?"

"Come on, let's go sit down."

I walked her over to the bench and sat her in my lap.

"What happened my angel?"

"You're father doesn't like me, Mike is constantly asking me out, Gavin doesn't trust my feelings, they don't see that I love you. You're my life Edward but they can't see that; it's just so frustrating. I want to be with you without having to worry about what people think."

"All that matters is what I think angel. I know it's frustrating but you need to remember that I love you. No one is going to change my mind, well unless you grow another head, but even then I'll probably still love you."

She chuckled lightly and looked up at me.

"There's that smile. Now come on, let's wipe those tears because you have to fight Gavin. Use the frustration against him. Show him that you can take care of yourself. He won't know what hit him."

"I love you."

"I love you too. When you've finished with Gavin, we can head home and start some planning. How does that sound?"

"Great. Thank you."

"No problem my angel."

I brought her lips to mine as she pulled me closer to her. She stood up, pulling me with her. Gavin came out of his office and jumped into the ring waiting for Bella.

"Just don't kill him alright?"

"I won't kill him. Just knock him around a bit."

I pecked her lips before she climbed into the ring.

"Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine now."

"What was wrong?"

"She's just a little frustrated at the moment. People questioning her and everything."

"Oh okay. So that's Gavin she's fighting?"

"That's Gavin. He's the head of the gym and the coach. His father set this place up and passed it onto him. He's the best here but Bella can beat him."

"So this is going to be interesting."

"As long as she doesn't kill him then yes."

"Why would she kill him?"

"Something he said but don't worry she won't kill him."

We watched as Bella swung a couple of punches hitting Gavin some of the time and dodged each of Gavin's. He backed her into the corner but she just cartwheeled around him and punched him in the back. After ten minutes Gavin called defeat and Bella punched him one last time before getting out. Rose and Alice cheered as Bella jumped into my arms.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure. Go change and we'll go."

"Thanks."

She pecked my lips and ran into the changing rooms. I said goodbye to the others before changing myself.

"Come on my angel. You look so tired."

"I feel exhausted."

"When we get home, have a bath and I'll get us some food. You haven't eaten for a while."

"Thanks."

I scooped her into my arms and she leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Get some sleep if you want angel. I've got you."

Before I could say anything else she fell asleep. I carried her limp body outside and carefully placed her in the car. She gripped my shirt as I moved away from her but relaxed when I kissed her forehead. I drove us home as quickly as possible to get Bella inside and warm. When I pulled up into the garage, I picked Bella up into my arms and carried her to my room, laying her on my bed.

"Angel, wake up, we're home."

She moaned as she rolled into my chest.

"Come on my angel, go and have a bath. It will relax you."

"Too tired."

"But you need to have a wash. You worked hard at boxing tonight and need to clean up a bit."

"Can you help me?"

"Okay."

I left her on the bed and started to run a bath with hot water. When I got back to her, she had curled into a ball in the middle of my bed. Lifting her into my arms, I carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the counter.

"You need to wake up a minute Bella. You'll fall over if you don't."

"I'm awake, I'm awake. I love you."

"I love you too my angel."

She brought her lips to mine after I pulled her top over her head. I popped the button on her shorts and helped her hop down. Sliding them off her legs, I kissed down her body and back to her neck as I slipped her bra and panties off her.

"You awake now?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"I'll get us some food; you just take your time. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

I pressed my lips to hers before leaving her in the bathroom. When I got downstairs, I saw my mom in the kitchen cooking up some food.

"Hey mom. How are you doing?"

"I'm good thanks son."

She came over to me and wrapped me up in a hug.

"I'm happy for you son."

"Did Dad tell you?"

"Yes. I trust you. Just stay safe and don't forget me."

"I won't Mom. We were going to tell you but Bella thought it would be best to give it a couple weeks. We were going to tell you though."

"I know son. It's okay. I understand why you didn't tell us. You two are meant to be together. I can see that and I'll support you both."

"Thank you mom. You have no idea how much that means to me, what it will mean to Bella."

"You may not be my son through blood, but you are my son Edward. I'm not going to abandon you because you are getting married young. You've found your true love, never let go of her because there is no one else out there."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Son."

She pulled back, smiling up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Have you decided a date yet?"

"No. We haven't started planning yet but will soon. I think we'll start the planning alone then come to you and the others a little later on. Alice will make it too big for what we want."

"Okay, as long as you don't run off to Vegas then I'll be happy."

"We won't mom. Thank you."

"Just don't get her pregnant either. She has a lot of options in the future."

"Don't worry mom. I won't, we'll take the necessary precautions. I wouldn't do that to her."

"Good. At least I've taught you one thing over the years."

"Hey, you've taught me so much over the year's mom. You've driven me to do the best I can in everything."

A tear ran down her cheek as she cupped my cheek before pulling back and wiping her cheek.

"So what is it you wanted Son?"

"Some food. Bella and I haven't eaten yet."

"Okay. There's some rice in the fridge, you can heat up some chicken and white sauce."

"Thanks mom."

"You aren't joining us for food tonight are you?"

"No. Bella's way too tired to do anything right now. We're just going to eat in my room then go to sleep. We still have school tomorrow."

"It's good that you're still thinking about school. Just because you're getting married doesn't mean you can forget about normal life. School first, relationships after."

"I know Mom. We both like school and want to do well. We only have one week of school till the Easter holidays any way. I was wondering, since the court case is next Sunday, I wanted to take Bella away for a few days, let her have a break from everything you know."

"Of course you can Son. I think it's a great idea. That girl needs some time to rest and not worry about anything. Are you going to the spring dance next Friday?"

"I haven't asked Bella yet because I haven't had the time yet. So much has happened in the last few weeks. I'm going to ask her either tonight or tomorrow though."

"Okay. Don't force her to go though."

"I wasn't going to mom. If she doesn't want to go then I'll take her out for dinner instead."

"That sounds nice. I'm glad Bella has you. So kind and caring."

"I love her."

"I know."

I put together a quick dinner before giving my mom another hug.

"Goodnight Mom."

"Night Son. Take care of Bella."

"I will. Thank you for everything you've done Mom."

"Thank you for being my Son."

She held me too her before pushing me back.

"Go up to your fiancé Son. I'm here if you need anything."

"I'm going."

Picking up our plates, I ran upstairs to my room. I placed the plates in the middle of my bed and lit a few candles around my room and closer to my bed. Opening my mini fridge up, I pulled my secret bottle of red wine from it and retrieved two of the glasses from under my bed. Knocking on the door to my bathroom, I called out to Bella.

"Are you nearly done my angel?"

"Yes. I'm just drying off. Can you pass me some clothes?"

"Give me a minute."

"Okay."

I found one of my button down night shirts that was a deep purple and a pair of her purple panties. Carefully, I went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"Here you go my angel."

"Thank you."

She was wrapped in a towel when I entered with her hair thrown up in a ponytail. I placed the clothes in her arms and pecked her lips before leaving to let her get dressed. Pulling my shirt off, I threw it into my walk in closet and stood by the post of my bed. Bella made her way from the bathroom but stood shocked in the doorway. Slowly, I made my over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I wanted to do something a little more special tonight than just eating on my bed."

"You didn't have too."

"I know, but now that my Mom knows that we are engaged and accepts it, I thought, why not. She's happy for us and knows that we love each other. I'm going to celebrate that even if you don't want to."

"No. I will. I just said it wasn't necessary."

I brought her lips to mine as she wound her fingers into my hair and her other hand ran over my chest.

"I think it is."

She smiled into the kiss as I leaned her backwards. We were interrupted by her stomach rumbling.

"Come on. Let's eat."

"What have you got?"

"It's just rice, chicken and white sauce."

"Good enough for me."

I lifted her into my arms and sat her on my bed.

"I know you drink so I thought we should have a bottle."

"Where did you get a bottle of red wine from?"

"An old friend."

"Was this friend a female or a male?"

I knew she was playing with me, so I'd play along.

"She may have been a female."

"And what was her name?"

"Her name was Sam. Samantha."

"And how old was Samantha?"

"She was twenty."

"An older woman."

"Yes. She is older."

"Where did you meet?"

"It was only a year ago. Emmett had been invited to a party. He brought Rose and me along. Rose for obvious reasons but he wanted me to go so that I could meet new people maybe find a girl. Samantha was there with her sister. She took a particular liking to me but when I told her I wasn't looking for anyone she didn't push it. We became friends none the less and when I would ask she would buy me the occasional bottle from time to time. I've had this one for a while, saving it for the perfect moment. Why not now?"

She didn't respond but pressed her lips to mine.

"I'm guessing no one knows you have it?"

"No. I've kept it hidden."

She took the glass from my hand and held it out.

"Then I guess I'll have to have some."

I poured her a glass and poured myself some before setting the glass down. She took a sip, smiling up at me.

"1st of August."

"What to do with it?"

"That's the date I want to say I do."

"Why then?"

She took a bite of food and sipped her wine.

"It's half way between your birthday and mine."

"You won't be eighteen though."

"Age is but a number. I feel a lot older than seventeen Edward. Plus if we don't get married soon, I think I'll burst. It's far enough away as it is."

"I like that date. We have plenty of time to plan it all and then we'll have three weeks for our honeymoon."

"And what are you planning for that?"

"I don't know just yet. I have a few ideas but you won't know until we leave in the evening of the 1st. You just have to wait."

"Come on, just one idea."

I leaned towards her and pecked her lips.

"No."

Leaning back I took a couple of bites of food and sipped at my wine as did Bella.

"Is there anything that you've dreamed of doing but haven't yet?"

She took a few bites of food and finished her wine before sighing and leaning back.

"I've always wanted to see the Eiffel tower. Charlie, he took me to France but looked me up the whole time we were there. I want to be able to go places and not be hidden away. The Eiffel tower is supposed to be a magical building in the city of love."

"We have plenty of time for you to see the Eiffel tower my angel. You'll get there one day."

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Have you ever closed your eyes and imagined the stars floating above you?"

"No."

"When I did sleep on the streets, I'd look up at the stars every night and imagine being free. Then I'd see one star, it wasn't the brightest star but it was the most beautiful. Every time I see that star I think of my Mom. She was never the intelligent one but I thought she was the most beautiful."

"It sounds nice."

"It is."

Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up and brought her lips to mine.

"I don't need that anymore though. I have my star right here."

"And I have my angel."

I continued to kiss her before pulling back and pouring her some more wine. We continued with our meal as we talked about random things. I took Bella's empty plate and placed it under my bed with mine and poured some more wine for the both of us. Moving closer to her, I placed my lips to hers and my hand on her thigh.

"Do you want to go to the spring dance with me Bella?"

"I can't dance."

"Anyone can dance. Plus it will be good practise for our first dance as husband and wife."

"I'll go, only because of that."

"Thank you angel."

Wrapping my arm round her waist, I leaned my forehead to hers, sipping at the wine.

"Is there anything else you want my angel?"

She thought about it for a minute before moving closer to me.

"I want it to be Gavin to walk me down the aisle."

"Definitely."

Her lips came to mine gently as she wrapped her fingers into my hair. She started to pull away but I kissed my way down her jaw and neck. Her wine glass was suddenly empty as she placed it on the floor. I stopped kissing her and nestled my face in her shoulder. Finishing off my wine, I watched Bella close her eyes and lay back on the bed.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to bring it up or anything but you need to know."

She sat up looking worried.

"What is it Edward?"

"Your father's court case is next Sunday."

"What am I going to do Edward? I don't know if I'll be able to tell my story again. What if they find him not guilty? I can't go back to him Edward."

I pushed my lips to hers, pushing her to the bed and hovering over her.

"Listen to me Bella. I am going to be right by your side the whole time. You are going to be the brave girl I know you are and tell the judge just how much he hurt you so that you can have your freedom you've dreamed off. I'm going to tell my side and the other witnesses will support you. The judge will look at the evidence and find him guilty. With what you have against him he doesn't stand a chance Bella. You just be yourself and you'll be free. Think of it this way though, even if he is found not guilty you will not go back to him. I will still marry you in August and then if we have to we'll move away. We'll find our own place somewhere far away and have our happily ever after that you deserve. No one is going to stop us being together. I love you Bella. That's all that matters."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she gazed into my eyes. She opened her mouth as if about to say something but pulled my lips to hers instead.

"Make love to me Edward. I need you."

"Always my angel."

Pulling off her, she groaned but it turned into a moan as I pulled my pants down, showing her I had nothing on underneath. I climbed back over her and brought her lips to mine. My fingers went to her buttons as she wrapped her legs around my waist, her fingers going into my hair. As I pulled the shirt off her body, I kissed down her breasts and pulled one into my mouth. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast into my mouth further. I pulled her panties down her legs and threw them across the room.

"Do it. Do it please. I need you."

Without saying anything, I brought my lips to hers and slid into her. She threw her head back, as I moved in and out of her, digging her nails into my back. I held the tops of her thighs as I drew circles with my thumbs. She started mumbling under her breath as I pushed further into her.

"You like that do you my angel?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Look at me angel. Show me your beautiful eyes."

Her eyes fluttered open as I stilled inside of her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bringing her lips to mine, I pulled out of her before sliding back in. I made love to her twice before holding her to me as she fell asleep exhausted. I pulled my shirt back over her arms and pulled my pants back on. Blowing the candles out, I moved the wine bottle back into the fridge and lay down next to Bella.


	33. Asking Gavin

**Asking Gavin**

When we got to the gym the next day Bella insisted on asking Gavin. She spent the first ten minutes talking to Marcus and promised to give him a fight. She then grabbed my hand and dragged me into Gavin's office.

"Hey guys. What can I do for you?"

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and slid her ring back on her finger.

"We have some great news."

"What is it?"

He seemed suspicious as he watched us carefully.

"I asked Bella a question. The most important question ever and she said yes. We're getting married at the beginning of August."

Gavin stood speechless for a few minutes just staring at Bella's ring.

"Congratulations guys. When did this happen?"

"Wednesday. So it hasn't been very long."

"Why tell me know? It's quiet early to tell people."

"Well, I was hoping that you'd walk me down the aisle."

Yet again he froze.

"You want me to give you away?"

"Yeah. You're like family Gavin and I don't have very much of that."

"Of course I'll give you away Bella."

He pulled Bella out of my arms and into his. When he pulled back he gave me a man hug before letting me take Bella into my arms again.

"Have you got a date set yet?"

"Yes. August the first. It's half way between my birthday and Bella's. It's also in the summer holidays."

"I'll keep my schedule clear. Thank you for telling me guys. Now come on, let's get back to boxing. You two can celebrate later."

"We certainly will."

I turned Bella round, pulling her lips to mine.

"I don't want to hear anything about celebrating when you're here okay? Other than that, go ahead. If you need some time together away from your family come in here. I know you've got a big family."

"Thank you Gavin."

He just smiled up at us and left the room.

"See, I told you not to worry. Now come on my angel. You've got a fight with Marcus."

"Come here first. Tell me what you said last night."

"I love you and that's all that matters."

She closed her eyes and hummed as I lowered my lips to hers.


	34. The News

**The News**

 _Gavin's POV_

It's Wednesday and I'm sitting at home on my day off trying to wrap my head around Bella. I still couldn't believe she was getting married in August. I feel as though I know nothing about Bella, but I've known her since she was five. Twelve years and I know nothing about her other than she's the best god damn fighter I've ever seen. We're like family and the most she's ever told me about her life is that she has money problems. I thought she got on well with her father and then she tells me he's been arrested and is glad he has. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

I tried to shake my thoughts from my head and flicked through the channels on the TV. Sticking on the news, I went into the kitchen to prepare some lunch.

 _"_ _And in other news it has been brought to our attention that the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks has been arrested under the terms of molesting his daughter since she was born."_

I dropped my butter knife and ran to the TV. There on the screen was a picture of Bella, walking into the gym. I turned the sound up as it went on to a picture of her father.

 _"_ _Charles Swan, also known as Charlie was arrested by his deputy and the entire police force of Forks over a week ago. His daughter was not the one to make the call but Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Isabella Swan, known as Bella, is seventeen years old and attends Forks High School. When she was seven it had been reported that Charlie had raped her but as there was no evidence against him, he was not arrested. From what we have been told, she works two jobs to help pay for the bills in her house. She works at Forks hospital early in the morning in the children's ward before going to school and then goes straight to her other job in Port Angeles where she works in the kitchens of one of the higher end restaurants. We also know that she then goes to a gym afterwards. It has been said that she has gone to Gavin's gym since she was five years old and could be one of the best boxers out there. She never goes to competitions so we are not sure how true that is but we do know that for the first time ever she will be competing this Saturday, in Port Angeles for the title of best boxer in Washington._

 _It has been discovered that Bella Swan has been staying in the Cullen household since. As the arrested was part of the police force he has the rights to a lawyer and court case despite the evidence against him. Bella Swan has given actual video recordings of what her father did to her over the years. She is to appear in court this Sunday along with other witnesses. One namely Edward Cullen, one of the five adopted children of Dr Cullen and his wife. It has been discovered that he is the one to have found Bella at a man's house after following Charlie all the way from Forks to Port Angeles, where he dropped his daughter off at this man's house. We do not yet know the name of this man but when we do we will let you know. For more on the case visit our website to keep up to date with the progress."_

I turned the TV off and ran to my car. Not thinking I raced to Forks with one thing on my mind. Getting to Bella. I reached her high school and ran into the office.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Where's Bella? Bella Swan?"

"You can't come in here unless you give me your name and what your business is here."

"I'm Gavin. I need to see Bella."

"You can wait till school has finished Gavin. She's in lessons right now. There's only an hour and a half left then you can find her."

"Never mind. I'll find her myself."

I ran out of the office despite the protests of the lady and ran down the hall. Looking through each door, I ran from block to block before I finally found her. Swinging the door open, I ran to a stunned Bella and pulled her into my arms.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"Excuse me but you need to leave. I'm trying to teach a lesson here."

"What is it Gavin?"

"You should have fucking told me. I would have helped Bella. I would have fucking helped."

"How did you find out?"

"It's on the news Bella. The news. I had to find out about your life on the news. You should have fucking told me."

"I couldn't Gavin. Do you have any idea how hard it was? How it felt to face that every fucking day of my life. You don't get it. I wanted to tell you, I did, but he would have killed you. He would have found you and fucking shot you so don't you dare tell me that I should have fucking told you because I did it for you."

She pulled out of my arms and punched me across the nose.

"Shit Bella. What was that for?"

"For coming in here and doing all this."

She waved her hands around, bringing my attention to the class that was watching our conversation.

"Edward."

"Gavin."

"Sorry about this class. I'll be going. Bella, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait by my car."

I watched as tears filled Bella's eyes and Edward pulled her into his arms, trying to sooth her.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay, it's not your fault Gavin. Just please leave."

"I'm going, I'll be waiting for you though."

The tears escaped her eyes as her shaking hands wrapped round Edward's waist. I left the room, closing the door quietly behind me. Looking back into the room, no one had moved; everyone stared at Bella as she cried into Edward's chest. What have I done?

 _Edward's POV_

I held Bella to me as she cried into my chest. The class watched confused as to what happened.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella into the hall? I'll speak to you both in a minute."

"Okay. Come on my angel."

Lifting her into my arms, I carried her outside and sat on the ground, cradling her to my chest. I just held her as she cried into me. She needed to get this out and I was expecting it sometime soon. Mr. Banner came out and knelt by us.

"Bella? Was that man going to hurt you?"

She shook her head, as she dried her eyes.

"No. He's a friend. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"What did he mean? He said he found out about your life by the news. What news?"

"He means what my father did. I didn't know it was going to be on the news."

"What is it your father did? People don't think he did anything wrong, but I think he did. He did something to you didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you were so interested in the different types of rape? You were trying to find an excuse as to why he did it."

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you want to go home? I'll tell the office you weren't very well."

"Can I?"

"Yes, it's no problem."

"Thank you."

"Take your time then go whenever you want. I'll get Angela to bring your things out."

She smiled up at him as he went back into the classroom. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and looked up at me.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Just a bit. I want to go to sleep though."

"When Angela comes out we'll take our things and go back home. Gavin can follow us and we'll talk to him there."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too angel."

She pecked my lips before placing her left hand on my chest and wrapping her right around my neck.

"Hey Bella, Edward. You okay Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. Thanks Angela."

"No problem Bella. Just rest. We still have the dance on Friday."

"I know. You're going to look stunning in your dress."

"No one will look anywhere near as beautiful as you Bella. You're dress is amazing."

"Am I going to get to see this dress?"

"Not until Friday."

She smiled up at me and pecked my lips again.

"Are you too engaged?"

We both looked up at Angela to see her smiling away.

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Last Wednesday. It's been a week. We haven't told many people yet, just Edward's family, my friends at work and Gavin- the guy that was here."

"Congratulations guys. You're perfect together."

"Thanks Angela."

I smiled down at Bella, pecking her lips as she breathed in shakily.

"Here are your bags. I guess you guys are heading home. Take care Bella."

"Thank you Angela, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

We waited for her to put our bags down and go back into the classroom before I stood up and threw our bags over my shoulder. I scooped Bella's shaking form into my arms and carried her outside. Seeing Gavin, I made my way over to him and set Bella on the ground.

"I'm sorry Bella. When I saw it I just had to see you. To know you looked the same as yesterday I guess."

"Gavin, just be quiet please. Follow us. We're going back to Edward's. It will be more comfortable and you can show me what you're talking about."

"Okay."

He silently climbed into his car as I helped Bella into hers before driving off. When we got home, I lifted Bella into my arms as I carried her inside and sat her on the couch.

"Edward, is that you?"

"Yes mom."

She came down the stairs just as Gavin came through the front door.

"Mom, this is Gavin, Gavin this is my Mom."

"Esme, it's good to see you again."

"You too Gavin. What is it you're doing here?"

"It's about Bella."

She looked over at Bella, to see her dazed and shaking. Kneeling down next to her, she placed her hand to Bella's forehead. When Bella jerked her head towards her, my Mom moved back smiling gently.

"Hey Bella. You're alright; you're safe."

Bella threw her arms around Esme's neck, holding her to her. Esme carefully moved Bella so they were both sitting on the couch.

"Do you want some coffee Gavin?"

"Yes please. We could be here a while."

I went into the kitchen with Gavin and passed him my laptop.

"Find the news you were talking about. I'll take a look."

"You sure."

"Yeah. I'm not letting Bella see anything yet."

He nodded and started clicking away as I made some coffee. I gave him a mug and sipped at my own as I watched the news clip he'd found.

"Is it true then?"

"Yes. Her father has molested her since she was one or two. He started to sell her at the age of fourteen. She's been through so much that it's hard to tell how she's going to cope. One day everything that has happened to her could catch up to her and she could struggle to bounce back from it."

"She'll be fine as long as you are there. You're good for her. I've noticed a massive change in her since you first came to the gym. There was that minor setback when she beat you up though."

"Minor setback? I had a bruise for five days. She completely ignored me and my family until I found her at that man's house. Then she forced herself unto me before breaking down crying."

"Bella tried to force herself onto you?"

"That's what she was taught to do. Her father has drilled it into her so much and I think she gave up and did what came naturally to her. She's been broken so much that she didn't know what was right anymore. She's been doing a lot better though. Terrified for the court case on Sunday but I think the boxing competition has helped distract her."

"You also seem to distract her well. I've never seen her so happy."

"She's amazing. I don't want her to ever be anything but happy. I know that's not possible though but I don't want her to have to be worried about her father coming after her. She deserves to live, not be trapped by her father."

"I can understand how Bella's doing but how are you doing Edward?"

"I'm doing alright."

"I know you aren't Edward. I may not have known you long but I can tell when someone is lying to me."

"I don't know. I feel exhausted all the time. Keeping Bella safe the whole time but not hiding it all from her it's hard. I want to keep her safe and I don't want to stop doing that but I just wish the world could stop for a just a few hours so that we can be together without having to worry about anything."

"After Sunday you can both take a break and you won't have to be worried. The competition on Saturday will be a breeze. You and Bella are the two best fighters I've seen. I've put Bella and Emmett in a group and you and Marcus in another. You won't be fighting Bella unless you both make the final. Which could happen."

"I'd let her win."

"Don't do that Edward. If there is one thing Bella hates more, it's when people let her win. I still want to find out who would win between the both of you. I may also have a bet with your brothers. I've got fifty on Bella, so has Emmett but Jasper put fifty on you."

"I might not even get into the final though."

"A little faith goes a long way."

We stood in the kitchen a little while longer before taking a cup of coffee in for Esme and Bella. I knelt down in front of Bella and held the mug out to her.

"Thanks."

Her voice was hoarse, as she reached out for the mug. I gave it to her as I sat next to her pulling her to me. Pressing my lips to her temple, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"How are you feeling my angel?"

"Tired. Scared."

"Why are you scared my angel?"

"I don't know, I just am. I feel a little better now that you're here though."

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry for bursting into your classroom like that."

"It's okay Gavin. Come here."

He sat down on the other side of Bella, as she took his hands in one of hers.

"I'm glad you know of my past. What my father did to me wasn't right. He broke me time and time again and I should have talked to you. I thought I was protecting you but I was protecting myself. I thought your view of me would change. I was scared that you wouldn't want to be my friend that you'd ignore me like everyone else did. I couldn't lose you."

"It's okay Bella. You wouldn't have lost me. Let's not talk about this now. I can see you are really tired. Get some rest and I don't want to see you at the gym tonight."

"But…"

"No buts. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about a thing cause every little thing is gonna be alright. You've got a dance on Friday then the boxing comp on Saturday. Just think about those two things and you'll be fine."

"Okay. Thank you Gavin. For understanding."

"It's no problem Bella. I'm here for you whenever you need me but you have Edward now. He's here for you for whatever you need to talk about, whether it's the little things or the big; from struggles in school to your relationship. He'll listen no matter what. Just remember that."

"When did you get so good at relationships?"

"When I was asked to give a beautiful girl away. Come here."

She moved into his arms as he whispered something to her and kissed the top of her head. They both stood up and walked to the door. I waited for Bella to come back before pulling her into my arms.

"Your still shaking Bella? Are you cold?"

"No. Esme says it's because of everything that's happened recently. I'm constantly scared and I've only realised how scared I really am."

"Why don't we go upstairs then and have a lay down for a while. Just you and me. We can pretend no one else exists and you can have a little nap before work."

"I'd like that."

"Come on then. My Mom's going out for a while anyway. It will be just you and me until the other's get home from school."

She placed her empty coffee mug on the table and let me lift her into my arms. Once upstairs, I lay her in the middle of the bed and took both our shoes off. After pulling my top off, I lay next to Bella and she curled into my side.

"Will you tell me about the news?"

"Not now Angel. I promise I will tell you but I want you to get some sleep first. Is that fair?"

"Okay. I want a kiss though."

"Always."

Lowering my lips to hers, she placed her hand on my chest and moved it round in a circle.

"Get some sleep my angel."

"Thank you."

She lay her head on my chest as I combed her hair with my fingers. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. It felt good not to have to worry about Bella in the moment. Nothing could hurt her when she's asleep in my arms. Exhausted from looking after Bella so long I too soon fell asleep.


	35. Cameras

**Cameras**

I was awoken by a loud crash from downstairs. Thankfully Bella hadn't woken so I held her to me as she snored lightly. Looking round at the clock, I saw it was four o'clock. I started to comb through Bella's hair again as she started to move about. When she started to trace patterns on my chest, I rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"You feeling a bit better now angel?"

"Yes."

"We need to leave in twenty minutes so you can get to work."

"Show me what he meant by the news."

"Okay. Let me get my laptop; it's downstairs."

"Thank you."

She kissed my chest before moving off me. I ran downstairs and grabbed my laptop.

"Edward, have you seen the news?"

"Yes. Gavin, he came to school today. That's why we came home early. He saw the news and came to see Bella. I saw the news clip but Bella hasn't yet."

"Are you going to show her?"

"Yes. She needs to know even if I don't want her to."

"Just remind her that it doesn't matter what they say, their just looking for a story."

"I will."

I ran upstairs and into my room. Sitting next to her, I pecked her lips and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to know what they're saying."

"Okay but remember that these people are just looking for a story."

"I know."

Pressing play, she watched the video clip in silence before pulling herself closer to me.

"How do they know so much?"

"They pay people for information and send reporters out to watch people. It's okay my angel, I've got you. They'll make up stories but as long as you know the truth and I know the truth then that's all that matters."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She pecked my lips and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I was thinking, you've got your ring but I don't have one. If you get ready and we leave in ten minutes then we can go look at a ring for me."

"Really?"

"Really. Come on my angel."

"Come on then."

I pecked her lips and climbed out of the bed, closing my laptop down. She went into our closet and came out with a pair of shorts and dark blue top on.

"I'm glad it's getting warmer."

"Why?"

"You can wear shorts to show off your beautiful legs."

"I told you, you like my legs. Everyone does."

"And I'm the only one that can claim them now. They're mine."

Bringing my lips to hers, I placed my hands over her bottom, pulling her to me.

"Go find a shirt. I want to get a ring on your finger."

"Okay. Grab something to eat and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Don't be too long."

"I won't."

She pecked my lips before grabbing her bag and leaving the room. I threw on a black button down shirt and grabbed my extra $10,000 I'd saved up. I put it in my wallet and ran down the stairs.

"You ready to go angel?"

"Yeah. Who's driving?"

"I will. I know the perfect place to go."

"Why are you two going so early?"

"We're going shopping for a bit."

"What for?"

"Just something small."

I pulled Bella into my arms and brought her lips to mine. She pulled away from me and walked to the door.

"You in a rush?"

"Definitely."

Turning to the others, I waved goodbye.

"See you guys later."

"Bye Edward."

I ran out to the car to see Bella sitting ready to go. I drove quickly to the large shopping mall in Port Angeles and helped Bella out of the car and into my arms.

"Don't look at the prices, just find one you like and I'll pay."

"I have got some money you know."

"But I'm paying for it."

"I want to though."

"Please, let me pay. You keep your money Bella; you've worked hard for it. Save it for yourself."

"No. I want to buy this. You gave me mine so I'm going to give you yours. I have $7,500 dollars that I've saved up. Please let me pay for this. Please. For me."

"Fine. Only for you. Come here angel."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I brought her lips to mine, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. There was a slight flash from the corner of my eye and I looked over to see a man with a camera hiding in the bushes.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"What's wrong?"

"It's not important."

"Tell me."

"There's a man over there. Don't look. Just walk inside."

"Okay."

Wrapping her arms around my waist, I led her inside, keeping an eye out for the photographer.

"He's gone. Don't worry."

"Good. What was he doing?"

"Taking pictures."

"He saw us didn't he?"

"Yes but don't worry. He's just looking for a story. He's gone now though. Let's forget about him."

"Come on then. I want to find the perfect ring for you."

We walked through the mall to the jewellers. After looking at lots of different rings we agreed on one simple, band with straight sides and a slightly raised middle. It was $3,750 so I reluctantly let her pay for it. We left the ring with one of the workers as he was going to resize it for my finger. We'd agreed to come back once Bella's shift was over. When we got near the restaurant Bella worked at, we got stopped in a line of traffic, the road blocked. I pulled into a space on the side of the road and helped Bella out of the car.

"I guess we're walking."

"I wonder what's blocking the road."

"I don't know."

Taking Bella's hand in mine, we made our way down the road. When we turned the corner, we saw the problem. There were loads of people with cameras and microphones. They all turned round and started shouting our way. I pulled Bella into my chest and helped her through the crowd, holding her to me.

"Bella, tell me about your father?"

"What was it like living with a man who raped you every day?"

"Why didn't you speak out sooner?"

"Tell us how you really feel Bella."

Covering her ears, I held her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Keep going Bella, just ignore them."

As soon as we got to the restaurant I pulled Bella inside and closed the door over behind her.

"We're safe now."

"Bella?"

She turned round to see Lily, standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"Oh my god Bella. I saw the news. You should have told me. I would have helped."

Bella left my arms and walked into Lily's.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I was scared Lily. Please just leave it."

"Okay. Next time just tell me though."

"I will."

Lily pulled away from Bella, smiling at her.

"You still have to work though."

"That's why I'm here."

"I'm putting you on kitchen duty, there's a load of photographers outside and a news crew. You are not going out there."

"Thank you Lily."

"No problem Bella. You're still like my sister."

I leaned against the wall as Bella walked back into my arms.

"Lily, I have something to ask you."

"What is it Bella? Are you sick?"

"No. Nothing like that. It's just that, Edward and I are getting married at the beginning of August as you know and I want you to be my maid of honour."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Who else would I ask?"

"Thank you Bella. I'll definitely be there."

She pulled us both into a hug before going into the kitchens. I pecked Bella's lips and let her go into the locker room as I sat down in the kitchen. At the end of her shift she ran into the locker room and came out in her shorts and top.

"Let's go get your ring."

"Come on then angel."

Grabbing my hand, she pulled me outside into the swarm of photographers.

"Just keep walking. Don't stop until you get to the car. I've got you."

"Don't let go."

I wrapped my arms around her, shielding her from the flashes until we got to the car. I pulled the door open and waited till she had climbed in as I blocked the cameras before getting in myself and starting the car up.

"What are we going to do Edward? They're going to follow me until they get what they want."

"Then you have to give them what they want. On Sunday, during the court session you need to tell the truth. Tell everyone the whole story and they'll spend a while as they reveal that information that they'll leave you alone for a while. Until then, we need to ignore them. Don't say a word to them no matter what they say. They'll try to provoke you into telling them something and that's what they want. If you want I'll stay by your side every time you go out."

"Will you?"

"Of course. Anything for my angel."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I took her hand in mine, rubbing circles on the back of her hand. As soon as I parked, I ran round to her side and pulled her into my arms.

"There's no one here."

"Good. Can I have a kiss?"

"Always."

I lowered my lips to hers as she placed her hands on my chest. We made our way inside to the jewellers and collected my ring. Before we left, Bella took the ring from my hand and closed her hand over. She wrapped her other hand into my hair, pulling me down to her.

"Since you asked me, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You've promised that you'll love me and look after me no matter what. You've spent money on me even when I told you not to. I know you're going to spend a whole lot more money on me and take me places I hadn't dreamed of going to. By accepting this ring you will be agreeing to let me love you and give you the love you deserve. No matter what I will tell you what's on my mind when I'm feeling down. I'll be honest with you like I know you'll be honest with me. Will you accept this ring as a sign of your love to me?"

"Yes."

She brought her lips to mine as she slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Thank you."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

I held her to me as I she wrapped her other hand round my neck; she pulled my lips back to hers. I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her closer to me.

"Let's go home."

"Okay."

With my arms wrapped around her waist, we left the mall without interruption and arrived home in half an hour.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Son. How are you doing Bella?"

"I'm fine thanks Esme."

I smiled down at her giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please. I need to make a few calls first but I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Okay. Take your time angel."

"I love you."

"I love you too my angel."

She pecked my lips before running upstairs.


	36. Phone Calls

**Phone Calls**

 _Bella's POV_

I ran up to Edward's room and dropped my bag down. Pulling my phone out, I dialled Alex's number.

"Alex Goodon speaking. Who is this?"

"Alex its Bella."

"Hello Bella. What is it you need, we only spoke on Monday."

"I don't know. I guess I just needed someone to talk to. Someone who understands."

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Have you seen the news?"

"Yes. My wife, she hasn't spoken to me since she saw it."

"You did tell her before though, right?"

"Yes. I explained everything to her and she was angry at first, the depressed. She hasn't forgiven me, but I think she's just pretending it never happened. Now, I think she's just really sad at what I did to you and your life."

"Can you ask her if she'd like to speak to me? I'd like to speak to her."

"Okay. I'll ask her."

I lay back on the bed as I listened to the footsteps on the other end before finally hearing a new voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Eloise, its Bella; Bella Swan."

"Oh my god. Bella I'm so sorry for what Alex did to you. What your father put you through. If there is anything I can do please just say."

"Forgive your husband."

"Why Bella? I've heard his story but I want to know yours."

I sighed heavily as I thought about what I would tell her.

"Eloise, if you'd like, come to the court session with your husband on Sunday. You'll find out my side of the story then. Just so you know I'm going to ask for a full pardon for Alex. I don't know if he knows that or not but he doesn't deserve the punishment."

"Who does then Bella?"

"My father for one and the other men. Your husband is different. He looked after me and I know this is going to sound wrong, but I liked being in your house, purely based on the fact that I was fed and taken care off. Your husband cared for me when no one else did. Please just forgive him. He loves you very much but a got a bit lost on the journey. Talk to him about adopting. I think he'd make a fantastic father."

"Did he tell you about that?"

"Yes, you'd be surprised by how much I know about you. He talked about you a lot when we were together. Even though I was there he still thought about you. That's not got to count for something."

"I'll think about it. Thank you Bella. It's been good to hear from you."

"You too Eloise. Can I talk to Alex again please?"

"Of course. Look after yourself Bella and good luck for Saturday."

"Thanks."

Waiting for her to get Alex, I sat against the headboard as I surrounded myself with pillows. I crossed my legs and hung my head, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Alex."

"What's wrong Bella? What's really wrong?"

"I'm just a bit fed up at the moment I guess. The point in going with Edward was so I could be free. I don't feel free. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder expecting to see my father. I'm scared."

"There's no need to be scared Bella. You're safe where you are. Charlie can't get you because he's locked up. He can't get you. There has to be something that you've enjoyed."

"I've had so much fun recently. It's been great to get away from the constant work."

"Why don't you talk to Edward? He cares for you."

"I know. There are just some things that he wouldn't understand. He knows what I've been through but he only knows the numbers not the physical or emotional pain it put me through."

"And you think I know that?"

"No. You just understand more than he does. I'm scared that if I do tell him, then he'd leave me. He'd see how broken I really am."

"Are you together Bella?"

"We're engaged."

"Congratulations Bella. I'm happy for you. I can tell he'll look after you. Don't take this the wrong way, but how do you know he's the one?"

"Lots of people have questioned my feelings for Edward. I understand why you'd ask me that but I'm fed up of everyone thinking that I don't know what I'm doing. I love Edward and he loves me. He hasn't done anything to suggest otherwise and he asked me to marry him. I feel safe with him. Whenever I'm with him he makes sure I'm okay before making sure he's okay. He's my life and I don't want to live without him. I love him."

"I believe you Bella. Trust me when I say this but Edward would want to know how you're feeling. He may be a man and not understand the feelings of a woman but he'd listen and comfort you no matter what. If he really does love you then he will listen. Tell him how you feel. The one thing I wish my wife had told me was how she felt when I stopped thinking about adopting. Talk to him because a real man would want to know."

"Thank you Alex. I know our relationship is confusing and in a way I love you like a father. Since I first met you all those months ago, I've thought about how my life would have turned out if you were my father. Talk to your wife about adopting because I know you'll make a great father."

"I will. I'll see you on Sunday Bella."

"See you Alex."

I held my phone to my ear as I listened to the phone being hung up. Dropping the phone to the bed, I sighed tiredly. My phone started ringing and I looked at the number. It was Adam.

"Hello Adam. What can I do for you?"

"I have some news about your back Bella. About the misjointment in the lower end of your spine."

"What is it? Can you fix it?"

"I've contacted other doctors to see what they think can be done. One doctor in Seattle said that she had a patient with the same condition as you and where they haven't fixed the problem, by going to massage therapy once every other week it has helped when they grew older. I spoke to another doctor and they too had a patient with the same misjointment but further up the spine. Nothing was done for them and they experienced back pains when they became pregnant. This doctor recommended that I speak to a well-known doctor in the medical world and he said that putting ice on your back when you go to bed twice a week should help the disc contract and eventually slide back into place. Is that something you'd be willing to try?"

"Yes. If it will help then I'd like to try."

"I can also set up massage therapy for you. With all the work you do and the boxing, it may be good to go to."

"Okay, thank you."

"It's no problem Bella. I'm your doctor. I'll talk to you more on Sunday. I'm sorry for the news Bella."

"It's fine. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Bye."

He hung up and I lay back on the bed, closing my eyes. As much as I'd like to fix my back, I'm scared. What if it heals but I'm not flexible and can't fight the way I do? What if it doesn't work? What if my spine never heals? What if I do become pregnant with Edward's baby but can't look after it properly? What if I have a miscarriage? What if I can't even get pregnant?

Tears ran down my face as I sat up pulled my knees up to my chest. What if Edward leaves me because I can't give him a child of his own?

"Bella are you coming down soon?"

I heard the door open and footsteps running to me.

"Hey, angel, what's wrong? I've got you. Come here."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me into his lap. Stroking my hair, he tried to calm me as I buried my face into his neck.

"What's wrong angel? Did someone say something to you?"

"You deserve someone better. You shouldn't be with me. I can't give you what you want."

"Don't say that Bella. You can give me everything I want because I want you. As long as you want me, I'm not going to leave you. I love you Bella, don't ever tell me you aren't good enough for me."

"I'm broken Edward. I'm broken and you need to see that. I can't marry you Edward. You deserve to find a girl that can give you everything you want. I can't marry you and stop you getting that."

"Is that what you really want? You don't want to marry me?"

"I do. I just can't."

"Please Bella, I love you. Let's talk about this. Tell me why you can't marry me."

"I'm no good Edward. You may love me now but in a few years you won't. I can't give you a baby Edward. I'm not strong enough."

"Bella look at me. If you don't look at me I'll make you."

I didn't move but continued to cry into his shoulder. He pulled me away from him and lay me on the bed, holding me down. I looked up at him to see a broken look on his face.

"Bella, you listen to me. I don't care if you can give me a baby or not. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. I don't know what's made you think that you can never give me a baby, but I do know that I love you and still will in fifty years' time."

He moved the hair out of my face and placed his hands under my shirt on my stomach.

"I'm not going to lie Bella, because I'll never be able to lie to you. I'd love it if you would be round with my baby but when the time comes and you can't conceive our baby I don't care, as long as I'm with you I'll be happy. If I'm with another girl and she gives me three healthy babies then yes I'd be happy but I won't ever be as happy as being with you. No one can ever own my heart but you Bella; even if you think you are broken. All that matters to me is that I'm with you. If you really can't marry me then I'll support your decision. I love you though."

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as he gazed down at me. My fingers wound into his hair as I pulled him closer to me. I brought his lips to mine, closing my eyes. He pulled away, prying my arms from around his neck.

"Bella, I can't kiss you until you tell me what you want to do."

"I love you. I want to keep this ring. I want to marry you. I want to be your wife. Please, kiss me. I need to know you love me."

"I love you Bella."

He let go of my arms as he brought his lips to mine. I threw my hands into his hair as he cupped the back of my head, holding me to him. The kiss was slow and passionate as my tears ran down my face. His tongue collided with mine as he pressed me into the pillows, his knees on either side of my hips; he lowered his body against mine, showing me his want. I gripped his hair as he started to pull back. He brought his lips back to mine, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I knew he wanted to pull away but he knew that I needed this. Eventually, he pulled back and I let him.

"Thank you Bella. You're my world. Don't ever tell me you can't marry me. I know you love me and want this just as much as me. If you ever seriously consider leaving me, then talk to me about it, don't just tell me that you can't marry me. Do you understand what I'm saying Bella?"

"Yes. I understand. I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

"This is what I want angel. I want you to tell me how you're feeling no matter what. We can talk through it together as fiancés."

"Fiancés."

He pressed his lips to mine and lay down next to me, pulling me into his side. I lay my head on his shoulder as he combed his fingers through my hair.

"Why are you scared my angel?"

"I have a misjointment in my back. One of the disks has slid out from between the vertebrae. It hasn't caused any pain, not yet at least, but my doctor said that it will cause problems when I'm older, or if I become pregnant. I'm scared that I won't be able to give you a healthy baby."

He lay his hand on my head and held me to him.

"Bella, is this affecting you now? Is it causing you physical pain?"

"No."

"Then I don't want you worrying about this. My only concern is that you aren't in any pain at the moment. I don't want you worrying about if you will be able to give me a baby or not. We're young, remember, we said we weren't going to think about having a baby until we both spent at least a year at college. That's more than two years away."

"Okay. Thank you."

"What for my angel?"

"For staying with me; for listening. No one's ever listened to me."

"I'll always listen to you Bella. You're my world and I don't want to ever see you in pain. Did the doctor say anything about fixing your back?"

"Yes. He talked to some doctors and one said that massage therapy didn't help with fixing the problem but it made a woman's pregnancy better and he didn't mention that she faced any serious problems, which I'm taking as a good sign. Another doctor said that putting ice on it twice a week would help contract the disc and eventually it would slip back into place."

"That's good. Are you going to give it a try?"

"I don't know. I want to. If it means having a better chance with a baby in the future then I would like to."

"But?"

"What if it doesn't work? What if it does work but I can't fight like I do now? What if I won't be flexible?"

"Then you need to decide, would you rather try it and be confident when carrying our baby or focus on a career in boxing or gymnastics because I know you could do either? You don't have to decide now but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

More tears started to run down my cheeks as I gripped his shirt.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

I looked up at him to see a calm look on his face. He smiled down at me, as he massaged the back of my head. Closing my eyes, I relaxed into his side, laying my hand flat on his chest. He held me to him as we lay together silently.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, not really. I was just scared."

"I know Bella. It's okay now. We're still going to get married and have a happy life together. I know you didn't mean it; it was just hard to listen to. No matter what you say Bella, I will always love you and want what's best for you. There's no need to be scared. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"You always know what to say."

"I just speak the truth."

He moved his hand down my back and lay it near the base of my spine.

"Do you know where the problem in your spine is?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me where abouts it is?"

"Sure. You can't see anything; it's only an internal problem."

"Okay."

I got up and made my way to his walk in closet, pulling my top over my head. Edward followed me, wrapping his arms around my waist when I stopped in front of the mirror. I turned round in his arms so my back was facing the mirror.

"It's about there."

I pointed to the base of my back, around the area of the misjointment. He lay his hand where I pointed, and rubbed gentle circles. Laying my head on his shoulder, I wrapped my arms around his waist. We stood together for a while as Edward continued to look at me in the mirror before leading me back to his bed.

"Lie down Bella."

I lay down on my front as he sat between my legs. He pulled my shorts down slightly as he started to massage my back. Crossing my arms over, I placed them under my head, looking to the side. I moaned as he pushed his hands over my shoulders, unclipping my bra.

"You like that do you angel?"

"Yeah. It feels good. Thank you."

"No problem angel. You've been stressed and scared too much recently. I'm just trying to help you. Relax."

He pressed a kiss to each of my shoulder blades and the middle of my back as he massaged my hips. As he moved his hands up and down my back I started to fall asleep. Instead of waking me up, he let me drift between the state of being asleep and awake.


	37. Newspaper Article

**Newspaper Article**

We spent a quiet night together after eating our dinner. I fell asleep in his arms as he fiddled with my hair, smiling down at me. When I woke in the morning, I moved my hand over his bare chest and placed a kiss to his chest.

"Morning angel. You alright this morning?"

"Yeah. I had a good time last night."

"I did too. I always do when I'm with you."

"Can we stay here today?"

"I'd love to but we need to go to school."

"But everyone will know. They will have seen the news."

"You need to show them that you're strong Bella. I know you are and so does my family but the school needs to see that. Don't worry about what they're going to say because I love you and I know the truth."

"I love you."

I pressed my lips to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can we go in a little late? I don't want to be there when everyone's in the parking lot."

"Okay. I'll get Esme to ring the office but we need to go at some point today."

"I know. Just hold me."

He wrapped his hand around my waist, laying his hand on my stomach.

"You're beautiful."

"What?"

"The way you lie on my chest, no clothes on, your hair sprawled out behind your head, your hand drawing circles on my hip. I know that no one else is ever going to see you like this. I understand that others have seen you like this but I get to be the first to love you."

"And last. No one else is going to have the opportunity to love me like you do. I'm yours now."

"And I'm yours Bella."

"Show me."

"Just for you."

He pushed the comforter off the both of us, leaving us both bare to the other. I lay on his chest just looking down at him as I tangled my legs with his. I ran my hand down his leg before wrapping my hand around him. He moaned as his hand came up to my breasts.

"We don't have time Bella."

"Just a quick round."

I pumped my hand up and down on him as I moved so I was sitting between his legs.

"Come on then, only because your hand is doing wonders to me."

"Thank you."

I kissed the tip of him before straddling his hips.

"Do you want to be on top or shall I?"

"What do you want angel?"

"I like being on the bottom but I know you like me on top. Since this is for you, I'll be on top."

"I love you my angel."

"I love you too Edward."

Lowering my lips to his, I lined him up with myself and slid him into me. He moved his hands to my breasts, lightly palming them. I moved up and down on him as I brought my hands to his hair. He sat us up and my hands dropped to his hips, helping me move up and down on him as his arms wrapped around my back. Our bodies pressed up against each other, our lips moved with the other's slowly and gently as I started to build up.

"Are you nearly there?"

My breathing heavy, I continued to move on him as I held the back of his neck. He held my hips, lifting me up and down on him.

"Yes. Your body does amazing things to me."

"It's because I love you."

His lips gently hit mine as he pushed me down onto my back and started moving in and out of me. I hooked my legs around his waist as his hands came back to my breasts. After a few more moves we both released at the same time, mixing our juices. He held himself inside me until I finished releasing, his lips moving with mine. When he pulled out of me, he hovered over me, leaning his forehead to mine. He rocked his hips into mine as I came down from my high.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"I know. That's why I let you have it. Whenever you're sad or scared today just remember what we've done this morning and that I love you."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too my angel. Why don't you have a shower while I talk to Esme?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem angel."

He climbed off me and stood next to the bed as I sat up. I groaned as he pulled on his pyjama pants and an old t-shirt. He turned to me smirking.

"After last night and this morning you should be satisfied for a few hours at least."

"You're too amazing to want to stop."

He knelt on the bed and pecked my lips.

"Trust me I don't want to stop."

He started to suck and kiss my neck, laying me down underneath him.

"I know we need to stop though. We have today and tomorrow and then schools over for a week. We'll have plenty of time together starting from Monday."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I my angel."

He pulled away again, smiling down at me. As I tried to pull him closer to me, he climbed off the bed and stood by the door.

"Go have a shower my angel."

I waited before he left the room to go into the bathroom and take my pill. Climbing into the shower, I let the hot water relax my body. As I washed my hair, two arms wrapped around my body pulling me closer to them.

"Esme says we can have forty minutes and then we need to leave. The others are going in ten minutes."

His lips came to mine as he picked me up, leaning me against the wall. We made love again before he finished washing my hair and I washed his. Once dressed we made our way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Esme."

"Good morning Bella. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. Just a bit scared about what everyone's gonna say."

"Don't worry about it Bella. If it gets too much go to the office and tell them that I said you can come home. They'll understand."

"Thanks Esme."

I gave her a gentle hug before going back over to Edward. He held a newspaper open on the counter. Standing in front of him, I read over the paper.

Victim, Bella Swan aged 17, was mobbed by thirty photographers yesterday as she went into work. Edward Cullen, also aged 17, shielded her from the cameras as they made their way to the back entrance of the restaurant she works at. They were spotted earlier that afternoon as they parked in the Port Angeles parking lot, outside the shopping mall. A photographer caught a picture of them sharing a kiss as they exited their car. After Bella escaped from work, Edward and she then returned to the mall to be seen in a jeweller. It has been discovered that both Edward and Bella were wearing engagement rings as they left the mall. Could this be the reason for Bella accusing her father? Is her father innocent? We will have to find out on Sunday.

Turning into Edward's chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist, combing his fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I've got you."

"I know."

He closed the paper over and sat me up on the counter.

"Let's forget about what people are saying, just focus on what I'm saying Bella. The truth is the only thing you should worry about. Not what these strangers think about. They're only looking for a story."

"Thank you."

He pressed his lips to mine and kissed my neck before passing me a bowl and spoon.

"Get some breakfast angel. I love you."

"I love you too."

I ate my breakfast slowly, trying to waste as much as time as possible. Eventually, Edward dragged me to the car, letting me drive. Despite his protests, I drove slowly wanting to have time to come up with a plan. It didn't work. As we pulled into the parking lot cameras flashed around us.

"Wait there Bella."

He climbed out of the car taking his bag with him and came to help me out. He tried to shield me from the cameras but there were too many off them.

"Bella, are you and Edward really engaged?"

"Why are you and Edward engaged?"

"Did you accuse your father so you could be with Edward?"

"Show us your ring Bella?"

"Edward why are you with Bella?"

We silently made our way into the office and Mrs Cope locked the door behind us. She pulled me into a hug and sat us both down in two chairs.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Principal Greene wants to speak to you before you go to lessons and the police are on their way to get rid of the paparazzi."

"Thank you Mrs Cope."

"It's no problem Bella. If you ever need anything the school is here for you. If you want, you can head into Principal Greene's office now."

"We will."

I stood up pulling Edward with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and led me to the principal's office.


	38. A Talk with Principle Green

**A talk with Principal Greene**

Knocking softly, we entered after he called for us to come in.

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, take a seat. There is an important matter to discuss."

"Good morning Principal Greene."

"Bella, I'm afraid the whole school has seen the news. I am shocked that this has been going on when you've got such good grades. As you've worked so hard I will not be angry if you decide to miss a few days at any time."

"Thank you principal Greene but I won't miss too much school."

"That's good Bella but don't feel as if you have to come to school. If there is ever any problem with cameras or you just need some time to yourself you can come in here."

"I'm sure I'll be fine but thank you anyway. Is there anything else you want to talk about? We should get to our lessons."

"I know it's none of my business but I think its best that I know why you two have decided to get married. You haven't known each other very long and haven't been together for more than two or three weeks from what I've heard."

Edward took my hands in his, smiling at me.

"I love Edward. I feel safe with him and I know you are going to question my feelings for Edward because everybody has, but I know that I love him. He's helped me more than I could ever imagine anyone would ever help me."

"And I love Bella. Even after what she's been through she's sweet, kind, caring and beautiful. My life's with her and nothing anyone will say will change my mind. I can't live without her."

He brought his lips to mine before pulling my chair closer to his so I could lay my head on his shoulder.

"I trust you both. I hope you both have a happy life together and wish you well. You can go to your lessons now. Thank you."

"Thank you Principal Greene."

We left the office to see the Police standing in the office.

"Hello Becca, Dean. How are you doing?"

"Better than you I think Bella. The photographers are all gone now, so you shouldn't have any problems when going to and from lessons. We're going to stick around for a while just to make sure and then come back for the end of the day. You'll be fine though Bella."

"Thank you Becca. Thanks Dean. We'll see you on Sunday."

"See you on Sunday Bella."

Edward led me outside and to our first lesson; double English.


	39. Whispers

**Whispers**

When he swung open the door, the class looked up at us and started whispering to each other.

"Bella, Edward take your seat. The work's on the board."

We silently took our seats at the back of the room, the class staring at us as we went.

"Do you think Bella's pregnant? That could be why their getting married."

"I feel so sorry for Bella. I can't believe she went through all that and didn't tell anyone."

"Don't you remember though she told Angela when we were seven? No one believed her."

Edward just held me close as we sat down. He pecked my lips as we started our work. Throughout the lesson people continued to whisper about me, my father and Edward. We walked the halls of the school as everyone watched us go by, whispering continuously. At lunch we sat with his family as everyone stared at us.

"How are you doing so far today Bella?"

"I'm alright Alice. Just frustrated at what everyone's saying and all the staring. They've known me their whole lives and I just want to be seen as the same as them, not some victim."

"I get it Bella. We've moved around a lot and every time we go somewhere new we're treated like the most popular people in the world."

"I know you don't like that. I know you're all scared of the attention. I understand how frustrating it is."

"You think we're scared?"

I smiled up at Rose to see them all looking at me questioningly.

"I know you are. You're scared you aren't going to be accepted by people. I've explained it to Edward but because of my life, I've learnt how to read people. The first day you were all here, I could put names to each of you before I saw you. There was something in the way you all act that tells me you're scared of acceptance."

"You're really smart Bella."

"No I'm not smart, just observant."

"Says the girl with straight A's and A+'s."

"Shut up Emmett."

The last two periods went by quickly as Edward and I sat on the bench in gym. We decided to go straight to work when school finished in case there was any problems when arriving. Thankfully there were no problems when arriving so I could work as a waitress for my shift. When people started to recognise me from the news though, Lily switched me into the kitchen. I reminded her that I wasn't going to be at work the next day as I was going to the dance. The trouble started when we got to the gym. There were a lot of paparazzi in the parking lot and they mobbed my car when we parked. Edward pushed them out of the way as we ran into the gym.

"Bella."

Gavin pulled me to him when we got downstairs.

"How are you doing Bella?"

"As good as I can be. I need to punch out some frustration."

"Okay. Go and do that. If it's between that and punching some innocent guy, I'd rather you do that. There's no need to be hurting anyone."

"Don't forget we aren't here tomorrow because we're going to the dance. Jasper and Emmett are as well."

"I still can't believe Edward's managed to get you to go to a dance."

"I only agreed because I can't dance and I'll need to know how to dance for my wedding. Plus Edward asked me to go with him."

"Go get changed, when you've had a few punches, we'll talk about the competition on Saturday. Just to let you know, the police asked me to speak on Sunday. I said I'd ask if you were okay with me doing that."

"That's fine Gavin. I know you want to be there anyway."

"Thanks Bella. I'm only doing this to help you."

"I know."

He left me to change before I ran to one of the punch bags. I could feel eyes on the back of my head but ignored them as I started punching, trying to work out my anger. As I continued punching, Thomas leaned against the wall looking me up and down.

"What do you want Thomas?"

"You look the same."

"That's because I'm still the same person."

"I'm sorry Bella. I know what sort of person you are and I'm not going to treat you any differently but I am sorry."

"Thanks Thomas. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

I pulled him into a hug, surprising him.

"Edward really has changed you. You don't hug me very often."

"I don't hug anyone very often."

"Except Edward."

"Yes, except Edward. He's special though."

"If you need someone to talk to or just sit down with, I'm here for you Bella. You've got a lot going on right now. You're obviously worried for the dance tomorrow and then the competition on Saturday and the court case on Sunday. You don't need to worry about any of those things Bella. First of all, I know you'll be fine at the dance. You'll be a great dancer. Then there's the competition, you're the best fighter I know Bella. You can beat anyone that you face against. Just remember what Gavin's dad has taught you over the years and you'll be fine. I may not know much Bella, but from what I do know, you have enough evidence against your father to have him locked up. All you gotta do is stand in front of some people and say my father has hurt me, here's the evidence. It will be hard Bella, I know it will, but you are the strongest person I will ever know. You'll then get your happily ever after with Edward that you deserve. I know you will."

"Thank you Thomas, you're a great friend."

"I do my best Bella."

I pulled him into another hug surprising him again. When he pulled back, he went over to do some training of his own as I continued with mine. Not long after Edward wrapped his arms around me and pecked my lips.

"Gavin wants to talk to us."

"Okay."

We made our way over to Gavin and Emmett and started talking about the competition.

"So this competition is different. The last one was easier. This will be one of the toughest competitions you compete in and Bella as this is your first I want you to do your best. Don't worry about points or anything, just focus on the match you're about to go into. Edward I know you've competed before but not with me. I don't care if you lose. As long as I know you've done your best that's all that matters and Emmett just be yourself. Each of you are going to train with me tonight individually. Edward I'll start with you then Emmett and Bella. As none of you will be here tomorrow, I will focus on Marcus tomorrow. Thankfully the competition is here in Port Angeles. I texted each of you the address and I expect you all there on Saturday by 10am. Do you all understand me? Because if any of you are late I will replace you with Thomas. He will be there."

"We understand Gavin. We won't let you down."

"I know you want Bella. And remember we fight because we enjoy it, not because we have to."

"Let's do this."

Gavin and Edward stepped into the ring and they started working through moves and situations we may face. When Edward climbed from the ring Emmett jumped in. Edward then came over to me and tried to wrap his arms around me but I pushed him away.

"You're all sweaty Edward. Go have a shower and then come back."

"Only if you give me a kiss."

"Not until you've had a shower."

He chased me round the gym before he scooped me up in his arms.

"Now you have to give me a kiss."

"Fine."

I pecked his lips as he put me down.

"I love you."

"I love you too angel."

He brought his lips down to mine before pulling away.

"Will you go for a shower now?"

"Yes. I'll go. I won't be long."

"Thank you."

I waited until he had gone before turning back to the ring to watch Emmett. After a while he smiled as he jumped out of the ring.

"Your turn Bella."

"Thanks Emmett and I know you're gonna do well."

"Not if I'm against you I'm not."

We both chuckled as I climbed into the ring and Edward walked out, fresh and clean.

"Okay, so Bella. As you haven't been in a competition first you may be a bit overwhelmed at first but when you get in the ring you need to block everything out and focus on the person in front of you. There won't be many other girls there if any but I know that you can still win. The way it works is that there are two groups that are split in two. Edward and Marcus are in one group and you and Emmett are in another. I don't know whether you will be in the same sub group or not because I don't decide that. All you need to worry about is winning the fight you are going into. Don't look at the size of your opponent. You can win no matter what Bella."

"Thanks Gavin."

"No problem Bella. Now I'm going to stand in front of you around the ring and you need to develop ways to get away."

"Got it."

We spent ten minutes with me moving around the ring trying to get away from Gavin. Finally he told me to stop and we practised several different punches. After a good half an hour he let me go.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Just remember everything you've learnt and you'll all do fine. Go and rest and have fun at the dance tomorrow. I'll see you on Saturday."

"See you on Saturday Gavin."

Emmett left with Jasper as I collected up my things and stood with Edward for a moment.

"You tired Angel?"

"Yeah."

"When we get home, have a bath and I'll get us some food."

"Thank you."

"No problem angel. Come here."

I pressed my lips to his as he pulled me closer to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I continued to kiss him as he held me too him.

"Let's get going."

"What if they're out there?"

"Then you hold onto me and I'll shield you from them. Just get into the car and I'll drive us home."

"Thank you."

He led me to the door and helped me through the crowd of cameras. Once in the car, Edward pulled away as soon as he could. I sat quietly as he drove through the streets.

"I was thinking Bella, on Monday I want to take you away from Forks for a few days. After Sunday I want you to have a break from everything. Is that something you'd want to do with me?"

"I'd love to. You always know what to do for me. Where would we go?"

"You have to wait and see. I'll pack your clothes for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem my angel. I love you."

"I love you too."

He took my hand in his as he pulled onto his drive. Kissing the back of my hand, he smiled round at me as he switched the engine off.

"Let's go inside."

I climbed from the car as he grabbed our bags and came round to me. We walked inside, hand in hand, to see the rest of his family sitting round the living room. They all smiled up at us, even Carlisle. Pecking Edward's lips I took our bags and went up to his room. Throwing them on his bed, I grabbed a plain black dress and underwear and went into the bathroom. After running a bath, I stripped and climbed in, letting the hot water sooth me. Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander.

My life had never been better and it was all because of one man. To know that Edward is going to be there for me for the rest of my life makes my heart soar. He not only saved me from my life of surviving but listened to me and stayed with me. He didn't judge me. Even after what I told him. He doesn't quite know the whole story but he's proved to me that it doesn't matter what I say, he'll still love me; he'll still be in my life.

The water started rippling as Edward climbed in next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, massaging my breasts. I kept my eyes shut as I moaned.

"What are you thinking about my angel?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"How amazing you are. No matter what you'll always love me."

He lowered his lips to my neck as he palmed my breasts.

"You remember how I was a virgin before you?"

"Yes."

"I was scared when we spent our first night with each other. I didn't think I'd know what to do and you'd leave me because of that. When I'm with you though, I know exactly what to do. Your body is meant for me and my body is meant for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled me closer to his side as he held my breasts tighter. It didn't hurt, not like when Charlie did it. He was gentle, loving. I turned my head up, pressing my lips to his jaw, tangling my hands into his hair. He turned his head down to mine, bringing his lips to mine. Moving my hands down to his chest, I sat in his lap, rocking my hips to his. He kept his hands over my breasts, making me feel amazing.

"Angel, food will be ready in a moment. I promise we will continue this later in bed."

"Okay."

I climbed off his lap and pecked his lips. He stood up and climbed from the bath, before helping me out and wrapping me up in a fluffy towel.

"I'll leave you to get dressed my angel."

Standing in front of me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and brought my lips to his. He wrapped a towel around himself before leaving the bathroom. I quickly dried and got dressed. Turning on the hairdryer, I dried my hair off and brushed it out, leaving it hanging down my back. When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Edward lying on the bed looking at me.

"You know angel, if you're going to come out like that you should have told me because I wouldn't have left the bath. You're too damn beautiful."

"We have to go and join your family for dinner."

"They're our family. You're joining this family in August."

"I can't wait but for now we've got dinner to go to."

He climbed from the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on then."

Taking my hand in his, he led me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Esme."

I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?"

"Alright thanks, how are you doing Esme?"

"I'm good thanks Bella. You're looking very nice tonight Bella."

"Thanks Esme. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No thank you Bella. Just grab a drink and sit down at the table. Its nearly done."

"Okay."

After grabbing a glass of orange juice, I sat down at the table next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pecking my lips. The others all came and sat down with each other and asked how I was. I told them I was fine and smiled at each of them. Carlisle had seemed to be getting used to me and where he hadn't said anything to me directly, I took that as a good sign. I'd let him have his space and hopefully, by letting him watch us, he'd see that I do love Edward. Esme placed three freshly baked pizzas and sat down by Carlisle. I waited till the others had taken some food before taking a slice.

"This is really good Esme. Thank you."

"No problem Bella. It's a recipe that's been in my family for years."

When I finished my slice, I sat back and pushed my plate away slightly. Carlisle eyed me before continuing eating.

"Take another slice angel. There's plenty of food."

"I'm fine, I don't need anymore."

"No, eat another slice. You're not at your house anymore. No one's going to shout at you if you eat some more. No one's going to hurt you if you're hungry. Eat another piece please. For me?"

"Okay. Thank you."

He pecked my lips and placed another piece of pizza on my plate. He smiled as I took a bit of it and turned back to his own food. When it was all gone Rose and Edward gathered the plates up and took them into the kitchen. I followed them and as Edward washed the plates and Rose dried, I grabbed a towel and helped dry the dishes.

"You don't need to do that Bella. We always take it in turns to wash and dry."

"I want to Rose. It's not that hard."

She just smiled at me and nodded. I finished drying the dishes with Rose as Edward washed up. When we finished, I jumped up on the counter, whilst Edward put some things in the fridge and stood between my legs. His hands on my thighs, I wrapped mine around his neck as he leaned towards me.

"Thank you for eating some more food. I don't want you starving yourself. There is plenty of food in the house that you can have anything you want at any time."

"Thank you."

"It's okay my angel. Come here."

I brought my lips to his as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed for a while before he pulled back, leaning his forehead to mine.

"The others want to watch a movie as Esme and Carlisle are going to a friend's party tonight. Do you want to join them or go to bed?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do angel. You are entitled to your own opinion and choice."

"I'd like to watch the movie with you."

"Come on then."

He helped me hop down and wrapped his arms around my waist. We both curled up together on one of the couches as the movie began. When it finished I pecked Edward's lips.

"Can we go to bed?"

"Are you tired angel?"

"A bit."

"Okay."

Standing up, he held me in his arms as we said goodnight to the others. When we got to his room, I turned round in his arms and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go to the dance tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You want to go and I want to stay in your arms all night. I also want to see you all dressed up."

I kissed his jaw as he started to sway us back and forth. He walked us backwards to the bed and lay me down in the middle. Bringing his lips to mine gently and slowly, he hovered over me and held my hips. We kissed for a long time before I undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. I moved my hands over his chest as he slowly moved my dress up my body. He broke his lips from mine as he pulled my dress over my head and off my arms. His lips came to my neck as he placed his hands over my bra. I arched my neck away from him as he bit down lightly on my neck. My bra unclicked as he pulled it off my body and let it fall to the floor. He kissed down my body, between my breasts before circling my left breast and sucking it into his mouth. I leaned forward and brought my lips to his shoulder, sucking his shoulder. Palming my other breast he held me to him, loving my body gently. He moved over to my other breast and pulled it into his mouth. I held his hair in my fingers as he sucked my breast. Kissing up my body he brought his lips to mine and massaged my breasts again. When other men did this to me I admit my body liked it; I don't know why but whenever someone touched my boobs I'd go into a slight daze. I hated myself for it but it's the truth. Being with Edward though, the way he made me feel is indescribable. Every one of his touches, no matter how small, felt amazing. Anyone else would be terrified to be this close to a guy after what I'd been through but I know Edward will never hurt me and if I told him to stop he would. He knows what I've been through and only wants me to experience the other side of a man and woman being together even if we are still young.

His lips stayed on mine as I buckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down his legs letting his member spring free. I took him into my hand and massaged him gently. He pulled his lips away from mine and bit down on my neck. The breath left me as I felt his teeth drew a little blood. It didn't hurt at all and he didn't seem to notice as he continued to suck and bite along my shoulder. One of his hands left my breasts as his mouth came back to it and my panties suddenly disappeared. My head fell back into the pillow as his finger circled my wet centre before slipping inside of me. As his finger pumped inside of me, I pumped my hand on his member squeezing him every time I clenched down on his finger. He inserted another finger as he kissed down my body moving his member from my reach. Biting down on my hip I gripped the sheets and moved my hips with his fingers. Removing his fingers he licked them off, kissed my pelvis and stopped for a couple of seconds. I wanted to look down at him to see what was wrong but I was too busy thinking about the pleasure I was in, too be able to look down. The next thing I know his tongue is inside me as he ate me out. My eyes rolled backwards as I grew closer and closer to the edge. Not long after I released onto his mouth and he didn't stop until there wasn't anything left. He then kissed back up my body and hovered above me as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I wound my hands into his hair, smiling up at him. He placed his lips to mine gently, his hands on my hips. As we kissed he brought himself to me and slowly entered me. He moved in and out of me steadily, kissing my lips softly. Wrapping my legs around his waist he lowered his body to mine, pushing my back into the bed. Once we both released he held me to him as he pulled out of me. I pressed my lips to his as he lay down next to me, turning me on my side.

"I love you."

"I love you my angel."

He kissed the top of my head as he pulled the comforter over us and wrapped his arms around waist. I lay my head on his shoulder and placed my hand on his chest.

"Get some sleep angel. It's late."

"Okay. Thank you for tonight."

"Don't thank me Bella. It's not just you I do this for. I love you and this is what people in love do. When we're married everyone will expect us to be sexually active, we're just getting a head start in that."

"I want to make a deal with you."

I turned my head up, looking him in the eyes.

"What sort of deal?"

"For fifty days before we get married I want us to agree we won't make love. Sex it's been a part of my everyday life and it's incredible with you. However, when it comes to our honeymoon, I want it to be even better. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course my angel. I think it's a great idea. I'll just have to make the most of you when I'm with you before then."

"Thank you."

He pecked my lips and combed his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep.


	40. Dance

**Dance**

I woke in Edward's arms, my head in the middle of his chest and the comforter on the floor. Lying still on his chest, I looked down at him, smiling. After a while Edward's fingers started tracing patterns on my back and moved round my side to my breasts. He ran his fingers round my breasts before palming them lightly. My eyes closed over as I lay flat on his chest.

"Do you like this my angel?"

"You have no idea."

He didn't respond but pressed more firmly onto my breasts. We lay in bed for a while as light filled the room more and more. Eventually he moved his hands down my body and lay them on my stomach.

"It's time to get up my angel. We've got to go to school."

"Can we stay here for a little longer? I don't feel like getting up yet."

"I'll get ready for school my angel. You can stay here a little longer okay my angel?"

"Thank you."

I pecked his lips and watched as he climbed out of bed and into the bathroom. Pulling the comforter off the floor, I wrapped it round my body, laying my head on the pillows. I listened to the shower switching on and imagined my Edward climbing into the shower. He is the most amazing guy I've ever met. Without Edward I'd still be living in the nightmare of my old life. He was my saviour and he'd never know how much I appreciated his help. When I saw Edward standing in the doorway of Alex's living room, I wanted to leap into his arms and cry. If I did that though so many more problems would have occurred, plus I was also scared. I was scared what Edward would do. At the time I didn't know whether Edward was one of the good guys or the bad. He could have taken me and done what he liked to me. He didn't do that though. Even when I pushed myself onto him, he wanted to continue it, but knew not to. He was waiting to make it special to be with the person he loved. Me. He wanted it to be with me not the girl abused her whole life. When we first did it, the first time we made love wasn't because we had to, wasn't because others expected us to, but because we wanted to. It was both of us that wanted to do it, not just me and not just him. We love each other and we knew it was the time to take that next step in our relationship. That step we wanted to take and probably should have waited a little longer to take was amazing. The fact that I get to live that again and again makes me feel so good. We've only known each other less than a month and yet we were together in every way and engaged.

Someone from the outside looking into our relationship would assume there is something wrong but the only thing wrong was that people questioned my feelings. It's never Edward that doesn't know what he's feeling, it's me. I may not have known what love was but that doesn't mean I don't know now. If love is feeling safe in someone's arms; wanting to be with them every minute of the day; only seeing them in a room packed with people; wanting to spend the rest of my life with someone then I'm in love. Edward is my first and only love. I will spend the rest of my life with him and hopefully I will conceive his baby in a few years. Whether that baby will be healthy or not depends.

There are four big things I'm worried about at the moment. One, the dance. Yes, I have danced before but that was different. That dancing was for the pleasure of the men watching. Everyone will have seen the news and read the newspaper, they'll be whispering all day. Two, the boxing competition. Everyone's told me not to worry but I am. I've never competed against anyone. The fights I do at training are just practise. Plus everyone there will have seen the news. As long as they don't treat me differently then I don't care if they know what has happened to me. Three, the court case. I'm 90% certain we will win the case but there is always that part of me that doubts the evidence. Realistically, I know there is no chance of him being not guilty but no matter how much evidence there is I can't get over the feeling that I'm going to have to go back to him. Four, my back. If I want to pursue a career as a boxer or a gymnast I can't have it fixed as it could prevent that. If I don't have it fixed I could have problems when pregnant. There are two sides of this and I'd be happy with either but I need to choose one or the other. Thinking about what I want in the future, I would rather have a healthy baby with Edward and a different job than doing something I've only dreamed of doing. As it's a big part of my present and future I want to ask Edward what he thinks I should do but I'm scared for his answer.

I lay in bed for a while longer before Edward came out of the bathroom, clean and dressed. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Pulling the comforter down to my hips he sat me up and started massaging my breasts again.

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"You can always ask me anything my angel. What is it?"

"Be honest with me."

"I will."

"What do you want me to do about my back? Do you want me to try and fix the problem or leave it be?"

"Why are you asking me angel?"

He lay me down, hovering over me as he continued to massage my breasts.

"It will affect my life in the moment and in the future. As you are going to be a part of my future, I want to know what you think I should do. What you want me to do."

"This is your choice Bella. I don't want to affect your decision."

"But I want you too. If I choose one thing and find out that you would rather the other option in the future, I don't want to have taken that from you. I want to know what you want."

He looked torn for a moment but he placed a kiss to my collar bone and looked up at me.

"I think you should try it. If you don't want to then that's okay. But in my opinion, I'd rather you were safer when carrying our baby than becoming a boxer or gymnast. Not because I want a healthy baby but because I want you to be safe. If it means you can carry a baby with less risk of hurting yourself then I would rather you go down that route. If you got hurt because of my love for you I don't know what you'd do. You don't have to do this and know that if you choose not to I'll be there for you and protect you as much as I can. It's your choice Bella and I'll love you no matter what you choose."

I brought his lips to mine as he continued to palm my breasts.

"I'm going to go for it then."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes. I want to do it but I wanted to know what you wanted me to do. I'm just scared how it's going to turn out. It might not work."

"Then we know that you tried and we can keep trying. If this is really what you want then we'll find a way. There's no need to worry."

He sat me up as I pulled his lips to mine.

"Go and get ready for school my angel, I'll get us some breakfast."

"Okay."

Instead of moving away from him, I brought my lips back to his. He kissed me back for a while but pushed me away.

"Not now Bella. We've got school."

"I know."

He kissed each of my breasts before climbing off the bed and leaving the room. I had a quick shower and dressed in a simple top and jeans. After grabbing my bag, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I ate a quick breakfast with the others before Edward drove us to school. There were no cameras for which I was glad but the whispers never stopped. I made it through the day holding onto Edward's side as I listened to the rumours already created about me. In gym, I preformed my routine to the class and they sat stunned at the end, not sure of what just happened. Eventually they all started clapping as I sat down next to Edward. At the end of the period there was a tannoy announcement reminding all juniors and seniors of the dance. We were then allowed to leave before the dance later in the evening. I spent the afternoon with Alice and Rose getting ready for the dance. After letting them do my hair and makeup, I pulled my dress on and attached my mother's necklace round my neck.

"You look beautiful Bella. Where did you get that necklace?"

"It was my mothers. It's the only thing I have left of her."

"It's beautiful."

Rose pulled me into a hug before pulling on her shoes.

"Come on, our men are waiting for us."

"Okay."

I pulled my own shoes on and looked in the mirror. The girl in front of me didn't look like me. She was beautiful and strong. The years with Charlie no matter how many times he said it I never felt beautiful and I felt weak every single day. I'd never worn anything that covered my body but looked amazing. My pale blue dress was longer at the back than the front. The front flowed down to about mid-thigh but the back went down below my knees. The top had no straps as it tucked under my arms.

"You ready to go downstairs Bella?"

"You guys go ahead. I need a minute."

"Okay, take your time Bella."

"Thanks. You guys look beautiful by the way."

"Not as beautiful as you though Bella. You look stunning."

They both gave me a hug before leaving the room. I stared at myself in the mirror before kneeling on the floor. I thought of my mom. She'd want to see me today; to take pictures and tell Edward to make sure he gets me home by a reasonable time. She'd start to cry as we left the house. She'd watch me go and want to call out to me to come back and stay her little girl but she wouldn't. She'd see that I was becoming a woman but I'd always be her little girl. By being Bella, even though she's not here, I'm still her little girl. I touched my necklace before standing up and blinking away my tears. My mom wouldn't want me to cry, she'd want me to enjoy myself and that is what I planned to do. Slowly, I made my way down the stairs to see Edward looking up at me, smiling.

"You look beautiful Bella."

"You're looking very handsome Edward."

He pecked my lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. Esme took pictures of us all before letting us all leave for the dance. Edward led me to his Austin Martin and helped me in.

"Why this car?"

"It's for special occasions. I think my first dance with a girl is a special occasion."

"So you've been to a dance with a guy before?"

He chuckled as he started to drive.

"No. I've only been to two dances before and that's because Esme made me go. I went alone and stood in the corner. It was alright but I left after an hour. I never enjoyed that sort of thing but I think that's going to change tonight. I'll get to hold you in my arms all night."

"I like the sound of that."

He kissed the back of my hand before turning back to the road. When he pulled into the student parking lot we saw a crowd of photographers waiting for us or more me. As the windows were blacked out, we weren't noticed so pulled straight passed them. However, as soon as Edward got out of the car, they turned to us and started taking hundreds of pictures. He ignored them as he came round to my side and took my hand. His arms wrapped around my waist, we made our way through the arch and to the gym hall. There were people dancing and others standing round chatting. Angela and Ben made their way over to us.

"Hey Bella. You look amazing."

"Thanks Angela, you look beautiful."

I pulled her into a hug before standing back into Edward's arms. Nodding to Ben, he gave me a small smile. The only people I talked to at school was Edward, his family and Angela. A few people apologised to me and say hello but Ben was the second nicest after Angela. I glanced around the room and noticed three photographers around the room.

"Do you want a drink Bella?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks."

I pecked Edward's lips before he went to get some drinks with Ben.

"How are you doing Bella?"

"I'm alright at the moment. The whispering is very annoying and the cameras are getting on my nerves. You've been a great friend though Angela. You haven't had any questions and haven't asked about me, my father or Edward. It's nice when I'm with you because you don't expect me to do anything other than be who I am. I don't know what I'd do without you Angela. Thank you."

"It's okay Bella. I do wish I knew what happened to you but I'm not going to push you. You've been through so much and you deserve some space and time off from everything. If you never tell me what happened then that's okay but I'm here for you whenever you need someone to talk to about girl things."

She pulled me into a hug and gave me a small smile. A noticed a camera flash nearby but ignored it. It was going to happen and I'd never get anywhere worrying about it the whole time. Edward and Ben came back and gave the two of us a drink each and we all started to talk about random things. When we finished our drinks Edward turned to me.

"Do you want to dance my angel?"

"Fine."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I want to. Come on."

I pecked his lips as I led him onto the dance floor where a slow song was playing. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. We danced together for a while before the music sped up and we went over to one of the tables. Edward pulled me down onto his lap and pecked my lips.

"Are you having fun angel?"

"Yeah. I've had a great time so far."

"Good. Is there anything you want?"

"Just to stay with you."

"That's not hard my angel."

Wrapping my hand into his hair, I brought his lips to mine before laying my head on his shoulder.

"Edward is it alright if I ask Izzy and Angela to be my bridesmaids instead of your sisters? I'd want them to be my bridesmaids but I've none the others longer."

"That's fine my angel. It's your wedding and you get to make all the choices."

"First off, it's our wedding and secondly, we make all the decisions."

"I know but you're telling Alice that she isn't a bridesmaid."

"Okay, bring her to boxing one week and I'll tell her when she's scared of me."

He laughed and looked down at our joined hands with our rings on.

"I don't think that will really work. Yes she'll be scared but then you might be scared by Alice. She's a force to be reckoned with when she wants to be. I'll back you up though."

"Thanks."

I pressed my lips to the side of his jaw as I saw Mike approaching.

"Hey Bella. Do you want to dance?"

"No thanks Mike."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"I'm fine thanks Mike."

"I'm just trying to be nice. Everyone knows that Edward is the same as your dad. He's controlling you."

I stood up and punched him in the nose. Cameras started to flash around us as I hit him across his face. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist holding me to him.

"Don't you dare compare Edward to Charlie. He's been nothing but kind and caring. I love him and always will love him. Don't you fucking dare say he's like my father. He won't ever be even a fraction like him. You don't know anything."

Edward turned me into his chest, holding me close to him.

"It's okay Bella. Let's go outside for a minute."

He led me outside as everyone watched, some whispering. Instead of going outside, he took me into the hall and just held me in his arms. After a while I looked up at him smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Bella. It's not your fault."

He brought his lips to mine as he held the back of my head.

"Are you alright now my angel?"

"Yeah. He shouldn't have said you are like my father. You'll never be anything like him. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

His lips came back to mine as his hands moved up my dress so he was cupping the sides of my breasts.

"I'd take you right now if it wasn't for all the cameras outside."

"We have all night my handsome fiancé."

He smiled down at me as he moved his hands.

"Why don't we go back? The spring dance prince and princess will be crowned soon."

"You know I'm never going to win."

"You'll always be my princess though. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Now come on. I know that you were nominated."

"And how do you know that?"

"Jessica may have been encouraging people to vote for you and her so that she could have at least one dance with you. I know for a fact though, that she plans on taking you home with her after that one dance. Plus I may have voted for you."

"When did you do that?"

"Two days after we met."

"Why? You didn't even like me."

"I've always liked you Edward. I was just scared to admit it."

He pecked my lips before leading us back into the gym hall. There were more people on the dance floor as another slow song was playing. I led Edward straight onto the dance floor which surprised him slightly. He held me in his arms occasionally brought his lips to mine and I noticed flashes around us.

"Okay. We have one last song before we announce your prince and princess."

A fast, more upbeat song came on and Alice, Rose and Angela grabbed me.

"We're having this dance Bella."

"Okay."

The majority of people dancing were girls as the guys stood round watching us. I was a little uncomfortable at first but I let go and had fun for the first time in a while. Once the song finished Edward pulled me into his arms and pecked my lips.

"Alright, this is the moment a lot of you have been waiting for over the past few weeks. The voting closed at the end of lunch today and Principal Greene counted every vote. It was very close but we do have a prince and princess for you. Are you ready?"

A loud cheer echoed through the room before quieting.

"Your prince is… Edward Cullen."

I turned to him and brought his lips to mine.

"Congratulations my prince."

"Thanks my angel."

I pushed him away from me as I cheered and clapped along with everyone else. He jumped up onto the stage and received his crown.

"And your princess is… Jessica Stanley."

A loud applause came from some of the senior guys and most the junior guys as she flounced her way onto the stage. Her crown was placed on her head and she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist.

"Can everyone create a space for the prince and princesses dance?"

People moved out of the way as they made their way forward but Edward didn't stop on the middle of the dance floor. He came straight up to me and placed his crown on my head.

"Can I have this dance my princess?"

"Of course my prince."

Much to Jessica's shock and annoyance he led me onto the dance floor and pulled me to him. The cameras went mad as they spun around us but I didn't care. I was in Edward's arms and that's all that mattered.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

He lowered his lips to mine as we swayed back and forth. As the song came to an end and another started more people joined the dance. Edward held me in his arms all night until we left to go home. We made our way through the cameras to Edward's car where he held the door for me before climbing in himself. Setting off he manoeuvred past them and took my hand into his.

"Did you have a good time tonight my angel?"

"I had a great time. Thank you for tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kissing the back of my hand, he rubbed circles on the back of it with his thumb. When he pulled into the garage he lifted me into his arm cradling me to his chest. No one was around when we got inside so Edward carried me straight upstairs to his room.

"Why don't you go change my angel?"

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute."

He put me down and brought his lips to mine.

"Don't be long."

"I won't."

I ran into the closet and grabbed one of his button-down shirts before going into the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror I saw something I hadn't seen before. I was smiling; properly smiling. I'd never seen myself smile before. Taking off my necklace, I carefully placed it on the counter and changed into the shirt. As I went back into the bedroom I saw Edward lying in the middle of the bed with pyjama pants on. I hung my dress up in his closet and crawled into the bed with him.

"You looked beautiful in that dress angel."

"And I don't now?"

"No. You always look beautiful but you looked even more so in that dress."

Straddling his waist, I lay my hands over his chest, smiling down at him. He undid the shirt I was wearing so that it hung down off my body.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I pressed my lips to his as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to him. He rolled us over so I was under him as he pushed the shirt off my shoulders. When I needed to breathe he kissed down my jaw and to the crook of my neck. I held his hair as he unclipped my bra and pulled it off my body. His lips travelled down my body and to my breasts as he pulled one into his mouth. Breathing heavily, I pulled his hair gently. When he moved down my body he bit and sucked my hip before moving back up to my lips.

"You're beautiful my angel."

Pulling his lips to mine, I cupped the back of his neck as he massaged my breasts. We made love three times before he held me in his arms and we fell asleep.


	41. Waking Up

**Waking up**

My eyes fluttered open to see Edward smiling down at me.

"Morning my angel."

"Morning."

He pressed his lips to mine as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"What time is it?"

"Eight. We need to leave in an hour and a half. Get some more sleep if you want. We were up late last night."

"I'm fine."

His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me close to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and drew patterns on his chest. We held each other for a while before I brought my lips to his.

"Do you want a shower my angel?"

"Yeah."

"Come on then."

We both climbed out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He turned the shower on as I took my pill and brushed my teeth. As I got into the shower, Edward started to brush his teeth, watching me. Letting the water hit my face, I ran my hands through my hair. Two arms wrapped around my waist and Edward's lips came to mine. We stood kissing under the water, my fingers wrapped in his hair. The kiss slowed until we were leaning our foreheads against each other's.

"I can't get enough of you Bella."

"I can't get enough of you either Edward."

His lips came back to mine as he moved his hand up my body and to my breasts. He leaned me against the cold wall as he massaged my breasts.

"You have no idea how much I fucking love your hands."

Not saying anything, he moved his hands down to my centre and slipped two fingers inside of me. My legs wobbled as he moved his fingers round.

"Shit Edward. That feels so good."

He used his other hand to wrap my legs around his waist. My head fell back as he brought my breast into his mouth, moving his finger in and out of me. I didn't last long before releasing on his finger, panting. When he put me down, his arms around my waist to support me, he washed me off before washing himself. Once wrapped in a towel and sitting on the bathroom counter, I pulled him towards me.

"What was all that about?"

"Just wanted to continue last night a little longer and I wanted to start the day of well."

"Well it's going great so far but I fell a little lonely over her in this large towel."

Looking down, he unwrapped my towel from around me and stood inside it with me.

"Is that better?"

"Nearly."

He stood right up against the counter and took my knees, spreading my legs apart. His hands travelled up and down my thighs as I lined his member up with my centre. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I lifted myself up and slid onto him. I moved up and down on him as he kissed along my shoulder. Holding my legs, he carried to the bed and lay me down on my back. He moved in and out of me as I held his body against mine, kissing his neck. Moaning, he moved my head from his neck and crashed his lips to mine. When he moaned again, I kissed under his jaw and in the crook of his neck. As he palmed my breasts, I released onto him causing him to release into me. He pulled out of me and kissed my neck as I relaxed into the bed, holding his hair.

"We need to get dressed my angel."

"Not yet."

"We can't be late Bella."

"We won't, I know a short cut."

"How?"

"Client."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it's over now."

"That it is my angel."

He pressed his lips to my neck again as I ran my hands over his shoulders.

"We still need to get dressed my angel. One of my family will come up here soon if we aren't downstairs."

"You get dressed first. I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you."

"And I won't be able to keep my hands off you. I'll be quick."

I smiled up at him as he climbed off me and walked into the closet. I wrapped the towel, which had been dropped on the floor, around my body, as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. Lying back in the bed, I closed my eyes breathing in deeply.

I couldn't get enough of Edward and he couldn't get enough of me. It was amazing that I could feel like this. I never thought I'd experience love in my life and now that I had it forever was more than anything I could ever have wished for. My love for Edward will never die; it will only grow day by day.

Moments later Edward came out of the closet and sat on the edge of the bed, combing my hair.

"Are you alright Bella? You aren't sick or anything?"

"No. Nothing like that I don't think. I just feel a little funny."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I'll be alright though, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay my angel. Tell me if it gets worse."

"I will."

He gave me a small smile as I sat up and pecked his lips. I ran to the walk in closet and threw on my sports bra and some underwear before putting on my gym top and shorts. When I went back into the bedroom, I saw Edward packing his bag. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You nearly ready angel?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to get my phone. Never leave home without it."

I took it off the charger and slipped it into the back pocket of my shorts before Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's get some breakfast my angel."

We walked down the stairs together, hand in hand.

"It's about time you two. I was afraid I was going to have to come up and drag you both down."

"We're here now Emmett, calm down."

"Just get your breakfast and hurry up."

Edward pulled me into the kitchen and got us both some breakfast. When we finished he pulled me into his arms, tilting my head up.

"You're gonna win today Bella, I know you are."

"I think you'll win."

His lips came to mine and I wrapped my hands into his hair. I suddenly got that funny feeling again in the pit of my stomach. Cringing, I pulled back, gripping his hair.

"Hey, what's wrong Bella?"

"Just that funny feeling. My stomach hurts a bit."

"Do you want to fight today Bella? You don't have to."

"No, no. I do want to. I told you, it's nothing. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, if it gets worse tell me."

"I will."

I pecked his lips and snuggled into his chest. Rubbing my back, he held me to him.

"Come on everyone, we need to go or we're going to be late."

Looking up at Edward, he smiled down at me and pecked my lips.

"Come on. Jasper and Alice are coming with us."

"Can I drive?"

"Sure."

We put on our shoes and ran out to my car where Alice and Jasper were waiting for us.

"You excited for today Bella?"

"Yeah. I can't wait. I'm sorry you aren't in the team today Jasper."

"That's okay Bella. I know I'm not the best but I'll get my chance another time. This competition is for you, Edward, Emmett and Marcus to win. If any of you are going to win it will be you though."

"Thanks Jasper."

We all fell into a comfortable conversation as I drove to Port Angeles.


	42. Competition

**Competition**

It didn't take long as I took a couple back streets and pulled into the large parking lot outside the gym centre. As we made our way to the door cameras flashed around us, people shouting at me. Edward held me to him as we rushed past them. The photographers didn't stop as we made our way into the boxing hall and met up with the others.

"Listen, as there are all these cameras, I've managed to get us a small room for when we are waiting. I don't want you distracted Bella."

"Thank you Gavin."

"No problem. Let's go."

As we made our way to a room at the back of the hall, people turned and watched me go past, whispering.

"Now that its quieter, we can take about today."

Emmett, Marcus, Edward and I stood around the table where Gavin had a team sheet. Everyone else left the room to take their seats in the stands around the four rings.

"So this morning Edward and Marcus, you two aren't in the same sub group, so you won't be fighting each other just yet. Marcus, you're first at a quarter to twelve in ring 3, so you have about forty minutes. Edward you're up straight after him in ring 4. At the same time as Edward, Emmett you are in ring 1. Each round is only about ten minutes so you need to be quick. If you can't beat them then stay up. There are three adjudicators and they'll decide who wins in those cases. Bella you are then at ten past twelve in ring 1. You and Emmett are in the same sub group so only one of you will make it through to the semi's."

"So I'm not going to win."

"Don't give up Emmett. You never know what will happen."

"Anyway, your biggest competition is Jason. He's in group 2 though so you might not have to fight him at all. The way it works is that there are four people in each group and you fight each from your group before one goes through to the semi-final. The winner from group 1 will go against the winner from group two. Which means the winner from group 3 will go against group 4. So Edward if you and Marcus win you'll go against each other. After that the two winners from those two fights will go against for first and second place and the others for third and fourth place. I'm hoping for at least a second today but do your best and I'll be happy. During the breaks, come in here and we'll see where we're at. I'll have the list of times in here but they are also on the main board outside. If you get injured at any point it's your choice to carry on. I'm not going to force you to continue but I'm not going to push you out and bring in Thomas if you think you can go on. Just think about the team and your future. Warm up and do your best. I know you'll all do the best you can."

"Thanks Gavin. We'll win this."

"That's the spirit Bella."

For the next half an hour we practised with each other and just relaxed, thinking about the competition. Finally it came to the time for Marcus to go out and fight. Edward wrapped his arms around me as Emmett and Marcus led us out with Gavin behind us. The cameras started flashing again as Marcus climbed into ring 3 and faced off with his competitor. He managed to scrape a win pleasing Gavin.

"Edward, Emmett you have five minutes then you're up. Bella I want you to watch Emmett with Marcus. I'll go with Edward. No distractions."

"Fine."

I turned to him and pecked his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Good luck. I know you'll win."

"Thanks my angel. I'll see you when I'm done."

He brought his lips to mine causing the cameras to surround us, flashing in our faces.

"That's going to get annoying."

"I know it is angel. Try to ignore it."

"I am. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon Bella."

I ran over to Emmett and Marcus.

"You can do this Emmett. You've got this. Stay on your feet and you'll be fine. And if you start to lose it, think about Rose. She wants you to win this. Don't do it for the team, do it for her."

"I'm gonna win this."

He jumped into the ring, ready to go. Marcus and I stood on the side cheering him on.

"That's some good advice Bella. You should come to every competition."

"Hey. I'm here now. I just want him to do his best or he'll be mad at himself if he loses."

We watched the fight as Emmett dominated the ring. Finally when it came to an end, he came out victorious. He pulled me into a big hug, squeezing me to him.

"Thanks Bella. Your advice really helped."

"No problem Emmett."

When he put me down, two arms wrapped around me from behind. I turned round in Edward's arms to see him smiling widely.

"Did you win?"

"Yes."

I squealed throwing my arms around his neck.

"I told you. You're too good to lose."

"No pressure then."

"I know you'll do your best no matter what."

I pressed my lips to his before pulling back.

"It's your turn to show everyone what you can do Bella. No more hiding. Just be you."

"You know I'm the only girl here?"

"I kind of figured but that's not going to stop you."

"No. It's not."

"Bella, hurry up."

"I'm coming Gavin."

Edward led me over to Gavin and stood behind me.

"So Bella, this is your first fight and I know you're gonna win. Just relax and block everything out."

"Calm down Gavin. I've got this."

I pulled my head padding on and jumped into the ring. I put my mouth guard in and pulled my gloves on. Bumping fists with the other guy, he stared at me before preparing. I closed my eyes and breathed in. He was a good opponent as he got a couple of punches in but overall, I hit him the most and came out with a win. Pulling the gloves off my hands, the mouth guard from my mouth and the head guard from my head, I jumped into Edward's arms.

"You were amazing angel."

"It was so much fun."

"Well done Bella."

Turning round I saw the others standing round clapping. I hugged them all, going to Gavin last.

"Thank you for teaching me."

"It's no problem Bella. You're family."

He pulled back smiling down at me. My stomach suddenly hurt and I clutched my stomach, cringing.

"What's wrong Bella?"

Gavin held my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"I'm alright, don't worry. My stomach just hurts a little today. It's nothing."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yeah. It's passed."

"If you're certain?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay."

I stood back into Edward's arms, wrapping my arms around his waist. Walking into the small room, the cameras flashed around us until the door closed behind Marcus.

"Great start so far today guys. Emmett, you and Marcus are up next. Just do the same and you'll both be fine, then Bella, Edward, you're both up. I know you'll all be fine so just relax and don't worry about it. We have ten minutes before we have to go out there."

We all nodded at him before Edward and I sat in the corner.

"You alright angel?"

"I'm good. My stomach hurts a little but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Don't push yourself too hard if you can help it."

"I won't."

"Do you want to see your doctor after the competition?"

"No. I'm sure after a good night's sleep I'll be fine."

"So this is my fault now?"

"Definitely not. I wouldn't have traded last night for the world. I love you."

"I love you too angel."

He pressed his lips to mine as I placed my hand on his chest. His hands snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. As I kissed him I heard someone in the background.

"Are we gonna have to watch them all day?"

"Give them some space Emmett. Bella needs the support."

"He can offer support in another way."

"Just leave them be Emmett, you haven't known Bella as long as I have. Edward's good for her. She needs someone after everything she's been through. Just turn the other way."

I pushed my lips to his harder before leaning my forehead to his. He held me to him as I lay my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around his waist. The day progressed and Edward won his next two fights bringing him to the semi-final against Marcus. I had beaten Emmett and the other guy in our sub group meaning I'd be fighting Jason in the semi-final, seeing as he won his sub group. Emmett was disappointed he was out but said he knew it was coming as he was in my group. After a half hour break we all walked out of the little room, ready for the semi-finals that would be fifteen minutes.

"Fight well my angel. I'll see you soon."

"You can win Edward, just watch his right hook. When he shifts his feet twice quickly you'll know it is coming."

"Thanks angel."

He pecked my lips and we walked separate ways to the two rings. I stood in front of Gavin as he held my shoulders.

"This will be more difficult Bella. Jason won last year. This may be your last competition but I know you can win Bella. You've put your heart and soul into boxing since you were five. We were taught by the best damn fighter ever. You've been better than me for many years. Just do you and you'll win."

"Thanks Gavin. Your father would be proud."

"I know. He's here today."

"Really, where?"

"Right behind you."

I turned round to see Matt, Gavin's dad. I jumped into his arms because he was like a father to me.

"Hey Bella. You've been fighting amazingly well today. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. I haven't seen you for a long time Matt. You just left."

"I know Bella. I'm sorry, I have just been a bit busy. I'm sorry about what your father did, you should have told me something."

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Sure. From what I hear though, Gavin's going to be giving you away."

"Yeah."

"Who's the lucky man?"

"The one fighting Marcus. He's great."

"If you chose him, then I'm sure he is. You need to go fight Bella I'll be watching."

"I'll do you proud."

"You've already done me proud."

He pulled back and gave me a large smile.


	43. Pain

**Pain**

I jumped into the ring, pulling on my gear. Bumping fists with Jason, I caught a tough look in his eyes. He swung first, punching several times over and over. I blocked each and swung a couple of my own. Catching his face once, he backed me into one corner and hit me across the face. I dodged one way and cartwheeled past him the other. He seemed confused as he spun around and I punched him in the face. As he grew angry he blocked my arm and hit me across the side of my face hard. Standing close to me, I flipped backwards and sent a punch his way, connecting with his jaw. He became even angrier so hit me dead in the face and in the stomach. Falling to the ground, I clutched my stomach groaning. The punches stopped as I groaned and curled into a ball. Flashes surrounded me as a voice called out.

"Bella, Bella come on. You're gonna be alright."

I was lifted off the ground into Gavin's arms. He climbed out of the ring as Emmett and Thomas held the ropes apart. Gavin ran to the small room, shutting the cameras out behind us and lay me on the table.

"Bella calm down. Everything's gonna be fine. The paramedic is coming. Just breathe."

I heard the door burst open and footsteps growing closer.

"Bella, what happened? What's going on?"

"Edward calm down. You need to stay calm. There's already enough going on. Bella was hit in the stomach."

Edward knelt by me, cupping my cheek.

"I'm here my angel. I've got you."

"Edward."

"Just breathe Bella. It's all going to be fine. The paramedic is here now."

"Bella, I'm Francesca. I know it hurts but you're gonna be perfectly fine. Is it your stomach that hurts?"

"It hurts."

"Okay. I need you to lie on your back so I can take a look at your stomach. I'll get the others to leave the room so you can have some privacy."

Gripping Edward's hand, I held it tightly to my side.

"I'll stay Bella."

He moved closer to me so I wound my hand round his neck into his hair as he placed a kiss to my forehead. The paramedic disappeared from my side as she chivvied the others out of the room. She then came back to my side and lay her hand over my stomach.

"Lie down Bella. I can't help you unless you do."

Slowly, I lay flat on my back, my stomach hurting so badly.

"There you go Bella."

She pulled my top up, letting the cool air hit my stomach.

"There's a slight bruise forming Bella. That would have been formed from the punch. I can't see anything else that could be causing this much pain. Have you had any other pain in your stomach recently Bella?"

"She said she had a funny feeling this morning. Then her stomach hurt this morning. I don't know why."

"Okay. I'm going to gently touch your stomach Bella. Let me know when it hurts more."

I held Edward closer to me as she started prodding my stomach. The pain didn't increase but it didn't decrease. She then moved to the centre of my stomach and pushed it gently. I cried out in pain as I tried to curl up in a ball but was prevented by Francesca's hands.

"Sorry Bella. Calm down. It's okay. Shhh."

She rubbed circles on my stomach soothing the pain slightly. I managed to calm down enough and get my breathing back to normal as the pain subsided.

"I've got you angel. You're gonna be alright."

"I can see that you're feeling a little better now Bella. How bad is the pain?"

"It's not too bad now. The pain is going. I'll be alright in a few minutes."

"Well, that may be the case but you do have something wrong internally. I can't say what that is but we can take you to the hospital and have you checked out. From what I can tell though, it's nothing serious and you'll be fine soon enough."

"I want to stay. I want to finish competing."

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. You may not be badly hurt now but one more blow could do severe damage. We don't know what's wrong."

"I know but I've had so many people telling me what to do in my life. I know my limits. Please I want to compete. This is what I want to do. I'm fine."

"It's against everything that I've been taught but okay. You can finish your fight but if I say enough then you have to stop Bella. It's not for my benefit it's for yours."

"Thank you."

I smiled down at her before smiling up at Edward and pecked his lips. He helped me sit up, pulling my shirt down.

"I'll give you some medicine for the pain Bella. I want you to go to your doctor at some point in the next week. I'm not going to rush you because that will only lead to stress on your part. If it gets any worse though go to your doctor straight away."

"I will."

She turned to her bag and pulled out a small pot of pills.

"Take one every morning. They should be enough to get you through the day until you can see your doctor."

"Thank you Francesca."

Smiling at me she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll let the others in now Bella. I'll be close by when you're fighting."

I nodded to her as Edward rubbed circles on my stomach.

"You okay now my angel?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. I just want to get out there and finish the fight."

"Slow down Bella. Just give it a few more minutes."

Gavin came rushing to my side and took my hand in his.

"Are you alright now Bella? What happened?"

"I'm fine Gavin. It's nothing serious."

"What's wrong though?"

"We don't know. I have to go to my doctor at some point in the next week to find out. There's an internal problem in my stomach but I have pills for the pain so I'm gonna be fine. It doesn't hurt right now."

"But you're still gonna fight Bella? Do you really think that's best?"

He looked at me patronizingly and I looked down at Edward's hand on my stomach, breathing deeply.

"Gavin, you of all people should know how much this means to me. I've worked my whole life to take part in a competition and now that I'm here I want to go on. I know my limits Gavin. After everything I've been through I know when to stop. Now's not the time to stop. I can handle it Gavin. Trust me."

"Okay. I did say that I'm not going to push anyone out and I do trust you. Just be careful."

"I will."

He pulled me into a gentle hug before smiling back at me. I looked round to see Marcus, Emmett, Thomas and Matt standing behind Gavin, watching me.

"What happened to the other fight? Who won?"

"We haven't finished Bella. The room had gone silent when you fell so we heard you groaning. We both stopped as we ran after Gavin."

"Let's go finish the competition then."

I jumped down from the table ready to go.

"Okay. I talked to the adjudicators and they're gonna continue the time when you're ready to or place Thomas in. They have spoken to Jason and he's agreed not to punch you in the stomach as he wasn't supposed to in the first place. If your stomach starts to hurt again Bella, you need to consider stopping. It won't do you any good to continue."

"I'm going to be fine Gavin. I always am."

Edward stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me to him.

"Be careful my angel."

I turned round in his arms, wrapping my hands into his hair.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Focus on yourself or you'll get hurt. When you win, then you can worry about me."

"I'll worry about you no matter what."

He pecked my lips before holding me to him. I then turned around and nodded to Gavin and Matt. Emmett opened the door and left first with Marcus behind. Edward led me out behind him with Matt and Gavin behind us. Cameras flashed around us until we got to the ring where they were held back. After kissing the top of my head, Edward followed Marcus and Thomas over to the other ring. I pulled my gear back on and climbed into the ring. The crowd cheered as they saw me. Bumping fists with Jason, he nodded to me before getting ready. There was only five minutes left and I had a lot to do to have a chance of winning. At one point I thought I was going to lose but I thought of Edward and wanted to win this for him. I threw a couple of punches, harder than I had ever done before and he fell to the ground, clutching his nose. The buzzer rang through the gym and I had won. Gavin jumped into the ring and lifted me into his arms, swinging me round.

"Yes Bella. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Gavin, could you put me down though?"

"Sorry Bella."

He put me down and threw my hand into the air causing the crowd to clap and cheer. I looked over to see Edward running over to my ring with a massive smile on his face. Pulling my gear off, he pulled me into his arms.

"I see you won Bella."

"I did. What about you?"

"I may have won too."

I squealed and threw my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

"I guess we're going against each other then."

"I guess we are my angel."

"May the best fighter win."

"I know I will."

"You haven't won yet."

His lips came to mine before we pulled back. We ignored the cameras and voices behind the cameras as Gavin led us to the small room. He pulled both Edward and I into a hug.

"Congratulations guys. Now that I know we've won, you can relax. Now it's all about the personal glory. I know neither of you want to fight the other but you have to. I'm not having either of you pulling out because you both deserve to be in the final. You have half an hour as Marcus fights Jason and I think he has a good chance of winning as you gave Jason a pretty bloody nose Bella. Just rest Bella. Have something to drink and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Gavin."

"Hey Gavin can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Edward."

He pecked my lips and went to the corner of the room with Gavin. I sat down in the other corner with my bag. Unlocking my phone I texted Alex to tell him how it was going. He asked me to keep him up to date with the competition as he was genuinely interested in how I was doing. I had a sip of water as my phone buzzed with a reply. He said he was proud of me. Soon enough Edward sat down next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder. His hand rubbed circles on my stomach, soothing it.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bringing his lips to mine, I wrapped my fingers into his hair. We kissed until we had to breathe and lay our foreheads to each other. When it came to Marcus' final match we all left the room and watched on from around the ring. It was a close match but he came our victorious. He'd also have a large bruise on the side of his face for the next week though. Soon it came to Edward and my match. Instead of touching fists, he pulled me into a hug before we faced off. I was scared at first because I didn't want to hurt him and I knew he didn't want to hurt me. After a couple of throws we both got into it and went at it like normal. Edward was amazing. He got several punches across my face and I got a couple on him as well. Neither of us fell down and there wasn't a clear winner when the time was up. We both pulled our gloves and head padding off and took our mouth guards out. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he pulled me to him.

"Thanks for the fight my angel. You are amazing."

"So are you my fiancé."

Pecking his lips, he took my hand as we turned round to the adjudicators. Everyone was quiet as we watched them discussing between themselves. One of them stood up with a microphone.

"The winner of today's competition is Bella Swan."

Loud applause broke out as Edward held my hand in the air and Gavin, Marcus, Emmett and Thomas climbed into the ring, pulling me to them.

"Yes Bella."

Eventually, I was released into Edward's arms and he swung me round, bringing his lips to mine.

"Sorry."

"I knew it was coming Bella. I'm glad you won. You are better than me."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

His lips came to mine again, as he pulled me closer to him. Turning me round, I saw the three adjudicators climbing into the ring with a trophy. Each of them shook my hand, smiling widely.

"Congratulations Bella. You are an amazing boxer."

"Thank you."

I was presented with the trophy before standing back in Edward's arms. After half an hour of everyone congratulating me, including the other teams, I managed to escape into the small room to see the Cullen's. Alice and Rose scooped me up into their arms gently.

"Well done Bella. You are so good."

"I can't believe you can do that Bella."

"Thanks guys."

They let go of me and Jasper gave me a high five, pulling me to him.

"I knew you'd win Bella."

"Thanks Jasper."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He pulled back, smiling at me. Esme then stood in front of me with tears in her eyes. I could see she wasn't going to make a move afraid of hurting me, so I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Bella."

"Thank you Esme. I appreciate your support so much. No one's ever been there for me."

"You're part of the family Bella. I'll always be there for you."

I just held her to me as she rubbed my back carefully. When she pulled back I could see a tear run down her face. She went over to Edward and gave him a hug. Carlisle nodded to me and gave me a small smile before going over to Edward and Esme. Emmett lifted me up, holding me to him.

"You are amazing Bella. I've never seen anyone fight as well as you before."

"Thank you Emmett, can you put me down?"

"Yeah."

He dropped me down onto the floor, steadying me.

"You also got me fifty bucks. As soon as Gavin bet that you'd beat Edward, I knew he was going to be right. It was just a case of getting you to fight each other."

He gave me a high five before going over to Rose and pulling her to him. Thomas came over to me and stood in front of me. I pulled him into a hug causing him to wrap his arms around me.

"You deserve this Bella. You've worked harder than any of us."

"Thanks Thomas. You're one of my best friends and you've been there for me over the years."

"No problem Bella."

For the rest of the day we celebrated before going home and having a nice dinner with the Cullen's. It wasn't until, I was lying in the bath with Edward that I came to the realisation that the court case was tomorrow. I lay my head on Edward's shoulder as he massaged my breasts.

"Don't think about it Bella."

"It's tomorrow Edward. I can't not think about it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just want to be with you."

"Okay angel. Just relax."

He moved his hands over my body, relaxing me. I turned my head up to his and brought his lips to mine. Running my hands over his chest, he pulled me onto his lap, so I was straddling his waist. One of his fingers slipped into my centre as my hand moved up and down on him.

"I've never had sex in a bath before."

"There's a first time for everything."

Pulling his finger out of me he lifted me up and slid me down onto him. The water rippled around me as I moved up and down, kissing his lips again. We made love once before he lifted me out of the bath and dried me off as I sat on the counter. With me in one of his shirts and him with a pair of pyjama pants on, he carried me to the bed and lay me down.

"How's your stomach angel?"

"It doesn't hurt. There are only a few times it does. I can't explain it but it's as if something is preventing it hurting at times. The pain pill did help though."

"Do you want to go to the doctor tomorrow, after the trial or do you want to wait till next Sunday? Don't forget, we're going away on Monday. We'll need to leave at about ten in the morning."

"I'll wait till next Sunday. I'd rather just focus on the case tomorrow."

"Okay my angel. If it hurts anymore then tell me."

"You really know how to take care of me don't you?"

"I just want you to be safe and healthy my angel. You're my life."

"And you're my life Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

His lips came to mine as he hovered over me, leaning his elbows on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers into his hair, holding him closer to me. We made love three times before Edward held me to his side, our legs wrapped up with each other, my head on his shoulder as we fell asleep.


	44. The Start of Court

**The Start of Court**

After a stressful morning, Rose drove Edward and I to the court house in Port Angeles as the others went together. I sat clutching Edward's shirt the whole way there as he held me to him. When we climbed out of the car Rose took my hand as we made our way through the photographers and news crews. Once inside I saw everyone else, talking to each other. Adam and a woman I assumed who was his wife and his daughter were talking with Carlisle and Esme. Alex was standing with his wife in the corner as she looked upset. Letting go off Edward and Rose, I ran over to Alex who held me in his arms.

"Thank you Alex. Thank you for letting me go."

"Hey it's okay Bella. You shouldn't have been at my house in the first place."

I pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my wife Eloise. Eloise this is Bella."

"Hello Bella. I'm sorry."

After giving her a gentle hug, I pulled back and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay Eloise. It is not your fault neither is it your husbands."

"Congratulations on the boxing yesterday Bella. I knew you'd win."

"Thanks Alex. It was difficult but I got there in the end."

We talked for a while longer before I went over to Adam and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for coming Adam. You didn't have to."

"I'm here to help you Bella. How have you been doing? How's your back?"

"What's wrong with your back Bella?"

Carlisle asked me.

"I have a misjointment in my spine with one of the discs. Adam is my doctor."

"That's you."

I looked at him confused, nodding.

"Adam rang me to get my opinion for one of his patients. I never knew that was you."

"I don't like people knowing about my problems so Adam said he wouldn't use my name or anything when talking to others."

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have been kinder to you. I would've helped."

"It's okay. You were just looking out for your son."

There was a slight silence before Adam turned me to his family.

"Bella this is my wife and daughter, Janet and Lola."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Bella. I'm sorry for what my husband did. You don't deserve that."

"Don't worry about it Janet. He's helped me so much in the last few weeks that he's made up for what he did. I don't blame him."

"You're such a kind girl Bella."

I smiled at her as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Adam this is Edward, Edward this is Adam, my doctor."

"It's good to meet you Edward. I've heard a lot about you from Bella."

"Hello Adam."

He nodded to him, pulling me closer to him.

"Gavin's looking for you Bella."

"Okay. I'll be over in a minute."

He pecked my lips and walked back over to Gavin.

"Thank you for coming Adam. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to though Bella. I told you I would help you."

After pulling him into a hug, I walked over to Gavin and hugged him to me.

"Hey Gavin."

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Scared."

"It's alright to feel scared but you're safe here Bella. No one's gonna hurt you and if they try to, Edward and I will knock them out."

"Thank you Gavin."

"Can everyone please go and take their seats? Bella Swan, Edward Cullen come with me."

Everyone turned to look at me before making their way into the court room. Gavin pulled me into another hug before following the others. Edward came over to me and held me to him.

"I've got you Bella."

I turned round to him, bringing his lips to mine before turning to Selena Jordan, my lawyer. She contacted me after watching the news and wanted to help me. I agreed to a meeting with her and after a coffee, I made her my lawyer.

"Come on Bella. You're gonna be perfectly fine."

We started walking through the halls as she opened her file.

"You're going to have to speak first Bella. Not for long, you'll just be asked why you've brought this to the police now and not earlier and you're condition with Adam and Alex. There will be a few more questions before the witnesses will start. Just be honest and tell them as much as you can. After everything has been said the judge will go with the jury and they will view the evidence and come to a conclusion. Charlie's lawyer will ask you questions at some point and the questions won't be very necessary but that can be expected as he will want to try and move the subject off what Charlie has done and onto you. When answering questions try to make it relevant and bring up the points of what Charlie did to you."

"What if he starts accusing me of things? What do I do if he puts this onto me?"

"Then you deny you've done anything wrong. Charlie knows how these court meetings go and will try to use that against you. There are plenty of witnesses and you may recognise the people sitting in the box. The police have managed to find twenty three of the people your father sold you too. The others have either moved away or they haven't been able to find them yet. None of them will be able to speak because they're in a viewing box that is locked. If Charlie is found guilty they will all be arrested and a proper search for the others will be opened."

When we got to a door, she turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"You're gonna be fine though Bella. There's no need to worry."

Holding onto Edward's waist, she pushed the door open and led us inside. Everyone watched as Edward and I, walked in and shook the two members of the juries hands that would be sitting with us before we took our seats behind the large oak desk. The door opened again and Charlie was led in by another man, I assumed who was his lawyer. He glared at me before sitting down. There was whispering from the audience as I looked around the room. The jury sat on one side of the room in the stands; behind me sat in the front row were the witnesses with the rest of the audience behind them and a section of media waiting. Beside them was a glass box with the faces of twenty three of my clients. I turned back to the front, to see the high pod of the judges' seat and witness box beside it. A large door opened and everyone stood as the judge appeared. He signalled for us to sit down and we did.

"Bella Swan please make your way to the stand."

Edward gave my hand a squeeze as I stood up and walked to the stand.

"Do you take the oath to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I, Bella Swan solemnly swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Okay. Can you tell us why we are here today?"

"My father has molested me since I was a baby."

"Why is it now you have spoken out about this?"

"I was finally given an opportunity to tell someone."

"And who was it you told?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Why did you do that?"

"He followed my father's car to a man's house."

"And why where you at this house?"

"My father sold me to him."

"Is this man in the room?"

"Yes."

"Who is it we are speaking off?"

"Alex Goodon."

"And you wish for a full pardon for this man and Dr Adam Watts."

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"I know they are good people and have forgiven them for what they did. They have helped me get here. I did not force them to come here today and would have kept their identity secret if they did not wish to come. They came knowing that their reputation would be ruined but they don't care, they want to help me."

"Depending on the way this case goes, I will consider a full pardon for these two men. Please take a seat."

I climbed from the stand and sat back next to Edward.

"Miss Jordan call your first witness."

My lawyer stood up and called Gavin to the stand.


	45. Gavin

**Gavin**

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Gavin how long have you known Bella?"

"Since she was five, I was eight."

"So you would say you know Bella well?"

"Yes. I see her like my sister."

"Did she ever mention this matter to you?"

"No. She started off a shy girl and it took her over a year before she really trusted anyone or let anyone touch her."

"Does she tell you about school?"

"No. Not really."

"What has she told you?"

"She said that she has a tough time at school. When new people join the gym we have three main rules but Bella has one of her own. No one from her school is allowed to join the gym."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want anyone from school to find out what she does in case they give her a tough time outside of school as well."

"Then why were the Cullen boys allowed to join?"

"After a bit of shouting, Bella let them join but made them promise not to talk to her at school. She was scared something would happen."

"You've said that she misses boxing quiet often and never goes on Friday's. Do you know why she misses boxing?"

"No."

"What does she do on Friday's?"

"She would tell us that she was doing something with her father. It was her time with Charlie but she'd never tell us anything other than that. There was always a something that told me she was lying. I never questioned it though."

"Why?"

"I was scared of her reaction. Whenever someone says something about her father she'd try to move the subject on but if they continued she'd probably punch them."

"Are you scared of her?"

"Sometimes. I know she wouldn't hurt me seriously, but at times she can be scary."

"Has she ever caused serious harm to anyone?"

"No. She's not that sort of person. She's kind and caring."

"Just to make it clear, you have known Bella longest out of all the people in this room, other than her father?"

"Yes. I would say so."

"Thank you. That's all I have to ask your honour."

"Thank you Miss Jordan. Mr Randall."

"Your honour, Gavin may have known Bella for 12 years but he only sees her four times a week at most. Her father sees her every day. I want to pose the question to Gavin, how do you know Bella has not been lying about everything she's ever told you? She could have created her rule to keep you in the dark to her real life."

"She's never given me a reason not to trust her."

"Have you ever met her father?"

"No."

"Then you cannot say that he is an aggressive man. You cannot stand here and tell me that my client is guilty of this crime. That is all I have to say your honour."

"Thank you Gavin, please take a seat."

I gave him a smile as he walked back to his seat. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Can we have Dr Richards to the stand please?"


	46. Adam

**Adam**

Adam nodded my way as he made his way to the stand.

"Miss Jordan, do you have any questions?"

"I do your honour."

She stood up again and made her way round the table.

"Adam, how long have you known Bella?"

"Since June 2nd of last year."

"Where did you meet?"

"The Blanch hotel, here in Port Angeles."

"And have you ever met Charlie?"

"Yes."

"When was that?"

"A few weeks ago, he brought Bella to my clinic."

"Why did he do that?"

"She had a fractured spine."

"Do you know the cause of this injury?"

"Yes, she fell out of a tree."

"Was there anything else you discovered whilst she was there?"

"Yes, she has scars on her back in straight lines. Someone caused them deliberately. I took pictures of her back and gave them to the police as evidence."

"Okay. Let's go back to June of last year. Why was it you met Bella?"

"I bought her."

He looked down as he said that. I turned my head into Edward's neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Who is it you bought her off?"

"Charlie."

"Where did you find out about this?"

"A friend told me about her at one point. I thought he was joking until he gave me Charlie's phone number. At the time I thought why not, but I know it was wrong and I'm never going to do something like that again."

"Did Bella have a say in the matter?"

"When she arrived, I did give her the option of leaving and she did think about it for a moment before going into the room and closing the door behind her. She didn't leave until the next morning."

"Have you seen Bella in that situation again?"

"No."

"And what do you think you've done for her to forgive you?"

"I don't know why she forgave me. What I did was not right in the slightest and I don't understand how she can forgive me."

"Thank you Adam."

She came and sat back down, smiling slightly. I watched as Mr Randall stood up.

"I think the question here is, why would a father sell his daughter to a stranger where anything could happen? After losing his wife, Bella is the only family Charlie has left. I believe Bella has created this lie to get attention after her mother died. My client is a hard-working man and has put a lot of effort into his job to earn enough money to give Bella what she needs. As a doctor you have to agree that young children do become traumatised when they lose a parent young."

"They do but…"

"So there is a reasonable explanation for Bella's accusations. It is my understanding that she is a traumatised child that has created this problem in her head and convinced herself and others that this is her life. That is all your honour."

He quickly sat down, not looking at anyone.

"Thank you Dr Richards. You can take a seat. Before we go on, I'd like to hear from Miss Swan again."


	47. Mom

**Mom**

Pecking Edward's lips, I walked to the stand again, wiping my eyes.

"Would you like a tissue Bella?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Okay. Bella, after your mother died where you ever tested for emotional problems?"

"No."

"Did you ever go to counselling to help with the loss of your mother?"

"No."

"Can you tell us how your mother died?"

"She drove into the side of a car."

"Why did she do that? Was she drunk?"

"No. She didn't drink. She did it on purpose."

"Why?"

"The night before, she came into my room as my father was putting me to bed. He was touching me though. When she realised what was happening, she grabbed me and dressed me before running out of the house. We stayed in a hotel for the night. The next day, she asked me if he touched me often. I told her he did it every day. I think he abused her or something because she was always scared to be in the same room as him. She sat me in the car and started driving. At one point she turned to me and told me she was taking us somewhere we'd be safe. Then she sped up and went into the front of a car. Her side was smashed in and she died on impact; I flew through the windshield and into a tree. She tried to kill us both but left me to a monster. She left me."

Tears ran down my face as I remembered back to when it happened.

"Thank you Bella. You can take a seat."

I quickly walked back to my seat and Edward pulled me into his arms. Kissing the top of my head, he held me to him.

"It's okay Bella."

He gave me a tissue and I wiped my tears.

"Your honour, I know I shouldn't but I have something you should look at concerning Bella's mother."

"Bring it here Officer Whiteside."

I looked confused as Becca carried an envelope to the judge's stand. She passed it onto him and he opened it up reading it.

"To the stand Officer Whiteside."


	48. A letter

**A Letter**

Smiling at me, she made her way to the stand and took the oath.

"Where did you find this Officer Whiteside?"

"Inside the car that Bella's mother died in."

"How was it not found before?"

"The radio had been taken out and it was placed on top of the radio before being put back in. It was a poor job but no one noticed it during the investigation when the accident took place. I have been working on this case and wanted to see if I could find out anything about Bella's mother. I contacted the people who bought the car once it had been fixed up and they let me take a look at it. The letter is the only thing I found."

"Can you read it to us?"

"Of course."

She took the letter from the judge and read.

 _"_ _If you are reading this, then I will no longer be here. It was necessary for me to take my daughter somewhere safe as I cannot trust Charlie to protect her from others when he can't protect her from himself. I can no longer live with a man that beats me and touches my daughter. Please, if someone is reading this, take it to the police and give them my name. Charles Swan can no longer be a free man. The world is not a safe place when can do what he wishes. My Bella, if you are reading this then know that I am very sorry. I failed you as a mother and you will have had to grow up with that man your life. I tried my baby, I tried but if you are reading this then I failed. Know that I love you and always will do. I'm not sorry for bringing you into this world as you were the best thing in my life. Take care my baby; I know you'll be amazing._

 _Renee Swan_

 _Loving mother of Isabella Marie Swan"_

Tears ran down my face as Edward sat me on his lap, holding me to him.

"I've got you Bella. I've got you."

I looked up at Edward to see a few tears running down his face. Pressing my lips to his, I started to shake as the words sank in.

"Hey it's okay my angel."

"Thank you Officer Whiteside, you can take your seat."

Tears in her eyes, she left the stand and retreated back to the audience.

"I think we should take a quick break, but we will resume in fifteen minutes."

Charlie and his lawyer left first with a police officer and Edward helped me stand, leading me out. He held his arms around my waist as I cried. When the tears ran out, I continued to shake in Edward's arms. Looking up at Edward, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I've got you Bella. I know it hurts."

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I pressed my lips to his, holding me close to him.

"Are you feeling a little better now angel?"

"Just a bit. I want to get this over with so I don't have to worry about this anymore. The longer it takes the more I worry."

"It will be alright."

He held me closer to him as I buried my head into his neck. We stood together for a while longer before being called back to the court room. Once the judge had sat he called for Charlie.

"Can we now have Mr Swan to the stand please?"

He stood up and walked past confidently.


	49. AN Christmas

**Hey Guys,**

It's nearly Christmas. I've decided that I'm going to try and do a form of Twelve days of Christmas. Every day from the 25th of December to 5th of January I am going to post a One Shot lemon. Some will be longer than others and they won't all be Christmas themed or whatever. Please read and review. Reviews will make my Christmas vacation so much more enjoyable.

I may decided to expand on some of my one shots in the future to create short stories but for now they will just be one shots.

 **Please Review**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	50. Charlie

**Charlie**

"I Charles Swan swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Mr Randall?"

His lawyer stood and faced the audience.

"Does this look like a man who would abuse his daughter in anyway? Risk losing the only family he has left? Yes, my client loves his daughter, but doesn't every father? Charlie, would you ever hurt your daughter?"

"No. She's my daughter."

"Has she ever harmed herself?"

"Not that I know off. There would be times where she had bruises on her legs."

"Did you ever ask her about these?"

"No. She has always been a clumsy girl. I believed she may have just fallen over or bashed her legs against something."

"Did she ever complain to you?"

"No. She had no reason to."

"Why do you believe we are standing here today?"

"I know that she has a tough time at school and maybe she's wants some attention. I'm always at work so I can pay for Bella wants but that means I'm not home very often. I think she just wants my attention."

"Will you give her the attention she wants?"

"I will."

"I have no further questions your honour."

Clutching Edward's hands, my hope started to drift away.

"Miss Jordan."

"Thank you, your honour."

She stood up and walked over to Charlie.

"What I see before me is a monster. Everyone has their own opinions but under this image is a monster. He has accused Bella of being an attention seeker. If she is an attention seeker then how has she been able to convince police officers to arrest their chief? Why would she go to such lengths to have us here today, discussing this issue, unless it is true? No one is that skilled a liar to be able to bring it this far."

My hope started to build; Selena is an amazing lawyer.

"Charlie, would you ever hurt your daughter?"

"No."

"Then why are there pictures of physical abuse you put her through?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your honour, if you could take a look at these pictures then you will see moments captured from Bella's bedroom."

She handed him a folder and continued to talk as he looked through the pictures.

"Charlie, when did you meet Renee?"

"We went to school together?"

"Did you ever go out together?"

"Yes."

"How long for?"

"A few months."

"Why is it you married her?"

"I loved her. I still do."

"Are you sure, because I know that you got Renee pregnant at eighteen and your families made you marry? You had no feelings for her at all."

"I loved her."

"Did you ever hurt her?"

"No."

"Then why was she in the hospital seven months pregnant with a bruise of your hand on her stomach?"

"It wasn't my hand."

"Who's was it then?"

"I don't know, there was nothing concluded."

"Being eight months pregnant though, wouldn't you have been around your wife nearly every minute of the day? You would have seen who did this."

"I had to work as we had money problems. I was out most days."

"Who was there to look after your wife?"

"No one. We had no one to help."

"So you left your eight month pregnant wife alone when she was having difficulties. She fractured her spine three times throughout her pregnancy. In the early stages, she fell down some stairs and broke her leg and sprained her wrist. You still left her to fend for herself. How could anyone do that to someone they loved?"

"I had to. She couldn't work so I had to. I had to do everything to help her."

"Yet you let her get hurt. You weren't even at the birth of your daughter. Your excuse was that you were stuck in traffic. You are a police officer, turn on the lights and sirens and you can get through the traffic. You didn't see your daughter till she was a three weeks old as she was too small and weak. Why was that? Because her mother didn't have enough to eat, was abused before pregnant and abused whilst she was pregnant."

Selena sat down next to me and gave me a confident smile. I took a deep breath as I looked up at Edward who kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Miss Jordan. Charlie you can take a seat; I'd like to call Alex Goodon to the stand please."

I watched as Charlie sat next to his lawyer and Alex stood by the stand.


	51. Questioning Alex

**Questioning Alex**

He took the oath and nodded to me.

"First I'd Alec to tell us how he met Bella."

"It was late September of last year that I bought her off Charlie. I had not met Charlie. I felt lonely and did not have the connection I wanted with my wife. Bella was a way of me to have everything I wanted."

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I own a computing company that also deals with security for the police."

"Okay, Mr Randall do you have any questions for Mr Goodon?"

"I do your honour."

He stood up and made his way round his and Charlie's table.

"Mr Goodon do you have any evidence that you actually bought Bella from my client? For all you know, you could have been talking to an entirely different man."

"I don't have any evidence but I have heard a lot about your client from Bella and I have no reason not to trust her. Everything she has told me has been sincere and honest."

"So you cannot prove that you have spoken to Charlie?"

"No."

Mr Randall nodded and smiled towards Charlie before continuing.

"Can you tell us what you did?"

"When she arrived I gave her some food and a drink before sitting down and just talking. She told me a little bit about herself but tried to move the conversation onto me. I then took her to my bedroom and we did have sex."

"Was Bella a willing person in those actions?"

"She was but I could see the emptiness in her eyes. She didn't want to be there but knew she had to."

"What happened next?"

"We lay together and I asked her about herself again. She told me that she gets straight A's and A+'s in Music and English. She told me that she does boxing and she told me about her jobs. She didn't mention Charlie much but I asked her about him and she just responded with questions of her own."

"Did you do anything else?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I cannot tell you that. It's for Bella's health that I don't."

"So you hurt her?"

"No. I wouldn't do that."

"Yet you would buy a seventeen year old girl and have sex with her?"

"I was lost. I didn't know what I was doing at the time. It all just happened."

"That still does not allow you to have sex with a minor. It is an offense to the law. To make it worse, you have threatened Bella so that you can have a full pardon."

"I didn't threaten her into anything. I don't do that."

"But you still have sex with her. That's all I have to say your honour."

Mr Randall took a seat as Selena stood up.

"Miss Jordan what do you have to say?"

"A whole lot your honour."

Edward's arm circled my waist as he held me closer to him.

"Before I start talking to Mr Goodon, I'd like to point out that we are not here to prosecute the witnesses, we are here because of Mr Swan. Can we please have all questions that lead back to Mr Swan or there is no point in the questions at all?"

"You have a point Miss Jordan. Mr Randall, keep the questions relevant or I won't let you say anything."

"Of course your honour."

He nodded once to the judge before flicking through a file.

"Alex, do you love your wife?"

"Yes. I love her more than anything."

"And do you have children?"

"No. My wife can't have children."

"But you've thought about adopting?"

"Yes we did."

"What made you stop?"

"Your honour I do not see the point of these questions."

"Give me a chance and you will see where this is going."

She turned back to Alex, calming herself down.

"What made you stop?"

"My company had some finance problems so I had to put all my effort into picking it up again. There was no time for my wife but I should have made time."

"If you had a daughter or son would you have made time for them? To give them the attention they needed and not let your work take over your life."

"Yes, definitely."

"Do you understand why Charlie did not make any time for his daughter?"

"No. Any father would make time no matter what for their child."

"So you'd say that Charlie doesn't care for his daughter?"

"Yes. He hasn't done anything for her. It's all for him. Like the fact that they were going to move."

"Did Bella tell you this?"

"Yes."

"When was that?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Why did you meet her a few weeks ago?"

"I had finally got my company out of the finance problems and sent my wife on a shopping trip with her friends. I needed something to give me the enjoyment I had been missing. Bella was a way for me to have the love of my wife and the enjoyment I wanted."

"Who was it that opened the door?"

"My butler."

"Did he see the car that Bella got out of?"

"Yes. He told me it was a police car."

"So you would assume that Charlie dropped her off?"

"I would."

"Okay. What did you do with Bella?"

"I gave her a glass of wine and we talked for a little while before I kissed her. We talked for a bit longer until Bella had finished her wine and we kissed again. I held her to me as we kissed but were stopped by my butler. Someone was at the door and refused to leave. I told my butler to offer him 5,000$ to go away. When he left I kissed Bella again. After a couple of minutes he came back and told me that he wouldn't take the money. I told him that I'd be there in a minute. I pulled Bella up, so that she was sitting on the couch. I left to the door and saw a young man who was very angry."

"Who was that?"

"Edward Cullen."

"What was he doing there?"

"He had followed Charlie's police car to my house and watched Bella enter my house. He demanded to see Bella. When I refused him entrance he pushed past me and ran to the living room door, where Bella was. I grabbed his neck trying to pull him out of my house as I didn't know what he was going to do. Bella told me to let go of him and that she'd get him to leave. She went into the hall with him, leaving me alone in the living room. Edward's interruption gave me time to think about what I had done and what I was going to do again. I didn't want to do it but I got carried away with myself the first time. She's a beautiful girl and anyone can see that. She looks a little bit like my wife did when we met. I got lost in that and when I thought about it, I didn't want Bella. I wanted my wife."

"What happened next?"

"Edward came storming into the living room and told me that he was taking Bella whether I liked it or not. I asked if I could speak to Bella for a minute. He left the room and I told Bella to go with him. I apologised to Bella because what I had done will never be right. She understood why I did it and that she forgives me. When Edward came back I let her go. I could see that he would look after her and not let her go. He loves her."

"And what happened the next morning?"

"A police car pulled up outside my house and it sat there for half an hour. It then drove round the corner and five minutes later Charlie was at the door. He barged into my house and demanded Bella. I told him that I had sold her onto someone else for 10,000$ and that the man that bought her would return her home on Sunday. Charlie punched me and beat me to the floor before leaving. That was the only time I had met him."

"And just to clarify, this is the man who beat you?"

She pointed to Charlie her confidence increasing.

"Yes. That is him."

"Thank you Alex. Your honour I'd like to conclude that Mr Goodon maybe an offender but he is also a victim in this case."

"It will be considered. You can take a seat Mr Goodon. Thank you."

He smiled to me as he made his way to his seat. Edward rubbed little circles on my stomach with his thumb as I looked up at him.

"You're gonna be okay."

Pecking his lips, he held me to his side.

"Can we have Edward Cullen to the stand please?"

"I'll be back in minute angel."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He pecked my lips before going to the stand.


	52. Edward

**Edward**

"Edward, when was it you met Bella?"

"Four weeks ago at school in Biology. We sit next to each other."

"What was your first impression of her?"

"She looked empty. Her hood was up and she didn't say anything to me. She didn't even look at me. A girl said something about her that was really mean but she didn't respond to it. She retreated into her jacket even more. I saw a beautiful girl that was terrified of the world around her."

"And what did you think of her at the gym?"

"My brother had told me that she was awful at sports so we were shocked. She came in all bubbly. When she saw us she started yelling at Gavin. She got scared that we'd tell people at school. Eventually she accepted us being there. We watched her fighting Thomas, another guy, and she was amazing. She wasn't the silent, scared girl at school; she was free and didn't have a care in the world."

He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling.

"Mr Randall, would you like to ask some questions?"

"Of course your honour."

He stood up, smiling maliciously.

"Edward how old are you?"

"17."

"And what was it that happened when you were four?"

He looked down, tears coming to his eyes.

"My mother died."

"And what about your father?"

"He was later that year."

"You went into a foster home, correct?"

"I did."

"How was that for you?"

"Not good."

"Why?"

"I wasn't fed for days at a time. I slept on the floor. If I didn't do what I was told to do I'd be beat."

"And there was another child in this house?"

"Yes. There was a girl who was three weeks younger than me."

"Did the same happen to her?"

"They'd try to. I'd get in the way. She was small and weak. I couldn't let anything happen to her."

"Where is she now?"

"She's dead."

A tear ran down his cheek as he looked up at me. My tears were running down my face as I tried to give him a supportive smile. I couldn't believe Edward had gone through all that.

"How did she die?"

"The man, who was supposed to be our foster father, he was beating her with a baseball bat. When I went into the room and saw what was happening I sat in front of her as he continued to swing the bat. It hit me across the side of my face. The woman, she came into the room with a gun and picked me off the ground. She placed the gun in my hand and told me to shoot."

"Did you?"

"I had to. She was in pain and they said they'd tie her up and continue to hit her if I didn't. I knelt down next to her and she told me to do it. To save her. I told her I loved her and pulled the trigger. She slumped against the wall, her eyes closed, her breathing stopped."

"What happened next?"

"They told me to shoot myself."

My shoulders shook as I sobbed into a tissue. I wanted to hug him to me and never let go but I couldn't. Not yet. I had to let this finish.

"What happened when you didn't?"

"I shot the man in the leg and he fell to the ground. I then shot the woman in the leg and ran. I ran down out of the house and never went back. I lived on the streets for a week before the police found me. I was put into a kid's home before Esme and Carlisle adopted me when I was six."

"And you've been with them since?"

"Yes."

"Your honour, I believe that the only reason Edward is here today is to have some form of revenge on a man that has been accused of hurting a minor. He sees my client as his foster father."

I watched on silently as tears ran down Edward's face, his eyes lost.

"Mr Randall, take a seat. I don't see why you have to put a minor through this. Edward's past hasn't anything to do with this case. Edward would you like to step outside for a moment."

He didn't say anything as he left the room. I followed him and no one said anything. I pulled him into my arms, his arms going round my waist. My fingers ran through his hair as he tucked his face into my neck.

"It's okay Edward. I'm here."

He cried into my neck as I just held him to me. When his tears stopped he didn't move but kissed my neck. He kissed up my jaw until he was leaning his forehead to mine.

"You're safe Edward. I'm here."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He brought his lips to mine, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it."

"I know Edward. I don't blame you. You had to just like I had to do a lot of things in my life. I understand Edward. You're still my fiancé."

"I love you my fiancé."

Pushing me up against the wall he brought his lips to mine, his hands moving up and down my body. His lips started off soft until he grew more aggressive, pulling my dress up my body.

"Edward."

He moved his lips to my neck as he pushed me into the wall.

"Edward."

Trying to push him off me, he only pushed himself further against me.

"Edward please stop. Your hurting me."

Suddenly, he stopped. He moved away from me as I breathed heavily, catching my breath. When more tears ran down his face, I stood in front of him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to. I couldn't ever hurt you."

"Edward, stop. I know that you'll never hurt me. You haven't yet and you won't ever hurt me, not unless you leave me."

"I won't ever leave you Bella."

"I know. We're gonna be alright. We're gonna go back in that room, you're gonna answer Selena's questions, then I'm gonna answer some questions and by the end of the day I'm gonna be free. We're gonna get married August 1st and one day we will have a beautiful baby. You're gonna be the best father in the world. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because you have been through so much and know not what to do. You love me so much and your love is going to help make a life of its own and you will love that life more than anything in the world."

"I will never love anything more than you Bella. I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

He pecked my lips lightly, before fixing my dress.

"You look tired Bella."

"It's the stress. Once today is over and I have a long sleep, then I'll be perfectly fine."

"Our flight tomorrow is long so you can get some more sleep then."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you yet angel."

"Okay. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah. It's just hard."

"I know it is. I'm here for you Edward. I don't care what's happened in your past, it's your future I'm worried about. You know about my past and I know more about yours. If you cared about my past wouldn't you leave me?"

"No. I love you too much to do that."

"And I love you too much to leave you."

"Thank you angel."

He pecked my lips as he calmed down.

"Are you ready to go back inside now?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Come on then. Just look at me when you feel sad. I'm here for you, for better or for worse."

"I do."

"And I do."

Bringing my lips to his, I turned round and took his hand. We walked into the courtroom and everyone turned to look at us.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

I pecked his lips and sat down next to Selena as Edward took his place back at the stand.

"Are you alright now Edward?"

"Yes, thank you your honour."

"Miss Jordan. Do you have any questions for Edward now?"

"I do your honour."

She stood up and gave Edward a gentle smile.

"Edward, what happened when you took Bella to your house?"

"In the car she told me she was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"She was scared that Charlie would hurt me."

"So she was scared that you, someone she barely knew was scared for from her father but not herself?"

"Yes but she was also scared for herself. She just tried to hide that."

"And what happened when you got to yours?"

"I told her to go inside the house to warm up. When she turned around I saw these cuts and bruises all over her back. I was furious that someone could do that to her. She refused to tell me who did it to her. I asked her to let me help her. She wouldn't let me. When I told her to at least tell the guy she likes she told me she liked me. I was shocked because she hadn't really talked to me before."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told her I liked her too."

"And do you?"

"Yes. I love her."

"What happened next?"

"She went inside as I calmed down. I went inside after her and sat her on the couch, wrapping her in a fur blanket. We talked for a while before I kissed her."

"You kissed her?"

"Yes. It wasn't aggressive or anything. I knew she liked me but I wanted to know how much she liked me. She didn't push me away but I stopped. I wanted to show her that I'm not like the men she's been with."

"That was very wise of you. How did she respond?"

"She kissed me back."

"Okay. What did you do next?"

"I took her upstairs, we lay together and she told me everything."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"She told me that her father touched her when she was younger and that her mother crashed the car on purpose. She told me that when she was twelve her father raped her and has done every day since. She cried for hours as I held her. She was scared and broken."

"Did you believe her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I have no reason not to. After following her to Alex's house and taking her to mine, I couldn't not believe her. She was scared and had no reason to tell me. She could have gone home if she really wanted to but she didn't. She told me the truth."

"Since then has she told you anything new?"

"Just bits and pieces I guess."

"Have you met Charlie before today?"

"No. Today is the first time I've seen him."

"Have you met Dr Richards before?"

"No. I have not."

"Has Bella told you what happened between Bella and some of these men?"

"In a way. She didn't give any details or anything but told me that she'd meet someone and do anything they wanted her too."

"If you could describe Bella in three words what would they be?"

"Beautiful, broken and brave."

"Okay. Thank you Edward. That's all I have to ask your honour."

"Thank you Miss Jordan. Edward you can take a seat now."

He nodded to the judge and left the stand. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

"Thank you."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I pecked his lips before he hugged me to him.

"Bella Swan please return to the stand."

Pulling away from Edward, he gave me a reassuring smile and pecked my lips again.


	53. Bella

**Bella**

I made my way to the stand and breathed deeply.

"Mr Randall, do you have any further questions for Bella?"

"I do your honour."

I watched as he made his way to the stand and stood in front of me.

"Do you have a hard time at school Bella?"

"Yes."

"Why? Is it the work?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

"The people. They aren't very nice to me."

"Why?"

"They think I'm crazy because of what happened when I was seven."

"What did happen?"

"I accused my father of rape."

"Was it true?"

"Not exactly."

"Was there any evidence that he did that to you?"

"No."

"Was he charged with any thing?"

"No."

"Did he spend any time behind bars?"

"No."

"Your honour, this is the second time Bella has accused her father of this and I have not seen any evidence against him. I go back to my earlier theory that she just wants the attention of her father. She is a lost girl that is going through a tough time at school. My client has done nothing but work hard his entire life."

"Is that all Mr Randall?"

"That is all I have to say."

"Take a seat then Mr Randall. Miss Jordan would you like to ask any questions?"

"I would you honour."

"Go ahead then."

She gave me a reassuring smile as she walked towards me and turned around to the jury.

"Bella can you tell us the story of your life in brief please. Use a sentence for each year of your life in your own words."

"When I was born, I was weak, fragile and needed medical help nearly every day. When I was one, my mom never left my side; she loved me. When I was two, my father started to touch me inappropriately. When I was three, my mom killed herself and tried to kill me. When I was four, my father beat me every day as a revenge for my mother's death. When I was five, I started boxing as a way of escape in life; it was like another world to me; a safe one. When I was six, my father started to make me watch him and other woman having sex in our house. When I was seven, I told a friend my father raped me and no one talked to me again. When I was eight, I started to run away. When I was nine, I spent around two weeks on the streets at a time. When I was ten, the sex my father had with other women became more often until it happened every day. When I was eleven, my father would make me watch sex tapes. When I was twelve, he raped me for the first time and continued to do so four or five times a day every day. When I was thirteen, he started beating me whilst raping me. When I was fourteen, he started selling me to other men or women. When I was fifteen, he made me get a job to pay for food, clothes and half the house bills. When I was sixteen, he would sell me Friday night, Saturday morning, Saturday night, Sunday morning before raping me in the evening. When I turned seventeen, he was the same as usual. I've been on the pill since I was twelve and four weeks ago, he asked me when I would run out of pills. I was supposed to run out about a week ago. He told me to stop taking the pill then because he wanted me to become pregnant with his baby. He bought a house in New Orleans so that we could move and he could marry me. He planned our future and I couldn't do anything to get away. I was scared and lonely."

Tears ran down my face as I stared at the ground, my hands shaking.

"He wanted you to have baby?"

"Yes."

"Did you agree?"

"I had to, if I didn't he would have killed me. If I don't do what he says then I'd be dead."

"You put up a wall when you're around him don't you?"

"Yes. Everything I say to him is what he wants to hear."

"Is there any evidence to how you really feel?"

"I guess. The videos I gave to the police contain every minute of the day. I cut out the hours when no one was in my room but the times are counted on the screen. There are times when I'd be alone for the night. My father would go out and not come home till late the next day. Sometimes, I'd hold my mother's picture and cry until I had no tears left, other times I'd cry myself to sleep. From time to time, I would lie on my back, staring at the ceiling and do nothing until having to get up the next morning."

My tears continued to flow as I recounted the times I'd break down.

"What else is on the tapes?"

"The times when he raped me."

"When is the first one dated?"

"A week after he first raped me up until five weeks ago."

"That makes over 2,000 videos Bella."

"I know."

"Where were they hidden?"

"Under my floorboards, it was the only place my father wouldn't look."

"Why?"

"He'd go through my closet nearly every day and chose something for me to wear for him."

"What sort of things?"

"Sometimes shorts, crop tops, short dresses and other times I'd just wear my underwear."

"Okay. Can you tell us about your jobs? You had two didn't you?"

"No."

"How many did you have then?"

"Three plus the weekend when my father sold me."

"What are these three jobs?"

"I work at Forks hospital in the children's ward, I work at a restaurant in Port Angeles and I work at a strip club here as well."

"How long have you worked in these places?"

"I've worked at the hospital since I turned sixteen, I started working at the restaurant when I was fifteen, and the final one was when I was fourteen and a half."

"Why did you start working at a strip club at that age?"

"I had to pay boxing fees so needed a job and if I wanted food I had to pay for it myself. It was the only place I could get a job but had to lie about my age. I didn't want to be there but I needed food. I have type two diabetes because my mother didn't eat enough when she was pregnant."

"What happens when you don't have enough to eat?"

"When I was younger, my face would swell up and it would take at least a day to go back down only if I had eaten enough sugary foods. Since I started working, it hasn't happened as much. I think it's been about a year and a half since it last happened."

"Did you ever see a doctor about this?"

"No."

"How do you know about this then?"

"I found my medical records of when I was born."

"What else was on them? What was your condition when you were born? We already know there were several problems."

"I was born 21 weeks and was 2lbs. I have Tay-Sachs, so my development of the senses was slow. I didn't make a sound until I was four days old, no screaming, no crying, nothing. I didn't breast feed ever. I was blind until eight months. I broke my right leg and arm when I was five months. I was born with Hepatitis B that was treated when I was two days old. I caught Rubella when I was a month old. Because of all this I wasn't placed back with my mom until I was two months. She'd visit me every day and hold me in her arms until I was quarantined. I spent the first three months in hospital before I went home. I was in and out of hospital everyday though. A few weeks ago I discovered I have a misjointment in my spine that can cause problems when I'm older."

"How did you survive all of that?"

"I don't know. The medical report said that the doctors didn't understand at all."

"I can see why. Let's go back to your jobs. Why haven't you left your job at this strip club?"

"My father made me start paying for the bills in the house. He said I paid half but I paid more than that as he would occasionally take me abroad and sell me there."

"Can you name any of the places he's taken you?"

"I remember him taking me to France and Spain at some point and there were three other times where he took me somewhere in the US, but he locked me in a box and didn't let me out until we were in a dark warehouse."

"What happened at these warehouses?"

"There would be other women. I was always the youngest. We'd be locked in a small room together with no food or water. At night we'd be let out into the big warehouse bit. There'd be hundreds of men, drinking or doing drugs. There were about thirty of us."

"What did you do?"

"We did nothing. We couldn't. The men would grab us and pull us down. They'd rape us as other men watched on. At times there would be three men on one woman. When one woman screamed a group of men beat her until one pulled a gun out and shot her. She died. It scared the rest of us so badly we stopped fighting them. We let the men do what they wanted. It would happen every night for about two weeks."

"Did your father take part in these things?"

"Yes. He was the one to have shot the woman."

"Your father killed someone?"

"Yeah."

"Miss Jordan could you take a seat for a minute? I'd like to speak to Bella alone for a moment please. You can resume your questions when we come back."

"Of course your honour."

She sat down next to Edward as I looked confused.

"Officer Whiteside could you join us for a moment?"

"Yes your honour."

He beckoned for us to follow him and after looking worriedly at Edward, I followed him through a door behind his stand.


	54. Private

**Private**

There was a small conference type room with a notice board on one wall, a large whiteboard on wheels and a wide screen TV mounted on the wall. The judge took a seat at the top of the desk and pointed to the seats on either side of him. I sat on his left whilst Becca sat on his right.

"Now, you are probably both confused as to why I asked you two to come in here. This doesn't usually happen but I feel as though it should be done. Bella, I want to ask you a few questions of my own and I didn't think you'd want them to be spread across America and I want Officer Whiteside to show me some of the evidence you have supplied. I understand that you won't want to see any of that so you can go through that door in a little while."

"Thank you, your honour."

"It's no problem Bella. You are still a minor."

He pulled a file up in front of him and flicked through a couple of pages.

"Bella, I have no reason not to believe you at this point in time, but it has been questioned as to your reasons for speaking out at this time. I need to know your relationship with Edward. When was it that you met?"

"Biology four weeks ago."

"What was your first thought of him?"

"He was really kind and caring. He told me that he didn't think I was crazy and wanted to make his own opinions instead of listening to the others."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I felt hopeful for the first time in years."

"Why?"

"I don't really know."

"Did you notice anything off about him when you first looked at him?"

"Why?"

"He has had a few problems in the past. I'm sorry, I thought you were aware of these."

"He hasn't mentioned anything."

"Don't worry about it Bella. It was a long time ago. I just do my research."

"Okay. I did notice something though."

"What was it?"

"There was this look in his eyes. There was something weighing down on him. Something he hasn't told anybody."

"Has he told you?"

"No. Is he going to get in trouble for what happened in foster care?"

"No. It wasn't his fault and he was just a child. Nothing is going to happen to him."

"Thank you."

He gave me a small smile before turning back to his papers.

"When was the first time you realised you liked Edward?"

"I think it was about a week after we met but I didn't admit it to myself till that Friday."

"Why did you not want to admit it to yourself?"

"I was scared he wouldn't like me back. I was scared of what my father would do if he found out. I was scared of what Edward might do if he found out about my life."

"What did you think he'd do to you?"

"Either tell everyone what I'd said or rape me like all the other men."

"Did he ever show signs of wanting to rape you?"

"No, he'd never do that. He's too kind and gentle."

"Okay. So when was it you realised you loved him?"

"When he kissed me on the Friday?"

"Is this the Friday he took you from Mr Goodon's?"

"Yes."

"And he didn't try to force himself onto you?"

"No."

"How did you react to him?"

"I guess I was confused at first, but the way he kissed me showed me that he loved me. I kissed him back. I got scared though. I thought he'd take that chance to rape me and do what all the other men and women did."

"What did you do then?"

"I sat on his lap and made the kiss less of love and more of lust. It's what I had been taught to do and I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I basically forced myself onto him and he tried to tell me to stop but I just encouraged him. I thought, why not get this over with and I can go back to Charlie, that way I knew what was coming."

"Did he stop you?"

"Yes. He's very strong and I'm not exactly heavy. He pushed me off him and lay me down on the couch. He hovered over me and told me that he wanted his Bella back and that he loved his Bella. I suddenly realised what was really going on. He really does care for me and I was pushing that away. I told him that I was here and he brought his lips to mine again."

"Did you tell him that you loved him?"

"Yes. I meant it when I said it."

"I can see you do."

He looked back down at a piece of paper before looking back at me.

"When was it that he asked you to marry you?"

"A week ago on Wednesday morning. I'm not sure what time but it was around nine o'clock I think."

"Why weren't you at school?"

"I had run away."

"When had you done that Bella?"

"On the Saturday morning."

"Why?"

"I was told to leave Edward alone. That I wasn't good enough for him and that I was ruining his future."

"Who told you that?"

"Carlisle."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he say that? Did you give him any reason to make such an opinion of him?"

"He thought I was a prostitute by choice. He believed I was leading Edward into a trap just so I could have sex with him."

"Did he tell you to leave his house?"

"No. He told me that I could stay as long as I stayed away from Edward."

"Why did you leave then?"

"My heart broke. I agreed to stay away from Edward because I thought that he was right. I knew though that I couldn't stay in a house where the man I loved was right across the hall from me but we'd never be together. It was the only thing that I could think of that would hurt more than what my father has put me through."

"Okay Bella. Where did you go?"

"I left Saturday morning before anyone woke up and drove round Forks for a while. I remembered an abandoned house behind the sports shop and back into the forest a little way. I parked my car outside my house and walked there."

"What was there when you got there?"

"There were people. Lots of people. The windows and doors were boarded up but one window at the back of the house was open. I climbed through the window to see women and children wrapped in thin blankets sitting or lying on the ground. It was so busy that there was only a narrow walk way area to get out of the room. This old lady came up to me and told me she'd find somewhere for me to stay. I told her I had no money. She didn't care. When you stay there any money you have can be used for drugs or food. The front two rooms of the house had the people who do the drugs. When I made it clear that I wouldn't be doing drugs at all, she took me up the stairs and showed me to a mattress in the corner of one of the rooms. There was a thin woman in the bed next to me with a tiny baby."

"What happened to you whilst you were there?"

"The next morning Max, a man there, beat me up. Apparently he does it to everyone after their first night there. Not the old people or children though. He's not that bad. I then went out and bought bags and bags of food and drink. I shared it out between everyone and gave my share to the woman and baby. Late in the evening though, the baby died. It was too weak. Monday, there was a simple funeral service further into the forest. I gave the mother some clothes and a little bit of money before she left. She didn't tell anyone where she was going but we all knew we'd never see her again. You never do when people move on when you live on the streets. Some people are constantly moving; looking for an opportunity to get off the streets."

"When did you get back to Edward?"

"He found me on Tuesday evening. Maggie, the old lady, came back from her little shopping trip with him. I thought I was dreaming. I told Maggie to go back to bed and she did. Edward knelt down in front of me as I brought my legs up to my chest and leaned into the corner. He asked me to come with him but when I didn't move he wrapped his arms around me. I was so tired I fell asleep still not believing he was really there."

"What happened in the morning?"

"I woke up with a wholly jumper on and my head lying on his chest. It was then that I realised he was actually there. I cried for a bit and kissed him. He told me that he was taking me back to his and that he loved me. He then sat me up and pulled me closer to him. He said 'I know we're young and haven't known each other for very long but when I'm with you I'm not Edward, the man aspiring to be like my father, I'm not some boy either. I'm me. I know my future is with you in it but as what, that depends on your answer.' At this point I was scared that he didn't want me anymore. I asked him 'my answer to what?' He leaned his forehead to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist before whispering, 'marry me Bella?'"

"What did you say?"

"Yes."

"Did you just say yes straight away or think about it?"

"I thought about it and knew that I wanted to be Edward's wife. I love him with my life."

"I can see you do Bella. Have you decided on a date?"

"Yes. August 1st."

"You won't be 18 Bella. Edward will but you won't."

"That's the date we're going for any way. It's half way between Edward's birthday and mine. You can arrest either one of us if you must but that's when we're getting married."

"Neither of you are going to be arrested Bella. If there is any trouble with the law on this issue then you can tell them that Judge Philip is the one they need to speak. Your wedding day is supposed to be the best day of your life and if this date is going to make it even better for you then I'll let you do this. Just don't get pregnant until you've at least finished school."

"I'm not going to. Thank you."

"You deserve this and so much more Bella. I know that Edward will take great care of you but he needs you to look after him as well."

"I will."

"Thank you Bella. If you could step through that door for a moment please. I'd like to speak to Officer Whiteside alone."

"Sure."

I stood up and walked over to the door and made my way through. It was just a small room with a pale green couch against the wall and a little table with a jug of water and some glasses. Pouring myself a glass of water, I sat down on the end of the couch and crossed my legs over. Sipping at the water, I calmed myself down a bit and leaned back. After a couple of minutes a shoot of pain ran through my stomach. I clutched it with one hand as I stood up. Running through a door, I found a little restroom and threw up in the toilet. When I finished, I leaned against the cold wall with my legs out in front of me.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I looked up to see the judge standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been very well the last two days."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes. I'll be alright."

"Okay. Let me give you a hand up."

"Thank you."

He held his hand out to me and I took it as he pulled me up. Once stood up, I pulled my dress down slightly as it had ridden up a little. I washed up and we both sat back down on the couch.

"Why is it you are ill this week Bella?"

"I don't know. I'm going to see my doctor next week if it doesn't get any better. My stomach was sore yesterday and then I got punched in the stomach at the boxing competition yesterday. There are times it hurts and other times it doesn't."

"Okay. If you're up to it, I'd like to ask a few more questions. Officer Whiteside has shown me some of the evidence you gave her. I'm sorry for what happened."

"What did you see?"

"She showed me part of the first video, one of you, your father and another man, one of when he beat you and the most recent. The one where you cried."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't apologise Bella. Your father is guilty. Know that. I don't get to make the final decision on my own, the jury does have a say. No matter what though, I'm going to place you in the care of the Cullen's. I can see that you aren't safe with him. No one is."

"Thank you."

Tears formed in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I need to ask a few more questions about you and Edward though. Just to make sure I know you'll be safe with him and that he's not going to be abusive in any way."

"He wouldn't do that."

"I know. I just need to make sure."

"Okay."

He sat across from me and took my hands in his.

"These questions may be a bit personal Bella, but I need you to answer them if you can. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

"Have you and Edward had sex yet?"

I looked down embarrassed, my cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Two weeks ago."

"How many times since then?"

"Nearly every day I think."

"Do you want that?"

"Yeah. There are times I don't want to do it and he doesn't push me. If I tell him to stop he would. He respects my wishes and I respect his. We've agreed that we'd only do it if both of us want to. He doesn't want to push me into anything."

"What protection are you using?"

"I'm on the pill. I have been since 12."

"Have you talked about children?"

"We have. We are going to finish high school, then go to college or university for a year before deciding if we want a baby."

"Good. Is there anyone else you have been with since leaving your father's or do you feel as though you have to be with someone else?"

"I haven't been with anyone else but there are times we're I feel weird. Sex, it was a part of my everyday life and the motions of it are what I'm used to at certain parts of the day. I think my body is used to the movement of it."

"Have you told Edward this?"

"No."

"I think you should Bella. He needs to know."

I nodded to him and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for coming today Bella. I know this has been incredibly hard on you but I needed you here. I must admit, I've never had a case quiet like this before. However, I do know that minors need closure in these situations. I was going to look at the evidence even if you didn't come, but I know it was better that you did. You're a brave young woman Bella and I know you'll go far in life. Don't let what he's done stop you."

"Thank you. I'm glad I came. It's helped me sort everything out and I can leave this all behind soon enough."

"Do you want a few minutes or are you okay to go back into the court room?"

"We can go back."

"Okay. I'm going to let Miss Jordan finish her questions before I'll talk to the jury."

He stood up and took my hand, helping me up. I followed him back through the conference room and into the court room. He took his seat whilst I stood behind the stand.


	55. Bella Again

**Bella Again**

I glanced at Edward to see him with a worried look on his face. Giving him a gentle smile, he nodded to me.

"Miss Jordan, you can continue now."

"Thank you your honour."

She stood up and came round to the stand.

"Bella can you tell us about your job at the hospital? Who do you work for? Why did you choose that job?"

"I work for Lily Jones. She's twenty four and been married for almost a year. I wanted to work with young children and needed a local job for the mornings. It doesn't pay much but I enjoy it."

"And what times do you work?"

"Six to seven each week morning."

"Why would you work those hours?"

"It was the only time I had when I wasn't expected to do anything. I didn't mind."

"When was the last time you went to work?"

"Before my father was arrested."

"Why haven't you been since?"

"I haven't been able to get up in the mornings. I've been really tired from the lack of sleep I've had when living with my father."

"Are you planning on going back after the holidays?"

"Yeah. I enjoy the work I do."

"What about your job at the restaurant? What times are they?"

"I work from five till half seven sometimes longer."

"Why?"

"I needed the money. It wasn't that hard."

"What would you have to do?"

"I either sang, waited tables or cooked. I prefer cooking though."

"Why?"

"I've always known how to cook and enjoy it. It gives me time to myself."

"Okay. And you're last job; what hours would you work then?"

"Sometimes between nine and ten or I'd go straight from the restaurant to there and work till late in the evening."

"Why?"

"I needed more money."

"Why not get a different job?"

"It paid a lot. I could make over five hundred dollars in one night depending on how long I worked."

"Did you enjoy working there?"

"No. It was horrid."

"Are you still working there?"

"No. I quit. I'm not going back again."

"Good. Did your father know about this job?"

"No. He only knew I worked at the hospital and the restaurant."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"He would have killed me."

"Your honour, I don't have any more questions."

"Thank you Miss Jordan. Bella you can take a seat. Thank you."

I gave him a small smile before going down to Edward. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay angel?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you later."

"Okay angel."

Sitting down, he pulled me onto his lap, holding me to him. The judge stood as did everyone else.

"We are going to take another break as I discuss with the jury. You will all be called back in when we have come to a conclusion."

We watched as he left the room with the jury following. Charlie was then led out by two police officers with his lawyer. Edward held me to him as everyone else left the room. He then led me out into the busy entrance hall. We stood at the side of the room, people glancing our way.

"Are you sure you're alright angel? You look a little pale."

"I was sick when I went out with the judge."

"I'm sorry angel. Why were you sick?"

"I don't know. Probably the stress."

"Okay angel. Tell me if you don't feel better."

"I will. I need to talk to you later. Alone."

"What is it angel?"

"It's not too important, I'll tell you later."

"Okay. Are you still alright with going away for the week?"

"I can't wait."

I leaned up and pecked his lips, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Can we have a bath tonight?"

"Of course angel."

Laying my head on his shoulder, he held me closer to him.

"I love you my Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

He pecked my lips before we just stood in each other's arms. After an hour and a half of people coming over to us and giving each of us hugs one of the jury came into the waiting hall.

"If you could all take your seats. We have come to a conclusion."

Everyone started mumbling between each other as they made their way inside the court room.

"Are you ready for this Bella?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine as long as you stay with me."

"Always angel."

His arms around my waist, we made our way back into the court room. He pulled me down onto his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he combed my hair. The judge came back in as we all stood before sitting down again.

"I have discussed this issue in great depth with the jury and we have come to a conclusion. Alex Goodon and Adam Richards you have been granted a full pardon due to the help you have supplied the court with today."

I smiled round at them as they nodded to me.

"Charles Swan you have been found guilty on accounts of 1st degree molestation of a minor for 17 years and 2nd degree murder. You will serve a life sentence behind bars and all your property will go to Bella if she would like it. You won't have any contact with your daughter unless she wants it and even then it will be from inside the prison. Court dismissed."

Throwing my arms around Edward's neck, I cried into his shoulder. As he held me to him, I heard the voices of people around us. I watched as Charlie was handcuffed and pulled out of the room.

"You're free Bella. He can't get you now."

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I pressed my lips to his as he held me close to him. After a long time of crying into Edward and thanking everyone who helped. It was about half six when we were ready to leave; my emotions all over the place.

"Bella the reporters want you to say something."

"Okay. Stay with me."

"Always my angel."

He pushed the door open as the cameras started flashing and the voices started. Smiling up at Edward, I stood in front of the cameras.

"I wouldn't be where I am today without the help of those around me. I'd like to start by thanking Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice Cullen for sticking by me and being my friends. I'd like to thank Angela Webber for being my friend since day one. Without my friends I would have given up a long time ago and never bothered to find my escape. A great man once said to me, 'when opportunity knocks grab it by the hands and never let go because the same opportunity never comes back around.' I'd like to thank the man behind the words, Dr Richards. He gave me the confidence to speak out about what my father has done. Mr. Alex Goodon gave me the chance to escape that life and has given me his full support. I want to thank him for giving me that opportunity. I'd like to thank the police force of Forks that have gone against their chief to give me my freedom, especially, Becca, Dean and Paul. Thank you for believing me. I also want to thank Dr Cullen for accepting me into his house. We haven't had the best relationship as of yet but I hope that can change. I'd like to thank Izzy Matthews and Lily Jones for being my sisters the last few years. I want to thank Gavin for being my brother, protecting me and caring for me since I was five. He gave me an escape in life when I most needed it. I've lived 15 years without a mother and Esme Cullen has taken me into her home with open arms. She's been a mother when no one else could. I will be forever grateful for her love and care. Thank you Esme."

I turned round and smiled at Esme to see her with tears in her eyes.

"Finally, I want to thank the man that has brought me here today. Without him I wouldn't be here. I would have given up on myself. He's my life and I couldn't live without him. Edward believed me when no one else did. He's been there for me every day since and I won't ever be able to repay him. Thank you Edward; I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

He held me too him as I looked up at him. The silence in the air held for a minute before the shouting began. Questions flew at me as Edward pulled me through the crowd and into the car. Rose was sat behind the wheel with Emmett in the seat beside her. She set off after giving me a gentle smile in the mirror. Edward combed my hair as I curled into his side.

"How are you feeling now Bella?"

"Tired."

"We'll get an early night tonight then angel."

"Okay."

"You don't have to if you don't want to Bella."

"No. I want to. I need the sleep."

He pecked my lips before we sat quietly together. I watched Rose and Emmett holding hands and glancing at each other every now and then. They were really good together and I could see they were another version of Edward and me. When we pulled into the garage, Edward and I stayed in the car for a while before climbing out. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and pulled my lips to his. The kiss was desperate as I tried to pull myself closer to him, needing the connection.

"Wait till we get upstairs angel."

"I need you Edward. Can I have you?"

"I need you too angel. Let's go upstairs first the other's will be home soon."

Pulling me inside, we ran upstairs, ignoring Emmett and Rose. As soon as the bedroom door closed behind Edward, I pulled his lips to mine. My hands undid his belt buckle as he unzipped the back of my dress and they both fell to the floor as he walked me to the bed. Pushing me down, we moved up the bed until we were both in the middle of the bed. I moved my hands to the buttons of his shirt and undid each one by one. He wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands on my thighs. When I pushed the shirt off his shoulders he moved his lips to my neck. We continued till we had both released before I lay my head on his chest, looking down at him. A tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek.

"Why are you crying Bella?"

"I don't know. I just feel drained at the moment."

"Why don't we go for a bath then we can get some dinner and go to sleep?"

"Okay."

After we made love in the bath he dried both of us off and led me down the stairs. We had a quiet dinner with his family before he held me to him. I turned to him and told him about what I spoke to the judge about. He understood and promised to help me whenever I needed it. I pecked his lips before I drifted to sleep.


	56. Getting Away

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm so sorry for the coding. I hadn't noticed. I've fixed it for you guys and hope you enjoy it.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Getting Away**

"Wake up angel. We need to go to the airport soon. The others want to say goodbye before we leave."

I moaned as I moved my head onto his shoulder, gripping his shirt lightly. His fingers combed through my hair as he held me to him.

"What time do we need to leave?"

"Ten o'clock. It is nine now. I've packed our bags; you just need what you want with you on the plane."

"I just want a book and my phone."

"Okay angel."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you yet."

"Why?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

Groaning, I pulled myself out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I had a quick shower and brushed my teeth and wrapped a towel around myself before running into the closet. I threw a black skater dress on and some black tights. When I went back into the bedroom, Edward was in the bathroom. Grabbing a book, I placed it in my handbag along with my phone and other bits and bobs. When I ran downstairs I saw Esme in the kitchen.

"Morning Esme."

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Just a bit tired. How are you?"

"I'll miss you and Edward when you're gone but I'm glad you're going. You need a break."

"Thank you."

I gave her a hug before getting myself some breakfast. Edward came down a little later and grabbed some breakfast himself. He pecked my lips and started his food. When we finished our breakfast we sat on the couch with the others until we had to leave.

"We need to go angel."

"Okay."

We hugged the others and Carlisle even gave me a gentle hug before leaving. Edward drove to the airport as I stared out of the window, wondering where we were going. He pulled into the parking lot and gave me his hand as I climbed out of the car.

"You look beautiful Bella."

"Thanks."

It only took forty minutes to get through luggage and security so we had to wait twenty minutes before we could board. I sat on Edward's lap as he stroked my hair.

"Will you tell me where we're going now?"

"I'll give you a clue. You're going to love it and the flight is over ten hours."

"We're going to France?"

"Paris."

"I love you."

"I love you too angel."

Pecking his lips, I smiled widely up at him.

"The hotel we're staying at has a view of the Eiffel tower. Every morning you can wake up and look at it."

"Thank you. I love you."

"It's not just for you angel. I'm going to enjoy this holiday with you as we celebrate your new found freedom. No one will disturb us."

"I can't wait."

I pecked his lips and lay my head on his shoulder.

"What time will it be when we land?"

"I think it will be around ten in the evening but in France it will be six in the morning. Just sleep on the plane and we can go exploring after checking in. We can do anything you want?"

"Can we go to the Louvre?"

"I'd like that angel."

After boarding the plane, I intertwined my fingers with his as it took off. I soon fell asleep still exhausted from the last few weeks. When I woke up the plane had landed and was taxing round the airport. Looking up at Edward, I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning angel. Are you still tired?"

"No. I'm fine. If I sleep any longer I won't sleep tonight. Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I woke up ten minutes ago."

I pecked his lips as he held me to him. As soon as the seat belt sign went off there I stood up and grabbed my bag as Edward grabbed his and we left the plane quickly. After collecting our suitcase, we found our driver and he drove us to a posh, five star hotel. Edward paid the driver before leading me inside.

"Is this where we're staying?"

"Yes. Only the best for you my angel."

"You didn't have to bring me here."

"Well I did. So no complaining because everything that I own will become yours on August 1st."

"When that day comes I will be the happiest woman in the world."

"And I will be the happiest man in the world. If August 1st wasn't a special date to us, I'd marry you next week."

"I'd love that but we're going to wait so that we can do this properly. We do need to think about school."

"I know angel."

He led me over to the front desk as his arm wound round my waist.

"Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider?"

"Parlez-vous anglais?"

"Un moment."

The man stood up and walked away from the desk and through a door. Not long after a young woman came through the door and sat behind the desk.

"Good morning. How is it that I can help you?"

"We have a room under Cullen."

"Of course."

She typed onto the computer before taking two key cards and swiped them through a machine.

"Here are your keys. If you could sign here and here you can go straight up. There's an information pack in your room. If you need any other information press one on the phone and it will go straight through to our phone."

Edward signed the papers and took the key cards off her.

"If you need anything else just ask me."

I could hear the double meaning in her words and became a little insecure. There are a lot of beautiful young women in Paris and any of them could catch Edward's attention.

"Don't think like that Bella. I'm not leaving you."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I can see it in your eyes. There's only one girl in this whole world that I want to be with and that's you Bella. I love you."

"You could have anyone though Edward. Why me?"

He pushed me up against the wall, standing close to me.

"Bella shut the fuck up. I love you because you are kind, caring, loving, and gentle. Yes your life has been fucked up but guess what? So has mine. I don't gave a fuck what has happened to you because I love you for you; not the girl you've had to pretend to be. You might not think yourself beautiful but you are Bella. Everyone knows that you are beautiful and I'm going to make sure that you know that. I love you Bella, no one is going to take me away from you. Not ever."

Tears ran down my cheeks as he hovered his lips over mine.

"I love you Edward. I love you so much."

He brought his lips to mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my hands into his hair. His lips moved with mine as we stood on the stairs.

"Come on Bella, let's go to our room. We can spend some time there before heading out. It's only half seven in the morning here."

I pressed my lips to his again as he picked the bags up of the floor. At the top of the stairs was an elevator, we waited for it to arrive before going up to the sixth floor. Edward led me down the hall to room 613 and swung the door open. The curtains were drawn over but the room was light and open. There was a large double bed against the wall with lamps on either side. A wardrobe sat against another wall with a dressing table and mirror. Opposite them stood another door, presumably leading to a bathroom. The door closed behind me as Edward placed the bags on the floor. He pulled my hair over one shoulder and placed his lips to my neck.

"Is it alright?"

"Perfect."

"Open the curtains."

I walked over to them and slowly pulled them open. There in front of me stood the Eiffel tower. It was slightly in the distance but you could see the whole thing. Two arms wrapped around my waist as Edward's lips came back to my neck.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you angel."

Moaning, he slipped his hands under my dress and pulled my panties down my legs.

"Why don't we try out the bed?"

I turned round in his arms and pressed my lips to his as I stepped out of my shoes and panties. Pulling his shirt over his head, I kissed his jaw before bringing my lips back to his. We made love for the first time in Paris and just lay in each other's arms for a while. Eventually we got up and spent the day walking round Paris, just getting a feel for the city. He then took me to a fancy restaurant for dinner before going back to the hotel, slightly drunk. We made love over and over again and fell asleep in each other's arms. On Wednesday we spent the day at the Louvre, looking at the beautiful artwork. We returned to the hotel and ordered room service as there was a firework display by the Eiffel tower. Sitting on the little balcony, we watched the fireworks go off as I snuggled into Edward's side. We finally went inside and made love. Getting up early on Thursday we climbed the Eiffel tower and admired the view until lunch, when we went to the restaurant at the top of the Eiffel tower. We then descended the tower and went for a walk round the parks. It wasn't until we were back at the hotel that my stomach erupted in pain.


	57. Sick

**Sick**

I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Edward ran to my side and held my hair out of my face. When I finished throwing up I closed the toilet seat and sat down on it, wiping my mouth. Edward knelt down in front of me and placed his hands on my knees.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"My stomach hurts a bit. I don't know."

Standing up I glanced in the long mirror. I moved my shirt up and placed my hands on my stomach.

"Does my stomach look bigger to you?"

"You have been eating more food. You'll be gaining weight."

"No. It's not like that. I haven't been eating that much more and I can't have gained that much weight in a couple of weeks."

"What are you trying to say Bella?"

Edward leaned against the sink, holding his hands in front of him.

"What if I'm pregnant?"

He stood stunned, his eyebrows crossed as he stared at the floor. I moved my hands over my stomach, noticing a prominent bump. A phone started ringing from Edward's pocket but he didn't pick it up. Taking the phone from his pocket, I clicked the answer button as I placed my hand back over my stomach, trying to imagine a life inside of me.

"Hello."

"Alice?"

"Bella. Where's Edward?"

"He's here. What's wrong?"

"Gavin's been trying to contact you. He says he has something important to talk to you about. Your phone must have been turned off or something."

"Okay. Could you put Carlisle on the phone?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you Alice."

I waited as I heard the phone being passed over and Carlisle's voice came out of the phone.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Is it possible for me to be pregnant?"

"What do you mean Bella? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm really confused."

"Where's Edward?"

"I think he's gone into shock. My stomach is bigger Carlisle. It's not food. It can't be."

"What protection have you been using?"

"I've been on the pill since I was 12 Carlisle. It's not possible."

"Calm down Bella. I'm sure it's not helping Edward. Do you remember any time between now and five weeks ago that you could have missed taking the pill?"

I sat on the toilet seat as I chewed my finger nail thinking back.

"Are you still there Bella?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to think."

"What about when you first came to mine Bella? When we slept all day. Did you take it then?"

I looked up at Edward to see his face concentrated.

"Bella? Was that Edward?"

"Um. Yeah. He was asking if I missed it when I first came to yours. I slept all day so missed it then. That's the only day I would have missed it. Is that enough?"

"It could be Bella. Listen. I can't be sure if you are or aren't. If you're in pain find a hospital. Edward speaks French well enough to get you the help you may need. I'll keep my phone with me as often as possible. Call me if you need me."

"Okay. Thanks Carlisle."

"No problem Bella. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

I held the phone in my hands as I leaned over, staring at the floor. Edward suddenly moved, running from the bathroom. Standing in the doorway, I watched him run round the room, throwing clothes into the suitcase.

"What are you doing Edward?"

"We're going home Bella."

"Why?"

"I can't do this Bella. I didn't ask for this."

"What do you mean?"

"That thing inside of you Bella, it was a mistake. I'm not going to do this to you."

"Are you saying this is a mistake? That you and me being together is a mistake. That our possible baby is a mistake."

"No."

"You want me to get rid of it? This is our baby Edward. I might not even be pregnant. There is nothing to say that I am, apart from a little bump. Even if I am though I am not getting rid of it. Why was this a mistake?"

"It just was."

As he continued to shove things into a bag, I stood stunned. I grabbed my own bag and a couple of clothes and headed for the door. With the door open, Edward grabbed a hold of me and pulled me backwards.

"Where are you going Bella?"

"Anywhere but here."

"No you're not Bella."

"Yes I am. You don't want our baby and you don't want me. You said it yourself. This is a mistake."

He dropped the bag to the floor and sat on the end of the bed sighing. Tears streamed down my face as I slid down the wall.

"I can't do this Bella. I can't be like my father."

I got up and knelt down in front of him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"What do you mean Edward? What did he do?"

He looked down at me and placed his hand on mine.

"He killed my mom Bella."

Tears ran down his cheeks as I wiped them away with my thumb.

"I'm sorry."

"He made me watch him beat her then he shot her. He wasn't a bad man. He loved my mom."

"Edward, it's okay. I'm sure he does love your mom. You aren't going to become like him though."

"But I am Bella. He dated my mom for two years before she got pregnant with me. We were the perfect family. My parents were young but they managed. They loved each other. They loved me."

"I love you too Edward. You aren't going to hurt me or any one else as long as you stay with me. You're kind, caring and gentle. We can work this out together. Please, I know you want this."

I stood up and hugged him to me, combing through his hair.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella."

"You won't Edward. You won't ever hurt me."

He pulled my shirt above my stomach and pressed his lips to my stomach.

"I might not even be pregnant Edward. If I am, I'm not getting rid of the baby. You can leave me if you want but I'm not destroying a life."

"I won't leave you Bella. This is our baby. If it's there."

He ran his hands over my stomach after he pulled my top over my head.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please, I want this baby. I do. I love you."

"I love you too Edward. We're gonna make this work."

"What did my dad say?"

"He said that I could be pregnant but he can't know for sure until I've done a test or seen a doctor. If I feel any pain he said to find a hospital."

"Why was Alice ringing in the first place?"

"Gavin needs to tell me something. I'll call him when we get back to the US."

"Okay."

He pressed his lips to my stomach again before standing up.

"Why don't we just have a quiet evening up here? We'll get room service again."

"Sounds good. I'm quite tired."

"Why don't we lie down for a bit? Get some rest."

"Okay, I'll join you in a minute. I'm just going to the bathroom."

He pecked my lips and let me go. I cleaned myself up in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror again. There was definitely a slight bump but I didn't feel like I was pregnant. I always thought that I'd feel the life inside of me when it finally did happen. I felt nothing but a slight throbbing.

"Are you alright Bella?"

I looked at Edward in the mirror to see him with his shirt off.

"Come here."

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I took his hand and placed it flat over my stomach.

"What do you feel?"

"Not much. Your stomach feels harder than before. It's not as soft."

"I don't think am pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel pregnant. I thought that when I did become pregnant I would feel it inside of me. I could be but I don't know."

"If you aren't pregnant then what do you think has caused this?"

"I don't know."

"Let's not worry about it now. We can worry about it later, but this holiday was supposed to be so that you don't have to worry. I've already caused enough problems."

"Come on then."

I took his hand and led him over to the bed. He lay down and I lay down next to him.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

He pressed his lips to mine as I wrapped my hands into his hair. His hands went to the button on my jeans as he hovered over me. As he pulled my jeans down my legs, his lips moved down to my stomach. When his lips came back to mine, I unbuckled his belt. I groaned as he moved off me only to push his jeans off his legs. Leaning over me, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to rock his hips into mine. We made love before lying in each other's arms, the comforter wrapped around my body and his waist. Looking up at him, I ran my hand through his hair.

"Do you want me to be pregnant?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I'd rather you weren't. I love you Bella. I do and I really want to have a baby with you, just not yet. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I understand."

"Do you want a baby?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a baby now?"

"Yes. No. I'm scared."

"You don't need to be scared. I'll be with you every day."

I pressed my lips to his as he turned me over.

"I can't get enough of you Bella."

"How are you gonna survive the 10hr flight home then?"

"I have no idea."

His lips came back to mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"To be honest I don't know how I'm going to survive the plane home."

He chuckled as he leaned closer to me.

"We'll just have to make do with the time we have before Saturday morning. Is there anything specific you want to do tomorrow before we go home?"

"No. Can we just go for a walk round the parks again? They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you though."

I pulled his lips to mine, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"I can't wait till I can call you my wife."

"And I can't wait till I can call you my husband."

"Well Alice is gonna want you to start planning soon so I'm going to have less time with you."

"You had better make the most of the time now then."

"I plan on it."

He rolled me over, bringing his lips to mine. The comforter disappeared from around me as Edward's hands roamed my body. We made love again before ordering room service. Edward pulled on some pants as I wrapped myself up in the comforter. He opened the door and let the waiter guy wheel a trolley into the room. The guy looked over at me, nodding as he left the room.

"I didn't like the way that guy was looking at you."

"How was he looking at me?"

"Like you're a piece of meat."

"This bit of meat is all for you though. There's no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Just protective."

His lips came to mine as he sat me up.

"I think it's cute. No one's been protective of me before."

"All the more reason for me to be protective of you. You don't know how fragile and precious you are."

Leaning towards him, I pecked his lips. He collected two plates from the trolley and placed them by me.

"And something to compliment the food."

Pulling a bottle of wine out from the trolley, he poured some into a glass and handed it to me.

"You know we are still under aged here?"

"Yeah. I may have given the waiter a substantial tip if he could grab us a bottle."

"Thank you. I need a drink."

"Anything for you angel."

He poured himself a drink and sat opposite me. We ate our dinner quickly as we chatted before making love over and over. After a lay in the next morning, we got up and went for a long walk round the parks. We spent the evening at a restaurant opposite the Eiffel tower.


	58. Life Goes On and Acceptances

**Life Goes On and Acceptances**

It turned out I wasn't pregnant which was good news for now. I did have a swollen intestine though and that was causing the bump. I took anti-inflammatories for a couple of months until it had gone down. To say Edward was relieved that I wasn't pregnant is an understatement. I knew he wasn't ready for it and could sympathise with him. Gavin had found out that he was my half-brother. My mom had carried him when she was fifteen after having sex with Matt. Apparently my mom and Matt had been in a relationship for about half a year before going that next step. I was shocked but after I wrapped my head around it, I was glad that I knew the truth. I'm sure I would have found out when I was younger if my mom was still around. I started my back treatment and went for weekly massage therapy. The end of the year came and it got closer and closer to mine and Edward's wedding. We stopped having sex but held each other every night. We then started talking about which colleges or universities we were going to apply for.

Our wedding came and went faster than I wanted. Gavin walked me down the aisle to the waiting Edward as Izzy and Lily followed. He passed me over into Edward's arms. We said our vows and sealed them with a kiss. We were finally husband and wife; free to be us. After spinning around the dance floor being passed around, we headed off to the airport without me knowing where we were going. Of course Alice had packed my bag so I wouldn't know the climate. He managed to keep me under the dark of where we were going until the plane had landed. We were in Hawaii. It was late in the evening when we arrived at a beach house Edward had rented for three weeks. Every morning we'd make love before doing some kind of activity. At times I'd pull him into the bedroom or he'd pull me into the bedroom and we wouldn't leave for hours. We then made love over and over again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

When we returned to Forks three days before the start of school, I discovered Esme and Carlisle had bought us a small cottage off the main road. The place was fully furnished and pictures of Edward and I were spread throughout the house as well as the picture of my mom and me and Edward, his parents and the Cullens.

The school year started easily as no one bothered me or Edward. We returned to Boxing ready for the year of competitions a head. My back had healed and I was still able to do what I could without the worry of future problems. Applications for schools were sent off and we sat entrance exams not really expecting to get in. I secretly wanted to get into Stanford University but didn't think much about it as they didn't accept many students straight out of High School each year.

As the year went by boxing competitions were won and lost. Preparations for exams began as acceptance letters started to return. Edward found out he wasn't accepted to Stanford but I didn't find out. My letter hadn't arrived but I knew that I wouldn't accept. If Edward wasn't going then I wasn't. It wasn't until March that I found out. I didn't tell Edward, not yet. I had a plan. My plan was completed late in May when I finally confronted him.

We were curled up together on the couch with a fire lit. I pulled the large brown envelope out and held it out to him.

"What's this?"

"My acceptance."

"Where to?"

"Stanford."

"Amazing angel. When did you get it?"

"March."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Read it."

He pulled the packet out of the envelope and read the letter.

"We're happy to let you know that you have been accepted into Stanford University. Bella Mason, as you scored 100% on your entrance exam we would also like to offer you a full scholarship which will include studies and accommodation, on or off campus."

He stopped reading as he lowered the paper and looked at the information pamphlet.

"Have you accepted?"

"No."

"Why not? This is your dream school Bella."

"I told them I'm not going without you."

"Why did you do that Bella? You have to go."

"I got 100% Edward, they want me to go there. You got a 96%. I asked them to reconsider a place for you and I'd think about accepting."

"You shouldn't have done that Bella."

"But I did."

I pulled a second envelope out and placed it in his hands.

"What's this?"

"A letter to me about their reply to my request. I think you're gonna like it."

He pulled the second letter out and started reading it.

"Mrs Mason. We have considered this matter deeply and would like to accept your offer. Please let your husband, Edward Mason, know that he will be offered a full scholarship into our school and would be delighted if you would both accept. We have arranged living accommodation's for the both of you in a previous teachers house just off school grounds. I'm sure you'd both want the space and privacy as a young couple. If you could let us know your decision as soon as possible it would be most appreciated. For any other information please contact us by phone or email. We hope to see both you and your husband in the new school year."

He read the note over and over again as his arm wound round my waist.

"You really did this?"

"I did."

His lips came to mine as he lay me down under him.

"Are we going then?"

"I don't see why not. It's one of the best schools in the country."

"And we'll be together."

"How are we gonna tell my mom?"

"Get it out there and run away?"

"I doubt that will work. She'll find us eventually."

"I guess we'll have to tell her gently. Do you know if Emmett and Rose are going to travel again next year or start college?"

They had decided that they were going to take a year or two off and travel the world instead. They had come back at Christmas and got married but had a smaller wedding with a couple of friends and the family. Jasper had got a job in Port Angeles as he waited for Alice to finish High School as they were planning to go to college together next year.

"They're starting college next year. Alice and Jasper are joining them at the college in Port Angeles. Their each getting their own apartment on the campus but will come home for weekends some of the time."

He started undoing the buttons of my shirt as I ran my hands over his shoulders.

"I think a celebration is needed."

"What sort of celebration?"

"One that involves my beautiful wife, me and our bedroom."

I pulled his lips to mine as he lifted me into his arms. I felt the soft bed hit my back as he lowered me to it. After making love till we were both satisfied we fell asleep in each other's arms. School came sooner than I wanted as exams were starting in the next week. After a stressful day at school Edward drove us to the Cullen home so we could tell Esme and Carlisle which school we were going to.

"Bella, Edward, you haven't been over in so long."

"Sorry mom. We've just had a lot of studying to do; exams next week."

"I understand. It's good to see you."

"Hey Esme. How are you?"

She pulled me into a hug before pulling back.

"I'm doing well thanks Bella. How are you?"

"Good. Edward and I have decided where we are studying next year."

"Where is it you're going?"

"We'll tell you and Carlisle together."

"Is it far?"

"You'll find out later mom. Just know that we'll be happy where we are and we'll visit when we can."

"You're going far away then?"

"Not as far as you may think but I guess you could say far."

"As long as you're both happy then I'll be happy."

"Thank you Esme."

We all sat down together and had some coffee as we waited for Carlisle to return home. Esme went to great him as Edward pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

He pecked my lips as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Good afternoon son, Bella. How are you doing?"

"I'm good thanks Carlisle. How was work?"

"Not bad. Nothing serious happened today."

"Good."

"So are you telling us where you two are going next year?"

I looked up at Edward and gave him a large smile.

"We've decided to go to Stanford."

"But you didn't get in Edward."

"Bella did though and she got them to reconsider a place for me."

"How did you do that Bella?"

"I got 100% on my entrance exam."

"Amazing Bella."

"They want me at their school so offered Edward a place when I said I wasn't going without him. He did get 96% anyway. I'm not going without him."

He pecked my lips as I turned up to him.

"We'll miss you guys while you're gone."

"We'll visit when we can but it is a long way."

"We understand son. Don't worry about it. I know you both want to go to this school so we're not going to get in your way."

"Thanks Dad. Thanks mom."

"No problem son. You two need to live your life the way you want to. Not how we want you to. You are married."

I pulled them both into a hug before Edward did. We spent the night there as it was the start of the weekend. There wouldn't be many times all of the family would be in the same house as Edward and I lived together, Rose and Emmett were travelling and we were all going off to college. I always imagined my mom crying when I'd finally gone off to college. I never knew how hard it would be for me to leave anyway.

"Are you okay my angel?"

"Yeah. I never thought I'd miss this place."

"I know. When we first moved here I thought it would be just like every other place but it was the first place that actually felt like a home."

"Why was that?"

"Because I found a reason to stay. I had to save my future wife."

"And I'm glad you did. Thank you my husband."

I pulled his lips to mine as I lay my hand on his chest.

"Get some sleep Bella. You've been up late studying recently."

"Hey, I don't want to fail."

"I know you don't but you've worked hard enough. No studying this weekend."

"Only if you stay with me all weekend."

"Always my wife."


	59. Life Continues

**Life continues**

We'd spent almost four complete years at Stanford with few visits home. We visited a lot in the first year and a half but as the time went on other things arose. I became ill and then there was a lot of revision we had to do. We managed to return for Alice and Jasper's wedding though as they got married at the end of May during the first year of university.

I was doing a degree in Business and English whereas Edward was doing a degree in Science and Art. He's amazing at art but tried to hide it from me in high school. Revision classes had started as the end of the year was fast approaching. Several of my classes had been cancelled as we were given time for independent revision sessions. Edward continued to go into school for classes where I'd stay at home.

It was one of those days where Edward had to go into school and I was left at home alone. My English class had been cancelled due to a lack of teachers capable of working because of a school trip for those studying the human body and medicine.

I hadn't been well the last few days and had thrown up each morning. I had an idea about what it could be but was scared to tell Edward. I didn't know how he'd react. After eating a whole tube of chocolate ice cream for lunch, I decided to go out to the shops to buy some more. I couldn't stop eating it and felt like I needed it. Whilst I was at the shop, I picked up an extra package unsure of whether I needed it or not. I stuck one of the tubes of ice cream in the freezer and left the other out for me to eat as I put the little package in the bathroom. Grabbing the ice cream, I sat on the couch and flicked the TV over to the news.

I must have fallen asleep at some point as the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake.

"Bella wake up. It's five o'clock."

"Hey honey. How was school?"

"It was good. Why do you have this Bella?"

He held the box up, that I'd got earlier in the day.

"It's just a feeling Edward. I wanted to wait till you got home before I did it."

"What gave you the idea?"

"I've been off the pill for four months; I've been sick each morning for the last week; I've eaten two whole large tubs of chocolate ice cream today. I was supposed to have my period two days ago. I think it's finally happened."

"Do you want to go do it then?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute."

"Okay angel."

"Thanks honey."

I pecked his lips and grabbed the box off him. Running into the bathroom, I opened the box and took the test.

"Honey."

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Yeah. Come in."

He opened the door and scooped me into his arms.

"How long does it take?"

"A couple of minutes."

I stood in his arms as the seconds went by.

"Should I be happy if I'm pregnant?"

"I think it's time. When we've finished school we'll be going home while we find some jobs. The people who are renting our cottage are moving out in three months so we can move back in when we're ready. I'd love it if you're pregnant."

"We'll just have to see."

His arms held me to him as we stood still. I glanced down at the test after a few minutes.

"Edward."

"Yeah."

I lay my hands over my stomach as I pulled back.

"Edward it's positive."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

His lips came to mine before he knelt down and brought his lips to my stomach.

"Hey there baby. You're gonna be beautiful."

Edward kissed my stomach as I wound my fingers into his hair.

"Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

He stood up and pulled me to our bedroom. Pulling his lips to mine, he lay me down and pulled my top over my head.

"Thank you for giving me this Bella."

"I'm caring a life inside of me Edward. Our life. Our baby. We're having a baby."

"I know Bella. He or she will be beautiful."

"She will be amazing."

"Don't start thinking about gender yet angel. You'll only be upset if it's a boy."

"But I know she will be a girl. It's a feeling Edward. I trust my feelings. They've always been right."

"Okay angel."


	60. Going Home

**Going Home**

"Edward. How long till we can leave?"

He came into the room with a large box in his hands and placed it on the floor as he came over to me.

"Soon, angel. There's a couple more boxes to load into the van then we can head to the airport. How's the baby doing?"

"She's one feisty girl. She's been kicking a lot today."

"I'm sorry angel."

I took his hand and lay it over my round stomach.

"Being pregnant isn't as exciting as I thought it would be. The first two months were fine; it's seven months that it hurts."

"You'll be fine angel. It's good to know that our baby is doing just fine."

A sudden kick came, sending pain through my body.

"Hey there baby. Calm down. You're hurting your momma."

"I love it when you talk to our baby."

"And I love it when you wear shorts and a top that doesn't cover our baby but you need to change. It may be hot here but it's nearly Christmas and you know what that means in Forks."

We looked at each other as we said at the same time.

"Snow."

"So you need to change into some pants and leave out a warm jacket."

"Okay."

I pecked his lips as he helped me sit up.

"Can you help me upstairs?"

"Of course angel. Come on."

He stood me up as I pulled my shirt down over my large stomach. Once changed and the van packed, Edward helped me into the car and drove us to the airport. We were finally going home after receiving our degrees. It had been almost seven months since we had finished at Stanford but they let us use the house for a while longer as we sorted out our cottage. We had decided not to tell anyone back home that I was pregnant as we wanted to surprise them.

The flight wasn't too bad as I fell asleep not long after take-off. I hadn't been getting much sleep due to my baby's kicking. Edward woke me up just before landing and lay his hand over my belly. We left the plane together as Edward carried my bag. He grabbed the two suitcases we'd brought with us, the rest of our things on the moving van.

"We're home Bella."

"Home is wherever you are Edward."

He pecked my lips as he stood in front of me.

"Edward, Bella."

I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Esme and Carlisle coming over to us. Edward moved to the side so they could see my belly.

"Hi mom, hi dad."

They both smiled at us as they looked me over.

"I'm going to be a grandma?"

"Yeah. You are Esme."

"How long have you been pregnant Bella?"

"Just over seven months. I'm due January 24th."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted to surprise you."

"Consider us surprised. Come on, let's go home. The others are waiting for us. Gavin's with them."

Esme took my arm as Edward and Carlisle carried the bags to the car. The drive wasn't too long as we all talked and caught up with each other. When we pulled into the garage Esme and Carlisle walked into the house as Edward held me in his arms as we looked around the garage.

"I haven't seen my cars in months. I miss driving them."

"You can drive any time you want honey. I can understand, I missed my car while we were gone. My memories are with that car and there were never any bad ones in my car. My dad never used it."

"We can make a lot more memories in it as long as you don't give birth in it."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be in the hospital four days before my due date. You heard what the doctor said."

"I remember. Make sure you tell me if you need anything."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled my lips to his before pulling away.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

We walked through the garage door which led to the living room. All the heads turned to us as they saw us. Rose and Alice ran over to us and pulled both of us into a hug quiet hardly.

"Careful guys."

"Sorry Bella. It's good to see you guys again."

"It's good to see you guys."

"We get to be aunts?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations guys."

They pulled back and gave me wide smiles. I looked up to see Gavin staring at me.

"Hey Gavin."

"Hey Bella. Long-time no see."

"Come here Gavin."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me to him carefully.

"I missed you Bella."

"I missed you too Gavin. How's Matt doing?"

"He's doing well. How are you Bella?"

"Other than being as big as an elephant, I'm doing great."

"Do you know if I'm going to have a niece or nephew?"

"I don't know for sure but I'm almost certain it will be a girl. It's just a feeling."

"She will be beautiful then."

He pulled back and gave Edward a hug before letting me move back into Edward's arms.

"Hey Bella, Edward. I can see you've been busy."

"Shut up Emmett. Come here."

He made his way over to us as did Jasper. As Jasper pulled Edward into a hug, Emmett gave me a gentle one.

"How have you been doing Bella?"

"Well I can't get up the stairs without help."

"Bummer. I guess I can't have a boxing match then."

"Sorry Emmett."

Jasper then pulled me into his arms.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jasper."

"What have you been doing recently?"

"Eating a lot of ice cream."

"That's not going to be the easiest thing here. You may get a little cold."

"Just a little."

Eventually we got sat down with Edward's arms wrapped around and his hands on my stomach. We caught up with the others and found out they were all in their final year at college and had jobs lined up for when they finished but they'd live in Forks to be close to home. After a while our baby started getting restless inside of me.

"You alright angel?"

"Yeah. Can you get me one of my pills?"

"That bad?"

"Yes. I told you she's a feisty one."

"Okay."

He stood up and went over to our bags.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"The baby gets quite restless at times and because of all my illnesses when I was a baby it hurts a lot more. I have some pills to help though."

"Okay. If you need any help Bella I'm here for you."

"Thanks Carlisle."

Edward returned with a pill and a bottle of water and sat me up as I took the pill.

"You feeling better now angel?"

"Yeah. Just a bit tired."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah."

We said our goodbyes and promised to come over again soon before leaving for our cottage for the first time in years. One of the spare rooms had been converted into a children's room because the family renting it had a young child. It would be the perfect place for our baby.


	61. Birth

**Birth**

Hospitals are boring places. You can't do anything in them but lay in a bed. I'd spent the majority of the last four days sleeping as the doctors told me 'you need as much strength as you can get when delivering.' There were points when they drugged me to sleep as I couldn't get myself to fall asleep. Visitors had come in and out of my room in the first two days but only Edward was allowed to see me yesterday and today. He slept in a chair by my bedside as we both refused to let him leave. Esme was coming at some point today as it was my due date and I wanted her to be here. I wanted my mom here but she couldn't. Esme was a close second. We'd both decided on the name of our baby if it was a boy or a girl but didn't tell anyone.

"Edward."

I shook him slightly, trying to get him to wake up.

"Edward."

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Can you help me to the toilet?"

He rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Okay angel."

His arms wrapped around my back as he helped me from the bed. As I finished on the toilet and stood up I got the scare of my life.

"EDWARD!"

"What happened Bella?"

He came into the bathroom as my legs shook.

"My water's broken Edward."

Not saying anything, he led me back to the bed and pressed the call button. My breathing laboured I clutched the bed sheets. A contraction hit causing me to scream in pain.

"Shh. It's okay Bella. The doctors are coming."

He lay his hand on my forehead as he rubbed my belly. The contraction stopped but my breathing stayed laboured. I heard the door open and several feet.

"Hey Bella. You're gonna be okay. Take my hand."

I clutched at Esme's hand as Edward leaned his forehead to mine. Another contraction hit causing me to scream again. My hand wound into Edward's hair. The contraction died down again.

"Listen to me Bella, when your next contraction hits you are going to need to push. It's time to bring your baby into the world."

"I'll try."

"My teams ready for you Bella."

"Okay."

I held onto Esme's hand as Edward moved my hair behind my head. A contraction hit and I screamed as I pushed.

"There you go Bella. Keep pushing."

"I've got you angel. Our baby's coming."

I couldn't respond to him so ran my fingers through his hair. As the contraction stopped, I stopped pushing in an attempt to catch my breath.

"You need to push a little harder Bella. We can't do this for you."

"I'm trying. Do you want to swap places because I wouldn't be complaining where you're standing doctor?"

"Hey it's okay Bella. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Edward."

He pressed his lips to my temple as Esme rubbed circles on the back of my hand. With my next contraction, I didn't scream but grunted as I used as much energy as I could to push.

"That's it Bella. Just like that."

I pushed once more before the contraction stopped and my energy was drained.

"Bella you are nearly there. Try and sit up a little more Bella and push when it feels natural. You're putting too much weight on your pelvis."

My contractions continued for a good hour or more as my energy hit rock bottom.

"Listen Bella. I know we've been here a while and I can see how tired you are with your next contraction take short breaths, then on the next you need to push. You're baby needs to come soon Bella."

"I'm too tired."

"Bella, it's okay. You're doing amazingly well. Give it another push. Push for Edward, for yourself and for your baby. Your baby's only going to get hurt as are you if this goes on much longer."

"Thank you Esme."

"I'm here for you Bella."

"Angel, we're gonna do this together. I've got you. Let's bring our baby into the world."

"Let's do this."

I closed my eyes as I tried to even out my breathing. When my next contraction hit, I gathered all the energy I had left.

"As soon as your contraction hits you need to push Bella."

"Okay. Edward?"

"I'm right here angel."

"You're gonna be a father."

"And you're gonna be a mom Bella. You'll be an amazing mom."

"Here comes our baby."

My contraction hit and I pushed harder than before. No one said anything and all you could here was my ragged breathing. A sudden feeling of relief washed through me as I relaxed into the bed, the sound of crying filling the room. My eyes wouldn't open as I had no energy.

"Thank you angel."

"Edward I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep if you want angel. Our baby's here."

"I want to see our baby."

"Give it a minute Bella, their just doing their quick checks. You were amazing."

"Thank you for staying Esme."

"I wasn't going to leave even if it took all night Bella. I don't leave my family and now we have a new member."

My eyes fluttered open to see Esme smiling down at me. I looked over to see Edward standing by two doctors. The crying continued as Esme helped me sit up. There was a slight pain in my lower area every time I moved.

"You're gonna be sore for a while Bella. It's only natural."

I watched as Edward turned around with a little bundle in his arms. He sat on the edge of the bed as he passed our baby into my arms.

"Our little girl Bella."

Her crying died down as her arms flailed about in the air. A tear ran down my cheek as I looked down at her.

"She's beautiful."

"What's her name?"

"Esme, meet Brooke Hunter Mason."

"She's amazing."

My head started to droop as I grew more tired by the second. Edward went to take Brooke from me but I pulled her out of the way.

"You aren't taking my baby yet Edward. I'm fine."

"You need some sleep angel. I don't want you dropping her. Let me at least hold her and if you fall asleep she won't be hurt."

"Okay."

I pecked her forehead before handing her over to Edward. He rocked her back and forth as I pressed my lips to his.

"She has your lips and nose Bella."

"And she has your hair and eyes."

Little Brooke started to clap her hands together as she looked up at both of us. I yawned as sleep consumed me.

I must have been exhausted as at some point someone had washed me and dressed me in some of my own warm clothes. I woke to find Edward sat in his chair, cradling our baby. She had been wrapped in a clean towel her arms free. I watched as she held Edward's nose and giggled.

"Morning angel."

"What time is it?"

"Half seven. It's only been eight hours."

"When was Brooke born?"

"11:13 last night."

"How's she doing?"

"The doctors say she's perfectly fine but will need to be fed soon."

"Where did Esme go?"

"She went home. She held Brooke as I cleaned you up and when I was done she left, saying that we needed some time together."

I sat myself up as Edward sat on the bed next to me. He handed Brooke over to me and brought his lips to mine.

"Hey there baby. I'm you're momma."

She clapped her little hands together and reached for me. I leaned down and she placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Are you hungry baby?"

Her excited giggles rang through the room as I smiled down at her. After handing her back over to Edward, I pulled my top and bra off before taking her back into my arms.

"Take your time Bella. You need to be patient."

I held her up to my breast and waited till she had sucked on my finger a couple of times. Moving my finger from her mouth she latched onto my breast, continuing the sucking motion.

"There you go baby."

She dropped my breast a couple of times, so I moved her round slightly until we were both comfortable and she didn't let go. Edward moved closer to me as he tilted my head up.

"You are amazing Bella."

His lips came to mine as I held Brooke to me.

"You want to have a boy?"

I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Not yet. After what I've just been through I'd give it a while before we try for another baby."

"I was just joking angel. I wouldn't put you through that again until you're ready. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I looked down at Brooke to see her looking up at me as she sucked my breast.

"Our beautiful baby."

"Our family."


	62. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Brooke grew up strong and healthy. She was an amazing girl. She was constantly the top of her class in every subject. She joined the track team and the wrestling team when she was five. Edward and I had the perfect daughter. Well to us she was perfect. After her first birthday we found out I was pregnant again. At first I thought it was a little early but I got used to being pregnant and loved the idea of having another baby. We had a baby boy on November 2nd. His name Beau Hadley Mason. When he was in my stomach he wasn't as restless as Brooke was and I was so glad. He had dark brown hair but emerald green eyes just like his father. Like Brooke he was the top of his classes and joined the track team and took up boxing. He wasn't as out-going as Brooke was but Beau was a strong boy. He didn't look it as he was lanky like Edward but boy could he punch. Edward and I decided we only wanted our two children as it was a nice number and we could put more time into the both of them instead of having to worry about a third. Once Brooke graduated high school she was taken straight into the government, she became an agent but wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Our family doesn't have secrets so she told us anyway. We were so proud of her. Beau worked as a computer security scientist after inventing a new form of security software. I had no clue as to how the thing worked but was so proud of him. Edward and I moved to New York after both of them moved out of the house but they'd visit as often as possible. My family was more than I had dreamed of. I had the perfect husband, Edward Anthony Mason, the perfect daughter, Brooke Hunter Manson, and the perfect son, Beau Hadley Mason. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

To know that I could have been dead by now if Edward hadn't saved me scares me. He did save me though and I'd never be able to repay him.

 **-x-**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **So that's it for this story. I've had so much support from everyone and enjoyed writing my own piece of work. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyers for creating Twilight in the first place. A new story will be coming soon.**

 **Thank you to all my avid readers**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	63. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
